Along Came Another Red Head
by Black Crusadors
Summary: Funny and yet romantic in some parts! Enjoy! Disclaimer: We do not own any part of YYH, even though we wished we did!Please review!
1. The Death Party

**Chapter 1:The Death Party  
**  
It was 11:30pm. Spirit World: and two figures could be seen in the imperial garden. The boy had emerald green eyes and fiery red hair sitting on the ground smelling a rose under a sakura tree. Next to him was a girl with blue eyes and blond hair. Above them was a black figure with red hair & emerald green eyes.

"Kurama, are you feeling ok?" the blond girl said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yah I'm fine, why?" said Kurama smiling.

Enough with the mushy stuff, I've going to have do something 'bout it! thought the red headed girl with a low growl. She was about to jump from the tree with a rose whip in hand, but heard a loud mouth.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EVERYONE!" says a girl with jet black hair floating in mid air over the two love birds under the tree! The girl fell out of the tree landing face first where Kurama and the blond haired girl were just sitting.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! WHY DID YOU!" Oops now I'm dead! Thought the girl that looked a lot like Kurama.

Kurama turned around at the sound of a familiar voice and dropped his jaw, "KURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Kura looked up rubbing her head said," what do you think I was doing!" Before Kurama could answer, he was interrupted.

"SAKURA!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted the blond

oh great, first Hiei wants to kill me now Briar thought Sakura.

"Um…?.Sakura want to play exploding snap!" said Kura uneasily

"Right o' Kura, who's up for poker?" Sakura said. Yusuke pops his nosey head out the window above,

"Poker? Poker! I'll get the beer! Meet in my room in 10 minutes, I'll go and round people up!"

"Oh no you don't Yusuke, leave beer out of this! You know what happens if Sakura gets a hold of too much beer!" shouted Keiko.

"YUSUKE! SAKURA! KURA!" screamed Briar at the top of her lungs. Now there were two rose whips flying at full speed at Yusuke, and the plants in the garden were spring to life searching for their targets (a.k.a Sakura and Kura).

"AHHH! What was that for!" now tied up with vines, Kura and Sakura were now squirming around.

** 3 hours later   
**Kura and Sakura were still tied up outside?. asleep. -?

"Hey, how long have they had you two tied up out here?" whispered Hiei cutting them loose. Hiei looked up as Kura looked away and her face turned bright red. Hiei saw her and just smiled.

"Thanks, Hiei" said Sakura biting her lip trying not to laugh at the sight of her red haired friend, Kura.

-Inside-  
** Yusuke's room **

"OH YAH, I won again, SCORE!" said Sakura happily.

"Hey, Sakura maybe you should stop drinking." Warned Kura poking Sakura in the side; but Sakura just smiled while shuffling the cards for another go at it.

"No, I don't want to play any more!" whined Yusuke.

"BAKA NIWATORI!" shouted sleepy Kura and drunk Sakura.. IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADAS, AND GETTIN CAUGHT IN THE RAIN; IF YOUR NOT INTO YOGA AND YOU HAVE HALF A BRAIN! laughed Yusuke, Kura, and Sakura at the random thought.

"SCORE! "Shouted Keiko and Yukina. Kura slowly looked around at the shouting girls and the drunken poker players; she shook her head as she thought Lord, there all crazy! Even Hiei (on his sixth can of beer)

"Ok, everyone party's over, back to your rooms." Said a pair of very tiered foxes that walked in the room. Everyone laughed, but tiered Kura and Sakura; who were already making their way to the door, quickly dodging extremely upset glances from the newly awaken fox demons. " NOW!" shouted a tiered youko Briar and youko Kurama.

When the girls escaped the torture chamber (Yusuke's room) the door closed behind them. They looked at each other and giggled at the thought oohhhh their in for it now Then they started talking about why they think the "Foxes" were so terribly mad.

"So, do you like Hiei or what!" edged Sakura.

"Shut up, Sakura!" whined Kura embarrassed.

"You should call him "Hiei-chan"(lol), he IS a bishonen after all!"  
teased Sakura some more.

"I said SHUT UP!" yelled Kura but... yah, I would.

**-Back in the torture chamber-  
**"Keiko, Botan, and Yukina, you three can leave, but the rest of you stay!" said Briar calmly. "Hiei, you can leave cause brilliant block head "Yusuke" chugged it down your throat." Kurama said coolly.

Hiei growled and got up to go to the door.

As Hiei closed the door, Kurama and Briar gave Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, Chu, Renku, and Koenma very evil looks.

"Gulp, now we're in for it!" whispered Kuwabara to Yusuke. "Gnaw dip potata chip." snarled Yusuke sarcastically.

All the drunken poker players were now sitting up strait at the sound of a "cat of nine tails" and a rose whip almost cracking the floor open.

And now, me blokes, we die! thought Chu.

Oh, someone save us Thought Renku squeezing his eyes closed at the shrill horror of the sound.

" Lets tie 'em up, Kurama!" Demanded Briar.

"I guess we can leave them here all night?" teased Kurama with a laugh.

"well, duh Kurama. Night boys (LOL-)!" laughed Briar turning off the light and closing the door.

**In Briar's room  
**"Kura, look!" laughed Sakura at a comic book she picked out of her sister's stack..

"What up?" questioned Kura.

"Read "One Piece "giggled Sakura trying not to laugh in her friend's ear.

"hey, Sakura ?..looky, looky I got the whistle!" sung Kura swing the whistle around her finger, "I'll just keep this nice and safe." Giggled Kura "Plus we're leaving tomorrow for the Demon World to train for fun."

"Hey, I've got a really good idea!.. we can blow the whistle and wait for a bunch o' demons ta come ta us!" said Sakura.

"Yah!" shouted Kura, high-fiving Sakura and turning off the lights.


	2. One Dreadful Morning

**Chapter 2: One Dreadful Morning  
**  
Drowsy Morning  
"Hey, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina how's it hanging?" said Kura and Sakura walking in at about 8:30am wiping the sleep from their eyes.

"I'm really pissed off about what the foxes did last night GRRRRRRRRRR!" whined Sakura. "I feel like shrinking someone! And I know just who I want to shrink (evil grin!). Oh, hi Hiei." Sakura said evilly starting to chant a spell to minimize him. As Hiei sat down he suddenly fleet smaller.

"Wh?.. What's going on! " Hiei yelled, but he was to small for anyone to notice him. Obviously, Kuwabara (sitting next to him after all amazing) noticed; being Kuwabara, he couldn't resist the temptation. Kuwabara picked Hiei up and started an evil laugh in his throat.

Kura saw this and was starting to feel her blood boil in her veins "Kuwabara, put him down right now!"

"I'll be going to get our bags now, Kura see you at the gate." stammered Sakura trying not to trip herself.

Half paying attention to a word her friend just said, evilly glaring at Kuwabara, she lifted her index finger and thumb "SPIRIT GUN!" right at Kuwa's head. (Too bad for Kura, Kuwabara has a very thick skull.) Kuwa obviously being knocked into the wall.

-Kurama?s room 8:00am-  
boy this floor is hard, but its worth it for her thought Kurama just rolling over. I'm glad that I took a sleeping pill. his thoughts were interrupted by him opening his eyes and quickly closing them at what he saw.

"Don't pretend your still asleep, Kurama, I can clearly see those emerald green eyes on that innocent face of yours. Get up now or I'll tickle you till I get answers!" said Briar half teasing, half annoyed. "I'll get up if you stop standing over me!" moaned Kurama still not opening his eyes. Kurama heard Briar plop down on the floor next to him, so he started to sit up and rub his eyes. No sooner did he open his eyes he regretted it, but knew better to close them again. Briar was sitting next to him looking evilly at him giving him the silent treatment. I hate when she does this Kurama thought ?0-o with a sweet drop forming on his head. "She looks Extraordinary beautiful." Mumbled Kurama under his breath noticing what she was still in her PJ's. "I HEARD THAT KURAMA!" yelled Briar slapping him also noticing she was in her PJ?s completely blushing. Talk about a rude awaking thought Kurama rubbing his now red cheek. "OMG I'm sorry ?bout blushi...oops! Never mind, lets get dressed THEN you can answer my questions!" stammered Briar getting up. "?." Kurama nodded giggling not wanting to aggravate her any more.

Back in the café  
Kura had just shot thick headed Kuwabara in the head when?" Oh my, are you ok Kuwaba?Kurama what are you doing!" shouted Koenma. Just then Kura shocked at being called her brother jumped out the window going to meet Sakura at the gate.

Outside  
"Hey, Kura." Said Sakura smiling. "Why are you running? What happened to you, you look like you just saw a ghost!" said Sakura with a worried voice. " This little baby with a pacifier in his mouth called me-meKURAMA!" said Kura really annoyed. "Oh my, how insulting." Whispered Sakura.

Café

"I'd never think! Kurama of all people!" said Koenma nervously. "What did I do Koenma-san?" questioned Kurama tiredly, walking in. "Kurama?" shouted Koenma shocked to see the real Kurama. "What happened to Kuwabara? And why is Hiei on the floor (now back to normal, T2 )?" Asked Briar also tiered. "I?I thought Kurama did it cause he just jumped out the window!" explained Koenma. "Oh, you must of saw my sister, Kura." Explained Kurama. "Yah, they get mixed up a lot!" added Briar. "Have either of you seen Sakura? I need to give her something." Asked Koenma. "Nope, I haven't seen her today." Said Briar. "I saw her heading for the gate cause she said that she was going to the Makai with Kura." Said Kurama sitting down at a table with Briar. Koenma was rushing out the door. "Wonder what that was about?" said Briar looking at Kurama, who was eating cereal shrugging.

The gate  
"Hey Sakura!" shouted Koenma trying to stop us. "Oh, hey Koenma. Do you have it?" asked Sakura anxiously. "Yah." Said Koenma handing Sakura a box. "Oh, sorry about that incident earlier!" yelled Koenma going back to the café. "WHAT! How does he know about that!" noticed Kura coming out from behind Sakura. "Oh, that's Koenma-san, (LOL) the little toddler from earlier." Laughed Sakura.


	3. Makai Memories

**Chapter 3:Makai Memories  
**  
**The Makai  
**

_Later that night in the Makai. _

"Oh man that was fun, and they still haven't figured out that we have the?huh!" Said Sakura stretching, now looking around for Kura. grrr! I hate it when she does that! "WOOF!" sighed Sakura. Now extremely pissed off.

"Sorry Sakura, I need to see Hiei alone with out you ease dropping." Whispered Kura to herself, not knowing that Hiei was right behind her.

"Soooo, what is so important that you had to ditch having fun with your friend?" questioned Hiei, whispering in Kura's ear.

GODS Hiei don't scare me like that- said Kura, telepathically to Hiei.

What!- Thought Hiei with a large smirk on his face, trying to hide it.

"I can see that HUGE smile on your face Hiei, don't even think that I can't see it!" Kura said, out loud, but in a whisper.

"C'mon.. what do you want to see me about, that's so important?" Hiei asked, folding his arms over his chest, now being serious.

"Oh.. That.. Well.. I was kinda wondering if.. You could.. Well.. Help me with something.."

"What is it?"

"It's about My training? When you left, you never really, fully taught me how to.. Y'know.." Kura said, referring to The Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

Hiei dropped his arms and rolled his eyes. "You don't need to know that. I shouldn't have taught it to you in the first place.. You'll never be able to use it. And I don't see why you would want to anyway."

"But Hiei.." "No Buts. Kurama's right. I really shouldn't have ever taught you the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.. Or attempted to. It's useless."

"No it's not! I really want to learn it!"

"Why are you so anxious?" Hiei asked, feeling annoyed by Kura's bombardment of words.

"Why are you so arrogant?" She asked him back. He looked at her, with half narrowed eyes, and just sort of let his eyes fall down to looking to the ground. "Hiei" "You wouldn't understand!" Hiei answered, then quickly jumping into the tree of which he was leaning on. Kura followed him.

"Hiei! I would too understand if you would just talk to me! Hiei!" Kura called after him.

Hiei looked as though he was ignoring her, and he was trying to ignore answering her. She wont stop her insane blabbering? It's getting on my nerves. Hiei said, in his mind.

Kura had been trying to read his mind at the exact time that Hiei had thought that one, singled out thought. Kura looked at him with sadness draining out her eyes in forms of small tears.

"Hiei.. Youyou really hate me don't you? Me and my "insane blabbering". Right?"

Hiei looked up at her, quickly, his mouth hanging open. She heard it. He thought. "Don't do this! I'm not worth it." Hiei said, in a low voice.

"Hiei! You're everything to me! You're my master.. You taught me almost everything I know! I love you! And if you can't see that by now.. There's something wrong with you! I really love you, with all my heart! But apparently you've never heard that from anyone before! Or you would've noticed!" Kura said, tears staining her face, then she quickly jumped out of the tree, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hiei thought, still standing on the tree branch, Damn it! look what I've done now! Then he took after her, even though he knew that she was faster than he was, seeing as how he WAS her master before. Kura's face was clear, you couldn't tell that she had been crying. She continued to run. She ran as fast as she could, then she reached a meadow, of dead flowers. She stopped before setting foot in the meadow.

"They're all dead? They're all dead! How could they've happened?Is it because Kurama and I? Is it because we left here?" She asked, in a whisper, about the meadow.

Kura went into her memory bank and remembered the beautiful meadow that this one once was. She remembered how, a long time ago, herself and Kurama loved this meadow, when they were younger. This was before the Makai had become the brutal place it is now. The fields used to have beautiful yellow and red flowers. Others had always told Kurama and Kura that those were their colors. Red for Kurama and Yellow for Kura. It was true? Kurama had always and a red, blossoming personality. Kura had always had a personality like a yellow flower. She shined and brought happiness to others, yet it took her more time to bloom than a red flower would. Kura fell to her knees, getting dirt on her black pants. Her black tank top fit her just right. She let her straight, red hair come out from behind her ears as she looked at the meadow and thought of its beauty before. Hiei soon caught up with her.

He stopped behind her, witnessing her kneeling. "So.. You've seen it.. You weren't supposed to find this place.." Hiei admitted.

"How were you gonna stop me from seeing it? Does Kurama know?"

"Yeah.. He's the one that told be to keep you from seeing it? Briar suggested it, too." Hiei said, quietly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well.. It's too late now, isn't it? I've seen the meadow?" Kura said, feeling the warmness of Hiei's hand on her lonely body.  
Kurama, Briar and Sakura soon found the two.

Hiei took his hand off Kura's shoulder immediately.

Kurama quickly hurried to Kura's side, kneeling beside of her. "I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see it. It's horrible.. I know.. I thought you would've not noticed it since Sakura and yourself were going on an "adventure".. but apparently.. You've found it."

"I'm sorry, Kura. You must hate this." Briar said, feeling a little sorry for Kura. She might've not gotten along with Kura that well. but she could tell that Kura was going through pain, because this was the same expression, on Kura's face, that was on Kurama's face when he had seen the sight of the haunting-looking meadow. She remembered how it looked years before, or what it looked like in pictures from books in the Spirit World.

The meadow was said to be a special one of those who were Kitsunes. It was a place that was like paradise. Where the Kitsunes could roam and gather. A place where they wouldn't have a care in the world. They didn't have to worry about being hunted when they were in that meadow, years and years ago. It brought them a sense of happiness. It used to be a holy place. _Shinsei kusahara no paradaisu _is what it is referred to by many in the Spirit and Demon Worlds.


	4. Breaking Tensions: Field Trip Anyone?

**Chapter 4: Breaking Tension "Field Trip Anyone?"  
**  
**Back at Konma's Office  
**  
"Bingo! I just got a brilliant idea!" Boton snapped her fingers perking up in the unbearably tense room.

"And what might that be?" Konma asked not looking up from his papers. The whole crew was in his office waiting for some one to finally break the silence.

"We all-" She pointed around the spacious room. "Should go on a trip….ummm…to the mountains!"

Hiei looked up surprised. "Why to the mountains?"

"Yah! There's nothing to do there! Well except through snow balls." Yusuke spat pausing for a moment looking at Hiei, thinking then trying not to laugh out loud. "Hey maybe we should go!"

At that, Hiei almost slit his throat, but thinking twice remembering Yukina was in the room. Forgetting about Yusuke…for the moment, Hiei thought, as he saw Kuwabara so close to his sister. _Why does he stand sooo close to her like they were dating or in love! Grrrr…STOP thinking about THAT! Even though she's smiling…-GAHHH! this is soo not cool! _

Kura saw the looks on Hiei's face as she knew that he was having an inner conflict with himself, she knew when some one was doing that because Sakura had one about every waking moment, even in her sleep she looked funny.

"Nah I don't think I wanna go." Sakura said backing off simultaneously tugging at Kura's shirt sleeve winking. Slyly smiling, "Yah, we're going to go off and train!" Briar saw the two winking at each other and remembered. "Oh yah I just remembered." Catching the two off guard. "I couldn't find my Whistle that I keep in my room and I distinctly remember who slept in my room!" Eyeing the two trouble makers that froze when she said 'Whistle', as Hiei twitched. Kura and Sakura slightly laughed turning towards each other.

"RUN FOR IT!" Shouted Kura.

"Every man for himself!" The two didn't get very far before the other Kitsune stopped the two in their tracks as, Sakura handed over hers and Konma's. S

ighing in defeat Sakura's head shot up "OK! Who's ready to go?" Every one in the room sweat dropped.

**_In the Van  
_**  
"Are we there yet?" Came an annoying whine from Rinku.

"For the 116th time, NOOOOOO!" Rinku was taken aback by this and was about to cry.

_Why me? _

Sakura rolled her eyes trying to comfort the whining child.

"Rinku we'll be there when we get there. 'k?" Rinku knew what she meant, with a quite sniff he nodded his head in reply.

"Why am I doing this?" Kouroune said to himself. Unfortunately Sakura herd him.

**_Flashback   
_**  
Sakura quietly snuck into the room, already knowing that her older brother was there, listing to his music on his CD player.

"HIYAS JOJO!" Kuronue froze as Sakura jumped on his back.

He knew his little sister TO well; he knew she wanted him to do something. _Great, NOW what? _"Yah? What do you want?" He pushed her off of him turning to see her blue/gray orbs dancing with mischief. Shocked he thought _Oh Lord save me! _

"You're in trouble bro its time to face the light!" Briar walked behind him holding him in the chair by putting her arms around his shoulders. As he was forced to look straight Sakura grabbed two fist full locks of his black hair.

With a puppy-dog eyes "Can you drive us some where?" He knew he couldn't say no _he…he…he O.o' What have I gotten myself into now? _

"Don't try to resist its futile!" Briar said with the corners of her mouth turning up.

"YAH! I'll go call Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku!" Sakura bounced to the nearest phone dialing Jin's number first! (referring to the beginning of the story a.k.a the party.)

Briar thought randomly_ what have I gotten Myself into? _"Hey I bet I know who's number your calling first…" Briar elbowed Sakura winking dragging the end of first out.

"Shut up!" Sakura blushed furiously trying to hide it from her older sister. Briar walked away to give her some privacy and also going back to pester Kourone about driving. "Just to let you know…your not just driving." He gulped at this.

"Yah. Your paying for gas, snacks, drinks, etc... the whole kit-and-caboodle.

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh yah!" Kuronue inwardly sighed _Great I'm stuck with a bunch of crazy people…mainly Sakura… _"HEY! That's not very nice!" Sakura stated smacking her brother on the back of the head.

"Crap I forgot about that.." Rubbing he's head forgetting about the road… "…Oh, fiddlesticks"

"Now wha-…crap!" Sakura said looking out the front. The car did quite a few flips then landed right side up on a small cliff.

"Ok I think we're safe…maybe not" A large rumbling noise was heard.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Chu" Yusuke questioned.

"Naw, that was just thunder…from under ground…perfect"

"Bro…I hate you." Sakura growled from the back seat.

The ledge broke off and the car was at it again.

_**In the Other Car (the safe one)**_

Thank god that Kura and Kurama were arriving to the place of vacation in their own vehicle.

"You know… I bet Sakura's going through hell in that hell-mouth of a vehicle." Kura said, looking out of the window from the back, passenger seat. She was slouched in her seat. Kurama chuckled a little.

"Funny.She's probably not yielding to show hectic actions in the van."

"Yeah yeah yeah. She's probably having more fun than I am." Kura mumbled.

"Shut up." Hiei said, feeling agitated, from the back seat; sitting beside of Kura with his eyes closed.

"Very funny, grouch-o." Kura stuck her tongue out at him.

Hiei opened one eye, and rolled it into a shut.

From the front passenger seat, Botan was humming to herself.

"Botan.. Please… stop!" Kura said, after a few minutes.

"My my my, what a bunch of grouch-o's we have in the car today!"

"And if you say Bingo once, I will kill you." Hiei threatened, more like promised. Botan started pouting.

"You three, cut it out." Kurama said, while driving.

"Well.. At least we have the great Kurama to keep us under control!" Kura said, sarcastically.

"Don't make me come back there." Kurama warned.

"You wont have to! I'll just jump out and walk the rest of the way."

"I'll join you on that one. There is nothing worse than being in a stupid human contraption with a bubble brain, a smart ass Kitsune, and an _annoying_ Kitsune." Hiei said. Kura shot him a glare.

"Very funny, Hiei."

"Hn." He kept his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Kurama slammed on brakes.

The car stopped, Kura and Hiei growled, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

They "growled" in unison.

Then, Kura looked out of the front window and saw Sakura waving through the back side window of the Hell Van, that was parked right in the middle of the road, like a small child who was dumfounded.

"Thank god there aren't anymore cars that use this road." Botan sighed.

"WHAT! You mean we're going an old, BAD way!" Kura asked.

"Ehehe… maybe." Botan said, smiling girlishly.

Kura mumbled, "This can't get any worse." Kura, then, got out of the car, and went to the window of the van.

Sakura opened the window. "HELP ME!" She screamed.

Kuronue was sitting in the driver's seat, seeming as though nothing at all had happened.

"I would, but I don't know if you'd like Kurama driving a vehicle, and Botan sitting in the passenger's seat, humming. All of her humming is driving me CRAZY!" Kura said, making faces as she talked. Hiei got out.

"As if I want to be in the car either. It's like there's a wave of happiness no matter what people are saying in there! I just can't take all the FREAKIN' HAPPINESS!" He wanted to say,** but didn't**.

Kura laughed at the thought.

"What! What was he thinking! 0.o.0! Tell me!" Sakura whined.

"I'll tell you later." Kura and Sakura smirked at each other.

"Can we just get on the road?" Briar yelled from the passenger seat of the Hell Van.

"HOLD ON!" Sakura yelled from her seat, just about a foot away from Briar. Briar glared, then turned around. "I'll tell you what… put Chu in the car with Kurama and Botan, then.. Hiei can have some fun! Hehe!" Kura said, smirking at Hiei.

He just rolled his eyes. "I'll just walk, or run." He said, then he took off.

"Great… we lost our most happiest soldier!" Botan said, very heavy on the sarcasm. Kurama laughed, but not out loud.

"Hehe.. Okay then… Chu can ride with those two." "Oh no, you get to ride with us. Sakura can ride with us, taking Hiei's place." Kurama said. "You want to torture me, don't you?" Kura asked her bro.

He just smiled.

"Fine! SAKURA! YOU GET TO RIDE WITH ME!"

"YAY!Wait.. Should I be celebrating?"

"I dunno! Just come on!" Kura said. The two got in the car, in the backseat, then the Hell Van drove off, Kurama and the rest of the gang right behind them.

After 5 minutes of silence, Kura and Sakura couldn't stand it anymore.

"ARE WE THERE YET!" They whined. They had already, previously, planned to do this to Kurama and Botan.

"NO! Now don't start that!" Kurama commanded. It wasn't going to work.

"That's what you get for telling Sakura that she can ride with me! I love you bro'! You know that! And I love torturing you!" Kura smiled, widely.

Sakura smirked. She pulled a small string of hair from Botan's head.

"OWW!" Botan "screamed". Sakura and Kura giggled.

"Kura! Sakura!" Kurama said. The two quietly giggled.

"Don't worry Kurama, next time Briar can ride with us!" Kura said.

Sakura giggled, "yeah! Then we can torture BOTH of you!"

Kurama thought in his head: _I don't like this anymore…_

**After about two hours of driving, the groups arrived at the cabin.**

"SNOW!" Kura and Sakura, said in unison, as they jumped out of the vehicle and right into the snow together. They immediately started a snowball fight between each other. "Hehehehehehehehehe!" Is all you could hear as the snowballs were being launched.

"They're on something really strong." Hiei suddenly showed up beside of Kurama.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Sakura saw Hiei and smirked at Kura. Kura knew what she was thinking. They each had one snowball in their hands. "FIRE!" They said, as the two launched snowballs at Hiei. They hit Hiei. He wasn't exactly happy. He growled and went inside, slamming the door. The girls giggled.

"You two are just full of evil, torture-filled plans, aren't you?" Briar asked.

"Hehe! Maybe! And maybe you're next on our list!" Sakura, still giggling, threatened.

"Sure, you would attack me. WHEN I'M SLEEPING!" Briar yelled, as she walked up the steps and onto a 1/2 covered porch of snow. "And don't even think about throwing snowballs at me! OR ELSE!" She added.

"I shudder in fear." Kura sarcastically spoke from her spot. Briar, being as adult as she could be ((OOC: I say that with trillions of tons of sarcasm)) stuck out her tonuge. Before Kura could react, an unidentified snowball hit her in the butt.

"HEY!" Kura yelled, looking at Sakura.

"IT WAS NOT ME!" Sakura answered, solidly. Suddenly, Sakura spotted Jin and Touya behind Kura and covered her mouth.

"WHAT! What is it!" Kura asked, getting annoyed.

Before Sakura could give her an answer, Touya came up behind Kura and put some snow on the top of her head.

"COLD!" She screamed, as she turned around. "Why, you little"

"What? I couldn't resist." Touya smiled.

"Who did you two come with?" Sakura asked Jin and Touya.

"Oy! We came with Urameshi, Kuwabara, Urameshi's girl, and Kuwabara's sister." Jin answered, really fast.

"oh. I see!Welcome to our fun winterized vacation!" Sakura yelled, sounding very excited. Sakura then saw Touya and Kura smiling unusally at each other, then after whispering with Jin, those two started singing.

"KURA AND TOUYA SITTIN' IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE. THEN COMES KURA IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" Kurama and Briar went inside, along with Chu, Rinku, Kurone, and Botan.

"Shut up! We're just friends!" The two, Touya and Kura, said in unison. They looked at eachother, then started singing the same song but about Sakura and Jin. "We deserve that." Sakura and Jin said, looking at eachother. Then, the four of them went inside to find everyone there. "UNLE YU' YU'!" Kura said, as she passed Yusuke, because she knew that little nick name got on his nerves.

"Shut up!" Yusuke said, annoyed.

"HI UNC' YU'YU'!" Sakura said, also knowing how much it annoyed Yusuke.

Yusuke clenched his fists.

"Girls, maybe you should go decided which room you want." Briar suggested.

Without words, kura and sakura raced upstairs to the biggest room, which was the whole very top floor.

"YAY! Rinku can share with us too!" Sakura added, as both jumped on seprated beds.

"YEAH! And one more person can share too!" They both sat down on their beds.

"You know what would be funny?If Rinku was a rabbit. A really cute, furry wittle wabbit!" The two girls luaghed. Kura said, "We're acting like we're about 2 or 5 years old!" "What's the difference?" Laughing started again.

About 2 hours later, Kurama yelled up the stairs for the girls to come down.

"KURA! SAKURA! DINNER!" The girls heard him loud and clear.

They both jumped for joy, literally, upon the beds of which they _were_ sitting on.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! FOOD!" They screamed, as they ran down the hallway then started down the steps. ((OOC: wow... they seem like Goku from Saiyuki! hehe! O, wait.. that twas the purpose! )) They didn't get far before

Sakura started tumbling down the stairs. Kura waited at the top of the stairs for Sakura to get to the bottom. BOOM. CRASH. "Oops." You heard those sounds, in that order, then laughing from the top of the stairs. Kurama and Briar, along with Botan and Jin, rushed into the hallway where the staircase ended in.

"SAKURA! Are you okay?" Briar said, rushing to her sister's side. Sakura say up, rubbing her head, and smiling.

"I'M FINE! I'M FINE!-HellI feel even better than before I fell down the stairs." Briar, Botan, Kurama, and Jin heaved a sigh.

"Of course she'd say that, she's Sakura, the one with the hardest head here besides Yusuke." Jin said, as he walked back into the living room to sit on the couch with Touya as they watched whatever was on the television. Kurama and Briar headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table, on opposite ends of the table from each other. Sakura and Kura walked in and sat across from each other, in the two middle seats of the table. Botan sat down beside of Sakura.

Kura giggled to herself.

"WHAT?" Sakura asked her, blankly.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuthin'!" Kura was quick to answer her.

Botan rolled her eyes. "You two are just soooooooo immature!"

"And what? You're the perfect example of maturity, Botan? I mean, really, you're bubbly all day, you have the attention span of a two year old, and the brain of on ostrich. And... you wear a pink kimono almost everyday!" Kura pointed out. Kurama held in laughs,

"Kura.. come on. Be nice. Botan knows a lot more than you think that she does. And.. she probably does a lot more than you do in a week!"

"NOT TRUE!" "I live with you, I think I would know!" The brother and sister argued between each other.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Briar silenced them. Kura sunk down in her seat as Kurama put his elbow on the table and proped his head up on his hand, closing his eyes. Sakura giggled, along with Botan.

"Shut it" Kura said, her eyes looking very... threatening to Sakura and Botan. Soon, Jin came in and sat down on the other, vacant, side of Sakura. Sakura blushed as Kura giggled silently. As soon as Sakura had almost completed giving Kura a most hateful glare, Touya had sat down in front of Jin, also known as the vacant seating place to the right of Kura. Sakura couldn't help herself but to giggle at her friend as Kura, now, was slightly blushing. Then, Hiei decided to grace the table with his "presence". He walked in and everyone hushed as they looked at him.

"Hn. What?" He asked them, allready seeming a little annoyed by their looks and silence.

It was true, everyone seemed to annoy Hiei no matter what they did, even if they were quiet, they annoyed him majorly. Hiei sat down on the left side of Kura, which had the female kitsune blush as she looked straight in front of her to Sakura. She told Sakura, using telepathy, _Help me! What am I going to do? What if Hiei hates me? What if Touya tries to flirt with me? WHAT DO I DO?_

Then Sakura said to her,_ Relax! AND DON'T SCREAM IN MY HEAD!_ Kura laughed, feeling the mood change slightly after that moment.

"So... can we eat?" They heard Sakura say, all of a sudden.

"YEAH! Can we eat!" Rinku asked, sitting at the other table with Chu, Uncle Yu Yu, Karoune, Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Sure!" Botan said, and with a snap of her fingers, the food appeared on the table.

Everyone started eating, except Kura and Hiei. Kura wasn't exactly hungry, and, apparently, neither was Hiei. Sakura, after a few moments, looked at her friend.

"What's up?" She questioned.

"Nothing. I'm just suddenly not very hungry." Hiei stood up after she said that. He quietly left the room.

"He's so bitter sometimes!" Briar said.

"yeah. No duh, bubble brain!" Sakura said, then received a glare from her sister.

"No touchie." Sakura said, in a high voice. Kurama held in a laugh. Botan just didn't pay attention, neither did Jin.

After about an hour, everyone got up from the table. Kura and Sakura headed up to their room, on the top floor. On their way, Kura asked,

"Who else is gonna share the room with us?"

"I dunno!- Rinku! Definitely Rinku!"

"I know that much, dummy." Kura said, rolling her eyes.

"What about Hiei?" Sakura then suggested, out of the blue.

"What! That's like saying let's have Jin stay the night! You would love that, wouldn't you? I wouldn't say a word the whole time we're in this room!" Kura said, as they entered their room.

Sakura plopped down on her bed. "Hm... I still think that Hiei should share a room with us!"

"He'd get annoyed. FAST." Kura said, taking off her black hoodie.

"Y'know... we should go to the Demon World with him one day. I bet it'd be fun."

"Like hell it would! He'd work us half to death if anything! He'd probably try to kill me!" Sakura said, trying not to think about the bad, horrible things Hiei would make her do.

"What? Can't take the heat, Sakura? Come on! You should be able to take it!Besides... I don't know what he'd do. He'd probably try to loose us in one of the forests or something. That would make me mad. Besides... I want to stay with him all the time."

"I've noticed! You only think about him all day!"

"That's not true!okay.. m-m-maybe it is!" Kura blushed.

"Hahahaha! Yes it is!" Sakura poked fun at her bestest butt buddy.

"Oh yeah, well.." Kura started.

"What about you and Jin? Eh? Or.. you and Matari! yeah.. I've met Matari and I've seen the way you act around him too!" Sakura threw a pillow at her. It missed because Kura fell off the bed backwards when she was trying to dodge it.

"Owwwww! My butt! Owww!" Kura "cried".

Then, Sakura fell off her bed from laughing. "Thatwasfreakin'hilarious!" Sakura managed to say between laughs.

"FunnyveryfunnySakura.I'm telling Briar!" Kura went into _playful_ little 2 year old mode. "Just kidding!" She said, coming out of her 2 year old mode.

"0o0. Wow!" Sakura said, still laughing at Kura falling off the bed backwards.

"I wish Rinku could've seen that! He'd never let you live that down!" "You're never going to let me live it down!" Kura mumbled, as she stood up.

Sakura still laughed.

_**OOC:**_

_**Kura- Ya know.. Sakura, you're acting like Shigure from Fruits Basket! Like the time when he was laughing at Tohru living in a tent on the Sohma property.**_

_**Sakura- 0o0! That was funny! I love Yuki!**_

_**Kura- Yes yes yes. We know. We all know. I LOVE KYO-KYO!**_

_**Sakura- :mocks: Yes yes yes. We know. We all know.**_

_**Briar and Kurama: GET ON WITH IT!**_

_**Kura: 0o0! Now you two are acting like the people from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, when Zoot's identical twin sister wouldn't shut up!**_

_**Sakura:laughs:**_

"GIRLS! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Briar shouted.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Sakura yelled from the top of the first flight of stairs, the ones leading to the second floor. Kura stood behind her.

"Get your butts back down here! We're going for a walk in the snow!" Briar shouted again.

"WOOHOO!" Sakura and Kura said, in small and sarcastic voices.

"Hurry up lazy bums!" Botan shouted from the door, ready to go.

Kura and Sakura put their shoes on and their "jackets", which for Kura it was a hoodie ((OOC: yet we're still unsure of what Sakura has put on: a jacket or a hoodie.. Hm...? 0o0 .)).

Hiei wasn't there with the group, he had already left. Touya, Jin, Rinku, Chu, Uncle Yu Yu, Kayko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama and Briar were all in the group with Kura and Sakura. It was like a huge search party, yet they weren't searching for anything.

_We should have a snowball fight!_ Kura said to Sakura, Jin, and Rinku, through their own minds.

_Yeah! That'd be great!_ Rinku smiled as he told Kura in his mind.

Jin and Sakura had aggreed to it also. _And who shall we fire upon first... I wonder..._ Sakura's face had a smile growing on it as she looked at Hiei.

Kura was busy picking up a hand full of snow and balling it into a ball to notice that Sakura was smirking wildly.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura shouted as she launched a ball at Hiei.

It landed on his head, right in the back of the head. Sakura laughed her butt off, along with Rinku and Jin.

Kura's mouthed dropped open and she quickly dropped her snowball, holding in laughs.

Sakura saw Hiei's face grow with anger and she quickly ran behind Kura. "HIDE MEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled. Hiei's face "burned" with anger and annoyance as he turned and shot glares at Sakura.

He couldn't shoot glares through Kura and to Sakura, so he stopped as soon as he saw Kura's eyes on him.

He turned around and sighed, "I truly hate the way she does that." He sighed to himself. Sakura and Kura turned to each other and gave each other high fives. "good shot." Kura whispered to her friend.

Sakura smirked wickedly. "Thankies!"

The two giggled again.


	5. More fun in the Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 5: More fun in the self-proclaimed Winter Wonderland**

After about half an hour of snow ball fighting between Kura, Sakura, and Hiei ((unbelievable...)), everyone met back in the front yard of the cabin.

"So.. did everyone have fun?" Briar asked, smirking.

"0o0. Y'mean besides the fact that Hiei was actually participating in our "childish acts of game playing"? Yeah! It was great!" Sakura answered, laughing at Hiei from the inside.

Hiei glared at her and told her, through her very small mind, _Look you small-minded brat, if you don't cut it out, I shall assist you in removing your head and every other limb connected to your body. Got that?_

Sakura's smile vanished. She gulped as she nodded furiously at Hiei.

Kura looked at her friend, who looked like she had just seen a ghost of someone like Kuwabara, or someone worse (is there is any one worse than Kuwabara). "What's up?" She asked, very much confused. She looked from Sakura to Hiei over and over again, trying to figure out what was going on that she had failed to pick up on.

"n-n-n-n-nothing, Kura. I'm fine. No one's threatening anyone through their small and feeble minds!" Sakura "accidentally"said.

Kura turned to Hiei and hit him on his upper arm.

"What the hell-" He said, as he clenched the area where Kura had hit him.

"You need to be nicer! We were just trying to have a little fun! There's nothing wrong with that! And there's nothing wrong with you having something to do within the fun. Alright?" She said, her hands on her hips and looking him straight in the eyes.

Hiei was at a lose for words. He stood there for a moment, with a blank expression, then he rolled his eyes, returning to his normal self. He returned his hands to his pant pockets and stood with his back against the nearest tree. '

Kura rolled her eyes after glaring at him for a few moments.

"C'mon. He's always been a party-pooper, Kura." Sakura said, then she added.

"We'll just have to get him drunk or something and really see how much fun he can have!" Then the two girls giggled.

"DRUNK? BEER! WHERE!" Yusuke said, as soon as he heard the word "drunk" come from Sakura's mouth.

"Down Uncle Yu Yu!" Kura said, laughing.

Yusuke glared. "Fine then. There shall be no drinking and games for you."

"I was just kidding!" "yeah. Honestly Unc'... She was just kidding!" Sakura added, as the two girls smiled innocently.

"Besides.. I can't get drunk! HA! Gotcha there!" Kura stuck out her tongue. "The only way for you to get drunk is" Kurama started, but Kura jumped on him to stop him.

"Don't say it!" Kura pleaded.

"Then be good..." Kurama warned. Kura got off him with a blank face.

"Kura..." Sakura poked her friend in the side.

"Heh. I know." Kura said, smirking widely at her best friend.

"Can we just go inside now!" Sakura asked, shivering.

"Yeah. Sure. You know, you could've went in before if you wanted..." Briar revealed.

"Oh, now you tell me!" Sakura glared, then she stomped up the steps and into the house, Kura behind her also dragging Hiei.

"Why do I have to come, woman?" Hiei growled.

"Because... you just do!" She said, assertively, as she shut the door.

Sakura, Kura and Hiei were soon joined by Yusuke and then Touya and Jin. After an hour or so, Rinku and Chu also joined in.

All of them were upstairs, of course, in Sakura and Kura's room, having fun. Sakura and Yusuke had brought up a table and everyone was now playing poker. Yusuke, unfortunately, was the dealer, and he was drunk. Sakura and Jin were drunk too. As well as... Chu.

"Idiots." Hiei muttered, as he looked at the laughing, drunken idiots.

"Hey. I remember that night when you were a drunken idiot too!" Kura reminded him.

"It wasn't my fault! That block head of a spirit detective chugged it down my throat!" Hiei fought back.

"HA! I can't believe you for one minute!" Kura said, smirking.

Hiei folded his arms over his chest and started pouting. He, then, heard Kura start to giggle.

She then ruffled Hiei's hair as she said, "Y'know I'm just kiddin', right Hiei?"

"Hn. Somehow I doubt that most of the times." He told her.

"Hehe..." Kura smiled, as she stood in front of him. "C'mon..." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off of the bed and over to the poker table. "You, and Touya," She started, momentarily providing a glare for Touya, then looking back to Hiei. "Can help me get these drunken idiots to where they're supposed to be..." She told him, with a meaningful look on her face. Hiei sighed a sigh of annoyance at her and then said, "FINE."

Kura and Hiei each took one person, even though they could probably carry two if they had to, and started down the stairs to the person's room. "Yusuke, Jin, and Chu are in the same room. Now... we just have to lug Chu down here, and we're good!" Kura said, as she laid Yusuke on his bed. Hiei laid Jin on his bed and, without a word, he started back upstairs to get Chu. Kura followed him, then she stayed up in her room, with Sakura, Rinku and Touya. Half of the room were drunken pin-heads and the other half wasn't drunk at all. Sakura was tucked very tightly into her bed, and I mean VERY TIGHTLY! She couldn't move, _which was good_. Kura and Touya went down stairs. While they were walking on the 2nd floor they found Hiei coming out of the "Drunk" room.

"Are they sleeping?" Kura inquired.

"Yes, they're sleeping. They were drunk, what else would they be doing?"

"Whatever you would let them do. -You don't care about the three of them, do you?" Touya started.

"DON'T START!" Kura called off the fight before it could properly happen. She sighed, annoyed. "You two are impossible!" Kura said, as Touya and Hiei followed her down the stairs and they ventured into the living room, where Briar and Kurama were, along with Kayko.

Kurama looked at Kura and questioned her, "What were you all doing up there?"

"well" Kura started, as she sat down calmly.

Hiei sat in the window sill and closed his eyes and voiced, "We were fooling around, you know; drinking and kissing and participating in giant Orgies with each other." He smirked, being sarcastic.

Kura giggled silently as she looked at her brother, who was rolling his eyes at Hiei, and Briar, who was looking at Hiei and saying,

"Now, now Hiei, we were just asking what you all were doing. No need to be so smart.."

Hiei opened one eye and looked at her then shut his eye again, mumbling.

"Well... Everyone was drinking.. You know, Uncle Yu-Yu, Chu, Sakura, and Jin are all sleeping soundly in their beds, tightly tucked in. And Rinku, he fell asleep a few hours ago so I put him in the back room ((the room that is practically a glass room, but there are curtains. It's a room that looks out over the backyard and there's a couch that folds out into a bed. It's really just a place for people or lovers to sit and talk and enjoy the view)) so he wouldn't be disturbed." Kura said from the chair in front of Briar and Kurama. Kayko sat in the kitchen, reading something.

"Wow, Kura," Briar started. "I must admit, you've acted quite like a mother tonight. My compliments." Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Wow.. thanks." Kura said, surprised to get any compliments from the "lover" of her brother who she didn't exactly care for that much because of what she was to her brother. She fainlty smiled at Briar, who smiled back as she turned to Kurama.

"So... Would you like to go on a walk now? Just the two of us?" Kurama stood up, "Sure. Why not.Kura, Hiei, Touya.. We'll be back, so watch over the rest of them. Alright?" Kura nodded, Hiei didn't move nor say anything and Touya just said, "Sure". Kurama helped Briar off of the couch and then the two put on their coats and shoes and stuff and then left the house, for a walk in the snow.

Kurama and Briar walked in silence for a little while. Apparently, they were enjoying that fresh air they had barely gotten earlier seeing how they had to watch over everyone on their previous walk. After a little while, Briar sighed, her breath being visible in the chilled air. "You know, your sister, I think, is growing up more and more each day that I don't talk to her..." She said, unsure of whether she really should have said that or not. Kurama smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"No. I think that if you give her time, she'll grow to love you like a sister..."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Kurama. She... she acts like she hates me when she loves you, Sakura and everyone else that I know... I just don't know what to do about her..."

"It's okay... Just give her time... Remember how it took her almost forever to even love the idea of living in the human world, full time?"

Briar giggled a little. "Yeah. I do. We had such a hard time getting her to stay in the Human World... But, apparently she loves it now."

"And, I know that she loves everyone that helped her. Without everyone's help, who knows where she could be. She could be dead or something, and I know that none of us could've forgiven any of us if she was dead. I mean, you love her right? Like a sister? Am I correct?" Kurama said.

"Heh.. Yeah. She's always at our house, with Sakura mainly. But, I guess I do love that kid, even if she doesn't exactly like me at all..."

"Time, Briar-chan. Time." Kurama said, taking his arm from around her shoulders and putting his hand in hers, weaving their fingers together.

"I know..." Briar said, in a quiet voice as they continued to walk.


	6. Now Entering: The Munchkins

**Chapter 6Now Entering: The Munchkins**

The next morning was interesting. Kura had been woken up at 6:12 AM by nothing. She sat up in her bed and looked around. She could barely see anything because the sun was still sleeping, along with most of the house. Kura looked over at Sakura, who was in the same, tucked-in position that she had been in. Kura quickly and quietly got her sweatshirt, put it over her head, and left the room, closing the door behind her. No lights were on on the second floor, and all of the rooms' doors were still shut, indicating that people were still sleeping in them. Watching out for anything that she could possibly trip over or see for that fact. She found the next set of stairs and started to descend to the first floor.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw a faintly lighted lamp on in the living room, then she saw Kurama lying on the couch. His eyes were open and he was staring up at the ceiling. Kura stopped before walking over to the couch and standing at Kurama's feet. He slowly moved his eyes to look at her and he smiled acutely.

"Morning." He said, in a hushed voice.

"Morning." Kura returned then she walked to sit down on the floor at the head of the couch. Kurama turned

his body to where he was lying on his side and could face her.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked her, seeing that young confused face of hers.

"It's Hiei…. And Briar…" Kura confessed, in a small voice as she looked into his brilliant green eyes with a pair of her own.

"What about them?"

"Well… first of all, Hiei hates me. And… the thing is, I don't even know what I did, Kurama." Kura told him.

"Everything I do or say around him, it's like I can't do anything right!And, when he insults me, it hurts… Kuramait really hurts." Kura's eyes became sad-looking as she confessed to her brother. "And then, it's like Briar hates me too! I just don't want anyone to hate me! Even if I don't exactly like them all **that** much."

"Well… First of all, have you told Hiei any of this?" Kurama asked her.

Kura shook her head slightly.

"Maybe you should then-"

"But every time I try to talk to him, he insults me or ignores me! There's no talking to him for me!" Kura said, cutting him off from saying anything beyond his half of a sentence he had gotten out.

"Kura-chan," Kurama started. "Calm down.Just give him time. You do know how Hiei is. He doesn't like

to listen to anyone when he can almost already tell what they have to say to him. And with Briar-chan… she needs time too. She feels that you hate her and that you two will never get along with each other. It just seems to me like you need to talk to both of them."

"But.. I don't exactly want to talk to Briar.I just ,sort of, want to make sure that we have an understanding. That's all. I don't to, like, become all buddy-buddy with her or anything." Kura said. Kurama slightly laughed at his sister. "It's okay, you don't have to. I just wish that you would make sure that you two have an understanding and such." Kurama turned to lie on his back again, his hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling again.

Kura noticed the look that he had in his eyes. It was, of course, the look of love. "Kurama….?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"Do you love her?You know, like how mom and dad loved each other… _back then.._?" Kura questioned.

It took Kurama a moment to answer because he was thinking of the right way to put it to Kura. "Kura…. I do love her. And, yes… it's the kind of love that mom and dad shared, back then." He finally answered her.

Kura was neutral in expression and movement for a few seconds, the time it took for Kurama's words to register and agree within her head. A small, warm smile came to her face. "I'm glad that… you found someone, Kurama…. I really am." Her voice was smaller than it was a few minutes ago.

Kurama disconnected his eyes with the ceiling and sat up to gaze at his sister, who was looking to her lap, with a dreaming look on her face. "Kura…?" He called, softly.

Kura took in a breath and looked up at Kurama. Her eyes had the look of sadness, again.

"You were thinking of Hiei, were you not?" Kurama questioned her, knowing exactly that she was thinking of Hiei moments before he had called her name.

"…Yeah… I was…" She told him, putting her head in her arms on the couch. "I just don't understand…. Why does life have to be so complicated? Why, Kurama? _Why_?_I just don't get it…"_ She finished, softly crying into her arms.

Kurama put his hand on her head and softly stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. "There are so many things that I don't know the answer to… There are also so many things that certain people are supposed to find out some other time… on their own… for their own purposes… Maybe you're supposed to ask that question some other time in life and then… you'll get your true answer… And you'll be free…" Kurama whispered to her, then he bent down and placed a kiss on her head.

Kura continued to cry softly into her arms. She heard Kurama's voice and felt Kurama kiss her on the head. She couldn't help herself but to cry at this moment. She was happy that her brother had found someone that he loved just like their parents had in their previous, yoko, forms. At least Kurama had a very good chance of being happy for the rest of his life. As of right now, Kura doubted that she'd ever have a chance of having a future with Hiei, much less a future of happiness with anyone.

"Hey…." Kurama called her in a whisper, trying to get her look at him and stop crying also.

Kura raised her head and looked at her brother with a tear-stained face. She wiped off her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Come on… it'll be okay… You'll find that, in time, the person you love might not love you back until you express it in the right way…" Kurama gave her that little advice before smiling at her, which cheered her up a little, and it made her smile back at him.

"Thanks Kurama…" She said, standing up, with a smile.

**By this time, it was 7 o'clock AM. **The sun was rising so Kura found her way onto the roof of the cabin to watch it. To her surprise, Hiei was there also. She thought about what Kurama had last told her before she left the inside for the cold outdoors. She sat down on the roof, just looking at the sunrise. Hiei, on the other hand, stood there, looking at her and to the sunrise every now and then.

"Hiei…?" Kura broke the silence. "Do you think that, well… we'll ever have a future together…?"

Hiei was taken by surprise at her question. "Hn." He started, in his normal tone of voice. "Why do you ask such childish questions?Whatever happens in the future can wait to be discovered until that day… Can't you just accept that?"

Kura stood up and looked at him. "Why can't you just answer me?… Am I that childish just because I want to know what the future has in store for me? God! And, am I that childish to want you in my future and to want to know if I am wanted in your future?"

"You're childish because you reside of 'what-ifs'. That's why you're childish."

"And you're not childish for not answering me?"

"Hn. I don't have to answer to you. You're not my superior."

"And who is? My brother? He is the only one that you'll answer to, isn't he, Hiei?" Kura asked, a serious look on her face.

"I answer to Kurama because I've somehow come to trust him." Hiei answered her.

"Oh. I see… So you can't trust someone that's known you for a little longer… You can'ttrust someone who loves you with all their heart?You know what I learned this morning?My brother has someone that he loves. And I'm pretty damn sure that she loves him back… Why can't it be that way with you, Hiei? I love you with all of my heart, but somehow… you don't love me back, at least that's how it looks. I guess I've wasted my time by even talking to you. I can't make a difference in your life." Kura's voice quieted down a little. "Bye." She said, as she started to jump down off the roof. "Have a nice life.." Were her final words then her feet hit the snow and she went off into the woods.

Hiei wondered why he couldn't tell her the real way he felt. The truth was, Kura had influenced his life, a great deal. She had actually changed him in one way or another. He went inside of the cabin, where others started to stir from their sleep.

Briar was the first other awake. She walked downstairs and herself and Kurama sat with each other at the Kitchen table, drinking warm tea that Kurama had recently made.  
"So, Kurama," Briar started. "How was your sleep? I do hope that you got some sleep despite how late we were on that walk last night."

"Yes. I got sleep. Only a couple of hours worth, but it's fine.How did you sleep?" Kurama answered.

"I slept fine." Briar smiled.

Kurama returned the smile. "So… what shall we do today, Briar-chan?"

"Hm. I don't know.Oooh! Great idea! We could take Rinku and Sakura and your sister, if she wants, on a little skiing adventure this afternoon! How does that sound, Kurama?" Briar suggested, randomly.

"Hm…. It sounds like a wonderful idea.Speaking of my sister… where did she run off to? She said that she was just going outside to watch the sunrise, but… the sunrise has mainly ended… I wonder where she could've ran off to…"

"I don't know.. Maybe herself and Hiei were verbally fighting again." Briar suggested.

Kurama just shrugged and then he suggested. "Why don't you and I get dressed and then go for another walk. It's beautiful outside and we can enjoy the time to ourselves…"

"Ooh. A lovely idea Kurama-chan." Briar smiled. "I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Alright." Kurama said, sitting his tea down on the table as Briar got up and headed upstairs to change.

Botan, Kayko and Shizuru were the next ones to be awake, but they all sat in their room, the same room, for a little while and talked, because they were too lazy to get out of bed.

About 10 minutes later, Briar came back down, ready to go. Kurama had gotten some clothes and changed in the downstairs' bathroom. "Ready?" Kurama asked her.

"Yes." She smiled back to him. They got their coats and left. "Hopefully the cabin wont be burnt to the ground when we return." Briar voiced, as they stepped off the deck and onto the snow.

**There was a fresh layer of snow, about an inch worth, on the ground. **The surrounding perimeter around Kurama and Briar were snowcapped trees. Kurama and Briar's hands were together. Their fingers were woven together. They worse smiles on their faces. Being with Briar made Kurama happy. Being with Kurama made Briar happy. It's such a perfect match. The two walked for about 30 minutes and then came to this area where there was a frozen lake and a bench was on the shore. The two kitsunes sat down, looking at the frozen lake. Kurama swore, to himself in his mind, that he had the laughs of his two younger, twined siblings, but he just shook the thought from his head. He let go of Briar's hand and put his arm around her shoulders, keeping her warm.

Briar smiled. It was true, she was the most happiest when she was with Kurama. It would just be a whole lot easier for Briar to tell Kurama more often if herself and Kura could get along and accept each other. It sort of seemed like the two were fighting for Kurama. When you have a little sister that loves you that much to the extent where she'll fight with older, smarter people than herself…. You've got to admit. That's pretty admirable. _At least Kura hasn't tried to kill me yet. 0.o.0. I should be glad for that. I guess Kurama has a real influence over her. I've noticed, since she's been with him… she's a lot more gentle and she smiles more. And then, when she's with Hiei, she looks like she's always gonna be happy.-Well, until Hiei says some arrogant comment, or snide remark. _Briar thought in her head, then laughed slightly out loud. She laughed because she had pictured Kura and Hiei, verbally disagreeing with each other, like they did many times.

"What's so funny?" Kurama asked her, smiling.

"I was just picturing your sister and Hiei. Fighting." Briar admitted.

"Yes. I do suppose it is funny at times." Kurama slightly laughed as they turned their heads to look at each other.

Their faces started to slowly grow closer and closer together. Their lips almost touched, but a disturbance was brought up.

"SUICHII!" Two younger children called as they jumped on their brother.

"Charlie? Maria?Wh-what are you two doing here!" Kurama was taken by surprise. And what a surprise it was! Maria giggled. "Mom brought us!" The red-haired Charlie jumped off his older brother and stood in the snow, nodding in agreement with his also red-headed sister. "What? Mother's here too?" Kurama asked. "Yep! She's right there!" Charlie pointed to behind Kurama. Kurama, A.K.A Suichi, turned around and saw his mother (his human mother) Shiori, smiling at him. "Mother!" Suichii walked to his mother and hugged her. "Suichii! I had no idea that we'd be seeing you here!" Shiori hugged her son back.

Briar stood up, smirking at the two children, who were smirking back. "Hello you two!" She said, then she bent down to whisper to them. "I see you talked your mother into it…" "yep! We did, Aunt Briar!" Maria said. "Yeah! Plus, she thought it was a great idea for Maria, herself and I to sort of hang out together.And the snow is just awesome!" Charlie added.

Shiori and Suichii let go of each other and walked to join Maria, Charlie and Briar. "Well, hello Briar. It's nice to see you here too! I had no idea that you were one of the friends Suichii was taking with him." Shiori smiled. "Hello Ms. Minamino." Briar smiled back. "Oh no dear. Just call me Shiori." "Oh. Alright." "So, Suichii. Who else is here?" Maria asked, pulling on one of Kurama's pant legs. "Well… Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara. You know, just some of my friends from the city." Kurama smiled, trying to make it so his mother wouldn't be suspicious of anything. "That's nice, dear." Shiori smiled. "Where are you guys staying?" Briar questioned. "Oh. We're staying in a cabin that's right beside of this huge one! It's soooooooo cool! Last night, we saw these people playing poker and doing funny dances on the beds from the upper floor! It was hilarious, bro!" Charlie said, giggling with his sister. "Oh." Kurama said, then looked to Briar whose eyes were wide. "That…was…er.. That would be where we're staying.-Eheh." Briar confessed to the kids and Shiori. Shiori laughed. "I see. Oh, Suichii… I hope that you weren't up there. Those friends of yours looked very funny. We sat in the living room for hours laughing about them." "No mother. I wasn't." Kurama answered. "I'm glad I raised you right." Shiori said, joking of course.

Charlie and Maria were both now pulling on the legs of Kurama's pants. "Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease come and hang out with you Suichii?" Maria whined. "Yeah! PLEASE! So mom can have some relaxation time all to herself!" Charlie added. "Kids.. Now don't bug your brother. He's on a vacation too." "Oh no. It's quite alright. We wont mind. And I'm sure that Keiko, Shizuru and Botan would love to see them, mom." Kurama said.

"So don't worry. They can come and spend the day and then tonight with us." Briar finished.

"Yes." Kurama agreed, then he heard the munchkins say it as in a victorious way. They finally stopped tugging on his pants.

"Alright. If you insist. Don't let them stay up too late, alright?" Shiori said, kissing all three of her children good-bye. "I will be over in the morning to get you guys, Maria and Charlie of course. Love you all." Then, Shiori started back on her walk.

Kura hid in the bushes, listening to everything and watching everything between Briar, Kurama, the Munchkins and Shiori. She watched Shiori walk away and when she was out of sight, Kura jumped from the bushes and towards her brother. When she reached her brother, she stood right in front of him, looking him in the eyes. "What the hell are you thinking! We are **NOT** keeping those brats for the rest of the day **and over night! NO!** I refuse!**NO!"** "Kura, Calm down!Wait.." Kurama put his hands on her upper arms so that if she hit him, it wouldn't hurt that much.

"You were eavesdropping!" Briar asked her. The two munchkins giggled. "Shut up!" Kura yelled at them, and then looked at Briar momentarily. She, then, looked back to her brother as she spoke to Briar. "Well... I was, sorta, taking a walk after another huge fight with H-H-Hiei..." Kura the glared at the two munchkins, who're "oohing".

"See Kurama-chan! I knew those two were fighting!" Briar said. Kurama put his hands in the pockets of his pants, holding in laughs. "HEY! NOT COOL!" Kura pouted. Maria jumped up onto Kura's shoulders and started messing up her hair. Smiling widely and devilishly, Maria said, "So... you two _still_ fight? Hehe.. you know, I thought you two would've learned to get along with each other because you know that two will probably" "CUT IT OUT!" Kura said, through her teeth as Maria continued to mess up Kura's hair as she still sat on her shoulders.

Charlie was giggling as he was running around Kura's legs closely. "WHAT THE HELL! Stop that!" Kura, half screaming, looked at Charlie. Kurama and Briar couldn't help by laugh. Kura growled at the two, "Bakas!" "Hey! -I can'thelp youbecause..." Kurama tried to say, still laughing. "Because we'retoobusylaughing!" Briar said, then she busted out in laughs. She was laughing so hard ((OOC: just like Shigure from the first epi of fruits basket!))

"You've got them under control, don't you Kura?" Kurama sarcastically asked her. "VeryfunnyKuramaGOD! GET OFF! AND STOP MESSIN' UP MY HAIR!" Kura ended up yelling at Maria and Charlie. Maria jumped off her shoulders and Charlie stopped running around her legs. Kura's hair looked as though she had rubbed her head against a huge balloon. She shook her head rapidly and then she combed her hair out with her fingers.

Charlie and Maria smirked at each other. Kurama and Briar FINALLY stopped laughing and all 5 of them started heading back to the cabin.

**By now, it was 8:30 AM.** As they walked into the warm house, Kura went quickly, (and when she did, she seemed a little angry/upset, leading everyone else in. By now, at least most of the house was awake.

Sakura, to everyone's surprise was awake. She had conjured herself up her own, "Special" cup of coffee, which she drank while sitting on the couch. "SAKURA! You're awake!" Kura said, very surprised as she sat down in the chair across from her friend. "Yeah. And... I had one hell of a time getting out of my bed!" "Sorry! But that's the only way that you wouldn't sleep walk!" Kura explained, giggling inside. "That's okay. I understand! I would've done the same thing if it was you who were drunk!" Sakura took another sip of her coffee. "But, Sakura... I can't get drunk... Unless you know how to get me drunk, which only one other person besides myself that knows that secret!" Kura said, as she looked at Kurama. "yeah. Sadly, it's true." Sakura sighed in defeat. "Any who, what are the munchkins doing **here**?" "well, Sakura, the were here with Shiori... But they're staying with us for the rest of the day and night... They were in the cabin just down the small hill next door." Kura said. "They saw us upstairs last night..." "WHAT!" Sakura said, almost spitting out her coffee. "Oh my god! You're not serious!" Sakura half screamed.

The two munchkins bounced over to her and sat down, one of each side, of their "Auntie Sa-Sa".

"Hello Auntie Sa-Sa! What's up?" Charlie asked, smirking widely. "Will you two please leave us alone? You have to be this tall to talk the big people talk..." Kura said, standing up and putting her hands to the height of her shoulders from the ground. Maria stood up and put her hands on her hips and said to Kura, "Gee.. I thought you actually had to be "big", as in _tall _like Kurama ((OOC: yes, they do call him Kurama because they're demons too!)).. you may be his sister too, but you're not very tall!" Kura put her hands on her own hips. "At least I'm not as small as you are... And you're not even that strong! Come on! Hit me... then I'll hit you and show you real power!"

"Kura! Maria! Cut it out!" Kurama said, looking at the two. "Geez... you two still haven't learned to get along! And to think! You're sisters!" He shook his head. "Sorry bro... I really am.. She started it!" Maria sat back down on the couch.

Kura looked at her brother and dropped her arms to her sides. "KURAMA! Come on! Stop treating me like a little baby! She's clearly the little baby here!Look! She's got you whipped! She's got you to where you'll be on her side for everything! She's not exactly sweet and innocent like you think she is!"

"Kura! That's enough!" Kurama said, his voice raised a little.

_I've never seen that look in Kurama's eye before... What is that look for?_ Briar thought, seeing the look in Kurama's eyes. It's true, the look in Kurama's eyes were very... odd for Kurama. The look was like that of emotions stirring in his mind. Emotions that he hadn't really wanted to ever deal with again.

"Whatever..." Kura muttered, sitting down and pouting.

To annoy Sakura, Charlie sat there, staring at her.

"WILL YOU STOP!" Sakura finally yelled.

"You guys! Please.. be a little quieter.. .we do still have people still sleeping.." Briar said. "Kayko and Shizuru are still sleeping... And Yukina also, I think.."

"And Yusuke..." Touya reminded Briar, as he stepped into the cabin from the back porch.

Briar shivered. "Oh. Morning Touya!" She smiled.

"Morning.." He said, in a low growl.

"Mornin' Touya!" Kura said, ceasing her pouting.

"Oh. So I see Miss Drama Queen has stopped pouting." Charlie said, looking at Kura.

Kura glared at him. "Will you just shut up!" She said, sighing.

Sakura got off the couch and walked over to sit by the sliding glass door that lead to the snow-covered back porch and sat in an orange bean-bag chair.

"Anyway... How did you sleep Touya?" Kura asked.

"I slept okay... It was a little warm though, so I went outside for a while. I guess I fell asleep out there. Clumsy me.." Touya smiled.

Hiei suddenly "appeared" out of "no where" behind Kura as she still sat in the chair. "That's so naïve of you, Touya. One would ponder that you would have more insight than that. You are an ice apparition, what did you think? The house would be freezing just to fit your liking?"

Touya glared at his suddenly-appearing enemy. "Look, I know that you don't like me talking to _your girl_, but come on. It's not like it's doing you, her nor myself any harm... Besides.. you two just had a huge fight. I heard it all. I was a witness..."

Hiei managed a glare at Touya before growling at him, "You have no right to bear witness in a situation that doesn't concern you..." Hiei tucked his hands in his pant pockets.

"I wouldn't have had to if you two didn't fight." Touya remarked.  
"You two! Cut it out! Can't we have one peaceful day?" Briar half screamed.

Kura and Sakura had somehow found their way outside with each other.

"Hey! You know what we should do?" Kura asked her friend, as she smirked. "What are you thinking?" Sakura asked, smirking back. "Well.. I think that we should organize a ball or a party for something.. I mean, that way, everyone has to be nice to each other!" Kura said. "Yeah! That way, Jin and I could have some fun with you and Hiei do! wait.. I forgot... Hiei isn't one to really have fun, is he?" Sakura said.

"You're right... he's not... Ooh! I know! We could always have a late New Years party!" Sakura said, after a few moments of silence.

"Ooh! Yeah! That's a great idea! But first... we gotta figure out how to get everyone to come!"

"Jin will help! He and I know for a fact that Touya will come if you're gonna be there. And Rinku will come 'cause he loves us!" Sakura giggled. _I'm just happy that I know Jin will come!_ Kura heard her friends thoughts and giggled. "WHAT!" Sakura asked, glaring at her patron. "Hehe... nothing! I swear!" Kura smiled, reassuring her friend as they walked through the snow on the back porch. "Do ya think that Jin and I will get married one day, Kura?" Sakura asked her, as she looked at the sky. "I hope so! You two are sooooooooooooooo cute together! You guys would make the best couple ever!" Kura smiled, but was being serious. Sakura looked at Kura, smiling.

"Thanks. I really ll" She tried to say, but couldn't. She thought it would embarrass her if she said thatif she said the "L" word. Kura giggled. She thought it was cute that her friend was embarrassed to say "the 'L' word". "You love him. I know you do. You love him so much, that you can't say it but to only him." She finished. "Yeah.." Sakura said, quietly. "You shouldn't have to be embarrassed to tell anyone that you love someone else... It's the way you let people know that you've found that one person that's for you.. Unless of course it's not a person.. it's more like a demon in your case! And mine, and your sister's, and Kayko's, once ya think about it!" Kura said, brightly, as she leaned on the railing after wiping snow off of it to make a clear spot for her arms.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah. I guess you're right! Yusuke really is a demon, once ya think about it."

"YEP! That's our Unlce Yu' Yu'!"

The two female demons giggled as they started to throw snow at each other.

**Later that day, About 1 o'clock.** The entrance of the infamous munchkin pair that "everyone just loved" had surprised everyone. Well, Kurama and Briar weren't really ones to "freak out" about the situation. Those two loved the munchkins. Kura loved them, yes, but deep inside. Yes, they were **her** brother and sister too, but they annoyed the hell out of her and she felt like she had to be the one to act like she didn't like them at all. Picking on them was the way she showed that she cared. Sakura, on the other hand, hated the idea of the infamous twins being there. They annoyed her so much more than they had annoyed Kura. But, alas, she did have to "protect" them if a time they needed it had come up. She had sworn to that. As did Kurama, Kura and Briar.

Kura, Sakura, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Kurama, Briar, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Maria, and Charlie were in the group that went outside. Everyone else stayed inside to find something else to occupy their time. They all walked until they came to a plain, snow-covered, flat area, ((A.K.A- a clearing)) which was surrounded by trees. They all stood in a circle, with Kura and Sakura in the middle of them. They were all wondering why Kura and Sakura were smirking at each other. Sakura started, "Okay! We have the greatest idea EVER!" "Yeah! We're all gonna have snowball fight!" Kura smiled. "WHAT! Why would we wanna do that?" Charlie asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Because if you don't... you wont see your mommy until we get to our ACTUAL home.." Sakura said, sounding serious but was really just joking. Charlie stuck out his tongue at her.

"okay.. then maybe we should pick teams!" Botan suggested, being in an awfully upbeat mood about the situation.

"Yeah! That kinda would make sense!" Maria said, acting like she knew everything.

"Will you shut up? You're not that smart!" Kura remarked.

"STOP IT!" Kurama yells, before anymore of the verbal fight can continue.

"Anyways.. Let's see..." Sakura and Kura thought out loud, looking at each other. "I'll be a team captain!" Sakura volunteered. "And I'll be the other team captain!" Briar smirked at her sister. "Okay then... I've got Kura!" Sakura called.

"Kurama!" Briar called.

"Jin!" Sakura picked her second.

"Charlie!" Briar picked her second.

"Uncle Yu' Yu'!" Sakura smiled.

"Maria!" Briar looked to the little girl and smiled.

"Touya!" Sakura smirked at Kura, who glared slightly but it just turned into a smile.

"Rinku!" Briar called out.

"Aw, Damn.. it's between Botan and Kuwabara... Fine.. we'll take Kuwabara." Sakura sighed.

"And we have Botan!" Briar reminded Sakura.

"Whatever.. Just play fair and we will too!" Kura smirked to her brother.

"We'll start on this side and you guys start on that side." Sakura pointed, to each side of the clearing.

Each person took their spot, behind a tree, on their correct side. Sakura and Kura stood behind one. huge tree with eachother as they waited for the "games to begin".

Someone finally shouted "FIRE!" and snowballs started to simultaneously fly back and fourth the clearing.

About half an hour later, both sides had seized firing because they had sensed Hiei coming. Some how, they had all managed to think the same thing: hit Hiei with snowballs when he comes to a stop in the middle of the clearing. They were all silent and hidden. Hiei landed in the middle of the clearing, not able to really tell what was about to happen. Then, suddenly, he heard two girls' voices shouting "FIRE!" and the snowballs flew at Hiei. He was taken by surprise as a dozen snowballs hit him.

"INSTANT SNOW MAN!" Sakura yelled as herself and everyone else, except for Kurama, Briar and Jin fell down in the snow, laughing.

All of a sudden, you see Hiei covered in snow, looking exactly like a snowman, just without a large middle section. (-). His blood boiled as the snow ran off of him. He shook the rest off, still being mad, and looked to Sakura and Kura. Sakura was trying hard not to laugh, then Jin grabbed her hand and they took off, making sure that they wouldn't be killed.

Kura just stood there, smiling innocently.

Kurama and Briar quickly and quietly made an exit, hoping not to be killed by the fire demon either.

"Uh.. H-hi H-H-Hei.. W-what's up?" Kura asked, trying to be innocent.

"What the hell was that about!" He screamed.

"What? We were just trying to get you involved in the fun! But waityou don't know what fun is!" Kura yelled back, putting her hands on her hips at him.

"Hn. _Fun_? Is that what you call being inundated with masses of snow?Heh. You individuals have large tribulations that you need to get sorted outIt isn't anything care anything about." Hiei said, sounding very stubborn.

"Hn." She growled, mocking him. "Whatever." She told him. "You're such an ass!"

"Whatever..." Hiei said, in a low growl. "Where did those two kitsunes run off to?" He asked, not really changing his attitude nor tone.

"Hn. I don't know.. why don't you just use your jagan eye to pinpoint them?" Kura asked him, not changing her tone nor attitude towards him.

"No. Why should I if I have you, Kurama's sister, to ask for his location. You know a lot about him, don't you? I mean, you barely leave his side..."

"I don't stick to his side!" Kura defended herself. "But.. you know.. If I did, you wouldn't know it because you're never around! So there... and when you are around.. you stick around him and only him!"

"Whatever..." Hiei said, then he saw to figures coming back to the clearing.

Everyone else had already started back to the cabin, probably from fear that they would be eaten or something by Hiei's dragon... or something, except Charlie, Maria, and Rinku.

Kurama and Briar arrived back in the clearing, shaking their heads at the fighitng pair and then looked at Charlie, Maria, and Rinku who were all huddle together on the ground, sleeping.

"You guys, maybe we should get them back to the cabin.. so they can nap and NOT get a cold." Kurama suggested, picking up Charlie as Briar picked up Maria.

Kura sighed. "yeah. I'll take Rinku." She picked him up and started to walk, in front of Kurama and Briar. Hiei walked beside of her, looking as though she wasn't even beside of him, his hands tucked in his pockets.

Kurama and Briar looked at each other and sorta made the 'aww. How cute look.' at each other, concerning Hiei and Kura walking beside of each other as they all headed towards the cabin.

As soon as they got back, Kura walked all the way upstairs and layed Rinku in her own bed, tucking him loosely in. She shut the door quietly behind her and walked down the steps, meeting Kurama at the edge of the stairs leading to the first floor.

She fainlty smiled at him and tried to go down the stairs, but he stopped her by lightly putting his hand on her shoulder. "yeah?" She asked, lightly, as she turned to look at him.

"Are you going to talk to her any time soon?" Kurama inquired.

"I" Kura was at a lose of words.

"Do you even intend to?" He questioned once more.

"Yes! I do! I justdon't know when.." Kura told him, quietly, then walked down the steps, Kurama following her after he sighed slightly.

Kurama walked into the kitchen and saw only Kayko and Kura, who was actually in the living room. "Where's Kuroune and Shizuru?"

Kayko looked at Kurama and thought for a moment. "oh. I think they're upstairs somewhere.. But I don't know... I haven't really been seeing Shizuru and him because, I think, they're always together..."

Kurama sighed, rolling his eyes at a random thought. "Alright.. thanks Kayko." Then, Kurama walked into the living room, sitting down in front of Kura who was on the couch. Her eyes were closed, her head resting on a pillow.

"You haven't died on us have you?" Kurama asked, being sarcastic.

"No." Kura sighed, keeping her eyes closed. "I'm just tired... Is the vacation over yet?"

"Not yet... just three more days.. I think you can tolerate it." Kurama told her, smiling and being somewhat amused by Kura's questions.

"I don't know if I can... with the quarrels Hiei and I have.. god, I'll be dead before we can get home!" Kura sat up and looked at him, kidding in someway or another.

Kurama smiled at his little sister, but she wasn't so little. It's ture, she, in Human form, was on the "short side", but she was very smart when she wanted to be. She could also be very polite... _if she wanted to be._ "Well.. I'll just be upstairs. Alright? Call for me if you are to necessitate something." Kurama then vanished up the stairs.

Kura softly laughed at her brother's choice of words.

**At dinner time, which is translated into about 6:30 PM.** Everyone had found their way back to the cabin during the day. The last two to arrive back were Jin and Sakura. Everyone made cute faces at them when they came in, it was funny.

After dinner, Everyone sat in the living room. ((OOC: Yes, somehow.. we've managed to get EVERYONE in there.. that's... counts on fingers and toes like, 18 people! wow.. big living room)) Someone **(SOMEONE RESPONSIBLE ) **hadlit a fire in the fire place, where they'd all be nice and warm as they visited and talked amoungst each other.

Shizuru and Kuroune sat on the right side of the fire place, closely together (-), and on the other side of the fire place, Sakura and Jin sat closely together (-). Sitting on the couch was Kuwabara, Yukina _and_ Touya ((OOC: teehee.. new crush comin' from Touya maybeh... maybeh?.. and I don't mean with him and Kuwabara.. you sick-o's.. lol...jk.. hehehe..)). Kurama sat in one of the chairs, Briar stood at the sliding glass door which lead to the back porch, Kura stood against the wall, in the corner of the room. She looked at everyone and just let her eyes close. Yusuke and Kayko (also spelled: Keiko) sat on the floor. Yusuke watched as Kayko played with Charlie and Maria. _She's so beautiful..._ Yusuke thought, as he kept gazing at Kayko. Botan sat in one of the other chairs. Rinku and Chu stood with each other, on the side of the room that Yusuke was on. Hiei, on the other hand, stood in one of the other corners of the room, trying to be unnoticed, but everyone already knew that he was there.

As everyone conversated, Briar pulled Kura outside, on the deck.  
"Yeah?" Kura asked, folding her arms over her chest to keep warm as the cool air blew slightly.

Briar walked over to the railing and looked at the frozen lake that the house looked over. "Y'know... you and Kurama have been fighting an awful lot more than you normally do.. Is there something wrong?" She asked Kura.

Kura stood, leaning against the cabin's outside wall. "No..."

"Kura... I... I think I'm going to break up with Kurama. For your sake. I seem to be the reason that you two are fighting... It would just be easier if you two could spend more time together... It must be hard for you because you've got to worry about fighting with Hiei AND Kurama..." Briar revealed.  
"You're going to WHAT!" Kura pushed herself off the wall into an upright position, then took steps towards Briar.

Briar turned around and looked at Kura, holding back tears. "I'm going to break up with Kurama..."

The look of annoyance of Kura's fast was still there. She stepped towards Briar and then.. SMACK. Kura's hand print was left, in a redish color, on Briar's cheek. "Don't you even dare think of that! You'd... You'd break his heart... I would never be able to forgive you... Hehe really loves you... And... I don't want to be the reason why it's all ruined. Don't worry about me... I'll be fine... about Hiei and Kurama..." Kura said, looking down after she took her hand back to her side. "I want him to be happy... And he's truly the happiest when he's with you... And... He seems to give me better advice.He's also given me more advice since he's been around you... So don't hurt him like that... It would hurt me to see my brother hurt..." She said, her voice quiet.

Briar's cheek stung, from the slap. She blinked after the slap and then listened to Kura's words. She blinked once more. "I" She started, but couldn't find any words to say. Then, she found one. "Thanks.." She whispered, a small smile appearing on her face.

At that moment, a bond between Kura and Briar seemed to be starting to sprout, like a flower out of the snow as spring starts to arrive upon the land.

"...I'll tell you what..." Briar started, the red mark on her face now pink and light. "Sakura told me about the ball you guys plan to throw... I'll hook you up with Hiei.."

"WHAT!" Kura didn't scream, but said in surprise.

"He's stubborn, I know. But... since I'm like a motherly figure to him... and since I have ways of persuasion towards him... I can get him to be your date..." Briar explained.

"... Let me guess... I have to make sure Kurama goes...? Right?You want me to escort him there for you?" Kura asked.

"yes. If you don't mind." Briar smiled.

"I don't mind... He is my brother... I'll do just about anything to keep him happy.." Kura giggled slightly.

"okay! Good! Then just bring Kurama to the ball and I'll make sure Hiei is your date." Briar said, closing the deal.

"Alright." Kura said, then she shivered. "I'm going inside.. I need to get to bed... I'm awfully tired."

"yes. It was a big day, with your little brother and sister here..." Briar reminded her.

"Yes... they were a big ball of fun, weren't they?" She asked, half sarcastic, then she went inside and to bed in her own bed up on the third floor.

Everyone else, about two hours later, headed off to bed. In the morning, Maria and Charlie would be returning to Shiori, who they would be going home with that same day. Kurama and the others still had 2 1/2 days ((lol)) to go... Hopefully, no one would be killed before they were able to get home.

**11:30 am the next morning.**

Kura finally awoke, her hair sort of messy, but she fixed it with a hair brush. She looked to be the last one awake. "I can't believe I slept that late..." She said, looking out the window and seeing Shiori, Kurama, Briar, Charlie and Maria. "Awww.. crap.. I can't go outside until Shiori's gone.. It's bad enough that she's never seen me, but if she does, since I look so much like Kurama, she'll think that something's wierd and she had a child or something without knowing it." Kura whispered to herself.

"It's not good to talk to yourself..." Hiei's voice was heard.

Kura quickly turned around, startled, and saw Hiei leaning against the door. "There's no law against talking to yourself.." She muttered.  
"Hn. Whatever.. Don't go throwing punches or anything.. I'm not here to "fight" with you.. verbally nor physically.. I was instructed to keep you up here until those brats and Kurama's human mother was gone.. So you wouldn't cause any trouble, in other words."

"I wouldn't cause trouble!" Kura said, defensively.

"Whatever.. Like I said, I'm not here to quarrel at all with you.."

Kura rolled her eyes and sat on her bed. "I don't know why they sent you to 'guard' me..." She pouted.

"Who knows.." He sighed, lowly.

_**The next two days went by quickly, and before they knew it... it was time to pack up and go home.**_


	7. The Grand Ball, and A New Shadow

**Chapter 7The Grand Ball, and A New Shadow**

**It was the afternoon before the Grand Ball **that the Spirit World was preparing to host. It was Sakura and Kura's idea, so they had decided to pitch it to Koenma, and now.. the time's almost here!

At about 2:00 that afternoon, Sakura came to Kurama and Kura's apartment. Kura answered the door. "SAKURA! Yay! YOU'RE HERE!" Kura greeted her. "yeah! Besides... those two foxes wouldn't let me go with them!" Sakura growled as she and Kura traveled into Kura's room. "Yeah! I know what you mean. They wouldn't let me go either!" Kura commented as she sat down in her chair that was positioned in the corner of her room.

"I bet they're shopping for stupid dressed for us."

"Heh. Probably. As long as it's black.. I'll wear it... and if it's not a dress.."

"Same here!"

"So, Sakura... who are you going with, eh?" Kura asked her friend as she smirked.

Sakura's face turned red. "J-J-Jin." She stuttered.

"YAY! I'm so happy that you two are going together!- Guess who else is gonna be there!" Kura smirked once more.

"Uh oh.. Who?" Sakura asked, almost dreading receiving the answer.

"Mitarai!"

"You've got to be joking!"

"Nope! Yusuke told me to invite him!" Kura smiled.

Sakura picked up a pillow from Kura's bed and threw it at her. After the pillow hit Kura, Sakura noticed an envelope that had been under the pillow. She looked at Kura and smirked as she start to open it.

"What is that?" Kura's eyes were wide.

Sakura pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. She started reading it.

"Sakura!What is that!" Kura got out of her chair.

"Oh. Nothing." Sakura smiled, folded it back up and put it back in the envelope. "My sister needs to see this!" She tucked it into her pocket.

"Sakura!" Kura stood in front of her with a rose whip in her right hand. "What is it and why does your sister need to see it!"

"It's nothing! I SWEAR!" Sakura pleaded, fearing for her life.

The rose whip disappeared and Kura put her hands on her hips.

"I'll be back in a little while!" Sakura ran for the window and jumped out of it.

"COME BACK HERE! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kura shouted, then she muttered to herself. "This really isn't fair! I think the whole world is out to kill, injure or embarrass me..."

**In the Middle of the City,** Sakura was walking around the city. She was looking for Briar and Kurama. Finally, she found both of them and hurried to them. "SIS!" She said, as she stopped b both of them from walking.

"SAKURA! What are you dong here? You're supposed to be hanging out with Kura!" Briar said.

"I know! But, I found something that might help you to get Hiei to admit he loves Kura, or at least that he has a crush on her! Here" Sakura got the letter from her pocket and handed to her sister. "This was under Kura's pillow! She didn't even know it was there! It's from Hiei!"

"She didn't know it was there?" Kurama asked, as he watched Briar open it.

"No! I found it when I had thrown the pillow that it was under at Kura!" Sakura added.

Briar unfolded the paper and read it to herself. When she was done, Briar looked at Sakura and Kurama. "THIS PROVES IT!" She said. "okay... Thanks Sakura. Nowyou need to get back to Kura. She probably already wants to kill you."

Sakura just remembered that. "Shit.. she is gonna want to kill me!"

"Just try to protect yourself from her as best you can..You could take her to the Demon World and hide from her... Just remember.. 5:00 is the time we'll be home.." Kurama reminded her.

"okay. Bye!" Sakura started back to the apartment.

"Kura!" Sakura called, cautiously from the Sakura Tree outside of Kura's room.

"What!" Kura answered, angrily as she stood in front of the window.

"Um... eheh.. sorry for running' off like that, but... why don't you meet me in the Demon World in 15 minutes so we can settle the score?" Sakura asked, almost fearing for her life as she talked.

"..." Kura thought for a moment. "I accept your challenge. 15 minutes... in our normal spot!"

"Alright! See ya there!" Sakura said, then headed to the Demon World. _She's gonna kill me so I gotta find a really great hiding spot!" _She thought, as she arrived in the Demon World.

"I can't believe she did this!" Kura said, after an hour and a half do searching for Sakura in the Demon World. "Damnit!" She yelled. She kept on searching, and it seemed hopeless. Soon, Kura stumbled on the sight of Hiei and Touya in a clearing a few yards away. They didn't' seem to be fighting, but it looked like they were training with each other.

"Well.. you've certainly grown stronger since the Dark Tournament." Touya said.

"Hn." Hiei started. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Actually.. it is." Touya told him.

"Heh. Thanks, I guess.." Hiei answered him, then he sensed a familiar energy. "You can come out now..." He said, looking in the direction that Kura was in.

Kura stepped out from the shadows. "What? Can't I at least walk in the perimeter of the clearing?"

"Hn. I never said you couldn't, but you don't have to act like you're stalking me." Hiei told her.

"I wasn't stalking you." Kura told him, quietly.

"I'll see you at the ball. Both of you. Later." Touya said, before disappearing.

"You're gonna be there, right Hiei?" Kura suddenly asked.

"I had no intentions of going, but that kitsune's girlfriend is forcing me to show up." He told her as he put his katana in its sheath.

"She's forcing you?- I thought no one could control you.Anyways, have you seen Sakura? I can't find her anywhere.."

"She's tot he left of us, about 200 yards." Hiei informed her. "You need more training if you didn't know that."

"It's not _my_ fault that my sensei left me." Kura reminded him. "I'm leaving.Thanks for what help you gave me." She headed off in the direction that Hiei had told her that Sakura was in.

Hiei rolled his eyes and headed to the Spirit World where he had met up with Briar and Kurama momentarily before those two had headed off for the Human World.

"Sakura! How could you do that to me!" Kura hit her friend on the back of the head.

"Sorry! But I thought you were gonna kill me for taking that letter!"

"I just might!Right after the Ball..." Kura warned, then the two slowly headed back towards the Human World.

"What did you do with that letter anyways?" Kura questioned her friend.

"Iuhgave it to Briar.NO TOUCHIE! It's for your own good! Just trust me!" Sakura confessed.

Kura was quiet for a moment, then she calmly asked, "Who was it from?"

"Uh.. maybe you should ask me or Briar that later..." Sakura answered, just as the two ended up back in the Human World.

"Fine!" Kura sighed in defeat.

Walking into the apartment again, they saw the time on the clock.

"WOAH! We barely made in! 15 more minutes and they would've tied us up again!" Sakura commented.

"Don't remind me!" Kura half laughed at the memory of being tied up by rose vines outside one night and then Hiei coming and rescuing them.

Sakura laughed. "YEAH! That did suck, but at least your "knight-in-shining-armor" come to rescue us!"

"SAKURA!" Kura growled as they both waited in the living room for their siblings.

"- Do you think that they'll make us wear dresses?" Sakura changed the subject before any real damage was done.

"Probably. But.. I'm gonna burn it and get some better clothes instead!" Kura told her, then Kurama and Briar walked into the apartment.

"Good! You two are here!" Briar smiled, walking over to them with two bags in her hands.

"What's in the bags?" Kura asked.

"Your dresses." Briar told them, then handed them the bags.

"Okay.. we'll just go... and try them on.." Sakura told them as Kura and herself went into Kura's room, shutting the door behind them.

"Quick, open the window so the smoke will go out!" Kura said to Sakura who did what she was told.

"Wait.. you're really gonna?"

"yeah! I wasn't joking!" Kura smirked as she took out a pink dress and threw it on the floor. "YUCK! Pink!"

Sakura looked at hers also. It was a lighter pink than Kura's, which made her hate it even more. She threw it on the floor on top of Kura's.

Kura snapped her fingers and the dresses lit up in blackish-purplish flames. The smoke flowed out of the windows and the flames, which Kura had controlled, went away when the dresses and smoke were gone. "I'm glad that the darkness flame only creates very little ashes and smoke!" Kura giggled.

"yeah! Same here. Less mess to clean up!" Sakura agreed.

"okay.. now.. I'm gonna wear my knee-length black "frilly" skirt, and a "nice" white, button-up blouse. You know, the one with flare sleeves which start at the elbow!" Kura said.

"OOH! CUTE! I'm gonna wear my nice, black pants, and my nice, button-up long-sleeved skirt. And my boots! ALL BLACK OF COURSE!" Sakura giggled.

"Cute!I'll just have to suffer in high-heels for tonight." Kura rolled her eyes. "The Black ones.."

Sakura snapped her fingers and was all ready changed into her clothes by the time the grayish "smoke" went out the window from her "magic". ((TEEHEE))

Kura snapped her fingers. Within a number of seconds, and some blackish-purplish "smoke", she was changed into her clothes.

"okay! Now we're ready to go!" Sakura said, still smiling.

The two comrades walked back into the living room, where only Kurama was now. "I knew you two would pull that trick." Kurama said, about their apparel, and slightly laughing.

"What?- We don't wear pink, nor dresses.." Kura reminded him.

Kurama had already changed into his outfit. It was the same outfit that he had worn during the last round of the Dark Tournament ((mended and washed of course!)). "Yes, well... it was worth a try." He sighed.

"Are we going early or not?" Sakura asked him.

"Your sister already left. I think she has to speak with someone over something. Kurama answered Sakura, but was looking at Kura.

"Hiei?" Se asked, but all she got in return was a shrug.

"So when are we leaving?" Sakura questioned.

"Half an hour or so.." Kurama finally answered.

"And it starts at 6:00?"

"yes, Kura." Kurama smiled at his sister.

**Already at the Imperial Palace,** Briar walked into the beautifully decorated Ball Room to find Koenma and Botan, along with Jorge. "Koenma! Botan!" She walked to them, already in her beautiful baby-blue dress. "Ah! Briar!" Botan smiled. "You're here early.. are you meeting someone?"

"Actually, I am. I'm meeting with Hiei to talk to him about Kura." Briar had to admit.

"Oh yes! The two, always-fighting love birds!" Botan joked.

"Yeah. My sister had found something in Kura's room and had brought it to me.. It's" But Briar was cut off by Hiei's voice.

"What was it?If that girl was so clumsy as to have not found that letter... I think there's something wrong with the both of us.." He said, in a low "growl".

"HAH! So you did write it!" Briar walked to him and they went into the corner.

"Yeah. So?" Hiei looked at her.

"So... I read it.. and it's... so cute! Why don't you just ell her to her face?" She asked him.

Hiei, with out thinking, said to her, "I'm not going to tell her that I love her to her face."

Briar's face had a smile pop onto it but her mouth was also slightly opened in surprise.

After he had realized what he had just revealed, he clamped a hand over his mouth slowly, as his cheeks turned slightly red.

Briar smiled, only, now. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"Shut up." Hiei took his hand back from his mouth and put it in the vacant pant pocket.

"no! You need tot el her, face to face! Or at least give this to her and let her read it right in front of you! It'd be better if you told her, though. She wants to be with you so badly, Hiei. Do you want to be with her?It seems that way, by the things you've said in this letter." Briar said.

Hiei's cheeks were a little redder as he looked to the ground. Then, he snatched the letter from Briar's hands.

"So.. you'll do it?" Briar questioned.

"Hn."

"YAY!Oh, and one more thing.. for every tear of pain or sadness you cause her tonight, while you're her date for the Ball, that's how many painful slaps you'll be receiving from me. Got it!" Briar warned.

Hiei answered, "hn."

"okay.. now.. you need to get ready..."

"I am.."

"NO.. you're wearing something nicer. I've got it in this bag!" Briar said to him, then sternly looked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

**About twenty minutes later,** Everyone started arriving. As Kurama, Kura and Sakura made their way into the Imperial Palace, they found Jin, who escorted Sakura into the Ball Room as Kura and Kurama waited outside of the doors to greet everyone they could before they decided to go in. The first two they greeted were Yusuke and Kayko. Kuwabara walked in, by himself.

"Where's Yukina, Kuwabara?" Kura asked.

"She's coming with someone else." He said, seeming kind of down about it as he walked into the Ball Room.

"Oh.- I wonder who she's coming with if it's not Kuwabara..." Kura looked Kurama who shrugged.

Next, Shizuru and Kuronue came. Then, Chi and Rinku walked in with each other ((OOC: No, they're not each others dates! Man, you people have horrible minds!)). Then, Mitarai came in by himself. "Hey Kurama! It's good to see you again."

"Mitarai! How have you been doing?" Kurama asked.

"I've been doing great. And you?"

"I've been fine. This is Kura. I don't think you two have really met each other. She's my younger sister, one of them anyways.." Kurama said, nodding to Kura.

Mitarai looked at Kura with a smile. "I've seen you but I don't think we've ever met, properly, before. I'm Mitarai. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Kura. Nice to meet you also." Kura smiled, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"Well.. I'll see you two in there." Mitarai said, then walked into the Ball Rom.

Some other apparitions came, and then, the siblings sat their eyes on Touya and Yukina, who were talking, smiling, walking together and holding hands. The two smiled at Kura and Kurama was they entered.

"we should go on in..." Kurama suggested.

"yeah." Kura agreed.  
Then, the two kitsunes walked in beside each other. Kura spotted Briar and took Kurama over to her. "And the lovers are re-united!" Kura smiled, just joking of course.

Kurama and Briar both slightly laughed at Kura's remark. "Thank-you for escorting him." Briar giggled.

"It was no problem!" Kura smiled again.

"And I see you sister found her way to happiness tonight." Kurama smiled in the direction of where Jin and Sakura were.

Music played softly in the Ball Room

"yeah. They're a perfect match!" Kura started. "Just like you two..."

"Kura...?" Kurama was slightly surprised at his sister.

"Hehe.. I'll let you two talk." She winked at Kruama and then walked over to her best pal and her best pal's lover.

Kurama turned to Briar. "I'll have to be honest... Kura told me about the talk you two had when we were in the mountains."

Briar blushed. "I'm soooo sorry!.. You must think I'm a total idiot.You probably wanna kill me for that talk.."

"NO! I'm glad that you talked to her.I wanted to tell you 'thanks'... I didn't know that my happiness meant so much to Kura." Then, Kurama took one of Briar's hands in his own. "I didn't want to do this until I knew that Kura was okay with you..Briar... I love you with all of my heart... Will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

Those words made Briar almost cry, but she held back her tears of joy and put her arms around Kurama's neck. "I would love to." She whispered, a smile on her face. She left go of him and they exchanged smiles. Kurama took her other hand in his.

Kura had been watching and she lightly smiled. Suddenly, Kura saw Hiei and her smile grew. He was wearing black dress pants, and a nice, button-up, long sleeved white shirt, but he had his own black boots. He stood in the corner, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. Kura looked at Sakura, who was motioning for her to go over to him, but Kura refused. "He as to come to me." She told her.

**About an hour after,** people were still talking, but some had finally found their ways to the dance floor. Sakura and Jin were dancing, as were Kurama and Briar, Botan and Koenma (in his "super handsome" teenage form). Kura was left alone in the corner, and when she looked up, Hiei was standing in front of her, one hand in his pocket and the other extended to her and holding the letter.

Kura was a little confused as she slowly took the envelope. "WhatWhat is this?" She asked him.

Kurama and Briar had stopped dancing to watch.-

"Just read it.." He returned his hand to it's pocket.

"o-o-okay." Kura said, quietly as she opened it up and unfolded it. She read it and was sorta just stuck in time for a moment. She finally looked at him. "Is.. is this really from you Hiei?"

"Hn. Yeah." He said, looking at her then looking around.

"Do you.. do you mean it... _really?_" She asked.

It took him a moment, but he said it. "Yeah."

Kura smiled as she put her arms around Hiei's neck. Hiei wasn't sure of what to do at first, then he slowly took his hands from his pockets and put his arms around her waist. Kurama and Briar smiled at each other. "This is great." Kurama said. "Yeah. Finally, they're together!" Briar added on as she also agreed.

Kura let go and smiled at Hiei. "I'm sorry that I've picked so many fights with you and put you through hell.. verbal and physical at times.."

Hiei returned his hands to his pockets. "Hn. I guess I have to apologize too."

"NO! Don't worry about that." Kura reassured him.

Hiei looked around and saw Touya and Yukina, holding hands. Yukina was smiling. She looked so happy. Hiei could sense that she was happy and it sorta made him happy to see his sister that way, even though he should no signs.  
Kura looked at the couple also. "They're cute together. I think they're a good couple."

"Well... at least it's not Kuwabara." Hiei said.

"Heh. Yeah, you're right about that.But, have you told Yukina yet?I mean, Shigure's dead, so nothing can harm you now." Kura commented.

Hiei shrugged. "Why should I have to put a burden on her shoulders?"

"Hiei... she already has a feeling that you're her brother. Just tell her! She'd rather know now than have to go through her life with out knowing that **you're** her brother. She'd be happy to know! I swear!" Kura looked at him.

Hiei closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not going to ruin that smile on her face tonight. I'll promise you that I'll tell her, but some other time."

"Okay! It's a promise! You'd better not break it, Hiei." Kura said, "warning" him.

"Okay." Hiei told her, as he continued to watch his sister and Touya.

About another half-hour passed and Kura had found herself and Hiei standing in the corner, talking acutely between each other. Yukina and Touya had began dancing again. And they looked as though they were having so much fun together! It's solo cute! It looked like they were so in love with each other! Even if they were just each others dates, they made a great couple. After that particular song, Touya and Yukina walked near to the corner where Kura and Hiei were standing. Then, Kurama walked over, first stopping at the two ice apparitions. "Yukina... you look lovely tonight. I hope that you both are enjoying yourselves."

"I am. Thank you Kurama." Yukina smiled.

"Yes. It's a very well put together occasion. Whose idea was it?" Touya questioned.

"Kura and Sakura's." Kurama answered.

"Really? Ooh! It's so gorgeous! Tell them that they have my compliments." Yukina complimented ( the two who weren't even around ).

"I will.Have fun!" Kurama told them, as he walked to the two in the corner. "Well... if it isn't the silent couple.And one of the newest couples too!"

"Kurama..." Hiei growled.

"What?You two finally "hook up" and all you two are doing is engagement of conversation, and/or silence." Kurama brought up.

Before another word was said, Kura felt a strange energy. "Woah... do you guys feel that?" She asked.

"Yeah.. What ever it is.. It's giving off a strong energy." Kurama commented on the subject.

"Hn. No need to worry. It's probably just something in the air." Hiei thought, out loud.

"I don't know.." Kura sighed.

Outside, Briar stood as thought she was waiting for someone. And she was.

Out of the shadows, a figure came and stood.

"Thanks for coming... Nadare." Briar said, acknowledging the new demon.

"Hn. What do you wish to speak to me about?" Nadare asked, looking at Briar.

"I thought it was just time for another "check up". There have been some recent developments that you should be filled in on..."

"Oh? And... would any of them concern my younger brother?" Nadare questioned.

"Heh. With Hiei?Yes. It seems he's got himself a 'girl friend'. One that he has admitted his love for her, just not openly and often." Briar said, talking about Kura.

"Oh really?And who exactly is she? She's not human, is she?"

"No, no, no. She's Kurama's younger sister."

"Oh.I want, one day soon... to _see_ her. ButI do not wish to meet her yet." Nadare declared.

"Nadare...? What are you going to do?" Briar asked, just curious.

"Once I know what she looks like, I'll keep an eye on her... so I can make certain that she's the right one for Hiei-kins." Nadare confessed.

"Ah.. I see." Briar half smiled. "So.. have you been keeping an eye out of Tombo?"

"Some what. yes.- I must off my congratulations to yourself and Kurama. You'll have to inform me when the date of the wedding is.- I must leave now. Contact me next time you and this girl of my brother's are in the Demon World." Then, Nadare disappeared.

Briar slightly blushed, then journeyed back inside.

"So.. what have I missed!" Briar pooped out of nowhere and scared Kura half to death.

Kura jumped and grabbed Hiei's arm. "Don't scare me like that!" She said.

"You couldn't sense her energy?" Hiei asked; he just got a shake of her head.

"She just wasn't being very aware, Hiei. That's all." Kurama added in.

Briar smiled at Hiei and Kura. "YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!- I'm glad that Hiei finally 'told' you how he felt."

"Well... he hasn't literally told me, but I read that letter the gave me and that's just as good." Kura left go of Hiei's arm.

"Oh, yeah, Kura... we'll be staying a little later than originally planned. Is that alright?" Kurama ran it by her.

"Oh yeah! That's fine with me, bro'! Oh, one question! Can Sakura spend the night at our house?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Kurama accepted.

"Okay. Good!SAKURA!" Kura called.

**As she set her eyes on Jin and Sakura, **Jin's pants "mysteriously" fell down. He had on boxers with yellow smiley faces. He quickly pulled his pants up, and glared at Sakura who was giggled. "SORRY! I COULDN'T RESIST!" Sakura told him, then planted a kiss on his cheek, which _made it all better!_ Luckily, Kura was the only other who saw this, out of the whole room. She laughed quietly to herself then called again. "SAKURA! You're sleeping at my house tonight!"

"Okay!" Sakura called back.

"So..." Kurama started as he looked at his sister. "I think you and I need to have a little talk."

"Uh oh. What did I do this time?" Kura asked him.

"Nothing bad." He answered her with a reassuring smile. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Kurama took his sister into the hallway.

"What?" She asked him, eager to find out what she had done.

"Thank you."

'What's that for?"

"For accepting her." Kurama said, calmly.

"Oh.. that..." Kura whispered.

"I'm glad that you've accepted her.- When you told me of the conversation the two of you had, I was sort of surprised at you. I didn't know that my happiness meant so much to you."

"Heh.- Well... you're the only family member I have left." Kura said. "And to keep you to myself would be selfish of myself. - Now... if you don't mind, can we get back to the Ball?"

"Heh. Sure." Kurama smiled back, then they went back inside.

It was about 12:04 when everyone had finally left. Kurama, Kura, Briar, Sakura, and Hiei were almost the only ones left besides Koenma and Botan.

"It was a great turn-out." Botan complimented Kura and Sakura.

"Thanks." They answered in unision.

"Yes. I shall have to agree. It was quite a great turn-out, you two. I'll have to admit that you two can be grown up, _if you want to be._" Kurama said, holding in laughs. Because of the laughs, he was hit on the arm by his sister who glared.

"Well... I'd guess we'd better get to your apartment. I'm dying to go to sleep." Briar yawned.

"Yes.You two ready?And Hiei?" Kurama questioned Hiei. And all he got was a "Hn." which pretty much meant that he would be coming also. The group left the Imperial Palace and the Spirit World all together. They arrived back at the apartment and everyone changed out of their nice clothing and into something more comfortable. Kura chose black baggy pajama pants that had little red hearts on them and then she chose a gray tank top. Sakura chose black baggy pajama pants, plain, and a black tank top, which she wore a black hoodie over. Kurama and Briar also slipped into their pajamas. Hiei, being himself, just took off his cloak ((OOC: yes, he did change out of his clothes from the ball and to his normal ones)) and layed it, along with his katana in the window cile of the living room.  
Everyone met back in the living room and made their selves comfortable. Sakura layed on the couch, severely tired out. Kura sat on the floor against the edge of the couch, as Sakura's feet. Kurama and Briar were each in separate chairs, but beside each other. Hiei, more or less, was sitting in front of Kura at the end of the couch. Kurama and Briar talked quietly, for about half an hour, and then went into Kurama's room to sleep. Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch. Hiei and Kura...? well... they were still awake, but Kura only had a few minutes to spare before the "Sand Man" was going to come and carry her off into dream land.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Kura stood up. Hiei looked at her and stood up also. "Are you going to sleep?" He asked her.

"Yeah... I'm tired... It's been a long yet "fun" night, I guess." Kura said, starting to make her way to her room, Hiei following her. When she got to her room, she laid down on the bed, beneath the blankets. Hiei kissed her on the forehead before leaving, through the window and onto the roof. All were now sleeping, except the Fire demon, who looked up at the stars, pondering to himself.


	8. Early Morning Wake Up Call, and The Inte...

Chapter 8: Early Morning Wake Up Call, and The Interesting School Week

**_5:24 AM_,** Kura was being nudged awake by Sakura, who looked like she had been crying because someone had interrupted her sleeping period. "Kura..." She moaned. "Get up now! Your boyfriend has a problem! He woke me up!" She continued to whine until Kura sat up and looked at her.

"What the hell are you whining about?" Kura said, yawning.

"Hieiwokemeup... And hetold meto get you up...!" Sakura said, whining angrily.

"Why?..." Kura asked simply.

"Because he's... gonna... take us.. to.. train.. before school.." Sakura said, still slightly angered, as she climbed off the bed and waited for Kura to get out of the bed.

Kura sighed. "Just stop whining, please..." She mumbled as she got out of bed and went to her closet. She got out her school outfit, a red skirt, white shirt and a red "jacket", and her school shoes. She sighed again. "I hate wearing this thing..."

"Then don't put it on until we get done." Hiei's voice said, from the door.

"Okay.. you know, if those foxes wake up.. it's not my fault.." Kura said, whispering from her position at the closet.

Sakura rolled her eyes and whined again. "Can we just hurry up and get this over with?"

"You're not wearing that are you?" Kura asked her friend.

"Just shut up and give me some clothes..." Sakura glared, then Kura tossed her some black pants and a black t-shirt. For herself, Kura got out a white t-shirt and black pants along with her boots. She laid her school clothes on the bed and quickly put her hair in a pony tail.

"okay... Ready.." She said, not sounding very excited.

Sakura followed Kura after she had changed her clothes also. Hiei rolled his eyes at the two girls and then led them off to Demon World.

**_In Demon World,_** Kura had her hands on her hips. "What exactly are we doing here, Hiei? I mean, seriously! I need my sleep to! Besides.. Sakura and I had school in a couple of hours!"

"You'll be back in time.." Hiei told her.

She sighed heavily. "You still didn't tell me what we're doing here."

"Yeah! And I don't know why I had to come too!" Sakura pointed out.

"Because.. If I have to suffer, you have to too!" Kura stuck out her tongue.

"Enough. Will you two just be quite?..." Hiei said, throwing his cloak to the side and standing a few feet away from both of them. He stood ready to pull out his sword. He stood ready to fight. "Now.. who wants to try first?"

Sakura and Kura looked at Hiei, then looked at each other, smirking. "I'll go first!" Sakura said, smirking at her friend still. When she looked back at Hiei, he was crouching beneath her with his katana about 2 centimeters from her throat. She gulped.

"You would've been dead by now... You should always keep your guard up. That's lesson one.." Hiei said standing up.

Kura looked at her friend who looked as though she had just seen a ghost or something. "You okay, Sakura?"

"Uh..y-y-yeah.. I t-t-think I am." She answered, her eyes wide as she looked up at Hiei.

"Hiei...? Why exactly are you doing this? I mean, we're both tired and it's not like we wanna be here.. Just what do you want to accomplish by waking us up early in the morning and bringing us to Demon World...?" Kura asked him.

"no reason, actually.." He answered, re-sheathing his katana.

"WHAT! You meanyou-you-you woke us up for practically no reason!" Sakura's mouth flew open.

"Hn." Hiei smirked.

"C'mon Sakura.. It can't have been for NO reason.. You get to hang with me!" Kura smiled, stupidly to make her friend laugh or at least cheer up.

Sakura looked at the look on Kura's face and giggled slightly.

"Sakura...?" Kura started. "You're gonna stay, right?"

"Yeah! Don't worry..." Sakura said, smiling.

Then, both girls looked at Hiei.

"let's just get this over with.- We've not got that much time before we have to be at school, Hiei." Kura informed him again.

"Okay..." Hiei said, and then the three of them started "training".

**Four Human hours later**

Kura, Sakura and Hiei stood in front of each other, all sweating and catching their breaths. Sakura looked at her watch. "HOLY HAND GRENADE!- We've gotta go! We're already almost late!" Then, Sakura started back tot he Human World as Kura looked at Hiei. "Maybe you and I can do this again sometimes... See ya after school!" Kura took off.

(After the two got back and changed into their uniforms) Sakura and Kura separated as soon as they got inside the school. They were already 45 minutes late to their classes.

Sakura reached her class, breathing hard. Everyone in the class, including Kayko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, looked at her. "Um... Uh..." She was a little embarrassed. "Sakura, please take your seat. You have yet another detention.What is that now? About your 50th?" The teacher told her as she took her seat behind Yusuke, who, like Kuwabara, was holding in laughs. "Shut up!" She muttered, then class resumed.

Kura got to the hallway which her class was on. She stopped running and caught her breath before going in. She opened the door and the class went silent as they all looked at her, including Briar and Kurama. Kura's cheeks turned pinkish as the teacher addressed her. "Ms Minamino... This is the first time you've ever been late. Detention, after school.Don't make a habit out of this. I would hate to see a great student like yourself turn into a delinquent. Have a seat."

"Yes ma'am." Kura said, sitting down behind her brother near the back of the class. The class resumed.

**Finally, it was lunch time.** Everyone met up in their usual spot which was behind a sakura tree in the "back yard" of the school.

"So..." Yusuke started as he sat down at the trunk of the tree. "I heard you were late too, short cake." Yusuke directed it to Kura.

"What did you say, _Uncle Yu' Yu'?"_ She asked him, kneeling down beside of him with a threatening look in her eyes and on her face.

"Nothing.." He said, simply as he continued to try and hold in laughs, which didn't work.

"You piss me off sometimes, Urameshi..." Kura mumbled as she stood up beside of Sakura.

"So... you got detention?" Sakura questioned.

"yeah! My first one ever!" Kura whined.

"It's okay! It's lots of fun!" Sakura giggled.

"That's only because you have it like every day!" Kura added, her hands on her hips at this point.

"Yeah. But still!"

"You two..." Kurama started. "It's okay, Kura. I think you'll survive."

"No. I don't know that I will..." She blinked.

"Oh, Kura... Don't worry.. It can't be that bad.But, how would I know? I've never gotten detention either!" Briar said, seeming as though she was torturing her.

"Very funny." Kura glared.

"okay.. Who wants to share their lunch with me!" Yusuke asked, putting on a cheesy smile.

"No!" Sakura and Kura said, in unison.

"I'll share with you Yusuke." Kayko sat down beside of him and smiled.

Yusuke thought in his mind, behind his smile, _I love this girl! No matter what!_

"So... who wants to skip the rest of the day?" Sakura asked.

"NO! NO WAY SAKURA!" Briar "yelled". "You're not getting any more detentions! NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh!" Sakura pouted.

Kura giggled, then she looked at a crowd of girls swarming over two people. Kura stood up, trying to get a good view of who the fan girls were swarming over. "Oh my god!" She said, once she was able to see the two. She looked at Kurama.

"What?" He questioned his little sister.

"HieiandJinare being pummeledbyobsessed girls! OVER THERE!" Kura pointed in the direction.

Kurama was quick to look also. The rest of the group looked also, seeing Hiei looking very annoyed and Jin looking like he was enjoying this.

"Come on Sakura!" Kura grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her over to the group.

"Move it! Move it! Come on! MOVE!" Sakura practically yelled, pushing past all the females to get to Jin and Hiei in the middle.

Kura followed. She arrived in the middle of the group with her friend and they came "face to face" with their bishies. "HIEI!" Kura said, quickly throwing her arms around his neck. "Sorry about all this!" She whispered to him, as the girls continued to horde around them.

Hiei put his hands around her waist. "Just help us out of this!" He said, throw his teeth, showing annoyance.

Kura continued to hug him as Sakura had an alien idea ((yes yes, very strange for Sakura to have an idea:snicker:)) pop into her head. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed at the girls, making them all going quiet and still. "Now, listen here! These two aren't to be touched, talked to, or even looked at! ALRIGHT?" She yelled, very sternly.

The group of girls fled, quickly, in fear.

Kura released Hiei slowly, looking around them. "Thanks Sakura."

"No problem!" Sakura smiled as she hugged Jin. After she hugged him, she slapped him on the back of the head. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"OY!" Jin put his hand on the back of his head where his kanojo had just hit him. "Wha' was tha' abou'! we're were jus' comin' to visi' ya!"

"Yeah well.. I'd appreciate it if you'd TELL US before you come HERE! Sheesh..." Sakura and Jin started walking back to the group.

"You came to visit me?" Kura asked, giggles trying to over come her.

"Yeah... Why is that so funny to you?" Hiei asked, eyeing her.

"I don't know.. I guess... I guess it's cute... That's why I'm laughing.. It's cute." Kura's giggles grew slightly.

Hiei let out a small laugh, one that you could barely hear, then he took Kura's hand and walked over to the group.

"Well, well...! Look who we have here! The infamous Hiei has decided to come and join us!" Yusuke mentioned.

"Yeah! Hamster Legs decided to come back to the Human World. What? That makes... 5 times in 2 days!" Kuwabara snickered.

"Now now, _children_..." Briar began. "Be nice! It's not every day that we see Hiei here... and not hostile..."

Hiei glared at Briar and then rolled his eyes.

"So, Hiei," Kurama started. "Why have you suddenly started to show more affection to Kura lately?"

"Kurama!" Kura looked at her brother. "Maybe he's doing it just because he wants to.. Did you ever think of that?"

"Calm down. I was just kidding." Kurama laughed at his sister's out burst.

Sakura laughed also.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Kura pretended to whine, only pretending.

The school bell suddenly rang.

"Oh look. It's time to leave already." Yusuke said, in a very ungrateful.

"Oh, just come on Yusuke. We only have two more hours left.." Kayko said, standing up.

"yeah? Two of the longest hours ever!" Kuwabara said.

"Let's just go." Kurama said, as he and Briar started to lead the group back inside. "Kura! Sakura!" Kurama called, as they just walked inside.

Sakura and Kura were standing with Hiei and Jin.

"So Jin," Sakura started. "Ya wanna help me get outta here for the next two hours? I have detention after school but I don't feel like staying for the rest of the day... Please?"

"Sakura!" Kura said, glaring at her friend.

"Never mind..." Sakura sighed, kissing Jin on the cheek and headed inside quickly.

Jin left, so now it was just Kura and Hiei. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't know that you two were coming or else I would've met you somewhere so you wouldn't have been crowded like that by those girls."

"hn. I don't know why Kurama enjoys going to a school with a bunch of obsessive, loud, annoying girls." Hiei said.

"I don't know..." Kura sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Hiei apologized.

"It's okay. I've gotta go. I'll see you later, right? At the house after school?"

"Yes." Hiei answered.

Kura kissed his cheek, then ran towards the door as she waved good-bye.

Hiei waved good-bye slightly and then left in a flash.

Kura got back inside and sat down. The class ressumed.

At 2:30 the bell rang and school let out. Kura and Sakura walked down the hall after meetin up with each other.

And Sakura grinned. "Are you ready for detention?"

"No. Not really." Kura sighed.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun!" Sakura grinned even more.

"Riiiight." Kura rolled her eyes. "Let's just get there so we can get it over with..."

"Alright..." Sakura sighed as she skipped down the hallway to the detention room.

"And how long do we have detention for again?" Kura asked.

"I have it for an hour and you have if for half an hour since it was your 'first offense' as we call it." Sakura said, as they walked in and signed in on the sheet.

Kura followed Sakura to hte back middle, but before Sakura sat down, she smiled at Mr. K. "Hey, Mr. K! Guess what!"

"Yes, Sakura?" Mr. K looked at her.

"I have your favorite drink today!" Sakura waved a cheerwine in front of Mr. K's face.

Mr. K perked his eye brow at her, then took out his Mellow Yellow and held it out to her, for an exchange.

Sakura smirked. "Thanks Mr. K!" Sakura got the Mellow Yellow from Mr. K and then sat the cheerwine on his desk, skipping to her seat in front of Kura.

Kura Sighed._ Only half an hour..._

Pretty soon, Kura's half an hour was up. She got up, left the room and went to the front steps of the school to wait for her friend to finish up her sentence.

Finally, Sakura came out of the front doors of the school; she had a smile on her face.

"What's with that smile?" Kura asked, standing.

"HEY! I'm happy any day when I get out of detention!" Sakura giggled.

"Let's just go. I've had enough of school today." Kura sighed, straightening her school uniform.

"You? Kurama's sisterhave had enough of school?" Sakura giggled still, but in a joking way.

"Very funny, on! I wanna see Hiei!" Kura started towards Kurama's apartment; Sakura followed.

Finally, the two arrived at Kurama's apartment, finding that Kayko, Yusuke, Yukina, Touya, Jin, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and Briar were ALL there, in the living room.

"Kurama?" Kura asked, confused.

"Briar?" Sakura asked, also, confused.

"Come on, you two! We've been waiting!" Yusuke smirked.

Kayko hit him on the arm. "Can you be anymore barbaric?"

"Aww! Come on Kayko!" Yusuke whined, taking a hold of her hand.

Sakura and Kura smiled at each other, then Kura looked at everyone. "I'm gonna change. I'll be right back..." She headed off towards her room, going inside, shutting the door. She changed out of her school uniform and into some black sweat pants, a gray tank top, and some white socks. She got her black hoodie and put it on, over her head. She put her hair up in a some-what messy pony tail. Finally, she left her room and joined everyone else. With her, she had taken some clothes for Sakura to change into. She threw them at her friend.

"AAAAAAH!" Sakura said, when the clothes hit her in the face. Kura giggled as she took her seat between Yukina and Hiei.

Sakura went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing black, baggy pants, a gray shirt and a black hoodie over it. She sat down between Hiei and Jin.

"So.. what the hell are we doing here, now?" Sakura asked.

"We're gonna play 'Truth-or-Dare'! muwahahahaha!" Yusuke pretened to be all-mighty, but failed miserably.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked.

"What? It _seems _fun..." Kura said, beginning to realize that it was just a little cold in the house. She pointed it out. "Kurama... It's just a little cold in here.."

Kurama got up and checked the thermostat. "50 degrees! Holy cow!" Kurama said, putting the button on 70 degrees. "There we go. It'll warm up in a few minutes.." Kurama sat back down beside of Briar.

"Ready to start when you guys are!" Briar said, sounding very enthusiastic.

"Okay.. hm..." Yusuke looked at Sakura with a grin across his face. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sakura smiled.

"Okay! I dare you to take a tub of whipped cream and pour it over your best friend's head."

Sakura bit her tongue as she stood up. Almost everyone in the room was laughing. Sakura smirked as she took out the tub of whipped cream from the refrigerator. She walked over behind Kura, who was now closing her eyes and slightly squeezing Hiei's hand. Sakura opened the tub and stuck her hand in the tub, scooping some whipped cream out and now smearing it all over Kura's hair and head.

Everyone around them was laughing; Hiei was actually one of those holding in laughs and doing a really good job of hiding it within himself. When Sakura was done, she fell on the floor, laughing. Kura didn't want to open her eyes. She continued to slightly squeeze Hiei's hand.

"Ku-ra?" Kurama asked, through small fits of laughter.

"W-what?" Kura asked, still keeping her eyes shut.

"Are you gonna open your eyes?" He asked.

"NO!" She quickly answered.

"OY! COME ON! It'sallinthefun!" Jin laughed.

"No! I'm-I'm good!" Kura said, hearing all the laughs.

Sakura suddenly shouted out, "It's a strawberry!"

Yusuke laughed harder. "It's- more- like- a shortcake!"

The laughs grew slightly.

Kura opened her eyes, looking at everyone. _They're crazy... they're all crazy..._ She looked at Hiei who just kept his eyes closed, calmly sitting there; he seemed as though nothing phased him at all.

"Okay! How about someone get me a towel so I can attempt to get this crap outta my hair." Kura asked.

Sakura scrambled to get a towel for her friend.

Kura got the towel from Sakura and got most of the whipped cream out of her hair.

As the room settled down, they resumed the game.

It was Sakura's turn to ask someone. "Kura!" She started. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm... Dare!"

"okay! I dare you to eat ice cream in front of Hiei! A whole bowl!"

Kura froze for a moment, then she looked at Sakura, then to Briar (who was holding in laughs) and then to Hiei. His eyes were wide as he looked at her back. Kura slowly looked back to Sakura, who had already fixed a bowl of ice cream. She grinned. "Come on!" She giggled.

"..." Kura slowly reached up and took the bowl from Sakura. She moved to where she was positioned right in front of Hiei. Kura let go of Hiei's hand and started eating the ice cream.

Everyone started cheering. "Kura! Kura! Kura!"

Hiei watched her, thinking in his head: _This is total torment... that girl knows how I love that stuff... arg..._

Every bite she took, Hiei watched. Hiei had gulped about 10 times between about 20 bits.

After what seemed like forever to Hiei, the bowl was finally empty. Everyone clapped for Hiei. "Good job Hiei! You didn't even move!" Briar laughed.

"Shut up... That was total torment and you know it." He growled.

Kura sat the bowl beside of her and took her original seat beside of Hiei, taking a hold of his hand again. "Sorry. But I had to do it!"

He didn't answer, he just nodded.

"Alright! Hiei! truth or dare!" Kura said, smiling.

"Hn. Turth.."

"Okay... what's your relation to Yukina?"

Everyone in the room silenced for Hiei's truthful answer.

Kuwabara, Touya, and Yukina payed the closest attention.

"She's..." He started. "She's my sister..."

"WHAT!" Kuwabara jumped up.

Touya just had a priceless, surprised look on his face.

"You're kidding me!" Kuwabara gasped.

"Hiei! That's wonderful!Yukina! You now know who your brother is!" Kayko smiled, happily at Yukina who was smiling, but you could tel she was shocked.

"Are you r-really my brother Hiei?" Yukina asked softly, the smile still on her face.

He nodded.

"That's wonderful.I must say, I'm glad that it's you and no one else..."

The words that came from Yukina's mouth practically flooded Hiei's mind after they were breathed.

Touya looked from Yukina to Hiei. "You're kidding.What are you playing at? Toying with this girl's emotions!"

"Touya! He's not joking!" Kura defended Hiei.

"He's really not." Kurama backed her up.

"Let's just continue." Yusuke said.

"No. I think we've had enough now... There's been quite a lot of... stuff happening... The truth of Hiei's relation to Yukina has struck all that didn't know with quite a shock. We should just all return to our homes and get some rest." Kurama said, standing up.

"Aww! No fair!" Sakura whined.

"Maybe Kurama's right, you guys..." Briar suggested.

"Oh. Woof." Sakura sighed, heavily.

"C'mon... Sakura... you, Jin, Hiei and I can so and hang out on the roof for a while. There's a clear sky tonight..." Kura said standing up

Hiei stood up also; then Jin and Sakura.

"Good idea Kura!" Sakura smiled, leading Jin up to the roof. Hiei and Kura started to make their way to the roof also, but Kurama called his sister back.

"Yes, Kurama?" Kura asked him.

"Don't stay out too late, alright?" He winked at her.

She smiled. "I wont. See you in the morning!" Then, she left. She caught up to Hiei and they joined Sakura and Jin on the roof, under the star-filled blanket of dark sky.


	9. At Night in the Spirit World

Chapter 9: _At Night_ in the Spirit World 

An hour had passed by slowly for those on the roof. Sakura and Kura were laying on top of a blanket that Kura had retrieved from her room. Hiei and Jin were sitting beside of them: Jin beside of Sakura and Hiei beside of Kura.

"WOW! A shooting star!" Sakura said, just after she was a sparkling star shoot across the sky.

Kura giggled. "That's only the second one I've ever seen in my life!" She confessed.

"Woah! Really? I've seen tons!" Sakura smiled, continuing to gaze at the dark sky.

Hiei had finally began staring at the enormous blanket of darkness above them.

Kura's green eyes wandered up at him as she lay there. "Hiei?" She began in a small voice. "What are you thinking about?"

He wasn't sure of how to answer her at first; then the words flowed from his mouth. "The first time I ever saw a shooting star.."

"Ooh. When was that Hiei?" Sakura asked.

Jin looked at him as well, with a questionable look on his face.

"When I was younger... I think-" He began. "-I think it was when I met this one girl..."

"Ooh! Who was it?" Sakura asked. She was very interested.

"That's the first time I'd ever seen a shooting star.- When I met this guy I mean..." Kura added, returning her eyes to the stars above.

"Tell me! Who was it!" Sakura said, really wanting to know who they were talking about.

"Sakura.. you're so dumb sometimes..." Jin told her.

"Wha-? -- Oh! Hehe.. never mind!" She smiled cutely.

Kura giggled at her friend. "So... what to talk about now?"

No one said anything.

"So... what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked, after moments of silence.

"Nothing at all." Jin answered.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only answer.

"Is that all you say Hiei?" Sakura sat up and asked.

Hiei just sort of glared at her.

"Please you two! Don't fight!" Kura pleaded. "You two fight more than Kurama and I do and you guys aren't even related!"

"Sorry." Sakura smiled.

"no.. I'm sorry. I guess you guys always arguing just drives me nuts. Heh. I can imagine how you guys feel when ever Hiei and I fight..." Kura giggled.

"We're very entertained whenever you guys fight." Jin commented.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"That's great. You think of us as a free show." Hiei pointed out.

"That's not what they said, Hiei." Kura pointed out back to him.

"Hn." Ended the "fight".

A few moments of silence went by and then someone had the audacity to start another one.

"What do you think we'll all be doing in... 6 or 7 years?" Kura asked everyone.

"I dunno!" Sakura said, blondly. "Maybe Jin and I will be married!"

Jin grinned.

Hiei didn't have much to say about that topic either. He just continued to stare up at the stars.

"Hiei?" Kura looked to him. "What do you think?"

"I don't have any clue.." He said.

"IDEA!" Sakura randomly "shouted".

"WHAT?" The other three aparitions asked in turn.

"Let's all go to the Spirit World!"

Kura jumped up. "Okay! Sounds like a good idea!"

"Why?" Hiei was the only one to oppose it.

Kura sighed heavily. "UGH!- Just come on!" She walked over to him and grabbed his hand in her own. "Let's go!" She said to the others.

They all left the rooftop for the Spirit World.

Arriving in the almost blank and quiet Spirit World, Sakura couldn't contain herself. "WOOOHOOO! THE WHOLE SPIRIT WORLD PRACTICALLY TO OURSELVES!"

"Oy! Sakura! Calm down!" Jin tried to stop her from being her normal self, but that was a total waste of energy for him.

"Yeah Sakura! You might actually wake someone, or something, up!" Kura reminded her.

"So? Koenma deserves to be waken up in the middle of the night!" She smirked.

"How about we not..." Hiei siad, grimly.

Sakura eyed him. "You take all the fun out of everything, Hiei-kins!"

Anger struck Hiei. "Don't call me that." He told her through his teeth.

"Wa-uh-oh!" Sakura hid behind Kura.

"Hey! NO! WE'RE NOT PLAYING 'HIDE BEHIND KURA FOR EVERYONE'S SAFETY' TODAY!" Kura tried to jump away from Sakura.

"Don't let him hurt me!" Sakura squeaked.

"Sakura! I said---" Kura began, but a stirke of lightening interrupted her. "EEEK!" She squeaked.

"AAAH!" Sakura squeaked once again.

Jin began laughing at the two girls.

Hiei held in laughs at the two. He shook his head.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Kura said.

"Yeah! She's right!" Sakura backed her friend up as she put her hands on her hips.

Another strike of lightening. Kura clinged to Hiei's arm. "Can we leave now?" She asked in a small voice. Thunder. She now held onto his waist.

"Why?" He asked, almost laughing but continued to smile slightly instead.

"She's afraid of Thunder and lightening Hiei! Duh!" Sakura told him.

"What?" Hiei asked. "You're kidding me."

"No! I'm- I'm not!" Kura said, then continuing. "I'm seriously not kidding Hiei! I hate thunder AND lightening!"

"Yet, you're not afraid of huge, monsterous demons who could at you in one bite?"

"N-no! I'm definitely not afraid of that!" Kura told him.

Hiei sighed. "Come on, let's head to Koenma's..." He told them.

Jin held in laughs. Sakura hit him on the upper arm. "You're so disrespectful!"

"Well? What do you want me to do about it? It's funny, yet sad, that she's afraid of something such as thunder and lightening, but not demons..." JIn told her.

Sakura sighed. "woof..."

(((OC- Yes yes yes, i know. I took the idea of someone being afraid of Thunder and Lightening from FFX! lol... ))))


	10. Star Wars, Squids, and Sand

Chapter 10: Star Wars, Squids, and Sand

After the night of thunderstorms, the four demon friends even though we're not sure if we can call Hiei a friend of really anyone, jk jk.. returned to Kurama's home.

"We're baaaaaaaaack!" Sakura announced, as they entered through the front door.

Briar got up from her chair. "WHERE IN THE DEMON WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Yikes! No touchie!--" Sakura said.

"Oy. We were just in the Spirit World." Jin answered her.

Briar looked over all four of them. Kura looked the most tired. "Woah. Kura? Did you even get any sleep?"

"No. She didn't." Hiei said, as Kura practically kept leaning on him with her eyes shut.

Kurama looked up from his book and to his sister. "Why? What happened?"

"Let's just say that thunder and lightening were involved..." Sakura said, biting her lower lip.

"Oh.. I see... " Kurama said, returning his eyes to his book.

Hiei took Kura to her room and laid her in the bed. He shut the door, quietly and rejoined everyone else in the living room.

"Wait... thunder? Lightening?--- I don't get it.." Briar said, clueless.

"She's afraid of thundering and lightening." Kurama told her, seeming calm about the situation.

"Oh? Really?" She said, quite surprised. "That's... interesting..."

"Yes. I'll say. She's not afraid of huge, monstrous demons that could eat her in one bite.. but she's afraid of something like thundering/lightening."

"yes, well... It is quite strange." Kurama said, turning The page of his book.

"Well Kurama! You're awfully calm about this!" Sakura told him.

"What would you like to me to do about it?" He looked up at her.

Sakura shrugged. "Hey! I know what we can do this weekend! As in tomorrow!"

"What, Sakura?" Briar asked.

"THE BEACH!"

"OOOH! That sounds like a fabulous idea!" Botan poofed into the room on her broom, floating by the window.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Sakura said, feeling as though she had almost had a heart attack.

Botan giggled. "Sorry!- But it **is** an absolutely wonderful idea!"

Sakura sighed and then smiled.

Jin was still laughing at how Botan had scared the hell out of Sakura.

"Hn. Why do you people insist on dragging me on these stupid, unimportant 'vacations'?" Hiei asked.

"Aw! Hiei! Come on! You know it's fun!" Sakura picked on him.

"Yeah! And we _all_ know that you love and enjoy the time you spend with Kura!" Briar joined in on the picking on the fire demon.

Everyone in the room saw Hiei's face turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh look! He's blushing!" Kurama added.

He growled and then walked out to the deck.

Everyone looked at each other.

"He'll be okay once he has some time to himself to think! Or do whatever it is that Hiei does when he's by himself." Sakura said, striking a thought in her head.

"I got dibs on Hiei probably sleeping when he's alone, since he doesn't do it around other people!" Yusuke said, then defending his head from a hit by Keiko.

"Maybe we should all go and start packing!" Botan brought up.

"Yeah. Botan's right. Come on Yusuke!" Keiko pulled Yusuke by his arm, out of the house.

Everyone else left, except for Sakura, Briar, Kurama and Hiei (and Kura who was sleeping).

After about an hour, everyone had met back up at Kurama's house. They all had their luggage. Luckily, Sakura had suckered Koenma and Botan into taking all the luggage to the beach house ahead of everyone else. "Luckily", there was a LOT of luggage! Boy were Koenma and Botan gonna have to find a way to get sweet revenge for that one.

"Maybe we should wake Kura up!" Sakura said, but she almost didn't say anything. She knew her best friend would kill her, though, if they didn't wake her up.

Hiei sighed and then went into the room, coming back out with Kura in his arms, still sleeping.

"She's so lazy!" Sakura giggled.

"SHHHH!" Briar put her fingers to her lips.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sakura "pouted" for a moment then was back to her enthusiastic self.

"Come on. Let's go..." Kurama said, then they all went out to see everyone else waiting there: Chu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kuronue, and Shizuru. "Alright everyone! Let's get ready to go!"

Briar giggled and said, "Everyone in the cars!"

They looked at three 4-wheel drive Durangos: a red one, a white one, and a black one. Kurama, Briar, Jin, and Sakura made their way to the red one, Hiei following with the sleeping Kura in his arms still. Kurama would be driving that one, Briar would be in the passenger's seat, Jin and Sakura were in the middle seat, and Hiei and Kura were in the back seat. In the white one, Kuronue was driving, Shizuru was in the passenger's seat, Yusuke and Kayo were in the middle seat, and Kuwabara in the back seat, all by his lonesome. In the black Durango, there was Touya driving, Yukina in the passenger's seat, Chu in the back seat and Rinku in the middle seat. After everyone was situated in the cars, they set out for the beach.

**--In The Red Durango--**

**_It had been about an hour and a half, _**the car was almost silent. Sakura and Jin's giggles and chuckles were to be heard about every ten seconds. Hiei, of course, was getting annoyed as he stared out the window at practically nothing. Kura, right beside of him, was still sleeping. She was leaning on him and he had one arm around her comfortably. Kurama and Briar were content with silence between each other.

**--In the Black Durango--**

**_The car ride, in the front of the vehicle_**, was pleasant. Touya and Yukina were making light conversation, which was more anyone could say about Chu and Rinku. Chu and Rinku were having a burping contest, which was utterly disturbing and nasty. Touya tried to get them to stop, but they didn't listen. Yukina just giggled at them. _They're so interesting, but funny none-the-less._ She thought as she smiled.

**--In the White Durango which could also be called the HELL DURANGO for this situation--**

Kuronue was keeping quiet, as was Shizuru. But...Yusuke and Kuwabara were goofing off and Kayko had to suffer it. After they had gotten over their laughing fest, they started talking almost like normal people.

"What's up with Hamster Legs and Kurama's sister?" Kuwabara asked.

Kayko didn't say anything, being thankful that there wasn't anymore adolescent acts being committed at the moment.

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know... But they're acting really weird towards each other lately."

"yeah. And Sakura's sister and Kurama are acting weirder around each other too." Kuwabara added in.

"Heh. Yeah. I noticed that too!" Yusuke said, slipping one of his arms around Kayko's waist.

Shizuru turned around, having heard their conversation. "Did you guys ever think that it was because they're in love or something?" Then she turned back around.

Yusuke and Kuwabara thought, "Hmmmm..."

**- Rest Stop -**

**_Two hours later _**they all decided to make a stop at a gas station. As Kurama, Touya, and Kuronue refueled the vehicles, everyone else got out to a) use the bathroom b) stretch their legs or c) get food. Sakura, surprisingly passing the chance to go and get food, woke up Kura after Hiei had exited the vehicle with out doing so ((how rude!)).

"Rise and Shine Strawberry Shortcake!" Sakura said, shaking Kura.

Kura opened her eyes, yawned and then sat up. "Where are we?" She questioned, looking at her surroundings and then looking out the window.

Sakura giggled. "Oh yeah! We're going to the beach! You were sleeping so we just put you in the car and let you sleep!"

Kura looked at Sakura. "oh... Um.. okay.." She was still slightly confused on why they would just get the idea to going to the beach randomly. Then she remembered who she was thinking about. "What are we doing _here_? It's not the beach."

"We're taking a small pit stop!" Sakura grinned.

"Oh.. okay.." Kura fixed her pony tail so it looked neater. "Who else is riding in _this_ car?"

"Oh. Hehe. Kurama's driving, my sister's sitting in the passenger's seat... Jin is in the middle with me... And.. Hiei is back their with you."

"Where'd he go?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. He'll be back..."

"Yeah. I would hope so." Kura smiled.

"I know you do!" Sakura giggled.

"Oh shoosh!" Kura said with a slight glare.

Kurama, Briar, Jin, and Hiei got back into the car.

Kura scooted over to where she was now sitting behind Jin and Hiei beside of her behind Sakura.

"No torturing me Hiei!" Sakura joked.

"Hn." Hiei growled lightly. He looked to Kura for a moment. "You're finally awake."

Kura smiled and nodded.

"Everyone ready?" Kurama questioned all of the passengers. He heard a 'yes' (in some form or another) from everyone in the car then left the gas station, the other two vehicles following him.

Kura, with out words, leaned over and placed a kiss on Hiei's cheek.

Hiei, taken slightly be surprised, looked back to her. "What was that for?" He asked softly.

She just shrugged and continued to smile.

Jin and Sakura had seen it out of the corner of their eyes and were fighting themselves to stay quiet.

- **Finally, at the Beach House -**

Kurama pulled into the "drive way" after having to four-wheel drive over a sand highway. The others weren't that far behind. Once they pulled up, everyone else got out and joined Kurama, Briar, Sakura, Jin, Kura and Hiei. The house was a huge beautiful three story condo with beach front view, a pool, a jacussi, and a huge deck area.

Sakura and Jin were quick to go and "jump" into the ocean together. Kura hd a good laugh at that one. Botan and Koenma were on the 2nd floor deck waiting for everyone but relaxing at the same time.

After everyone _finally_ came inside they got their rooms. After **that** everyone sort of did their own thing since it wouldn't be that long until dinner (It was, at the moment, 4:35 PM). Touya and Yukina took a walk on the beach with each other. Sakura and Jin changed into their swimsuits and hit the pool. Yusuke and Kuwabara went and had a sand fight in front of hte house, which was funny to watch because at one point Yusuke threw a huge hand-full of sand at Kuwabara and most of it went into his mouth. Kayko and Shizuru also went on a walk on the beach, the opposite direction of which Touya and Yukina had went. Kuronue had decided to lay in his room and go to sleep. Driving often made him very tired ((... random but okay...)). Kurama, Briar, Botan, and Koenma sat on the 2nd floor deck with each other, chatting.

Inside hte house Kura was journeying through the house trying to find the location of Hiei's room. ((:D... jk jk... Lordy! You people have such dirty minds! ) )). Finally, she found it. He was standing by the window watchoung Touya and his sister. Kura walked over and looked at the two also as they were on their walk. She coldn't help but smile. "they're so cute together!"

"I am still eerie of Touya..." Hiei let out.

"That's only natural sicne you two were enemies." Kura went adn sat down on the bed. She looked around the room. "Nice room. I bet you're glad that you hve it all to yourself."

Hiei was able to pry his eyes away from Touya and Yukina down on teh beach to look at Kura. "Let me guess... you and Sakura are sharing a room?"

"Yeah. We got the room with the bunks beds." Kura smiled.

"Ah. I see." Hiei said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah.- I heard you totally opposed Touya and Yukina sharing a room."

"Yeah. I'm not too thrilled with that idea, so she's sharing a room with Shizuru I think." Hiei answered.

"That's very brotherly of you Hiei.- To worry like that about Yukina." Kura told him.

"Heh." Was Hieis' reaction.

Kura stood up and went to stand in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." He told her.

"Come on... What's bugging you?" Kura took hold of his hands in both of her's. "You can tell me anything."

Hiei looked into her emerald green eyes. "I..." He started, but then stopped to think to himself. _How can I tell her?_

"Please Hiei... Tell me... Is it about something I said?"

"Kind of." He lied. He wasn't sure how he should tell her what he exactly wanted to.

"O-okay..." She waited for him to continue.

"When you said that I was 'brotherly'... Did you really mean it?"

"Yes! I did! Yukina's happy that you're her brother! And I think your opposing her rooming with Touya showed her that you care _that much_ about her." Kura told him then she squeezed his hands slightly.

He smiled very slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem." She told him. "So.. now what are we going to do? Everyone's out doing their own thing..." Kura let go of one of his hands but held onto the other.

He shrugged. "Kurama and his wife-to-be are out on the deck with KOenma and Botan."

"BUt they're all takling with each other. They'll talk for a _while_." ura smiled.

'Heh." A slightl laugh came from Hiei.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for bringing me back from the Spirit World this morning." Kura changed the subject as she walked over to the chair in the corner of the room by herself. She sat down adn faced Hiei as he looked to her.

"It was nothing."

Kura giggled. "Why did you come with us... To the beach I mean. You're not one who likes to have fun remember?"

"I wanted to..." Hiei started towards her. "I wanted to come with you... so you'd be happy." When he finished his sentence he bent down and placed a kiss on Kura's lips, taking Kura by surprised.

Kura was paralyzed for only a few seconds. A smile came back onto her face. Her eyes followed Hiei's as he returned to standing up straight. "Are you happy I came?"

"I'm _very_ happy that you came Hiei." She confirmed.

"Good." He told her.

She rose to her feet. "I guess I'll go see what Sakura's up to.- I'll- I'll see you later right?" She asked even though she already knew that's he would. Before leaving she left a kiss on Hiei's lips then disappeared from the room.

Kura found her way down to the pool. Water had been splashed everywhere. She, actually, could believe that Jin and Sakura had been here. She sighed but with a smile. "Now where are they?" She asked herself.

"KURA!" She heard Sakura's voice. When she turned to look in the direction she felt cold water hitting her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" She screamed. Next, she heard Jin and Sakura giggling. "SAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAA! JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Kura screamed as the cold water from the hose continued to shoot at her.

"Uh oh!" Sakura said.

"OY!" Jin began running.

Sakura dropped the hose which started to spray every where and for it in the same direction as Jin.

Kura, being now soaked, heard screaming from the 2nd floor deck area where Botan, Briar, Koenma, and Kurama were now getting sprayed since the hose was flying in the air. Kura ran to the hose, grabbed it and turned the nozzle off.

"KURA!" Kurama called, seeming slightly annoyed.

"It wasn't me! Sakura and Jin sprayed me and then they dropped the hose while it was still on!" Kura yelled back before she began chasing after Jin and Sakura.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention was torn away from their sand fight after Sakura, Jin, and Kura nearly ran over Kuwabara. Kuwabara was knocked onto his butt. "What the hell is up with them?" Yusuke asked, not bothering to help Kuwabara up (as he got up on Kuwa' got up on his own).

"I dunno, but!" Kuwa' started. "We should plan something really good for Sakura! We've gotta get her back from the last time she got us!"

"yeah! But what or how?" Yusuke asked, trying to whipe hte sand off his face but just ended up adding more to his face since he had sand on his fingers and hands. "Hey! Why don't we wait 'till tomorrow when we're _all_ gonna be on the beach? Then we'll burry her or something." Yusuke said, shrugging, and then he and Kuwabara made their way back up to the house.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAA! GET BACK HERE!" Kura shouted as she stood on the shore watching Sakura and Jin who were about 10 yeards out, in the water.

Jin chuckled as he now floated above the water.

Sakura giggled for a moment, then realized that she had to sleep in the same room as Kura. "JIN! _I have to sleep_ in the _same_ room as Kura! I'm gonna be dead!"

Jin's chuckles just grew. "You'll live!" He told her then began to fly back to the house.

Sakura just stayed put; Kura still stood on the shore.

At about the same time Touya and Yukina were on their way back to the beach house. Touya had his arm around Yukina's shoulders. They stopped and stood by Kura. They looked out to see Sakura, just sitting/standing in the water.

"Uh.. Kura?" Yukina began. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh. Hi guys.- I'm waiting for Sakura to come out of the water. Jin adn herself thought it would be a _wonderful_ idea to spray me with a water hose; So I chased them here..." Kura explained.

"And where's Jin?" Touya asked.

"He flew back to the house."

"Heh.- You realize that Sakura could change into her demon form and fly back to the house, right?" Touya spoke again, making Yukina giggle.

Kura slowly put a hand on her forehead and sighed. "Crap." And when she looked up Sakura was gone.  
"Too bad. But hey! You two're sharing a room so just get her back then." Touya said as all three of them journeyed back to the house, only have a few minutes until dark.

For dinner Kuronue and Shizuru grilled hot dogs adn hamburgers for everyone. The deck was all lit up so everyone ate out there, together. After everyone finished and cleaned up, they headed inside. Anyone who wanted to watch movies had time to take a shower if they wanted to, which everyone did and get into their PJ's. They all met on the 3rd floor in the huge main living room (which had, like, eight pieces of furniture).

"Alright everyone!" Sakura stood in front of the huge t.v. "We're gonna have a Star Wars' Marathon!"

"Yay!" Kura siad, sitting in one of the (single-person0 recliners. She put up the foor rest and leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. Kurama and Briar sat on the couch. Briar leaned against Kurama, Kurama's arm was around her shoulders and they had a blanket over them. Botan and Koenma sat together on the love seat. Touya and Yukina made it possible to seat two people in one recliner ( ). They too had a blanket over them. After Sakura had put in the dvd and turned off the lights, she fit with Jin in the 3rd recliner (. ). Yusuke and Kayko made themselves comfortable on a large bean bag chair in the floor. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kayko as she leaned against his chest. Kuronue and Shizuru had decided NOT to watch the movie(s) so they didn't come; BUt they each didn't look like they wree in the best of moods and they were each in their own rooms _alone_. Of course, no one knew where he was nor what Kuwabara was up to.

Kura randomly looked around the room and said ( out loud, giggling and like she was high like me on the phone with Erica). "I'm the only one alone!"

Sakura giggled, her eyes glued to the screen. "it's okay!.. But where _is_ Hiei-kins?"

"Don't call me that." Hiei appeared by Kura's recliner.

Sakura looked at him. "No touchie!" She returned her eyes to the screen.

"Welcome Hiei." Kurama said, actually paying more attention to the movie ("A New Hope").

"Wanna sit?" Kura asked him as she stood up (the chair still recling back).

Hiei nodded and sat down after removing his cloak. He moved over to allow enough room for Kura to sit with him. She climbed in the chair (Uncle Yu Yu was almost freaking out in his mind at this site.) and got situated. Hiei slid his arm around her waist and then Kura rested her head on his shoulder. They returned to watching the movie.

Around the corner of the doorway, Kuwabara was "hiding" there with a video camera in his hand. He turned it on, hit record, and starting, quietly, focusing the camera on all of the cuddlingness happening in the room. He focused mainly on Sakura and Jin, Touya and Yukina, and Kura and Hiei, even though he did manage to fet some shots of Yusuke and Kayko (for his amusement... it _was_ quite funny to see Yusuke being "gentle" and "cuddly" for once.. lol). When it was time for the break between movie switching, he quickly made his way back to his room.

Everyone stayed in their spots exxcept for Sakura, Jin, and Botan. Sakura had to switch the dvd's ( to "The Empire Strikes Back" ); Jin went to get something to drink, and Botan just stood up to stretch.

5 minutes later Kura randomly goes, "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Sakura questioned as everyone else listened.

"I can definitely see Kuwabara bring Chewbaca."

"Ohmygod! I could too!" Sakura thought out loud.

Jin walked back in and sat down. Botan sat back down also. "Ready?" Sakura questioned; once she had confirmation from everyone she hit 'play', sitting back down.

_**- During a Darth Vader Scene -**_

"I love Darth Vader!" Kura grinned. Practically everyone looked at her. "We know Kura! And you love Hiei too!" Sakura answered.

"Yes! I know!" Then Kura looked at Hiei. "Don't worry Hiei! In real life, you're my Darth Vader!" And everyone laughed... _even Hiei_. Kura just looked at the t.v. Hiei palced a kiss on her temple which caused her to smile. Yusuke, seeing all of this, freaks out even more in his feeble little mind. .

"Hey!" A random Sakura threw in. "I just thought of something!- Kura. Hiei, and Yukina are short enough to be, like, a bunch of R2D2's!-- Or Ewoks!"

Yukina and Kura giggled. Hiei just 1/2 glared across the room.

"Oh Sakura! They're not _that_ small!" Briar added.

"But we _are small_ right? That's what you're implying." Hiei started, sounding bitter.

Briar: Sweatdrop "Eheh... Um.. Hiei? Let's just watch the movie, okie?"

Kura elbowed Hiei lightly in the side, indicating that he shouldn't say anything else and just watch the movie, which he did.

Finally, Sakura got up and put in "The Return of the Jedi". Everyone, but now, were quieting down. Half way through the movie, Kayko had fallen asleep and Yusuke had to fight himself not to move. Briar and Kurama, at about the same time, had decided to get up and go to their room to get some sleep.

"Please do try and get some sleep tonight girls." Kurama said, directing the comment to Sakura and Kura.

"We will bro'!" Kura said, very much interested in the movie even though she had seen it many, many, many times.

"THIS IS THE BEST PART!" Sakura yelled, mainly getting everyone's attention back on the movie.

A little earlier Yusuke had went to get popcorn and brought it back to the room... just for himself ((greedy bastard. ) but we love him! our uncle yu yu!)). At the end at the movie, he still had some left over. He moved Kayko off of him, gentle to not wake her. -Touya and Yukina got up. Touya escorted Yukina to her room and then headed to his own. Botan and Koenma left to their rooms also. It was just Yusuke, Kayko, Kura, Hiei, Sakura, and Jin now.-

Yusuke scooped up some popcorn and threw it at Kura and Hiei then he took another handfull and threw it at Sakura and Jin.

"YUSUKE!" Sakura and Kura practically yelled at him.

He grinned. "What?" He acted like he didn't do anything.

"You're sooooooooooooooooooo dead Urameshi!" Sakura threatened. Before she could get up Jin locked his arms around her. "HIN! LEmme go! Come on!" She whined.

"Nope!" Jin smiled, kissing Sakura's cheek.

"Aww! The poor snuggle-cuddle bunny Sakura can't get up!" Yusuke laughed.

Kayko was woken up and sleepily, yet painfully, hit Yusuke on the back of his head. "OW! Dammit!" Yusuke said as Kayko walked out.

Kura, Sakura and Jin laughed at Yusuke. He glared at them and then left, going after Kayko.

"You know, he's never gonna be able to keep her happy if he doesn't grow up!" Kura commented to everyone about Yusuke.

"He wont grow up, don't worry!" Jin said, helping Sakura out of the chair since it seemed to be trying to eat her.

Kura and Hiei just laid in the chair with each other, watching Sakura and Jin. Kura couldn't help but giggle at the site of her friend being "sucked into the chair".

"What?" Sakura asked blondly as she finally got to her feet.

"Nuuuuuuthiiiiiin'!" Kura giggled some more.

Hiei spat out a slight laugh.

Sakura, over-dramatically, spases out. "OH-MY-GOD! HIEI LAUGHED!" She ended the sentence with a grin.

Hiei rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You guys..." Kura started, with a sigh and a smile. "We **DO** need to get some sleep... Tomorrow's gonna be fun!"

As she spoke Hiei got up and helped her out of the (comfy man-eating yet inanimate) chair.

"Yeah! BEACH TIME TOMORROW!" Sakura giggled, everyone following after her out of the living room.

"Oy, we should be quieter. Kurama and Briar and everyone else have already hit the hay for the night." Jin whispered.

"Yeah. Jin's right..." Kura said, then giggled and added, "For once!"

"OY! That's not funny there, lass!" (((couldn't help but use thise words! . ))) Jin replied, then they all parted at the stairs to their rooms. Jin and Sakura exchanged good-night kisses, as did Hiei and Kura.

"Night Hiei." Kura said, trying to decided whether to say something else or not.

"Night." Hiei told her, then he kissed her forehead and headed to his room quietly.

Kura looked back to Sakura and saw her friend holding in laughs.

"Nothing! But it's soooooooooo cute the way you and Hiei act around each other!" She finally let out as they reached their room.

Kura blushed. "Oh shoosh..." They entered their room and shut the door.

"I get top bunk!" Sakura shouted, then ran to jump onto the top bunk.

Kura just turned off the light and climbed under the covers on the bottom bunk which was slightly wider/bigger than the top bunk. "night Sakura!"

"Night Kura!-- Oh! Yeah... just ta letcha know.. You might get hit in the morning with a pillow a few hundred times!" Sakura said, crawling under her covers then nodding off. Kura laid on her back and then turned over to her side and nodded off. (((_DREAM WORLD! WOOT!_)))

The next morning was quite eventful. Everyone had woken about the same time, but not everyone got out of their beds at the same time. Sakura and Kura were awake, or at least Kura thought her top-bumped friend was awake.

"Sakura?" Kura slid out from under the top bunk a little and then was greeted by a pillow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" After she "screamed" (not very loudly) she could hear Sakura giggling sleepily. "SAKURA! BAKA!" Kura got her own pillow and stood on the edge of the bottom bunk, simultaneously hitting her friend with her pillow. Instead of screaming or yelling Sakura was giggling. She, then, began hitting Kura back. A second later Kura had lost her balance and fell onto the floor. "OWWWWWIEEE! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME THAT FALLS OFF THE BEDS?" She whined sitting up.

Sakura just kept laughing even though she did feel sort of sorry for her friend... But it was funny!

Kurama came running up the steps and into the room. The first thing he say was Sakura laughing on the top bunk then he shifted his eyes down to see his sister on the floor. "What in the world is going on up here?" He asked, quite baffled by the two.

Kura stood up and faced him. "I.. er.. kinda fell off the bed... Eheh..."

"Is that all?" Kurama asked, not really stunned about what his sister had done.

"Oh hush!"

"Well.. I thought something might've attacked you or something..." Kurama said.

"Something did!" Kura said.

"What did?"

Kura pointed a finger at Sakura.

"HEY!" Sakura glared at her then she got off the bed.

"You two can get your own breakfast... we all had to.." Kurama told them as he lead them upstairs 3rd floor to the main kitchen.

"What did you guys have?" Sakura and Kura asked in unision.

"Pancakes and waffles." Kurama grinned.

"WHAT!" Sakura asked.

Kurama nodded.

"That's totally not fair!" Sakura pouted.

"Oooh! How about we walk somewhere?... Like that Diner in town!" Kura suggested.

"You two are gonna walk?" Kurama questioned.

"No! We can get someone to drive us! Or I could drive!" Kura smiled.

"Oh no, no, no... You've never driven a car in your life.."

"You're right bro!... Will you take us? Pwease?" Kura begged puppy-dogg face.

"No..." Kurama laughed. "... There's some left over pancakes in the microwave.." He exited.

"Very funny..." Kura grumbled as she watched Sakura quickly go to the microwave.

**THE BEACH ( out in front of the house ) **

Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, and Kayko were sitting on their towels in a horizontal line on the sand, chatting with each other. Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were "playing" in the water (acting quite like the adolesecnt boys that they truly are at heart). Sakura was walking along the shallow water watching and laughing at Jin and the rest of the boys. Kurama and Briar were walking on the beach together. Kura and Hiei were still inside doing who knows what hehe.. i know it shounds perverted.. but they're not doing anything like that... .

"Come on Hiei! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Kura begged him as she tried to pull him out of the door to the "out side world".

"Why?" Hiei continued to ask her.

"Because! We're going to have fun--- and-- you-- are-- coming-- too!" She still tried to pull him out onto the deck.

He resisted. "Why must I?"

"Becuase I said so! Now pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Kura stopped trying to pull him outside but still held onto his arm lightly.

Hiei didn't react for a moment then said, "No."

"HIEI! You're soooo mean to me!" Kura whined.

"I know." Hiei told her with a neutral look on his face.

Kura continued to pout. They stood in the doorway for about 10 more minutes; Kura still latching onto Hiei's right arm. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" She finally asked again.

Hiei sighed. _This is so useless..._ "Fine. What ever..." He growled.

"YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She told him, a kiss between every 'thank you', then they walked onto the sandy beach and headed towards everyone else. Kura had let go of Hiei's arm finally.

Just before they reached everyone else Hiei turned to Kura and stoped her in her place. "You do realize that Yusuke and just about everyone else are going.. crazy because they don't know about... _us_... Right?"

Kura smiled. "Hiei... come on...- What? Do you want me to just, like... announce it to everyone? - I don't.. I mean, I'm glad we're together but... I don't eactly want _everyone_ to know.. at least not yet... " Kura maintained her smile. ".. Why? Does it bother you?"

Hiei shook his head. "I just.. didn't know if you realized it or not.."

Kura giggled. "I realized it.. Last night Yusuke was freakin' out when we were all watching 'Star Wars'." The two began walking to the rest of their friends.

**Walking (Briar and Kurama) **

"Kurama...?" Briar began. "How many people know about our engagment?"

Kurama sighed. _That's a good question.._ "I'm not sure...- I think my sister, your sister, and Hiei are the only ones that know..."

"Oh... I thought your sister would've told Yusuke... and Kayko.. and Jin.. along with everyone else.."

"Come on, she's not like that. She knows when she should keep quiet about something." Kurama told her.

"Sorry." Briar sighed. "I know that she's not like _my_ sister... My sister has a huge mouth!"

Kurama let out a laugh. "Yes that is true."

"How many of us know about Hiei and your sister?" Briar asked.

"Well, aren't you just full of questions today!" Kurama said.

"Come on Kurama-chan.. how many?"

"You, your sister, Jin, and myself... Everyone else just thinks that Hiei and her are _'really good friends'._" Kurama explained.

Briar's jawed dropped. "Four people? -- Well, that's excluding the two themselves."

"Yeah." Kurama said to her, then they carried on about the matter as they resumed their walk.

**Back with Everyone else, at their spot on the beach **

All the girls were sitting on their towels which were spread out underneath the 3 huge umbrellas that were set up. The boys were now 'playing in the sand' ((i love making this sound like toddlers are in it! it's so much fun!)) out in front of the spot.

Yusuke had an idea pop into his head. He smirked then grab a hand full of sand. He found a target after searching through his friends. _Heh heh heh.. you're going down!_ He thought as he stared at his opponent. It was Jin! ((muwahahaha.. must torture someone besides Kuwa' every now and then! . )) Yusuke threw the hand full of sand at Jin. The sand hit his head and got all in Jin's hair and face.

"Urameshi!" Jin said, now floating in the air.

"It wasn't me! I swear! It was totally Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, actually kind of convincing.

Jin eyed Yusuke and then got some sand, chucking it at Kuwabara. The sand went down Kuwa's back adn into his swimming trunks.

"WHAT THE HELL---?" Kuwabara instantly said as he felt the sand.

Everyone got a kick out of Kuwabara chasing Jin, but the thing that was even funnier was the fact that Jin just floated above Kuwabara to where he couldn't reach him. Kuwabara was like a cat trying to reach the string someone's dangling above him.

Kura and Sakura got the biggest kick out of it, along with Yusuke.

**At about 4:00 PM** everyone was started to settle down. Botan, Shizuru, Kayko, and Yukina had returned inside only an hour behind hand while Kura, Sakura, and Briar were the only three girls left. They were stuck with the boys; but they didn't mind three of them.

"So... what are we going to do for dinner?" Briar randomly goes.

"Um... we should go out to eat!" Sakura suggested. "Ya know... hit the town!"

Kura smiled.

"Depends.. would you two be hyper-active and go all crazy on us if we _did_ go into town?" Briar questioned.

"I probably wouldn't..." Kura started but didn't finish the rest of her sentence which would've been 'if Hiei is going with us...'.

"I WILL!" Sakura assured them both.

"I figured as much.." Briar said, just shaking her head.

"Hey look! Kuwabara's just been picked up by a squid!" Kura pointed out.

The two looked to see Kuwabara flailing his arms and legs around as a giant Squid had hold of him out in the water.

Yusuke as, litereally, rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

After about 10 minutes of Kuwabara screaming "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! URAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SOOOOOOOOOOOMEOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist." Yusuke said, his attitude seeming a but more serious. He lifted his index finger and thumb; aiming it for the Squid's "head/body". "SPIRIT GUN!" He shouted as a huge blast of Spirit Energy left his and hit the Squid. It caused the Squid to fly back, but dropping Kuwabara before hand.

Kuwabara came out of the water. "That... was... not... funny..." He said, out of breath.

"Of course it was, ya big baby." Yusuke slapped him on the back.

_**They stayed at the beach for about a week, having fun! Hell, even Hiei actually got in on some of the fun.. but that was because Kura MADE him do it... ((XD XD persuasion... lol...)). As soon as they got into the cars to head back home Kura realized something. "CRAP! Bro! We've missed like... 15 days already this year! We're gonna be soooo behind in school!" "Relax... I'll help you if you need any help catching up.." Kurama smirked. "Hey! I've out done you in grades many times.. I sure as hell don't need your help.." She pouted as she sat back in her seat next to Hiei. Briar and Kurama, in the front portion of the car, just laughed at her; then the trip home began. **_

**((OOC: Stayed tune for more, folks!  
****Sry for the length of this chappy... I thought it was quite fun to work on... It took me forever:phew: Anyways, hope you guys like it, if anyone ever even reads it:( you people make us (erica, ali, and myself, whit,) severly saddened by your lack of faith and lack of reviews! damn you all! just kidding just kidding.. but you guys do make us sad 'cause y'all aren't reading it and THEN REVIEWING!))**


	11. Dates, Eavesdropping, and Fuzziness

**Chapter 11: Dates, Eavesdropping, and Fuzziness**

The school day was long, as always. Sakura had to sit in a room with Yusuke and Kuwabara all day. She just rolled her eyes at that; But she did always get a kick out of the stunts they pull. She even pulled some stunts and jokes of her own sometimes; That's the reason for her always being in detention like she found herself many times. More or less, she liked detention because they never really did anything; And Mr. K was an awesome Detention Monitor. He always sat there reading his newspaper, eating, or playing Basketball with a piece of rolled up paper and a waste bucket with some of the other kids. Yep... Sakura was a regular in the detention world.

Sakura yawned as her teacher continued to lecture them on something... she wasn't really sure what it was since she wasn't paying attention in the first place. She propped her head up in one of her palms and sighed. _Why can't the bell just ring already? I want to get home! It's a Friday! A F-R-I-D-A-Y! And I'm stuck in here! Eeekii!_ She thought.

A long 20 minutes later the bell rang and school was out for the weekend. Sakura jumped out of her seat like everyone else and headed for the door but she was stopped by Kuwabara and Yusuke. They had apparently planned to hold her up so she'd be mad.. Those idiots.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief as she walked out of the school's front doors. She heard her name being called.

"SAKURA! Sakura!" Kura was practically jumping up and down trying to catch her friend's attention.

Sakura waved and then gamboled over to Kura who was waiting with Kurama and Briar. "Sorry! Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't leave me alone!" Sakura apologized.

"That's okay! But c'mon! We're going to the Demon World since it's Friday!" Kura was sounding quite happy until Kurama spoke.

"No, you're not going to the _Demon_ World tonight."

"And why not?" She looked at him quickly.

"Because... we're _all_ going to the Spirit World." Briar jumped in as they all began walking to Kurama's house.

"Why?" Sakura was next to question them.

"Just Because." Kurama answered, slipping his hand into Briar's and smiling at her.

Kura and Sakura looked at each other and telepathically began to communicate.

_When are they getting married again?_

_I don't know. My sister can't make up her mind about anything._

_Well, you know we're gonna be in the wedding._

_"Yeah. And we'll have to have it here in the Human World so Shiori can come and see her Suichi get married._

Kura sighed._ Yes, that is true. But... that makes me worry..._

_Why, Kura?_

_Because of the slight fact that Hiei might not come..._

_Don't worry! He'll come! - He's been coming to the Human World a lot lately so... I don't think we'll have any problems getting him to come. And.. if you're here..._ Sakura grinned.

Kura's cheeks turned as red as her hair.

Kurama had seen his sister blush out of the corner of his eye and said out loud, "Those two must be exchanging conversational thoughts and one of them must've been about Hiei."

"Why would you say that?" Briar inquired.

"My sister's blushing."

"Oh.. I see."

Finally they came to Kurama's (and Kura's for the time being) house. Kurama went inside to call Shiori right quick to tell her that he'd see her tomorrow since he couldn't make it tonight. He then met back up with the three girls and they journeyed to Spirit World where they met Hiei.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama casually greeted him.

"Hello Kurama." Hiei answered back.

"Good afternoon Hiei!" Briar said, then was followed by Sakura with, "Why hello there Hiei-kins!" and then Kura, "Hey Hiei."

He nodded to all three of htem then returned his attention to Kurama. "Shall we go?"

"Ah, yes.- I shall return in a little while. I must chat with Hiei seeing as he requested it." Kurama explained then walked off with Hiei into the woods.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

Briar answered that one with a sly smile. "Bonding time!"

"I'm out!" Sakura retorted immediately then disappeared.

It took a moment but Kura put the pieces together. "Did Kurama put you up to this?" She grilled Briar.

"Eheh..." Briar began with a gulp. "Sorta.. He suggested it..."

"Uh huh.' Kura blinked.

"Just come on." Briar and Kura embarked on another era of 'bonding time'.

Hiei and Kurama where by the river. Hiei stood in front of Kurama who was leaning against a tree.

"So... what is it that is on your mind Hiei?" Kurama slid his hands into his pant pockets.

Hiei didn't speak; He wasn't sure how to word what was on his mind.

"... Ehem...?" Kurama cleared his throat.

"I don't know if you'd allow myself to take her on what you humans call a 'date' or not but... I'm asking you if I may."

"What?- You mean.. _you_ want to take Kura on a date?"

Hiei nodded.

Kurama studied his friend. "What type of dirt do you have on me?"

"The little fact that you're engaged to that Kitsune... I _will_ tell anyone else if I have to.. You know me...- Your human mother doesn't know yet, does she?"

"..." Kurama was taken back by Hiei's words. "Fine.- You may take her on a date.. But.. if you upset her or anything... it wont be good for you. Alright?

"Hn."

"I'm serious Hiei. She'd my little sister and I, for one, am tired of her getting hurt by love."

Hiei paused before he continued. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it seems." Kurama maintained his cool.

Hiei shook his head. "You people just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, Hiei?"

"I'm _trying_ to change! And it's all for her!" He raised his voice slightly.

"Calm down Hiei. Don't loose your temper."

"You have no right ordering me around.. dragging me places with you ... and your friends... The only reason I **do** go is so I don't have to see your sister with a frown on her face nor a broken heart. I really am trying to change..." Hiei calmed back down.

"All for Kura, huh?" The kitsune asked.

The fire demon nodded once. Silence showed its presence for a moment then Kurama gave a slight laugh at one of his thoughts. "You know, Hiei, I'm beginning to wonder if making Kura and Briar get along was such a good idea. By themselves, they are mischievous; But together, they could gang up on us."

"I don't think they would do that, fox..." Hiei then thought for a moment. "Would they?"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

**In the bushes, through that whole conversation,** Yusuke and Kuwabara hid. They were paralyzed at what they had just overheard. _You're kidding me! Kurama and Briar... engaged?-- Hiei and Kura... -- Woah! This isn't right!_ Yusuke thought in his head. Kuwabara's mouth was dropped open; Inside his head these thoughts were running through: _I don't know which I should be more scared of! Kurama and Briar? Or Hiei and Kura!-- I think I should be more afraid of Hiei and Kura! EEEK!_ Yusuke and Kuwabara just looked at each other and then, when they returned their eyes to where Kurama and Hiei were, the two demons had vanished. "Where'd they go?" Kuwabara asked, as Yusuke and himself stood up. Then, they heard the part about Kura and Briar ganging up on Kurama and Hiei and were now scared shitless. "SHIT!" Yusuke whispered just loud enough for Kurama and Hiei to hear, where ever they were.

"Well, well, well.. what do we have here?" Kurama's voice came from behind them, making the two bakas jump.

"Don't do that!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Well, if you don't wish for us to frighten you then don't eavesdrop on us." Hiei retorted.

"Shut up shorty!" Kuwabara gritted his teeth.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You get less intelligent every time I see you."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" Kuwa' growled.

"What did you hear?" Kurama asked a seeminlgy-more restless Yusuke.

Yusuke grinned. "Well.. there would be the fact that you're engaged to Briar... and the fact that Hiei and your sister are 'an item'..."

"Listen Urameshi... Tell anyone about any of that and I will make sure your death is slow and painful." Hiei threatened. "You too Kuwabara."

Kuwabara gulped as did Yusuke.

** While All of That is Going On ** Briar and Kura are just walking around making light conversation.

"So.. how are you and Hiei?" Briar started.

"Oh.. we're fine..." Kura smiled lightly. "What about Kurama and yourself?"

"We're just fine..." Briar sighed.

"When's the wedding?" Kura asked her.

"Oh.. um.. well, we're not sure yet."

"Ah. I see."

"Why?"

"No reason. Just wondered.." Kura told her.

"Do you think that-"

"Hiei and I will get married?" She finished, predicting Briar's next words. Briar nodded. Kura shrugged, "I don't know.. I mean... I know _I _want it to happen, but... I don't know if Hiei wants it to happen... I guess it all depends on him , doesn't it?" She gave a slight laugh.

"Heh.. yeah..." Briar looked at her. "What else is on your mind?"

"Well... I was thinking about Touya and Yukina... I mean, don't get me wrong, I never hated Touya.. but when he had a crush on me... I just didn't feel the same way about him. I did my best to try and not hurt him and I didn't, I don't think... I love him in a close friend way... almost in a brotherly, way. I'm just happy that he found someone who feels the same way about him. Yukina and he are perfect for one another. I just don't think I could've given Touya the love that I give Hiei..."

"Ah. I see.- Well... at least you're happy that Touya _has_ found someone."

"Yeah. And I'm even happier that it's Yukina... -- If Hiei and I _do_ ever get married... she'll be my sister-in-law and Touya will just like family!-- I guess I'm just happy that everything worked out for him..."

"Heh. Yeah...-- LOOK! BUNNIES!" Briar said, seeing two little white bunnies hopping towards them. The two girls bent down and each picked up one of the baby bunnies. "Aw! They're sooo cute!"

"They are!- Let's taken 'em back with us! C'mon.. Let's go find those two.." Kura and Briar, holding a bunny each, went to find Kurama and Hiei.

Just before Yusuke and Kuwabara were planing to run for it, Kura and Briar came up to the group.

"Kurama! Look! We found bunnies!" Kura smiled.

"Bunnies? You're kidding me..."Hiei closed his eyes. Kura stood in front of him, holding one of the little soft fuzzy white bunnies. "Come on Hiei! It's sooooooooooooooooo cute!" All Hiei could do is shake his head.

Kurama looked back to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were supposed to be... but they were gone. "They must've escaped, Hiei."

"Oh well... I think they got the point."

Kurama agreed with his little fire demon friend.

"Come on! Let's go home!" Kura began. "I don't know where Sakura went but... I think we'll have to go and find her soon."

Briar laughed and then she and Kura began walking a head of Hiei and Kurama, who were looking to each other going "What have we gotten ourselves into this time?".

**Everyone was at Kurama's house, once again. ** Kura and Sakura were sitting in Kura's room, on her bed, playing with the twin white baby bunnies. Jin floated, sitting on the air; Hiei sat in the corner of the room on the floor.

"They're soooooooooooooooooooo adorable!" Sakura giggled.

"I know! This one is the smallest one!-- Oooh! I know! I'll name it Hiei!" Kura grinned.

Hiei rolled his eyes and then shut them, but keeping his ears open to all conversation.

"And I'll name this one Jin!" Sakura stuck out her tongue to Jin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." was all Jin would say.

On the inside, I guess you could say that Hiei was a little jealous of the bunnies getting all of his girlfriend's attention, but he would never ever tell anyone that. EVER. Jin didn't yield to show his jealousy over the bunnies. And, of course, Sakura and Kura noticed Jin's attitude.

"Aww... is Jinnie- Boy jealous?" Sakura picked on him.

"Arg..." Jin growled.

"What about you Hiei?" Sakura shifted her eyes to the black shadow in the corner.

He didn't answer.

"He's jealous... He just wont admit it!" Kura grinned. Her comment made his eyes pop open.

Kura giggled.

**(((OOC: Drop off chappy! woot! They're not my favorite type of chapters, but it's funny when people get pissed off when they discover that it's a drop- off chapter! woot! Woot! I finished this chapter in one day (which is just a couple of hours). I've only been awake for four hours... Catherine woke me up by calling me! YAY! I haven't talked to her since the last day of school! I'm glad she called... anyways.. this is from Whitney (not Erica or Alissa... heh..) and yeah, I shall go now and try to figure out what the next chapter is gonna be about! Which means I'm prolly gonna call Ali and Eri! hehehehe... until the next chapter! REVIEW AND LIKE IT! lol...)))**


	12. Night out and the Day of Bridal Shopping

**Chapter 12: Night out, and the Day of Bridal Shopping**

OOC: WOOT! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I really do love working on this fanfic... even though sometimes it does get hard... Stupid writer's block.. Hey! I remember that episode of the RugRats when Tommy was dreaming and saw the huge block that said "Writer's block" on it! lmao::sigh: The good ol' days with the original RugRats... anyways.. time to start on the chapter!

** The Last Month of School, on a Saturday **

Kura sat in her room in the window seat. She had her sketch book in her lap and a pencil in her hand. With the pencil in hand, she was slowly sketching onto the paper. She looked to the doorway and saw Sakura and Hiei walking in. "Hey guys." She greeted them, looking back to her sketch.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sakura plopped down on the bed.

"oh, I'm doing a sketch for Art Class."

"Do you and Kurama ever stop doing school work?" Hiei asked her.

Kura put her pencil down and closed her sketchbook. She now sat with her back facing the window. "Hey! I'm not as bad as he is!"

"Oh yes you are! Come exam times.. It's like you're both racing each other with grades." Sakura giggled.

"Oh, be quiet!" Kura shook her head. "So.. what brings you two here?"

"I just came to visit ya." Sakura smiled.

Kura looked at Hiei.

"What?" He questioned the look.

"Well... what do you want?"

"Oh, so I'm not welcomed nor wanted, is that right?" Hiei answered.

Kura began laughing at him. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant!"

"I know..." Hie smiled his rare smile. "I was just.. around and decided to stop by."

"Oh... So there's nothing, really, that you wanted?" Kura teased.

Sakura giggled along with her friend. "Hey Hiei! Aren't you supposed to be taking Kura-" She started but then received a threat through telepathy. "Ohwaitnevermind"

"Wait!" Kura jumped from her seat in the window. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing." Hiei assured her.

"no! It's not 'nothing'." Kura wanted to know what it was Sakura had started about.

"It's nothing." Hiei walked out of the room. Kura followed him adn Sakura followed her. They walked into the living room wehre Kurama and Briar were.

"C'mon Hiei! What is it?" Kura kept asking.

"What is what?" Kurama questioned from the couch.

"Hiei wont tell me something!" Kura whined.

"Oh! I know what you're talking about." Kurama and Briar answered in unison.

"Not fair! Why am _I_ always the last one to know about stuff!" Kura plopped down in the chair.

Sakura couldn't help but continue her giggling spree.

Hiei _still_ wouldn't tell Kura.

"Pwease?- _Pretty please Hiei-chan!"_ Kura _still_ begged.

"i'll tell you if he doesn't, Kura." Kurama grinned at Hiei.

Finally, Hiei gave in. He sighed. "_We're_ going out tonight."

"All of us?"

"No," Hiei told her. "Just you and I."

There was silence then Kura stood up. "That's awesome! I can't wait!" She gave Hiei a hug and then walked back into her room. When she was gone Kurama, Briar, and Sakura dove at the chance to pick on Hiei again.

"Awwwwwwww! Hiei-kins has a date!" Sakura was the first and quickest to react.

"That's sooooooooo cute, Hiei!" Briar started. "You _finally_ decided to take her on that date!"

"Yes; it's almost considered a miracle that he actually decided to take her out." Kurama spat out.

Hiei's cheeks burned red and his fist clenched.

-Everyone in the room laughed at their comments which embarrassed Hiei, but they only picked on him because they loved him in some way or another.-

"Oh, that reminds me. Everyone else is going to the movies tonight." Kurama suddenly remembered.

"Who is everyone else?" Sakura asked, slowly.

"You know, Yusuke, Kayko, Yukina, Touya...-- Shizuru's not coming.. neither is Kuronue.."

"And why isn't Jo-Jo coming?" Sakura asked him.

"Apparently he and Shizuru broke it off..." Kurama told her.

"Oh.. That would explain their bad attitudes at the beach last month..." Sakura commented.

"Yeah..." Briar said, then shrugging the convo' off.

"So... Hiei..." Kurama had a half grin on his face as he twisted his head about to glance at his acquaintance by the window.

Hiei countered the slight piece of what could've became a complete sentence with "What?"

"What are you and my sister going to do tonight on this date?" Kurama gave a sly smile.

Hiei glared. "Whatever hell we want to do. None of you shall affect this date, alright?" He said, firmly, then stalked onto the roof.

"Oh my... His temper is starting to get harsh again.." Briar said.

"No.. it's just the fact that we pick on him about his love life that makes it so inhospitable." Kurama corrected her.

"Ah yes... well.. that is true." Briar agreed.

"Ehem...?" Sakura grinned. "Would Jin be coming with us tonight?"

Briar smirked. "If you call him and ask him to come."

Sakura started for the door.

"Where ya goin', Kiddo?" Briar inquired.

"Home.- To call Jinnie- Boy!" Sakura left.

Briar and Kurama shook their heads.

"You know... I really think we should tell the rest of the gang about our engagement, Kurama." Briar told him, feeling as though they were hiding something very vital from their friends.

"yes. I supposed you're right. Shall we tell them tonight?- At least the ones who are to be coming." Kurama planted a kiss on her right temple.

"Alright.- What time does the movie begin?"

"7:30"

"Good! So we have quite a while to relax."

"Yes we do." Kurama established.

Kura finished her sketch and put the sketch book into her school bag. She stood in the core of her room, pondering what to do next. She scratched her head and then got an idea. She left her room. "Where- Where's Sakura?" She asked, slightly confused that her friend wasn't there anymore.

"She went home to call Jin." Briar explained.

"ooooooookaaaaay... Where's Hiei?"

"C'mon Kura... where is he habitually when he's gracing us with his presence?" Kurama asked her, rhetorically.

Kura laughed and then headed onto the roof. "hey Hiei!" She sat down beside of him.

He nodded to her and then resumed gazing at what he'd all the "stupid human city".

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just.. thinking.." He told her as he currently studied the tear gem which hung from his neck, the chain still around his neck.

"Oh! Well... if you'd like for me to leave you alone.. I will. I just thought I'd come up and keep you company." She smiled. To Hiei her smile was so picturesque and chaste.

With the tear gem still in his hand, he looked at her. "You don't have to leave."

"good! Because I don't wanna!" She giggled.

He smiled, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"What?" She questioned his gestures.

"Nothing." He answered, examining the tear gem once more.

"Isn't that your tear gem?- You've started wearing it again. I'm glad." Kura rested her chin on his shoulder, her eyes caught by the gem also.

"Yes. I began wearing it more.. after Yukina found out." He answered her commentary.

"I know she wears hers every day," She spokea gain. "Even before she knew you were her brother.. she wore it then too... Well, after you gave it back to her.."

"Hn." Hiei's crimson eyes continued gazing at the tear gem. His thoughts were mixed between the gem and the girl sitting beside of him. "---When are your brother and Briar going to inform everyone of their engagement?"

Kura sat up, shrugging. "I don't know. They probably will soon."

'Where will the wedding be?"

She shrugged again. "Probably here.- Shiori will want to witness her son's wedding."

"hn."

"You're gonna come right?"

He let go of the gem and it returned to just hanging freely around Hiei's neck. "I'll be there." He repositioned himself to where his whole body faced Kura.

Kura smiled, positioning herself to face him. "So.. what are we gonna do on that date tonight?" She tried to be sly.

"oh no, no, no.. you're not getting a word out of my." He answered, as he reached to tuck a piece of Kura's red hair behind her ears.

"You're so mean!" She stuck out her tongue.

Hiei gave a _very slight_ laugh.

Kura giggled. "Well... just let me know when I need to start getting ready."

"I will."

"So... who do you think.." Kura started to ask him, slowly. " will be the next two to get married?"

"Who are my choices?"

"Let's see... Yusuke and Kakyo... Sakura and Jin.. Botan and Koenma.. or Touya and Yukina?"

"Aren't you leaving a choice out?"

Kura thought. "Who?"

"You and I."

Kura giggled, able to maintain her cool. "Oops! Sorry! Yeah.. or u-us."

"I don't know.." Hiei answered after a second.

Kura stood up, smiling. "Yes.. It's hard to tell anymore."

Hiei got to his feet also.

"Do you remember that necklace you gave me? A while ago?- It had the dragon hanging from it." Kura randomly brought up.

"That silver one?" Hiei searched his memory, then found that specific recollection.

"Uh huh."

"Yes. I remember.- What about it?"

She shrugged. "I still have it."

"oh..." Hiei was slightly taken aback. "Do you really?"

"Uh huh. But... I haven't worni t in years..."

"oh..."

"no offense! I just.. haven't thought about _wearing_ it." Kura sighed. "I guess I'll go now. And leave you to think to yourself."

When she turend to leave, Hiei softly grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"What is it, Hiei?" She faced him again.

His crimson orbs looked into her emerald green ones. He finally started to say what had been lingering in his mind. "Kura... will you..." He attemtped to not stutter/

Kura paid close attention to Hiei, listening to every word he was saying... waiting for the question to unveil.

"Will you.. marry me?" Hiei finally got out.

Kura's jaw dropped to a slight angle. Her heart beat faster; she almost felt as though she could barely breathe.

"Kura...?" Hiei called softly.

"... I..." Kura began smiling again. "I will!" She threw her arms around Hiei's neck; happiness running through her.

Hiei was quite relieved that he got the questionout and he was even more relieved to hear her answer. _He almost couldn't believe that he had asked Kura to marry him, actually._

Kura put her arms abck to her side. Hiei took the tear gem from around his neck and put it on, over Kura's head. After planting a kiss on her frehead, Hiei's hands went into the darkness of his pockets. "Don't tell anyone yet." He said.

Kura was slightly confused, but she nodded. "I wont.- I'll see you in a bit. Okay?"

Hiei nodded and watched her disappear from the roof top.

Kura walked through the house, heading towards her bedroom, when she was distracted by her brother. "What's up with you? Acting quite optimistic all of a sudden, aren't you?"

Kura stopped moving. "Well.. Can't I just be happy? I mean... I- I _am_ going on a date tonight." Then she ran into her room, shutting herself in. Briar and Kurama exchanged looks... looks of confusion.

-- Hours later; About 6:00 PM --

Kurama knocked on his sister's bedroom door and stuck his head in. "Briar and I are getting ready to leave... Once Jin and Sakura get here."

"Oh, okay! You kids have fun now, ya hear?" Kura smiled.

"Don't worry! We will." Kuraam returned the smiled with his own then went outside with Briar to wait for Jin and Sakura.

Kura continued to lay on her bed, on her stomach, as she tried to read a book. After a cycle of seconds she sighed out of boredum. "So.. bored..."

Hiei's voice was enough to startle her. "Is the silence boring to you?" He grinned as he spoke.

Kura sat up. She glared momentarily. "You... you.. you.." She tried to come up with something clever to threaten or insult him with but it only came out as an unspoken affront and a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hiei shook his head at her.

"Okay.. What do you want _now?_" She grilled him, with fake annoyance.

"Hn. You know _exactly_ what I want." He told her.

"Me?- Yeah. I know." She joked, rising to her feet and going to her closet.

"Heh. Just get ready."

"Where are we going?" She searched through the clothes in her huge closet.

"You'll see." He grinned once more.

"That's totally not fair!" She wined, with the fake-ness mixed into the statement. Taking a gray tank top and a pair of black baggy pants off their hangers, Kura left hte closet. Hiei stoodn in the doorway of her room, still. "Will you.. uh. excuse me?" She asked, the smile still lingering on her face.

Hiei's sly, yet rare, smile continued to be present as he went into the living room to wait.

Kura quickly slipped into her clothes then put on her black tenis shoes and hoodie (with the nifty frotn pocket! XD)). After getting situated in her hoodie, she pulled out the necklace to where it was visible. She brushed her hair out then met up with Hiei int he living room. "Alrighty! I'm ready!"

"Took you long enough."

Kura pushed him slightly. "oh, shoosh!"

Hiei smiled and grabbed Kura's hand; their fingers becoming interwined with each others'. They left the house. On the lawn Kurama, Briar, Yusuke, Keiko, Touya, and Yukina were _still_ waitin for Sakura and Jin. Hiei and Kura stopped by the group. "How long's the wait been?"

"15 minutes." Kurama told his sister.

"oh, where could thost two be?" Briar sighed. Everyone else in the group didn't exactly look happy either. Then, Sakura and Jin POPPED into view.

"We're sooooooooooo sorry!" They said at once.

"SAAAAAKURRRRAAAA! You dummy!" Briar commented.

"C'mon... " Touya stood by Yukina; their hands clamped. "You'll have time to deal with your sister and Jin later."

"You're right, Touya." Briar said, then turned to Kura and Hiei Sakura and jin mouthing 'thank you' to Touya . "We'll be back later! You two have fun!"

"Don't stay out too late!" Kurama warned, still just joking; then the huge group disappeared down the side walk.

Kura laughed. "They're so..."

"So what?"

Kura paused then giggled again. "..Nothing.."

Hiei and Kura then left the yard and headed to the Demon World.

-- Demon World, with Hiei and Kura --

"Hey, Hiei? Do you remember that day at the beach when Sakura burried Jin in the sand?"

"Yeah. She attempted to leave him there over night."

_-- Flashback --_

_Everyone was doing their own thing on the beach at the moment._

_Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Jin laying on the sand... sleeping! She smirked and got a bucket. She began dumping sand on his whole, everything but his head. It took her a good 30 minutes to get his body. There was 2 feet of sand on top of him. She giggled. "SAKURA! Come on!" She heard her sister call from the deck. Sakura waved and began walking to the house with Kura and Hiei._

_Kura looked at Jin as they passed. "uh... Sakura?-- You're not seriously honna leave him there, are you?"_

_"Teehee!" Sakura giggled._

_Hiei rolled his eyes. "You have got to be one of the most-" But he was cut off by Kura placing a quick kiss on his mouth. She obvisously did it to stop him from completing his sentence._

_About 2 hours after dark, Jin's screams were head. Sakura ran onto the deck first, folled by Touya, Rinku, Chu, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. All of them laughed at the sight underneith the light off the deck._

_"SOOOMEOONE! HEELP MEEE! OY!" Jin was struggling against 2 very small crabs._

_Sakura laughed all the way down to his spot._

_Jin continued to struggle._

_"Jin! They're just small crabs!"_

_"Oy!- I-I- D-don't-- CARE!"_

_"Oh, fine." Sakura unburried him. By now Kura and Hiei had joined the group out of hte deck._

_-- End Flahsback --_

"Jin was uber pissed at Sakura that night!" Kura finished off anouther round of giggles as they strolled through the murkiness of the Demon World.

"Heh. Yes.. she wouldn't stop chasing him around the house."

"Yeah! I couldn't get to sleep until about 3 A.M.!"

"I journyed to the roof, and it was quite peaceful there." Hiei told her.

"You should've come and got me!" Kura said to him.

The stars ( wow.. there are stars in the Demon World!.. jk) and moon were beautiful as they offered some light to the dark sky. Kura smiled to Hiei. "So.. what else are we to go?"

He just shrugged.

"... Call me crazy, but I like just being here and talking with you!"

Hiei turned his head towards her. "Really?"

"Yep! As long as I'm with you.. I'm happy."

Hiei kissed her temple.

"oh! Yeah! When we get back.. I have something to give you!"

"You don't have to give me anything." Hiei tried to tell her.

"Nonsense!- I mean, I know I don't _have_ to... But I want to!" Kura planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Hiei had a small smile ( at least it's a smile ) come to his lips.

-- Human World, 9:33 P.M., after the movie --

Everyone was at the park. They had all decided to go for ice cream! every "child's" dream! 

Kurama cleared his throat for everyone's attention. ".. WEll... Briar and I have something we'd like to tell you all."

Everyone gave the two demon's their attention.

"Briar and I... are engaged." KUrama smiled to Briar, who back and kissed his lips once.

"Congrats you guys!" Kayko told them, as Yusuke stood beside of her (not being as surprised as he would've been if he and Kuwa' hadn't have been spying on Kurama and Hiei... . ). Touya and Yukina were happy also. Jin and Sakura just acted normal since they had already known for a while.

"Thanks, you guys." Briar told them.

"So.." Kayko started. "When's the wedding?"

"Soon. Probably sometime after school lets out for the summer." Kurama looked to his bride-to-be as she spoke.

"oooh! We should go shopping the dresses and stuff tomorrow!" Kayko offered the idea.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Briar agreed.

Yusuke moaned. "Do I have to come?"

Kayko glared. Yusuke cowered away from Kayko's hand, only about a foot. "You'll come if I say so."

"Okay, okay, okay!"

"You two never quit, do you?" said Kurama as he shook his head.

The group finished their ice cream, then talked for a while. They all, when finished, departed and headed for their own abodes.

"Sakura?" Briar asked her sister as Kurama led the party inside of the apartment. "Are you and Jin staying here tonight?"

"Well, I kinda have to don't I?" Sakura and Jin plopped down in separate chairs.

"Well... yeah.. Hehe. Ya do." Briar giggled.

"Okay. HTen Jin's staying too."

"Wha-? OY! Why ya gotta drag me inta this?"

"Because!"

"Oh, fooie." Jin pouted.

"Well, we're going to bed. Tell Kura I hope her date went well.- Night." Kurama and Briar shut themselves in, what use to be, Kurama's room.

"Oh yeah! Kura and Hiei were goin' on a date tonight!" Sakura remembered.

"Oh really? That's interesting."

'yeah!- It's 10:49... I wonder how much longer they'll be out."

Jin shrugged, standing up to move onto the couch, laying down. "How 'bout we watch t.v. 'till we fall asleep?"

Sakrua got a blanket, laid down with him, and threw the blanket over them. They cuddled as they watched t.v.; the volume low ((cuteness, eh? .)).

At about midnight, Kura and Hiei quietly "snuck" in through the balcony's sliding glass door. Kura saw her best friend and Jin, passed out on the couch. "C'mon..." She whispered to Hiei. They walked into Kura's room; They made sure to shut the bedroom door quietly.

Kura smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" asked Hiei, joking.

"C'mon! Pwease?"

He shut his eyes after her plee.

Kura went to her dresser. Out of a small jewelry box, she extracted a small silver chain. She took off the silver band, which had three small black diamonds planted in it, off of her right-hand ring finger. She put the ring on the chain, and then walked over to Hiei. She hooked the chain around his neck and backed away. "You can open your eyes now."

Hiei opened his eyes and looked down at what she had placed around his neck.

"Kurama gave it to me..." Kura began. "When I came to live with him...- I know that your tear gem means A LOT to you... And I know that that ring will never mean as much as your tear gem... But I treasure it.. And I trust you with it. It was given to me by someone who loves me. Your tear gem was given to you by someone who loved you..."

Hiei couldn't help but study the ring around his neck, then looked back to Kura. "And _this_ was given to me... by someone _I_ love."

"As was _this_ for me."

The exchanged a kiss.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeah! Who knows what they have planned for tomorrow!" Kura removed her boots; leaving her hoodie (and the rest of her clotehs) on, she climbed into her bed. Hiei removed his boots and cloak, now only wearing his black tank top, black pants and the white bandana which concealed his Jagan eye. Kura being under the covers, he climbed into the bed to lay beside of her. He slipped an arm around her to have his hand join one of her's. "Good night Hiei... I love you..." Kura whispered. Hiei took a moment to reply. He closed his eyes and returned with a whisper. "I love you too." Kura feel alseep with a smile on her face.

--- Next Morning, 7:00 AM ---

_((time to rise and shine! .))_

Everyone but Kura and Hiei were awake. Sakura had to be dragged (literally) off the couch by Briar so Jin could get up with out Sakur wacking him upside the head. Kurama made himself some coffee. Sakura had finally woken up, fully, and seemed like her normal, hyper self. Before any one could stop her, she ran (literally) into Kura's room. She hopped onto the bed and began bouncing up and down. "C'mon sleepy heads! Rise and Shine!"

Hiei pryed once of his eyes open. After he saw Sakura jumping up and down on the bed, he gave a low growl. "What in hell's name are you doing?"

Kura gave a tired moan, her eyes staying shut.

Sakura continued to bounce on the bed, giggling. "Waaaaaaale uuuuuuup!"

Hiei sat up, angrily; now glaring at Sakura who seemed to be enjoying herself too much for this early in the morning.

Receiving Hiei's glares, Sakura stopped bouncing. She grinned. "C'mon sleepy heads! Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bacey!"

Kura didn't move nor open her eyes, but spoke. "Sakura.. since when have you been a morning person?"

"Um... Since this morning when i was dragged off the couch... Then got the idea to wake you guys up!"

"By jumping on the bed?" Hiei asked, after a yawn.

"Uh huh!"

Kura finally opened her eyes, looking at the alarm clock. "Oh my god... What in the name of the Spirit World is any one doing up at 7:30 AM!"

Sakura polopped down on the end of the bed, staring at Hiei.

"What!" He growled.

"You look different..." Sakura thought out loud.

Kura quickly stuffed the necklace into her hoodie and then sat up facing her friend.

"How?" Hiei questioned, his emotionless.

Kurama popped his head into the room. "Oh good! You two _are_ awake."

Everyone looked at Kurama, Hiei tucked his necklace into his shirt.

"Kurama... doesn't Hiei look... different?" Sakura brought back up.

"Hm... He looks slightly different.." Kurama shrugged. "Maybe it's because his hair is...-- Let's just say he has a slight case of bed-hair."

Hiei glared then fixed his hair.

"Alright. Breakfast is served." Kurama walked back into the kitchen. Sakura eyed Hiei once more before joining her sister, and soon-to-be brother-in-law for breakfast.

Climbing out of the bed, Kura sighed. "That was close."

"Yeah." Hiei yawned once more.

Kura stretched her arms out. "i wonder what they're dragging me to today!"

Hiei climbed off the bed, shrugging. "I guess I'll come too."

Kura gave him a good morning kiss. "Alrighty then!" She left the room, smiling.

Hiei sighed ((it was a happy sigh! hehe)) and then put his boots and cloak back on.

"So.." said Kura as she sat down at the small bar, facing the table in the kitchen. "I'm awake _this_ early... What ARE we going to do?"

"The girls have planned a shopping trip for today." Briar admitted.

"Seriously!- That measn you told everyone!"

"Yeppers!" Sakura finished off her cereal. "They told the whole gang! WEll, minues you, Hiei... Botan and Koenma..."

"What was everyone's reaction?"

"Well," Kurama looked at his sister. "They were all quite happy."

"I'm glad." Kura giggled.

"So..." The converstion began to transition. "How was yours and Hiei's date?" Sakura finished the question.

Kura smiled instead of blushing. "IT was great! I enjoyed it!"

"What did you guys do?" asked Kurama.

"We went to the Demon World.."

"And?"

"And.. we.. talked.. C'mon guys. What else would we do?" Kura looked at the four who were sitting at the table jin still being half asleep.

Briar stood up. "Well, I do believe that you (kura), Sakura, Hiei, and myself need to get ready."

"Wait.. Jin and Kurama aren't coming?" Kura was slightly confused.

"Nope!" Sakura grinned. "Hiei and Yusuke are the only guys comin' today."

"Uh... whu?"

"Kayko wants to torture Yusuke.. And we figured that you and Hiei would want to spend time together." Sakura's comment was added onto by Briar. "_And_ we need to get his tuxedo for the wedding." ((oh, woah, ho... Boy, did they not know that Hiei-kins wasn't going to be wearing an tuxedo. He already had to for one event... and that was enough for him. )).

Kura stood also. "Okay.-- He said he was gonna come with us anyways."

"We're leaving in 15 minutes."

"Okiday!" Kura returned to her room with Sakura.

"Guess what Hiei!" Sakura frolicked in.

He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You've got 15 minutes until we're leaving!"

"And where, precisely, are we venturing today?"

"Shopping for Kurama's and Briar's wedding..."

Kura had walked into her closet and changed into a pair of black bagy jeans while the two had been talking. She walked out of the closet, yawning.

Hiei and Sakura were in a tight lock of the eyes. Sakura spoke first. "Alright. You _do_ look different. And it's not your hair!- What is it?"

"Nothing." He told her, hands sliding into the darkness of his pockets.

"You're lying!" Sakura accused him.

"hn."

"Arg!"

Kura watched from the door. "You two! Play nice!"

"But! There _is_ something different 'bout him! I know it!"

"What would it be?" Kura asked her hyper, eager friend.

Sakura was at a loss for words.

"Just c'mon! We're leaving in, like, five minutes!"

Hiei walked out as Kura spoke, then herself and Sakura filed out behind him.

Briar was ready to leave and then question them. "Ready?"

"YEP!" Sa' and Kura giggled at once.

"Have fun with the girls and Yusuke, Hiei." Kurama told his fire demon of a friend.

"Hn."

The four met up with Yu', Kayko, Bo', and Yukina at the Bridal Shop, which was located in the middle of the city.

Yusuke was 1/2 asleep, seeing as how he's normally still asleep until noon (( like me, Whitney! hehe!)). The other three girls looked cheerfully awake.

"Morning everyone!" Botan, of course, was teh first to greet them... and quite loudly.

"Morning Botan!" Briar greeted her the equal cheerfulness.

"Too cheery!" Yusuke wined, sleepily.

"Oh Yusuke. Be quiet." Kayko told him, with out a threatening hand jester nor movement.

"Good morning Hiei! Kura!- Sakura!" Yukina smiled to the three.

"Mornin'!" (Sakura, happily).

"Good morning, Yukina!" (Kura, happily)

"Morning." (Hiei, normally. (lol.))

"Everyone ready to start?" Kayko inquired as they stepped into the store.

A nice lady with blond hair and nice clothes greeted them. "Good morning. My name is Rei. How may I help you?"

"We're shopping for a wedding dress and brides' maids' dresses." said Botan.

"Well, you've come to the right place!" Rei led the group towards the back of the store. There were two curved comfortable couches that surrounded the huge body mirrors and dressing room (yes, only one, but it's quite huge too!). "So.. What shall we begin with?- How about the different wedding dress selections/designs we have?"

Briar agreed. She, along with Botan, Kayko, Yukina, and Yusuke sat on one couch as Sakura, Kura, and Hiei sprawled out on the other couch. Sakura took up 1/2 of the couch and Kura/Hiei took the other half. The three didn't really pay attention as Rei was presenting several different wedding dresses to Briar.

"Hey, Kura!"

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"Who do you think's gonna get married next?"

Kura's heart jumped; She tried to keep her cool. "Hm... I don't know... My money's on you and Jin.. or.. Kayko and Yusuke."

Yusuke laid his head back and spoke, across from them. "Don't bet on it."

"Yusuke! That's really horrible to say!" Kura told him, but he wasn't listening to her so she returned to leaning against Hiei and talking to Sakura and he on the "cool" couch ((lmao)).

"Charlie and Maria are going to be the flower boy and girl."

"Oh, really? The Munchkins.. how nice.." Kura commented.

"Yeah. They _should_ be on their best behavior."

"They'll be calm _during_ the wedding, but afterwards... They'll be hell again." Hiei commented.

"Yes! Hiei's right for once!"

"Sakura!" Kura instantly looked at her.

"oops! Sorry!" Sakura apologized for the comment that just slipped out of her mouth.

"OH! I IDEA!" said Kura, randomly as she gazed at the ceiling. "We should go on a Hot Springs trip! Just You, Jin, Kurama, Briar, Hiei, and I."

"A Hot Springs trip." Hiei questioned the idea.

"Oooh! That's a great idea!" Sakura said, over Hiei.

Hiei shook his head then closed his eyse.

"Oh c'mon Hiei! Admit it! It'd be nice!" Kura tried to get him to smile.

Sakura giggled. "You two are sooooooooooooooooo cute together!"

Yusuke lifted his head. "Oh yeah. CUz you know, Hiei's been with just so many girls before." He commented, sarcastically.

Hiei shot Yusuke an evil glare which said 'I'll kick your ass'.

Yusuke gulped. "Sorry."

Kura giggled. Just then Briar summoned Sakura. Sakura took one look at the dress she was to try on. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I'm _not even_ trying that on!" She told here sister as she stood in the door of the dressing room.

"C'mon Sakura! It's _my_ wedding! Please!- Do this for me!" Briar pleaded.

Sakura kept her stern look.

Kura sat up. "Sakura... just do it.- It _is_ her and my brother's wedding. Let's not screw it up."

Sakura heard her friend out and sighed. "FINE." There was a but statement coming soon after. "But! You are gonna take Kura and I _where ever_ _we_ want to go!- Got it?"

"Okay. Fine."

Sakura went to change into the dress.

"Oh God." Kura sighed.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"It's probably something pink." She sighed once mroe and leaned back on the couch as Hiei still sat on the edge of the couhc. "I can only wonder wht the dress really is gonna look like."

"It can't be that bad." Hiei told her, as he repositioned himself to face her.

She shrugged as she looked at him. A question ran through her head: _WHy can't we tell anyone!_

Hiei answered the thought in a whisper, "Because I don't want anyone knowing right now."

"Hmph. Fine." She said, easily and still smiling. She scooted over a little so sh ecould rest her head on Hiei's shoulder. "I don't know how long we can hide it." Kura whispered to him; Her eyes watching every one of their friends who were present.

"We're going to hide it as long as we can." He assured her.

Sakura seemed to be throwing a fit from inside the dressing room. "I'm not coming out!" She kept saying.

Briar began stressing out; Kayko and Botan tried to calm her down. "Please Sakura! Just come out here! REmember that you only have to wear it today and on the wedding day!"

Kura stood up and walked to the dressing room door. "Sakura?- C'mon. It can't be that bad."

"It's_ pink_!"

Kura sighed. "Sakura!- C'mon.. I'll be wearing it too. You're not gonna be alone."

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

The door opened; Briar breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Kura." She said.

"It was nothing." Kura returned to her seat, where Hiei was waiting for her return. After exchanging kisses, Kura's head returned to Hiei's shoulder. _I can't wait until **we** get married._ She thought about herself and Hiei.

Sakura stood still as Rei took the measurements and etc.. she needed for the dress. Sakura kept her eyues closed. _I hate this_. She grumbled inside of her mind.

Briar walked over to Yusuke. "Hey, Yus'? Could I borro w your cell for a minute?"

"Sure." Yusuke handed his small silver cell phone to Briar, who stepped out onto the side walk.

At his apartment, Kurama was woken up by ringing of his phone.

"Hello?"

"Morning." Hearing Briar's voice made him smile

"Morning. How's the shopping going?"

"Oh, well... It's... It's going a little better now."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh," Briar sighed. "Sakura _was_ throwing a fit because the Brides' maids' dress that I picked out was pink."

There was a silence; Then Briar could hear Kurama trying not to laugh. "Kurama! It's not funny!" Briar smiled as she looked through the glass at everyone in the store.

"How did it... How was it resolved?"

"Oh! Your sister!" Briar answered.

"What- did she do?"

"She reassured Sakura that she'd be wearing the same dress as she stood beside of her." Briar giggled.

"Wow.- How's Hiei holding up?"

"He's quite content, actually." Briar confessed. "He's just been sitting closey with Kura and having light coversations with her.- And he's actually letting Sakura speak to _his lover_."

Kurama chuckled. "Well, glad to know it's going well."

"Yeah. I hope there are no more... _complications_.- I just thought I'd call and check up with you.- Wait.. did you go back to sleep?"

"Heh heh.. Yeah. Guilty there."

"Alright, well... I'll see you when we're done here."  
"I love you." Kurama was quick to say.

"I love you too. Bai."

CLICK Briar walked back inside. Handing Yusuke his phone she thanked him and then returned to what she was doing before.

"God! I'm glad Jin didn't come!" Sakura commented, grimly.

Kura and Yusuke laughed at her comment.

Briar smiled and shook her head at her sister as Sakura trudged back into the dressing room to change back into her original clothes.

"Sakura is one interesting person..." Hiei commented.

Krua nudged him in his side, smiling as she di it.

Kayko sat down beside of the almost 'dead-of-boredum' Yusuke. Botan sat down on the other side of Kayko. Sakura came out of the dressing chamber with her all-black clothes on. Briar turned toward Kura. "You're next, kiddo."

As Sakura sat down, Kura stood up and walked over to Briar.

"I wanna says thanks for earlier." Briar told the red head.

"No problem!" Kura said happily. She advanced into the dressing room. Shutting herself in, she removed her shooes, then hoodie. Momentarily holding the tear gem in her hand, she relaxed a little. _So what if they see me wearing it?- I don't care. They **should** know._ She thought to herself; then she removed the rest of her clothes, slipping into the pink dress. _Okay... It's not_** _that_**_ bad._ She told herself. Not tucking the tear gem into the dress, she walked out. Sakura, Briar, and Hiei's eyes were all on her. Yusuke, Kayko, Botan, and Yukina were all preoccupied with each other.

Rei smiled. "It looks great. Now.. let's just get your measurements so I may adjust the dress to look perfect." Kura didn't move as Rei came to her. As the assistant took measurements, Kura could feel three pairs of eyes still on her. Hiei's weren't as surprised-looking nor as wide as Briar and Sakura's. "w-what?" She asked the two sisters.

Sakura looked from her best friend, to Hiei, and then back to Kura. "Why... Why are you w-w-wearing H-Hiei's tear gem?"

Kura looked to Hiei with a look which said 'what do I say?'.

Hiei rose to his feet calmly. "We're in love. Lovers share things, don't they?" He grilled Sakura. OOC: sounds like Eiri Yuki! LMAO

"Okay, Okay! I get it!" Sakura defended herself.

Briar knew ther was something more than just two lovers wearing/sharing things with each other. She kept the thought in her mind but didn't press the matter out loud.

"See Sakura? These dressed aren't THAT bad."Kura quickly changed the subject.

Sakura grumbled, "yeah, so you say."

Kura just smiled. She knew her friend was against the color pink, but it _was_ Briar and Kurama's wedding. _I'm sure Sakura wants them to have a good wedding too.._

"All right! Done!" Rei stood up. "Will there me anything else, Ma'am?"

"No. I don't think so. Tahnk you." Briar told her.

Rei went to the cash register to ring everything up.

Kura quickly changed back into her original clothes. She came out of the dressing room and walked to Briar. "As a wedding gift..." She began. "I'll pay for this stuff."

"No! I can't possibley let you do that-"

"I want to. And I'm going to!" Kura told her. haha! XD. the power of the credit card! She walked to the counter, paid for all the stuff which was selected for Briar's wedding.

Briar's face was blank as she attempted to process what Kura had said; Finally, she smiled.

Kura reapparoached the group. "All right. All we gotta do is come and pick up the stuff after she calls us. I gave her the number to my bro's apartment."

"All righty!" Sakura smiled, relieved that they could all go home now.

"The only two that need outfits are Charlie and Maria." Briar commented as the whole group left the store.

"Thanks Hiei." Kura whispered to him as they walked behind the rest of the group.

"Hn." was his reaction, but Kura knew what he meant by it. Sakura slower her gait so she was able to walk with Kura and Hiei.

Everyone returned to their homes.

Kurama and Briar left their siblings and Hiei at the apartment as they went out for some quality alone time.

"Have you noticed that Kura's wearing Hiei's tear gem?" Briar brought up.

"No. I didn't noticed that." Kurama answered.

"Well... Sakura and I were quite baffled by it today. Neither Hiei nor herself would explain it."

Kurama shrugged. "I'm sure they'll let us know in time." He placed a soft kiss on her lips after his comment.


	13. Another Kept Secret

**Chapter 13: Another Kept Secret**

Warning: Short chapter!-- I decided to make this one short since the last few have been quite lengthy! Hehe! I love when people tel me secrets! But it sucks when people keep them from _you_! lol

That smae night, Jin and Sakura made plans to go out. Kurama and Briar had called and said that they were going to a late movie and would be home around one o'clock. So, Kura and Hiei were left at the apartment.

Jin and Sakura sat in the café across from the arcade. They had just finished off their dinner.

"Oy. That was damn good." Jin commented.

Sakura agreed. "yes, it was!"

"So..." Jin attempted to change the subject. "I think we need to take, Sa'."

Sakura instantly thought: '_oh no! He's breaking up with me!'_. She nodded. "okay..."

"okay, well... We've been... er.. dating for quiete a while now.." he was definitely nervous. "And... I..." This might take a while. (jk). "I really love ya."

Sakura smiled. "I love you, too! _A lot!_"

Jin smiled as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful but not too flashy/expensive ring and held it up to where Sakura could see it.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she bit he rlower lip, trying to stop a huge smile.

"Sakura... Will you marry me?"

Sakura didn't even have to think for one second. "Of course I will, Jin!" The two exchanged hugs and a kiss then Jin pulled away, sliding the ring on Sakura's left hand ring finger. Sakura and Jin smiled at each other as they paid the bill then headed towards Kurama's apartment.

It was about eleven o'clock by the time Sakura and Jin returned. The couple walked inside, into a silent, still apartment.

"Kura? Hiei?" Sakura called, but not too loudly.

Jin looked for any sign of them through the apartment. The last place he checked was Kura's room, and there they wre. They were cuddling together under the blankets of the bed, sleeping. Sakura poked her head in. "Awww!" She whispered, then pulled Jin by the hand out of hte room and shut the door slowly.

"You know.. they've got a great idea." He grinned.

Sakura giggled. "are we to cuddle on the couch again?"

"O' course." Jin got the blanket and then the he and Sakura shacked up on the couch. They feel asleep, once agian, to the low hum of the television.

Kurama and Briar returned home and instantly headed to bed; they made sure not to wake anyone.


	14. Let the Summer begin!

**Chapter 14: Let the Summer begin!**

Sakura sat in the classroom repeatedly tapping her pencil ln the desh as her eyes sat on the clock. Yusuke and Kuwabara were drawing (really bad ) pictures, then holding them up to each other, and then chuckling. Sakura sighed.

The whole school, at the moment, was nearing the end of the last day before school lets out for summer vacation. Sakura couldn't wait to get home so the summer could start.

Finally, the bell rang. The school cleared out so fast every one of the students wanted to get out. Sakura waited out on the side walk for Kura , who finally came out with Kurama and Briar about 5 minutes later. She seemed really excited about something, "That's up?" Pakura asked, a huge smile on her face.

"I came out at the top of the class!" Kura told her. "I can't believe I actually beat you, bro'!"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes. I don't think I can believe it either."

"It was close, though." Briar commented.

"Oh, shoosh!"- So, Sakura! How were your exams?"

Sakura grinned. "Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara actually passed!"

"Well Kuwa' has had more time to study since he's not chasing after Yukina-chan anymore." Kura replied.

"Sakura?" Briar put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"C'mon… How were your exams?"

"Oh.. well…" Sakura acted like they were horrible, then put a huge grin on her face. "I passed all of them! I was 5th in my class!"

"Good job, Sakura!" Kura smiled.

"You know what that means, sis…" Sakura looked at her sister.

Briar sighed. "yeah. I know. We get to go on a trip to any place you pick out."

Kurama let out an almost silent chuckle. "So… what are you two planning to do tonight?" He asked his sister and sister-in-law-to-be, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm getting together with Jin!" Sakura put another smile on her face. "Oh, yeah! Jin and I want to know if you guys, and everyone else, wanna go out to eat or something. You know, have a big dinner, the whole group?- Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Oh, Sakura. That sounds like a fine idea!" Her sister agreed, Kurama nodded.

"Sure! I'll make Hiei come!" Kura received a nudge from Sakura.

"Speaking of Hiei…" Kurama had some how let a grin creep onto his face as he teased his sister. "He's been spending a lot of time at the house lately…"

Kura smiled hesitantly. "A-and?"

"I've noticed he, for the most, only talks… to you…" Kurama gave her a curious look. She bit her lower lip. Briar and Sakura were curious, too. "Yeah, and you two barely leave your room, or the roof." Briar added, making Kura blush.

"C'mon, Kura. What are xot guyp hiding?" Sakura pressed the matter.

Kura retained her words for the rest of the walk home.

For some reason, they decided to stand under the Sakura trees in the front yard when they arrived back at the apartment. Suddenly, a strange yet powerful energy was sensed by the four.

"Woah! What is that? Where's is coming from?" Sakura looked Around.

"That feels…. That feels like the same energy I felt at the Ball we had!" said Kura.

Briar knew who the energy was coming from. _That means, Nadare's close by. She must want to see how Tombo's doing. _"Maybe we shouldn't worry about it. It's probably nothing." She rushed everyone inside, herself staying outside. Kurama didn't question her, He told himself that Briar would let him know something about it later.

Briar looked in the trees and finally found Nadare. "Hello." She spoke to the Demon.

Nadare turned her head to look down at Briar. "I see Tombo's doing fine."

"Heh. Yes, tell…. He's been staying here almost every day and night."

"With her?"

Briar sighed. "Yes. With Kura."

Nadare looked through the window. "She seems like she cares about him„"

"Oh, she does. She spends, just about, all of her free time with him. He's in good hands."

"I don't doubt it.-- She looks exactly like Kurama,"

Briar giggled. "Yes. Once, Koenma had mistake her for Kurama! It was entertaining."

Nadare kept her eyes on Hiei and Kura, who she could see through the bedroom window. Kura had jumped onto the bed, waking Hiei from his slumber. She now sat up beside of him, talking and smiling to him. "So… when's your wedding?"

"Oh. We're planning for it to be sometime next month! Will you be there, Nadare?"

Nadare shifted to look at her once more. She shrugged. "It's going to be here, in the Human World, isn't it?"

"Yes. We want Shiori to come." Briar answered.

"Hn. I don't know if I'm going to be there. If I'm not, I'll come by afterwards. I must go."

Briar stopped her. "meet her."

"What?"

"Talk to Kura. See that she's perfect for Hiei."

"What's going to happen when Hiei asks her to marry him? What will you do? Just burst in and tell him 'no'? Tell him he can't marry her?"

Nadare closed her eyes. As she began to leave, she said "Take care of Hiei _and_ Kuronue." Then she was gone.

Briar sighed. I fear that she will try that. She walked inside.

Sakura was just walking out of Kura's room by herself.

"What's up Kiddo?" Brair questioned, sitting down on the couch.

"Hura--and--Hiei--being-,all--lovey--dovey." Sakura pretended to be freaked out (but wasn't really.).

Briar laughed. "Wow, Sakura.- So you're giving them some more time together!"

"Hehehehehe. They have had a lot of time together in the last month! Oh! I wish they'd just tell us whatever secret they've been hiding!"

"Secret?"

"Oh, heh. Remember that day we went shopping and I said her and Hiei looked different? And then we saw Kura wearing Hiei's tear gem?" Sakura tried to jog her sister's memory.

"Oh, yeah! I've sorta been wondering about that, too!"

"heh heh." Sakura closed her eyes then popped them back open. "NO MORE SCHOOL! WOOHOO!"

"Did you just now realize that?"

"N-no! My brain just… processes.. um.. intelligent words into my words slightly slower -- That!

Briar laughed at her younger sibling. "Sakura… Just forgets it, before you hurt yourself."

"Oh, be quiet, you!" she told her.

Kurama emerged drom his room. No longer in his school uniform and now wearing jeans and a comfortable shirt. "And what are you two talking about?" He took the vacant seat beside of his fiancé

"Your sister and our favorite little fire demon." Sakura answered her soon-to-be- brother-in-law.

"Ah, yes. I supposed we ape talking ablut the whole tear gem incident, right?"

"Yep!" Bpiar nodded,

"You're aware that they doors is open to Kura's room, right?" Kurama alerted them.

"Oops!" Sakrua and Briar looked at each other.

"I do wonder what they do in there all the time." Kurama said, out loud.

The two sisters exchanged looks once more, then Sakura stood up. "So… I think I'm going to return home!- Well, I'm going to meet Jin after I go home and change.--" Sakura gamboled back to Kura's room and stuck her head inside, seeing the two youkai just sitting on the bed, chatting with each other. "Kura?"

"Hm?" Kura looked up at her.

"I'm going. I'll see you two tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! See ya! Have fun!"

"Wait…" Hiei sat up. "What's tomorrow night?"

"Oh! Heh… You and I are going to dinner with everyone.- No complaining." Kura told Hiei, after Sakura left.

"See ya later, Kiddo!" Briar told her sister.

"Bye!" Then Sakura walked out of the apartment, heading towards her home.

Hiei looked at Kura. "why-"

"Hiei!" Kura said, smiling.

"Fine." He growled, laying back.

"Oh, c'mon! It can't be that bad!" Kura poked him in the side which was unphasing to him, "Besides…. We haven't been out in a while."

"You call a month a while?" He joked, but with a serious expression and tone.

She shook her head. "it is a while!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He kept his crimson eyes on her as she seemed to be staring out the window.

"Well… I'm going to have a lot more spare time for a while. She told him.

"Good." He put his hand on one of hers as it rest on top of the bed.

Kura finally returned her eyes to lay on his. "You've been getting a lot of sleep lately. - What's wrong with you?" asked Kura, teasing him.

"You've been spending a lot of time with me-"

"Don't you finish that sentence!" She playfully glared at him.

"So… what are we doing tonight?" He turned over to lay on his said so he may face her.

She shrugged then grinned then spoke slowly, "I'm tired.."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I'm juuuuuuust kidding " Kura leaned down and pressed her lips against his. He answered the kiss with one of his own. When they parted, Kura sat back up and asked, "Okay. Tell me.. when are we gonna tell them?"

"I.. I don't know." He sighed.

"Let's tell them tomorrow!" Kura got up, shut her door, and then crawled back onto the bed. "It'll be the perfect time!- C'mon. Pwease?"

Hiei gazed into her green eyes, trying to decipher an answer, He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know why you want to tell everyone."

"Well, c'mon! They're our friends. They'll be happy to know!" Kura commented as she played with the ring, which she had given him, around her lover's neck. "Why don't you want them, nor anyone else, to know about ht?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"I… I don't want anyone bothering us about it. I, really, don't even want a big ceremony." He finally told her, those reasons being some of the true reasons.

"We don't have to have a huge ceremony. We really don't! I, at least, want Sakura, Jin, Kurama, Briar, and Yukina there. And we don't have to get married soon.. We can wait until we're ready. Or until you want to." She said.

"You're so understanding." Hiei whispered after she was done speaking.

"It's because I love you!"

"Heh."

About that time, Briar knocked on the door. "Come in." Kura said. Briar opened the door only to walk in and shut it behind her. "Could I talk to you guys?'

"Um…" The two sat up. "Sure."

"Sakura, Kurama, and I have been wondering about something lately."

"What is it?" Hhei was quick to ask.

"Well…" Briar cleared her thought before continuing. "Since that day we went shopping, for the wedding, and saw you, Kura, wearing your tear gem, Hiei…. We've been wondering if you two are, well, hiding something."

There was a silence as Kura and Hiei exchanged looks, then Kura looked back at Briar. "We're… not… hiding anything. What would we have to hide?"

"Maybe something… like… oh, I don't know, an engagement, maybe… or something else."

"We're not hiding anything." Hiei told her, solidly.

Briar studied the two for a moment. "Okay." She told them as she exited.

See! That's why! Kura telepathically told Hiei.

"Fine." Hiei breathed out, rising to his feet.

"Yay! Thank you Thank you! Thank you!" Kura hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "So… wutcha doin' now?" She let him go.

"I'm going on the roof."

"You want some alone time?"

Hhei left a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be down in a little while, All right?"

"'K'." Kura watched him leave through her window. She looked at the clock. "Ugh. Only 4 o'clock! Aaaaaaah!' She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling,

"Well?" Kurama stood in the kitchen.

"They're hiding something. You can just tell." Briar confirmed, giggling.

"Heh. We'll find out in due time.- Let's just go and get out for a while. We don't have to worry about school or anything for a while." Kurama said, softly, then planted a soft kiss on Briar's smiling lips.

"All right. Are we just going to leave your sister and Hiei here?"

"I think they'll be all right. They usually are."

"True."

They walked out, hand-in-hand.

For the rest of the afternoon Hiei stayed on the roof. About dark, around 8:30 PM, he rejoined Kura in her bedroom. She tap already getting ready to go to sleep.

Hiei stood in the door of the bathroom, his eyes on Kura as she wiped her face off with a warm, moist washcloth.

"Glad you could come back inside!" Kura draped the cloth over the side of the bath tub, then approached Hiei, her lips linking with his as her hands rested on the sides of his neck.

All though enjoying the attention, Hiei pulled tax sllwly. "C'mon…" He shook his head.

"No, Hiei… You c'mon. We're alone.. It's perfect." She kissed him once more.

"I'm tired." He told her.

Kura's hands moved down his chest and then away from his body. "… I am, too."

"Come. Let's go to bed." He took her hand and led her back into the bed room. The lights were off. Kura climbed under the covers first, then Hiei took off his boots and cloak and climbed in with her. Once they were settled in each other's arms, Kura said one thing, with slight giggles. "We sleep waaaaaaay too much."

Hiei held in his laughs. "Good night."

"I love you."

"I.. love you , too."

And they went sleepy-bye. lmao

--Next afternoon, 3:30 P.M.--

Kura woke to A) find Hiei had probably already been awake for a while, B) There was a bunch of noise coming from the living room, nd C) she had actually slept in her pajamas for once. hehe. Just thought I'd put that in.- No…. It means that she normally sleeps in her day-time clothes. Dirty people. She lumbered through the hallway, arriving in the living room to see Sakura, Jin, Kurama, and Briar cackling and going on about something.

"Afternoon, sleepy head!" Briar and Sakura greeted Kura in unison.

"Hmmmmm…" Kura moaned, still feeling sleepy. "What time is it?

"3:30!" Jin answered, still suffering from the end of his laudhing spell.

"In- the- afternoon?" Kura exclaimed.

"Yes. It seems you've managed to sleep the day away!" Kurama informed her of the inevitable.

"No dur." Kura glared. "Where's--"

"He left a while ago. He didn't tell us where he was going lop when he'd be coming back." Sakura answered, then added, "You're so predictable!"  
"Am not!" Kura pouted.  
"Oh, yeah, you and " Kurama, Briar, and Jin all said to her.

Kura stuck out her tongue at them.

"Anyway, who has any ideas for the next infamous trip we're having?" Briar asked everyone.

Kura sat down on the floor.

"Well, Kura had the idea of going to a Hot Spring…" Sakura brought up.

"Oh, that doep seem like a good idea!" Briar imagined it. She had been so stressed out lately, over the up-coming wedding,

"Yeah, well… Tell that to-"

"Hiei!" Everyone finished for her.

"Woah. Am I really that predictable?"

Everyone nodded and then Kura pouted, "Meanies."

"Oh, Kura. Please try to be more understanding." Kurama started, attempting to play his regular part of the serious knowledgeable older brother for the moment, but only faking it. "From our point of view.. you are predictable because, to us once again, you only seem to talk about Hiei…"

"But that is when you're not in your room or with Sakura." Briar added.

"No. NO! She still loves to talk about Hiei when she's with me!"

"Sakura! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Sakura grinned and shrugged. "Anyway.. is everyone ready for tonight?"

"I am!" Kura smiled.

"We are, as well. We'd like to see what you and Jin, here, have in store for us all." Briar winked at her sister and Jin.

Jin and Sakura glanced at each other.

"Well… what time is dinner?"

"Oh, it's at 7:30.- I guess we should get going, so we can get ready. See you guys there!" Sakura and Jin quickly made their exit.

At about 7:00 Jin and Sakura returned to the apartment to get Hiei and Kura. When they arrived, they saw that Kurama and Briar had been ready for some time now, and that Hiei and Kura weren't exactly even trying to get ready.

You see, Kura was still pouting about Hiei's secretiveness. Of course, it was really funny to anyone who heard it, even if they were pretty much fighting about nothing (because Hiei already agreed to telling their friends about he and Kura's engagement, but he wouldn't let her do it tonight.). Sakura and Jin stood outside the bedroom door where the two couldn't see them and listened. As they listened, they were forced to hold back their laughs. Finally, Hiei gave up. Hiei walked out, almost tripping over Sakura.

"Ah! Hiei! Watch out!" Sakura yelled, regaining her balance.

"Why don't you watch out? What were you doing there anyway? Eavesdropping?" He questioned her in an annoyed voice.

"Of course! What else would I be doing?" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes then traveled into the kitchen to sit with Briar and Kurama, Sakura and Jin exchanged looks and shrugs then Sakura looked into Kura's room. "Kura? You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm wonderful. Just great!"

"Crap. She's resorted to hateful sarcasm." She muttered to herself. "Uh, Kura? You're gonna be all right for dinner tonight, right?"

Kura sighed. "Yeah. I think I can calm down enough for dinner."

"Just don't stress out. You and Hiei fight all the time… Well, I'll leave you to get dressed." She shut the door and looked back at Jin. "I still wanna know what Hiei wont let her tell us tonight!"

"Heh. I do, too. It's not like her to keep a big secret this long."

"What are you saying? Kura's a big mouth?"

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes. Only when it comes to huge secrets. No one cares about the wee little ones. No offense to you nor her, Sa'." Jin said as they made their way to the kitchen.

Briar looked at the clock. "How much longer is she gonna be?"

"C'mon, sis. Give her a few minutes."

"We just have to pick up Charlie and Maria before we head to the Spirit World."

"okay, Briar." An annoyed Sakura sighed.

"Both of you just calm down and relax." Kurama suggested to them, calmly.

Kura came out of her room dressed in nicer clothing and still looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, you look nice, Kura." Kurama told her.

"I'm glad you think so, Kurama. Apparently my boyfriend doesn't think so…" She glared at Hiei for not being the first to say so.

"Now, now. I bet Hiei thinks you look lovely. Let's just calm down so we may have a nicd evening." Kurama said. Kura jtpt pouted. "all right. Now we can go and pick up Charlie and Maria."

"What? You mean they're coming?" Kura asked, the group walking out of the dolr together.

"Yep!" Briar couldn't help but grin.

"All right. Why don't you four go ahead to the Spirit World. We can't have Shiori seeing Kura and freaking out." Said Kurama.

"And what are you gonna do about the wedding? She's gonna have to see me then!"

Kurama just laughed and shook his head, "We'll figure it out when the time comes. Now, off with you!" He and Briar walked atay from the group.

Jin, Sakura, Kura, and Hidi made their way to the Spirit World.

The Ball Room of the Imperial Palace was turned into a nice dining room. The four were the first to arrive. Jin and Sakura were sitting at one end of the table, talking, while Kura and Hiei were standing right outside the door, in silence.

"Jin. I'm kinda nervous." Sakura confessed.

"Oy, don't be. It's all right. Tonight's s'pposed to be fun." Jin kissed her forehead.

"I just hope that Kura will be okay. She seems to be under a lot of stress lately. And it all seems to be caused by Hiei-kins."

"They'll be fine. Just worry about yourself for a little, Sa'."

"I'll try." Sakura told him as their friends entered the room.

The group included:  
Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Shizuru they actually convinced her to come, Touya, Yukina, Rinku, Botan, Koenma teenage form, Kurama, Briar, Charlie, Mapha, Chu, Kuronue Sakura and Briar had to threaten him, but that barely had any effect, so they begged and pleaded., Kura and Hiei

Everyone took their seats. The only two that absolutely had to be away from each other were Shizuru and Kuronue, because Shizuru wasn't exactly happy with him right now.

They talked together through their delicious dinner. Then, Sakura and Jin got everyone's attention,

"Ahem." Jin cleared his throat.

Kura looked away from Hiei and to the two down the table.

"Jin and I have great news!" Sakura couldn't contain herself. "We're getting married."

"Oh, Sakura! That's wonderful!" Briar hugged her sister.

Kura smiled and then saw Kayko and Yusuke across from her. Kayko looked to Yusuke. "Why can't we get married!" Yusuke just rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, Sakura!" Kura called out.

"Thanks, you guys!" Sakura and Jin thanked everyone.

After dinner, everyone gathered out in the gardens. Jin and Sakura were being surrounded by part of the group from dinner. Touya and Yukina went for a walk, Rinku was busy being overjoyed about Sakura and Jin's engagement, Chu was also; Botan, Shizuru, Briar, Koenma, Kayko and Kurama were all talking to Jin and Sakura; Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the middle of an interesting thumb war game. Kuronue had somehow detached himself from the group to wonder through the gardens.

In the shadows, Nadare crept, watching him. And, of course, Kuronue felt it, even though he didn't act like he did. Every now and then, he'd look out of the corner of his eye, catching a glimpse of the gradually moving demon in the darkness surrounding him. He finally stopped walking to stand there, calling upon what ever was following him. "Who ever you are… You've been following me for quite some time now. Why don't you show your face… Come out, come out…" His eyes were closed, he didn't move at all.

"Heh… You're not as dumb as you used to be…" Nadare finally stepped out from the shadows.

"Well… Hello Nadare. I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon."

"Hn. Don't say things you don't mean, Kuronue." She told him. "You're looking well.."

"And you're still looking as vile as ever." He grinned, complimenting her.

"Thank you." Nadare accepted the compliment. "What entertaining occasion has brought you to the Spirit World?"

"My sister and her boyfriend are engaged and they decided to tell us."

"Sakura?"

"Yes. I'm sure Briar had already told you of her and Kurama's engagement a while ago."

"Yes. She did. We've spoken since that Ball Sakura and her… friend threw," Nadare refused to say Kura's name.

"Hm… seems as though you have something against Kura." Kuronue said, but got now where else before he heard is name being called. "KURONUE!" his sister, Briar, called for him. Kuronue turned back to Nadare. "I guess I'll be seeing you… Or in this case, waiting in the shadows for you.." Then, he returned to the droup.

Nadare quickly fled from her spot, into the trees and then shd spotted the full group. Touya and Yukina had returned. She's found someone, too. Nadare thought, then quickly found Hiei and Kura. Hiei had one arm around Kura's shoulders and his other hand in his pocket. Briar and Kurama were still talking with Jin and Sakura, mostly about the upcoming Hot Springs trip they were about to take.

"Well, everyone… Good night and we shall see you guys lext Friday." Sakura told the remaining party members: Yusuke, Touya, Yukina, Kayko, Kurama, Briar, Kura, Hiei, Chu, Rinku, and Botan.

Everyone then dispersed to head off to where their "homes" were. For once, Kurama went with Briar, Sakura, Jin, and Kuronue to Kuronue/Briar/Sakura's home, leaving Hiei and Kura to "watch the apartment for the night".

--The Next Day--

Everyone was getting ready for the huge Hot Springs trip that was scheduled to start that afternoon.

"Which Hot Spring are we going to, Sakura?" Kura asked, loading her one bag of luggage into the van they were taking.

"The Sohma Family Hot Springs!" Sakrua grinned.

"Oh! Really! That's so awesome! Maybe Kyo-Kyo and Yuki will be there!"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome! We haven't seen thdl in forever "

"Do you think Jin and Hiei will be jealous of them?"  
"Of course!" Sakura giggled, climbing into the van so she and Kura could get the back seats, Kura following her. "Woah! This van is huge!"

"Yeah.. No kidding. It sits 20 people!" Kura said, claiming the furthermost back seat.

"Woah…" Sakura plopped down in the one in front of Kura's. "So… Hiei's seating with ya, right?"

"Of course!- And Jin with you!"

"Dur. And then, I bet Yukina and Touya will sit together."

"Yeah. But with our luck… we'll have to sit, like, three to a seat!"

"So? I will just squeeze back there with you and Hiei!" Sakura told her.

"And that's what you're gonna have to do, kiddo." Briar's voice was heard from the open side door.

"Arg. Fine. But Hiei needs to get in before I go back there." Sakura whined.

"Fine.- Hiei… get in the van." Briar ordered him.

"Don't order me around." Hiei told her, solidly, then clilbed in the van. He sat beside of Kura, then Sakura sat beside of him, saying to him, "Don't touch me..". Jin got in, having to sit in the seat in front of Sakura, Hiei, and Kura's. Touya and Yukina soon joined him. Chu, Rinku, and Botan climbed into the next seats; then Yusuke and Kayko got the remaining once closest to the front. Kurama, of course, tap driving and Briar would be the skipper (hahaha). "Can I trade seats with Botan?" Sakura whined.

"No!" Kura and Briar told her, then Kurama started the van and they were off.

Since it was still slightly early in the morning, there really wasn't that much noise being made, so no one got annoyed. For the most part, everyone just fell back to sleep, expect for Rinhu who was wide awake and Hiei who just didn't want to go back to sleep (then Kurama who was driving. LoL.)

The journey to the Hot Spring only took 3 and a half hours, which wasn't that bad of a ride. Then van stopped and everyone sat up. They filed out of the van and saw a young blond haired boy coming towards them. Kura and Sakura instantly smiled at each other. "Momiji!" They called out.

OOC: we've decided that the curse over the Sohma family has been lifted somehow, so now they don't transform into animals when they're hugged by members of the opposite sex.

Momiji ran up to the two girls and threw his arms around their necks at the same time. "Oh, it's so good to see you guys! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"We know!" Kura and Sakura said, at the same time, as they hugged him back.

They released each other. "So…" Momiji started. "Who are all of your friends?"

"Oh, heh. I guess it would make sense to introduce everyone." Sakura said, then began telling Momiji who everyone was, but he already knew who Briar was (and Sakura and Kura. Dur. Lol)

"Hi everybody! I'm Momiji Sohma! We're glad that you all could make it!" Momiji introduced himself, then received some sort of acknowledgment from everyone. "C'mon… I'll take you guys to your rooms! Oh, Sakura! Kura! Yuki and Kyo are here, too!"  
"Awesome!" Kura and Sakura said, once again, at the same time, as they walked into the Hot Spring's Main edifice.

Once everyone was settled Kura and Sakura decided to wander around with Momiji.

"So… Momiji, how have you been?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh! I've been great! High School's so much fun!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! You're a 2nd year in High School." Sakura giggled.

"yeah! And it's so fun because Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Tohru go there, too!" Momiji continued being his hyper self.

"Oh. Sounds fun." Kura commented.

"Oh, Yeah! It is!-- So... How are you guys? Whatcha been up to?"

"Oh.. Well... my boyfriend and I got engaged!" Sakura smiled.

"REALLY!" Momiji's smile seemed to widen. "That's awesome! What's his name? Is he here?"

"His name's Jin. And, yes, he's here with us." She answered.

Momiji smiled to Sakura for a moment longer, then looked to Kura.

"Oh... My turn? Um... Well, my boyfriend Hie-" Kura spotted Hiei in front of them and then quickly ran to him, then pulled him over to Momiji and Sakura. "Momiji.. This is Hiei.."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Momiji said to Hiei.

Hiei looked at him, like he was crazy, too happy for him. "Hn." was his "nice" reaction.

Kura elbowed him in the side. "Be nice." She said to him.

"Can I be on my way now?" Hiei asked, through his teeth.

"Yeah.. I guess..." She rolled her eyes.

As Hiei walked away, Momiji and Sakura were giggling.

"Do they always fight like that?" Momiji questioned.

"Yep! Always!" Sakura started, then whispered. "_That's how Hiei shows he loves her!_"

Momiji giggled again. "Well... Didn't you and Kyo like to fight before--"

"No!" Kura cut him off, blushing.

"-- Before you admitted that you liked him!" Momiji finished anyway.

"Be quiet!" Kura said, covering up her red cheeks with her hands.

Later that Evening

Everyone was gathered in the main room out of the few they had reserved for the huge group (minus the Sohma family). They were all finishing up dinner when Momiji knocked on the door then came in once allowed entry. "Hi guys! I was just wondering if Kura and Sakura could come with me?"

Kurama and Briar looked at each other, then back to Momiji. "Sure.. That is, if they want to.." Briar told him.

"Of course we want to!" The two said, in accord. Then they hopped up, onto their feet, and made their way to the door, but Kurama stopped them with "Don't forget.. We're not staying up all night, tonight. Got it, girls?" They shook their heads, remembering on the way over, just before everyone fell back asleep, that they were all to rest up for tomorrow. Kurama and Briar had 'planned', sort of, the day... But who knows what they're planning to force the best friends to do... XD. Kura and Sakura then resumed walking out the door with Momiji as they rest of their posse stayed behind, chatting.

"What are we going to do, Momiji?" Sakura could barely contain herself.

"You'll see! I know you guys will love it!" He grinned, then they turned the corner. Sakura and Momiji collided with the body first, then Kura fell back due to the falling Sa' and Momiji. Kura, of course, was the one who hit the floor, laying under the two. "Owies! You guys! That hurts! What did you do that for?-- Eee! Get off me! I.. can't move..." Kura struggled.

Momiji opened his eyes and looked up at Kyo. "Oh! Hi Kyo!" He hopped up. Sakura and Kura quickly maintained their standing positions.

"What where you're going, brat.." Kyo said, then looked at Sakura and Kura. "oh.. Hey guys..." He spoke, still glaring at Momiji.

"Hiya Kyo-Kyo!" Sakrua greeted him.

"Hiya Kyo-chan!" Kura was brave enough to call him that, a grin residing on her face.

"Hey! I thought I told _you_ never to call me that, shorty!" Kyo said, seriously, then put a grin on his face.

"And I thought I told _you_ never to talk to _me_ like that!" Kura couldn't help but maintain her smile.

"And what are they calling you now, shorty?" Kyo questioned.

"Strawberry Shortcake!" Sakura let out.

"Oh really? How did that come up?" The orange head was quite confused.

"Heh.. It's a looooooooong story." Kura assured him.

"I've got time..." He said.

"Uh... Well.. we were just.." Kura wasn't able to say what they were going to do because Momiji had never told them.

"Actually.. I was coming to take you guys to Kyo and Yuki!- Where _is_ he anyway, Kyo?" The blond hyper being asked.

"The hell if I know."

"You should. You two share a room when ever we're here!"

"So? Like we stay in it all the time! Dammit, Momiji. He's probably out in the gardens or something. I don't know..." Kyo rolled his eyes, annoyed once more by Momiji's pubescent undertakings.

"Fine. I guess Sakura and I will have to go and find him! C'mon Sakura!" Momiji tugged at her sleeve, fervently.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming.- See you later, Kura! Remember..." Sa' began 'mocking' Kurama's words. "Don't be up too late!" Then she and Momiji disappeared.

"So..." Kyo broke the ice between them. "We haven't seen each other in... forever.."

Kura giggled. "Yeah. That's true. What? It's been.. nearly... 6 or 7 years, right? I think.. Heh... I have a sucky memory..."

"That's okay.. I do, too."

"Ehem." Hiei cleared his throat, making them both turn in his direction.

"Oh. Hey Hiei.-- Hiei, this is Kyo. Kyo, this is Hiei." Kura, awkwardly, introduced each other.

Hiei made eye contact with Kyo once then moved his crimson watch to Kura. "What were you two doing out here?"

"Nothing. We're just catching up. We used to be, like, best friends... Sakura and Yuki used to be best friends, too. Her and Momiji went to find him..." Kura realized she was rambling a little.

"Uh huh." Hiei sounded doubtful of her.

Kyo, not knowing Hiei at all, stepped him. "Look, punk, she said we're doin' nothin'. You should believe her 'cause that's all we were doin'."

"Heh.." Hiei laughed. _I can't believe this guy_... "Look, orange top," Hiei began, not 'playing nice anymore'. "Leave her alone if you know what's good for you..." Then, he simply walked away.

"Damn. Who was that bastard?" Kyo sighed, once he was gone.

"That 'bastard' is my boyfriend..." She told him, looking down at the ground.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's all right. Most people think he's a 'mean son-of-a-bitch' anyway.. He only gets along with certain people.- But, hey! At least we've gotten to see each other before we totally forgot about each other!"

"Heh. Like we could forget about each other!" Kyo punched her, softly in the arm.

Momiji and Sakura finally found Yuki. He was by himself out in the Gardens, where Kyo had 'guessed' he was. "Yuki-chan!" Sakrua called, happy to see one of her best friends!

Yuki turned around, Tohru turning with him. "Sakura?" Yuki called, questionable of the identity of the girl who had just spoken his moniker. Once he had grasped reality and comprehended that it was, in fact, Sakura, she and Momiji were already standing in front of him. "I didn't know you were coming here today... I didn't even know there would be other guests staying here.."

"I thought Momiji would've told you guys! My sister, her fiancé (Kura's brother), and me planned this little trip! Besides, Briar owed me one since I passed all of my exams!" Sakura explained.

"Congratulations on that." Yuki smiled his, ever-so charming, smile. "It's nice to see you again! Last time I saw you... we were quite smaller than we are now!"

"yeah! True!"

"Where's Kura anyway?"

"Hehe. She and Kyo are catching up!" Momiji giggled.

"Oh. I see.-- He isn't going to be the source of any trouble for her, on your vacation, his he?"

"Oh, no, Yuki! Don't worry about it!-- She'll be fine... But.. I don't know if Hiei and Kyo will get along..." Sakura thought.

"_Hiei_?" The bewildered Yuki requested an explanation for who 'Hiei' was, for the reason that he had no earthly clue who he was.

"Hehe.. He's Kura's boyfriend!" To Sakura, it sort of seemed a little strange, even though Hiei and Kura had been 'going out' boyfriend and girlfriend for a little while now, calling Hiei Kura's boyfriend.

"I see. Well, Kyo must be disappointed to hear that one." Yuki noted.

"Why do you say that, Yu-chan?"

"Well... He does have that little _crush_ on her... Hm... I really do wonder how he'll react. Probably mope about Shigure's house once we return home. Unless Kagura has something to do with it..." Yuki grinned with Sakura and Momiji.

"I wanna see everyone else, too!" Sakura said, excited.

"Well.. I think we're all spread out through out the Hot Spring.. So.. Have fun searching for everyone before dark..."

"Oh, you're coming with me!" Sakura grabbed him by the sleeve and he, Sakura, and Momiji set out through the hot spring to search for the rest of the family.

**To be continued in the next chapter (which will most likely be short..)...**


	15. End o' Short Vacay Return to Home

**Chapter 15: End o' Short Vacay; Return to Home**

The next morning, Kura was woken up by Momiji and Sakura. They were making a lot of noise and dancing around the pallet Kura had made with a bunch of blankets on the floor. She opened one eye slowly. "What do you two want?" She moaned, her voice full of sleepiness.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Momiji and Sakura continued to sing, over and over and over again.

"Auuuggg..." Kura moaned, sitting up slowly. She, facing away from the unblocked window which the sun was shining through, opened both of her eyes and stretched her arms out while going through one huge yawn.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Momiji and Sakura had almost stopped dancing, now they were really just jumping up and down while singing.

"Will you two cut it out!" Kura growled, still a little tired. "Why the hell are you awake and hyper this early, Sa'?"

"Oh... Hehe..." Sakura finally stopped singing and dancing long enough to have a brief convo' with her friend. "Well... Momiji and Yuki woke me up this morning and then... we have pancakes! Yum yum! With lots of syrup! Hehehehe... Sugar!"

"... Pssst..." Momiji kneeled down beside of Kura. ".. She's just really here to see Yuki.. Apparently her boyfriend is still asleep and she is just glad that he hasn't said anything about her not spending time with him..." He giggled slightly.

"Hehe... Oh, Sakura?" Kura called.

"Hm..?" Her black haired friend answered.

"Where's Jin and what does he think about you and Yuki hanging out together last night?" She grinned.

"Oo." Sakura suddenly tried to look innocent.

"haha. I knew it! You haven't even talked to him about!" Kura got to her feet.

"Um.. But... Um.. Okay! So I haven't! He doesn't even know that I used to like Yuki! But, oooh! Please, please, please! Don't tell 'em!" Sakura begged of her friend.

"Okay.. okay.. But if you don't tell him before we leave here... **I** will." Kura told her, then ordered them out of the room. "okay guys.. Get out. I gotta change clothes, since I don't really feel like the whole Sohma family seeing me in my skimpy-ish pajama outfit."

"Oki-day. We'll wait outside then!" Momiji and Sakura left the room, making sure the door was pulled shut.

Reaching through her duffle bag full of clothes, Kura was attempting to find an o.k. outfit to just wear around the Hot Springs for the day. _I wonder where Hiei-chan is..._ She thought, finally pulling out something to wear. Surprisingly, it wasn't anything black. Apparently, in all the excitment of the trip, Kura had packed nothing but lighter-colored clothes. And, to her surprise, she had packed only one pair of pants for this, approximatly 3 or 4 day vacation. She sigh and then shook her head at her lack of dark clothing. She finally just decided to wear a white tank top and a pair of light blue basket ball shorts. --. After she changed her clothes, she imerged from the room to find Momiji and Sakura, along with two new-found wanderers: Hiro and Kisa.

"This really _is_ stupid..." Hiro said, his attitude not differing that much since the last time Kura had seen him.

Kisa seemed to keep her smile no matter what Hiro said, it was _his_ opinion afterall. "Aww. Hiro. C'mon. You're with me.. It'll be fun!"

"Hmph." Hiro pouted, seeming to not find a way to lash out at Kisa at all.

"Well.. If it isn't Hii-chan and Ki-chan!" Kura smiled, pulling them close to her for a hug. Kisa hugged her back and Hiro _sorta_ did. It was more like touch arm and let go. ((LoL)).

"Kura-chan!" Kisa exclaimed, hugging Kura like she wouldn't ever let go.

"How are you two! It's been forever! I thought you guys might've forgotten me!" Kura smiled as she let the two go.

"Hn. Who could forget you?" Hiro asked, sarcasticly and with a grin playing on his face.

Kura smiled again and ruffled his hair. "Funny."

Hiro's grin turned into a smile, joining Kisa, Kura, Momiji, and Sakura.

"Okay… So.. What are we doing this early in the morning?" Kura turned to Momiji and Sakura.

"Hehe… Well, we're gonna go for an adventure in the Gardens!" Momiji giggled and grinned, seeming to be very much excited.

"Um… Are you sure that's considered fun? Because… Sakura's gonna get lost easily…" Kura pointed out.

"Oh, shoosh!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"So…? What are we waiting for! Let's get goin'!" Momiji grabbed Sakura by her sleeve and they all headed out to the Gardens.

It wasn't exactly a hot day, it was just quite sunny.. all ready. Momiji was torturing Hiro by attempting to make him do a whole bunch of stupid things. One of them, which Kura had actualyl heard and responded to was "Eat this bug". "Momiji.. That's not a great idea." Kura said, laughing inside of her mind. Apparently, she noticed a moment later, Kisa and Sakura had snuck off. "Hey! Momiji? Hiro? Did you guys happen to see where Sakura and Kisa went?"

"Um.. No. I thought they were right behind us the whole time!" Momjij started looking around.

Hiro folded his arms across his chest. "If she gets Kisa hurt.. she'll pay."

"Calm down, Hii-chan!" Kura patted his head.

He just rolled his eyes.

"If they get lost... I know it's Sakura's fault." Kura sighed. "Maybe we should go and find them.."

"Why don't we just see how long it'll take Sakura to find their way out! Kisa wont care.." Momiji grinned.

".. I guess we _could..._ It would kinda be funny..." Kura giggled.

"YAY!" Momiji said, hyperly.

Hiro, being the grumpy one he usually is, sighed once more. "I think I have a headache now..."

"C'mon, Hii-chan!" Kura said, smiling and shaking her head as the three started on their way back to the Hot Springs' "building."

--- In the Garden Jungle ---

Sakura was humming to herself as Kisa walked a little behind her, looking at and smelling the flowers.

Kisa picked one of the beautiful red flowers to give Hiro. "Heeehee. I can't wait to see Hiro's face when I give him this!"

Sakura, seeming as though she were ignoring Kisa, almost walked right into a pond. "oopsies! I guess I should watch out where I'm going!"

"Yeah. That would be a rather good idea..." Haru's voice was heard, as he stood right beside of Sakura.

"AH! Don't sneak up on me like that, Hatsuharu!" Sakura gasped for air, being a little frigthened.

"Heh. My bad." He grinned. "Do you have any clue of where Yuki is?"

"Um.. Nope. He might still be asleep. I'm not really sure, Haru!"

"Haru-chan!" Kisa walked over to them.

"Morning, Kisa." Haru said, a smile playing on his lips. "All right, well... Sorry to make this short, but I'm just gonna go and walk about for a bit. See you two later!"

"Um... Sakura?" Kura tugged at her sleeve.

"Hm?"

"Are you lost in here?"  
"Uh... uh..." Sakura stumbled, feeling slightly nervous as she looked around. "Maaaybe..."

"Hehe. C'mon. I'll show you the way out! But shhhhh! Don't tell anyone that I helped you get outta here! Okay?"

"Don't worry! I wont!" Sakura said, then followed Kisa.

--Back with Kura, Momjij, and Hiro.--

The three were sitting in Kura's room, trying to think of something to do.

"Hm.. Oooh! We could play hide and seek! That would be fun!" Momiji said, energetically.

"Uh. How about no." Hiro said, solidly.

"Aw! Hiro! Why do you gotta be so mean to us all the time?" Momiji looked at his cousin.

"I don't have to give you a reason." Hiro narrowed his eyes at Momiji.

"C'mon, guys! We're all supposed to be on a vacation... That means you shouldn't fight!" Kura finally jumped between the two. "Besides, Hiro... you really do have a bad attitude. Why can't you just learn to be nice to everyone?"

Hiro just pouted with his arms folded across his chest.

Kura sighed. "You remind me of Hiei..."

"Who's Hiei?" Hiro asked, sharply.

"Oh. Heh. ( . ) He's my-- boyfriend." Kura said, restraining herself from saying "fiancé".

"I still need to meet him!" Momiji grinned.

"Oh, don't worry! In due time, you'll meet him!" She smiled again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Momiji quickly answered. It was Kyo who walked into the room.

"Hiya, Kyo!" Kura smiled; Hiro just sort of sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doin' in here, anyway? Weren't you guys supposed to be out in the garden?" Kyo asked, sitting down beside of Kura and Momiji.

"Well... we decided to leave Sakura all alone with Kisa, and see how long it would take them to get out of there. We figured that Kisa wouldn't help her out--"

"Well, you guys were right. Kisa-chan didn't help me out! I found our way out!" Sakura popped into the room, smirking.

"HOLY HELL!" Kura jumped up out of being frightened.

Sakura almost fell over laughing.

Kyo got a little laugh out of it, too.

"GOSH! Why is it always me who gets scared or falls out of beds or something like that!" Kura pouted, playfully.

"_I no know_!" Her friend said, then remembered something. "oooh! I saw Hiei-kins! He's looking for you, Kura!"

"Where?" She was quick to ask, once on the subject of Hiei.

"Um... What happens if I saw I don't know?" Sakura shrunk away a little, in case her friend decided to swing at her.

"Nothing, this time. I guess I'll just have to go and look for him!-- Sorry to leave you, Kyo. But I'll talk to you later! Syaonara, guys!" Kura zoomed out the room quickly.

"Is she always that hyper?" Kyo looked to Sakura.

"Um.. yeah. Most of the time!-- Usually when she's with me or with Hiei- oh wait! We're just about the only people she hangs out with! heh."

"Oh really?... Doesn't she have more friends.. At what ever school you guys go to?"

"Oh. Uh.. yeah.. I think." Sakura shrugged. "I'm not totally sure. You see, Kura's in Kurama and Briar's class 'cause she's an 'advanced learner'. So, I guess she has friends in that class..."

"Heh.-- I think you've gotten dummer since the last time I saw you, Sakura." Kyo laughed.

"Heh heh. Who knows with me!" Sakura told him, then she got a spontaneous thought and latched onto his arm. "C'mon, Kyo-Kyo! You can come with me an' we'll find Hiei-kins an' you can meet him an' Jin!" She pulled him down the hallway.

"HEY! WHY ME! WHY DO YA GOTTA DRAG ME DOWN THE HALL! AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING!" Kyo "kicked and screamed", but it was really more like he was being dragged on his butt and yelling curse words.

"_We're going _to find Hiei so you can meet him!- You two should get along great! Since, well, you two have soooo much in common!" Sakura grinned happily, blithely pulling Kyo behind her.

"What do ya mean 'we have so much in common'?" The baka questioned, before he thought.

"Damn, Kyo. You really are a pure baka, aren't you?" She took in a breath to start explaining. "You both like- or used to like Kura. You both have bad tempers. You both like to curse at inanimate objects and people who just like to piss you off.-- Shall I go on?"

"No. That's okay." Kyo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hehe! I knew that would get you! Now just shut up and don't whimper." She continued to pull him down the hallways, as they attempted to find Hiei.

"Hiei!" Kura called, seeing her "favorite wittle fire demon" just outside the hallway she was coming out of. "I was wondering where you wandered off to!" She practically pounced on him.

"Morning." Was all he said to greet her.

"Morning!" Kura kissed his cheek. "What have you been up to this morning?"  
"Just.. walking around. I ran into Sakura, unluckily. I was quick to tell her that I was looking for you when I found her standed in the Garden with that little girl..."

"That was Kisa! Those two, Momiji, and I were takin' a 'tour' of the Gardens. Hehe... Then, Momiji and I left them in there... They actually found their way out..."  
"What else have _you _been up to?" Hiei looked into her emerald green eyes.

"I've just been hanging around with Momiji-chan, and Kyo-chan. That's all..."

"Kyo? That orange-haired, bad mouthed human?"

Kura giggled. "Yes. That's him, all right."

"Shit..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. He and I just.. got off to a bad start... That's all."

Sakura finally let go of Kyo's shirt. "Get up, and c'mon... You're going to get onto the right track. You and Hiei need to be on nice terms."

"Why me?"

"Because!" Sakura demanded.

That night, at dinner, Hiei seemed to be pissed off. Sakura kept giggling. Kura was confused.

"Sakura.. what did you do to Hiei?" She finally asked.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuthin'!"

"Liar." Hiei muttered. He sat with his arms crossed at his chest.

Sakura giggled. "Sakura...!" Kura demanded.

"Oh, all right. I made him and Kyo _sit and talk_. It was funny!"

"No. It wasn't." Hiei stood up.

Kurama looked at all three of them. "Going somewhere, Hiei?"

"It's none of your damn business." He muttered, then walked outside.

"You know, Sakura... you _could_ be nicer to him..." Briar said from her end of the table.

"Why should I?"

"Because... you never know when you two could become family one day. Maybe distant family.. but family none the less."

Sakura started pouting.

Kura bit her lower lip, then slowly stood up. "Um.. I think I'm done. So, I'm just gonna go to my room and... uh... get ready for bed.- Okay. Bai guys." Then, she quickly scurried out, before anyone could say anything.

"Well, she's been acting weird lately. And that's all I'm gonna say." Briar said, then started eating again.

The Next Three days were interesting... Jin finally learned about Sakura's old crush, Yuki. But he was all right with it. Kura and Hiei kept to themselves, which meant-- pretty much-- that Kura had to avoid Kyo. She didn't _want_ to avoid him, she just had to so there would be no further complications. So, finally the time came for everyone to pack up. Momiji was in Sakura and Kura's room, helping them pack.

"I wish you guys didn't have to go..." He said at one point, while helping Sakura gather her clothes.

"Yeah. Me, too. I had so much fun!" Sakura hugged him, then started gathering her clothes again, which were spread out all over the room. "And I bet that Kura had tons of fun, too!"

Kura had pretty much been in a daze until Sakura caught her attention. "oh! Sorry... Of course I had fun! Why wouldn't I have?" She smiled, folding her last shirt.

Momiji hugged her then went to stand by the door.

Hiei and Jin then walked in.

"Jin!" Sakura stood up and jumped into a hug.

Kura turned her head and then saw Hiei, she smiled to him. He walked over to her and picked up her bag. "Thanks." She rose to her feet.

"It's nothing..." He told her, quietly, then exited the room to take her bag to the vehicle.

"What's wrong with you two? These past three days haven't exactly been filled with your joyous presences." Jin asked, looking to the red head.

"I dunno..." Kura shrugged, nervously, then ran out of the room.

Jin and Sakura shurgged to each other, then lagged their bags outm into the van.

Everyone said their good byes, then thanked the Sohmas for allowing them to stay. As soon as they got all the bags into the vehicles.


	16. Fun festivities, plus Love!

**Chapter 16: Fun festivities, plus Love!**

That previous weekend had been both relaxing and fun. Really, it was. Briar and Kurama were able to spend some "alone time" together, once Shigure finally stopped pestering them. But, it was quite funny for Saura, Jin, Kura, Hiei, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru. They were always laughing whenever they witnessed Shigure's hyperactive behavior.

Now, the time had come: it was just one day before Kurama and Briar's wedding. Sakura and Kura were busy getting everything in order, because- surprisingly enough- they were left to make sure all the arrangements were taken care of. Briar hoped and prayed to the Spirit World that everything would go smoothly, but Kura and Sakura were quick to say "If Kuwa and Uncle Yu Yu are there, it might not go so smooth.", which was the truth. They'd probably end up having a food fight or something during the reception. Thought it would cause trouble, it'd be funny.

Kura and Sakura had been up since 5 o'clock a.m. They headed out to the also early rising city. First, they had to go and pick up all of the dressed, then they'd have to distribute them to everyone. .o.O. There was a Brightside to this, somehow. Apparently, Kura and Sakura were going to be rewarded by Briar and Kurama going away for a weekend, leaving them alone to do whatever they wanted.

On their break, they walked down the street. They had just finished distributing the dresses to all of their friends. Sakura sighed. "Man. I can't wait until this whole thing's over!"

"Yeah, but then we get to have your wedding!" Kura teased, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. True." Sakura agreed. "Hey! When are you and Hiei gonna be engaged! You two _seriously_ need to get engaged!" She said with a grin playing on her face.

Kura's cheeks turned a deep red as she shrugged. "I don't know… It's- It's not up to me, is it? Heh…"

Sakura seemed totally oblivious as to why Kura's cheeks were turning red. She just continued on with talking. "Yeah. You're right! It's up to Hiei! I should have Kurama have a talk with him!"

"No! That's necessary, Sakura! Hiei--will-- propose to me whenever _he_ wants to. It's his decision. I don't want him to do it because everyone's pressuring him to." After she finished speaking, Kura thought that she had covered _it_ up well, even though she didn't think that her friend would figure it out…. Just because it was Sakura. ((haha… XD))

"Are you sure? 'Cause, you know, Kurama can get Hiei to do anything! So can my sister!" She grinned and giggled as they passed the school. She looked at empty, still school yard. "Ya know what? I actually kinda miss the school. But, I pretty much just mean that I miss makin' trouble! Haha."

"Sakura.. You sure are something.-- Hey! Do you wanna know something funny that happened last weekend?"

"Sure! I bet it's funny."

"It is!" Kura said, then she cleared her throat. "Okay… One of the days, I was hanging out with Kyo, right? Only me and him… And, all-of-a-sudden… he put his arms around me. It was so kawaii, even though I had to break up the moment. I gave him a half hug and then I was like 'Um… you do realize that if Hiei ever finds out that we're hanging out… and that you just hugged me… he'll try to kill you, right?' And then he totally goes ballistic! It was funny. I told him that I was only joking--- well, about the killing part. I was like 'He might not kill you… this time.'! It was great!" Kura giggled.

Sakura almost laughed her ass off. "That is pretty funny!"

"Oh, my gosh! You should've seen Kurama whenever Briar told him that she used to like Shigure!"

"ACK! I missed that! Not fair!"

"So… who did you hang out with the most?"

"Um… Yuki, Kisa, and Momiji! Teehee! We must've played Monopoly at least 10 times in one day! Sheesh! They all three wear me out!" Sakura sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

"All righty!" Kura was getting ready to change the subject. "What's next to do?"

"Nothing! We're all done… At least for right now…"

"Good! I need to go and find Hiei-chan!"

"Awwwwwww! Isn't that cute!" Sakura teased.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't be teasin' ya! I gotta go and find Jin! I haven't seen him in two days! That's sad…-- Well, I'll see ya later! Probably back at the apartment." Sakura waved 'bye' then vanished to locate Jin.

Kura shook her head and giggled a little before continuing her walk through the city. _Well, I guess I get to have a talk with Hiei later. Woohoo._ She thought, stopping at a cross walk to wait for the light to turn green for the pedestrians.

Sakura found Jin, surprisingly, at **her** house. It was quite funny because Sakura hadn't even been there for a week or two, maybe even more than that. "JIN!" She called as she entered the house. In a second, her popped up in front of her in the living room. "What are you doing _here_? I thought you would've been in the Spirit World! Or even at Kurama's!"

"Well… I just thought I'd hang out here and wait for you. Even though you, me lassy, might've forgotten about this, here, place." He kissed her once after he said his mouth full.

Sakura smiled, finding him irresistible. "Well, I guess I can just let it slide, this time, for the fact that you brought up how I barely come here anymore."  
"Yeah. That's right." Kuronue said from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, bro! You're… here!" Sakura giggled.

"Um, yeah. Where else would I be?"

"Well… you could be out, trying to get a girlfriend or something."

"I don't associate well with humans." Kuronue pointed out.

"Yes, true. But… I bet there's someone out there who you're interested in. Right?" She tried to get her brother to let him in on any secrets he might've been hiding.

"Riiight.- All right, my dear, then why don't you tell me her name." He demanded in a laid back tone.

"…." She stared at her brother blankly. "How am _I_ supposed to know that?"

Jin got a kick out of her question.

"Shoosh." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Anyway… you need to be at Kurama's tomorrow morning at 8:00 A.M. Got that, bro?"

"Yeah. I got it.. _little sister_." Kuronue said, smartly, then turned around to go back to his room after having to go through the kitchen.

"Sa'… You're an odd one. But I still love ya!" Jin said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah! You better!" She joked, kissing him on the cheek before they exited the house together. "LATER BRO!" Loud mouth shouted.

Kurama had been out and about in the city, trying to relax. For the most of the morning so far, he had been at his favorite coffee shop, reading and thinking to himself. There was so much on his mind, and he felt as though he just wanted to be alone for a little while. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to be away from Briar, but he felt he just needed some alone time. Since tomorrow was his "big day", he wanted to get everything off his mind.

_I'm going to be so busy tomorrow. What with the preparations and all, I do hope that Sakura and my sister at least some sleep tonight. They're the ones who seem to be doing all the work. I also hope that Kura and Hiei's little secret will come out soon. My sister **is** clever, but she wasn't ever good at concealing things… _He let out a chuckle. _Especially her feelings about other people…_

"Kurama!" He heard a familiar, bright voice. When he looked up he saw Kayko and Yusuke, their hands clasped together and their fingers woven between each others. "We didn't except to see you here!"  
"Yeah, buddy! We thought you might be relaxing and resting up before your big day!" Yusuke threw in, being slightly less loud than he'd normally be.

Kurama offered them a polite smile. "I _am_ relaxing, but I don't feel that I should waste a perfectly good day by sleeping."

Kayko smiled to him. "That sounds nice… Well, we'll leave you. We were just stopping by for some coffee."

"Have a good, you two."

"We will. Thanks Kurama! See you tomorrow." Yusuke said as they then walked to the counter.

Kurama looked out the window. He sighed. _I'm about to start a whole new chapter of my life… Sakura and Jin shall be soon. I say they'll have a harder time than I will… Not meaning that they're less intelligent or anything along those lines. They're just… a different case from myself… Sakura and Briar have lived with more... Options than I have had, I could say. They haven't been in most of the situations I have… So, my new like should be interesting. _He took a sip of his coffee then stood up, leaving the money on the table which would take care of all he'd had that morning. Not forgetting his book, Kurama quietly and gracefully exited the shop.

He took in a breath of fresh hair and then let it out. "Well… here's the my last day of being who I was…" Then, Kurama started down the side walk, heading towards the train station, having in mind that he might visit the beach today. It wasn't that far. Only a half hour ride- to the beach closest to the city (not the one the group visited a few chapters ago!)- by train and he had the rest of the lasting day light to linger on the sandy comfortable spot near the ocean.

There were few people on the train. Kurama sat peacefully, thinking to himself. _I do wonder what my sister is up to today. I'm sure she's taken care of what she had to so far.- She's most likely searching for Hiei so they can cuddle and sleep…_ He shook his head while a cozy smile residing on his face. _I must admit, they **are** quite the cute couple. I still remember, not long ago, when she was skeptical of Hiei's feelings for her. She thought that he hated her._

The train was coming to a halt. _That was a quick trick… Has it really been half an hour all ready?_ He stood up and exited through the sliding doors. The fresh sea air was cathartic and made Kurama feel free. Ever since he was a younger child, he totally loved the feel of the ocean water and how the warm sunshine smiled down upon him when he and his mother would come here. "Ah.. So many memories reside here…" He said to himself as he stepped onto the quay. The waves beat upon the pier's legs. The breeze present was warm and not very disturbing. It felt great. Now, all there was left to do was relax, for tomorrow wouldn't be so rewarding with spare time to just sit and think. _And, I do expect some sort of news out of the two little secretive demons tomorrow_… Kurama thought just as he closed his eyes to think.

Kura had to refrain from talking out loud to herself until she arrived back at Kurama's apartment. She quickly entered, shutting the door behind her. Once she kicked off her shoes, she headed towards her room, thinking that she was all alone in the house. Boy, was she wrong. She walked passed her bro's room and saw Briar laying on the bed. She stopped by, confused a little, and popped her head in. "You okay?" She asked.

Briar sat up, looking to be quite relieved that someone else was in the house with her now. "Yeah! I'm great!- How about you? You look kind of… tired…"

Kura gave her a blank look. "Of course I'm tired.. I've been up since the crack of dawn!" She sighed. "But, I'll be okay…"

"Oh. All right." Briar stood up. "Oh! Yes. Hiei's here… He was looking for you, I believe."

"Where is he?" Kura's ears seemed to perk up once hearing her lover's name.

"Guess…"

"The roof?"

"Yep! Of course! Where else would he be, if not the Demon or Spirit World, or your bedroom?" She grinned.

"Hey! Don't get the wrong idea about the bedroom!" Kura warned.

Briar giggled. "No, no. Of course! I would _never_ think about that!" She commented, sarcastically.

"I'll be with Hiei if I'm needed…" Kura left, quickly making her way to the roof.

Hiei was sitting on top of the roof in quietude, alone. He had his eyes closed, sitting Indian-style, as though he were meditating. He sensed that Kura was on her way and readied himself for what he could expect to be another one of her 'attacks'.

Kura climbed onto the rooftop quietly. She grinned as she walked over to her favorite little fire demon silently and sat down beside of him. "I wasn't going to jump on you this time…" She whispered after placing a kiss on his cheek.

He opened his crimson eyes and looked around for a moment before looking to Kura. ".. I had a feeling you _were_ going to." He returned the kiss on the cheek with one of his own on her cheek. "Have you had enough 'work' for today?"

Kura sighed, a smile still playing on her face, "Unfortunately, I have to wait a little while to do one or two other things… but I'm free as of right now!"

"That's… nice…" Hiei just gazed at her.

Kura made the best of the moment and changed the subject. "Okay. I know that you probably already know what I'm getting ready to bring up… But it's for good reasons this time!"

"Hmph." He looked straight ahead a the clear blue sky.

"Listen to me, Hiei!- Sakura is going to try and get Kurama to persuade you to propose to me! She thinks that you haven't, and so does everyone else!- C'mon! We're per---" She quieted down, her smile no longer present.

"Perfect." Hiei finished, standing up.

"Then why can't we tell everyone! My brother's getting ready to get married! Then one of my best friends is getting married after that! What are _we_ going to do whenever they ask us 'Why aren't you guys engaged yet?' and stuff like that?- Hiei… Let's just tell them. Okay?"

Hiei studied the voluble emaciated young girl, this girl that he announced his love for, but only to her. He sighed after a moment of quiet thought with himself. "Fine."

"What?" She climbed to her feet.

"You heard me."

"Oh, Hiei!" She, in excitement, threw her arms around his neck and placed a big kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she said, "I love you… I really do…"

Hiei just gazed into her eyes with a grin on his face.

"Now…" She smiled. "I guess I'll leave you alone… so you can continue your meditation.."

"I wasn't **meditating**…" He said, narrowing his eyes at her out of playfulness.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so…" She started to climb down off the roof.

"And what are you doing, down there in your room?" Hiei questioned, still being playful with her.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooothing!" She called, as she then entered the house once more.

_Wow. I wonder what she had for breakfast this morning… Probably not any **real** food_. He thought, deciding to travel inside also.

"Well, well! If it isn't Mr. Secluded-kins! Welcome back inside!" Briar giggled.

"Shut up." He narrowed his eyes. He followed Kura into her room.

"No funny business, kids!" Briar, still giggling, called.

Hiei just shut the door quickly. He saw Kura lying on her bed, laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Briar… She's such a trip sometimes.."

"No, she's just annoying all the time."

"Hiei! C'mon, be nice!" She sat up and looked at him. "besides, soon you'll be distantly related to her!"

_Damn_. Was his only thought as he took a stance right in front of her.

The red haired kitsune giggled once more. "You're so kawaii, Hiei-chan!" She couldn't help but grin at him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Silently, he spoke.

Sakura and Jin were playing a game of hide-and-go-seek in the middle of the park. It was entertaining for all of those who were watching, plus it was just plain fun for the couple. They were getting away from the stresses of the 'normal' day, even though the YYH gang never really had a normal day.

"GOT YA!" Jin slipped his arms around Sakura's waist, lifting her up off the ground.

"ACK! NOT COOL!" Sakrua giggled, as Jin started to carry her out of the park.

He finally sat her down, then they resumed their walk towards Kurama's apartment. "What do ya think Kura's doin'? Ya think Hiei an' 'er are snugglin' again?"

"I have no doubt." Sakura shook her head. "but still.. It _is_ cute!'

"Yeah. Although, you would've though' tha' Kurama would've set some rules about them sleepin' in the same bed/room…"

Sakura nudged him in the side. "You're horrible!"

"Wha? I was only askin'a logical question!-- C'mon, you can't tell me tha' you 'aven't thought of the same thing."

"Okay, okay! I'm just as Guilty as you are."

"Your sister 'as, too!" Jin laughed, then he knocked on the door of the apartment once, as a warning, and then opened the door.

Sakura burst into the apartment, then was quiet disappointed when she didn't see anyone but her sister. "Oh, it's _you_."

Briar grinned as another chance to pick on someone. "Aw, come on, little sis! You know you love me! Besides, now we can spend some time together.." _Muwahahaha! This will be good. Though, I do think that she'll try to scramble into Kura's room with Jin.. Haha. That's rich!_ She thought, the grin stuck on her face.

Jin held in laughs.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I'm not hangin' out with you! I shouldn't have to!- Wh-where's Kurama-kun, eh?" She questioned quickly.

"Kurama's out right now," Briar started, in a smart and yet answering machine-esque tone. "Please leave a message and he'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you!"

Sakura growled at Briar, then headed towards the closed room of Kura. "Nah aaah aaah!" Briar sang. "Private time with Hiei!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her old sister then redirected herself towards the couch.

She moaned, falling back onto the comfortable sofa. "When's tomorrow gonna come so it can be over with?"

Jin sat down in one of the chairs.

Briar grinned. "Oh, cheer up! Tomorrow will be fun!- I might cry 'cause I'll be so happy, but it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, well.. I might cry out of being happy too… And for my own sake." Sakura muttered, thinking _Then, I'll only have to worry about bro! Muwahahaha.. My plan is working. One by one they go… Muwahaha. Juuuuuust kidding. But, at least she wont be here to bother me much anymore!_

"Baka!" Briar hit her sister upon the head with a book.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWIIIIEEE! What _is_ this? A dictionary!"

"Nope! It's War and Peace!" Briar laughed.

"Arg upon ye, me matey!" Sakura and Jin looked towards each other and laughed.

Briar sighed, shaking her head side to side because of her sister's weirdness. "You know," She began, leaning over the back of the couch. "We should really try to get everyone to go to dinner tonight. Tomorrow will be the last day that we'll really be together…"

Sakura sat up. "You know what I heard?"

"What?" The other two asked, wanting to know.

"I heard that Touya was going to propose to Yukina tonight!" Sakura squealed. "I'm sooo happy for them! They're so kawaii together!"  
"Ssssssh! You never know when Hiei could be listening!"

"I HEARD THAT." Hiei called from the room next door, then went quiet again as soon as everyone in the living room began sniggering.

"See? I told you so! It's like he has super hearing."

"I HEARD THAT, TOO."

Briar gave a nervous laugh then shook it off. "Well, I guess I'll go and see where Kurama-chan could be! He's been gone almost all day."

"HE'S PROBABLY AT THE BEACH!" A more feminine voice called from the room.

Briar shook her head once more. "Should I bother him?"

"NO. HE WONT BE MUCH LONGER ANYWAY! 5 MORE MINUTES AND HE'LL BE HOME!" The voice called, companied by a squeal. Apparently, a tickle fight had just begun.

"You know, sometimes, I think Kura's like a tracking dog!" Sakura couldn't help but say. "No, really! She, like, always knows where Kurama is and can find him and Hiei in a matter of minutes!"

Jin was, apparently, getting a huge laugh out of all this conversation.

"Yes, true. In a sense, Sakura," Her sister look at her with the scheming tone in her eyes. "you're just like that, too."

"Haha. **Very funny**."

The five minutes must've been up because Kurama came in. "Well, hello there. Have you all been having fun?" He asked with that same, kind smile on his face and gentle look to him.

Briar and he exchanged kisses, then Kurama took a seat in the only chair left open. "So, what has everyone been up to?"

"Nothing. Kura and me were just running some errands earlier. That's the only reason why I had been up so early."

He laughed. "yes, I had came to the reasonable conclusion that you, most probably, wouldn't have been stirring that premature time of day."

"So lazy." Briar coughed.

"So.." He grinned to his soon-to-be-bride, then returned to talking to everyone. "Where's Kura and our favorite little fire imp?"

"They're, once again, in Kura's room.. Sounds like…" Sakura listened for a moment. ".. a tickle fight. Yep, yep! Definitely a tickle fight!"

"Hey, Satchel! Who started it then?" Briar grinned, thinking of that mornings "Get Fuzzy" comic.

"Um…. Hiei!" She answered, and she was right.

"That's interesting." Kurama relayed.

"Yeah! You'd never expect Hiei to start something like that!"

"Haha!- But, I suspect that we under estimate him sometimes, dear friends!" Briar grinned once more.

"Well…" Sakura rose to her feet after intercepting some looks from Jin. He rose also. "I think we'll be going now. We'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow!"

"Where are you two going?"

"Home.- Don't worry! Kuronue is there!" Sakura assured her weary sister, and then she waved them off as they had already began out the door. She sighed to Kurama. "I sure hope they're all not late tomorrow."

"Don't worry. Kuronue wont be. That's just the type of person he is." He placed a reassuring kiss on her lips, then headed for the kitchen for something to eat and drink.

**In Kura's room**

"I think my bro's home." Kura said, once she fell off the bed and into the floor.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "And, that's important why?"

She stood up and poked him in the side. "C'mon! Tomorrow's his big day! You could at least go and talk to him!"  
"Why? I don't have anything to say. If he, or anyone else, wishes to talk to me… then they can come to me."

"Yet.. You come and talk to me freely?" Kura looked slightly amused.

Hiei shook his head. "That's not what I meant. And you know it."

"Yes. I know." Then, she changed the subject. "Shiori's gonna be there tomorrow. And the munchkins. How do you think that will go?"

"I'm not worried about any of them. I'd be more worried, if I were you, about Yusuke and Block Head."

Hiei had made a very good, and inevitable point. "Yeah. I _am_ worried about them. But I suspect that they'll at least attempt to be good." She said, still grinning slightly. She sighed a moment later, "So… what do you think everyone will be doing tonight?"

"I don't know. _Why_ should I know?"

"I just thought you might know something…" She climbed back onto the bed, laying down in her normal spot nearest the wall.

Hiei looked over at her, "Why don't you just go and ask them yourself?"

"Maybe I just don't want to." She playfully smiled at him.

"Hmph. Growing out of that nosey self, are you?"

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes, then shut them.

"Going to bed?"

"Taking a nap and going to bed are two different things."

"Then which are you doing?"

"Maybe I'm going to bed…. Maybe I'm going to take a nap." She shrugged, rolling onto her side, facing the wall.

Hiei moved over a little, getting closer to Kura. He slipped an arm over her side and leaned over to kiss her lips.

"I love you, too." She whispered, not opening her eyes but returning his kiss.

"Have a nice… rest…" He then got up and left her to catch up on the sleep she had lost due to her early rising. Once he entered the room where everyone else was located, they all hushed and looked at him. "What?"

"What are you doing now, Hiei-kins?" Sakura seemed as though she was the most brave to of everyone there to say anything to Hiei.

"None of your business, meddlesome arse." He answered, in his normal tone which made him sound so grumpy and as though he wanted to kill the world.

For the remaindered of the night, both couples, once Kura woke from her two hour nap, were reminiscing about the past and everything they had done that was fun. Hiei even laughed a few times. Around midnight, they all retired: Kurama and Briar to Kurama's room, and Hiei and Kura to Kura's room. An early start awaited them.

**The next morning.**

A bright and early shine was correct. Kura lumbered out of bed, after trying to push Hiei off of her. He rolled over and seemed to go back to sleep. "Taiman." She muttered towards him, as she walked into the kitchen. She didn't like getting up early, and she was a lazy one herself. If anything, she was the laziest of them all when it came to being at home. Sakura was lazy, too, but she at least got up off her arse and left the house. Kura didn't like to leave the house, especially if Hiei was there. Sakura and Jin always did everything together. You could tell they loved each other, and it was inevitable since they were engaged and were happy to tell everyone about it. Kura, nonetheless, couldn't grumble anymore. She quickly recalled that Hiei granted her permission to let everyone know about _their_ engagement. For this, she was happy.

Walking into the assumed silent kitchen where she thought she'd be the first one to be awake. She was wrong. Kurama and Briar were eating breakfast, quietly caring on a conversation as Sakura and Jin were sitting in the family room. "Morning!" Everyone greeted their red-haired friend as though it was in the afternoon.

"Where's Hiei?" Kurama inquired.

"Sleeping." She smiled slightly.

"You didn't wake him up?"

"Apparently I didn't. I pushed him off of me, then he just rolled back over and continued on."

"Oh, really?" Briar rose from her chair. "He _is_ attending the wedding, right?"

"Oh, yes! Of course he is!" Kura said quickly. "He's my escort.."

"Aaww! Isn't that cute: Sakura grinned to her friend.

"Very funny.." She rolled her eyes, accepting her joke. "… I love him and I'll have no other person walking me down the aisle as a bride's maid at this wedding!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jin and Sakura laughed.

"You also wont have any other person walking you down the aisle as a bride, will you?" Kurama commented. Usually, no one would expect Kurama- of all people- to make a comment such as that.

Kura's mouth fell open as she looked to her brother. She reached over the back of the couch, picked up a pillow, and walked over to him only so she could hit him on the head.

"Hey!" He warned. "Be nice!"

She stuck out her tongue, then threw the pillow at the sniggering couple. She reverted her path back to her room, then she stopped once she heard Kurama started to speak again. "You two are engaged, aren't you?- And you haven't told anyone else about…"

Kura's motor skills seemed to be forgotten at that moment. She stood as still as a deer in headlights. Sakura, Jin, and Briar's ears perked and all of their eyes fell on the two siblings. Finally, Kura could move again and she turned around to face them. "How-- how did you know?"  
"It's not that hard to tell…" Kurama answered, then he left. He walked out of the house with out telling anyone where he was heading. It was probably to the Spirit World or to his mother's.

"Are you two.. Really?" Sakura couldn't believe what Kurama had said to Kura moments before he left. She thought that Kura would've at least told _her_ as soon as Hiei had asked her to marry him. She then took into consideration that Hiei _was_ scary and probably threatened against Kura informing anyone else.

Kura nodded then quickly ran into her room, causing Briar, Jin, and Sakura to exchange looks. She shut the door quickly, seeing that Hiei _was_ awake, then she jumped into the bed with him. She buried her face in his chest, without saying a word. She didn't know what was going through her friends' mind about her. _They must think I'm horrible for not telling them.._

"What?" Hiei asked, totally clueless about what's going on. "What's wrong?" He questioned again, but she still didn't answer him. _Oh, damn. It's Briar and Kurama's wedding, and m girlfriend is probably going to an emotional wreck._ He moved to a more comfortable sitting position, slipping his arms around her. ".. C'mon. What's wrong?"

"They know…" She whispered. "Kurama apparently already knew…"

"Oh… That's not so bad is it?" Hiei asked.

Kura looked up at him. "Not really… But I think that Briar and Sakura and Jin will think I'm terrible because I didn't tell them!"

Hiei sighed, getting out of bed and dragging her with him. "C'mon… Get dressed, grab your dress and let's go.. You've got a lot to do with Sakura… If this wedding is going to go right…"

Kura ciphered a smile and then did as she was told. When she was ready, herself and Hiei walked into the room where three, now giggling, friends of theirs. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Staring is rude…"

"Guys, can we just go? And.. Could we talk about this later?" Kura asked, then receiving nods from the three. The group of 5 left the apartment to head to the site of the Wedding: _Kurama's Mother's House._

It was around 12:00 noon whenever everyone started to arrive. The bride's maids were getting dressed (Kura and Sakura), the best man was getting ready (Kuronue), Kurama was also getting ready and Briar was, too. No one really seemed to be nervous today. They all seemed to be quiet excited.

Briar's dress was so white and so beautiful. The two bride's maids looked cute in their pink dresses, which Briar had picked out. Kuronue didn't look that bad in his suit, neither did Hiei nor Jin. The wedding would be outside on this wonderful day. The temperature was just right and there were no clouds in the air.

As the last minute preparations started to finish up, Kura was standing with Hiei inside the house, near the back door. "Nervous?" Hiei asked her, seeing the timid look in her eyes.

"About the wedding? No. I'm nervous about what Sakura and everyone's gonna say!"

"Hey, now! You're the one who wanted to tell everyone, now you're nervous and afraid of what they're going to say?" He asked, a mirthless laugh coming out of his mouth.

"You… shut up!" She said after a moment to comprehend that he was just pulling her leg. She moved closer to him to plant a kiss upon his lips, then she looked into his eyes.

Staring into those beautiful green eyes of hers, Hiei thought about something. _I don't want a wedding like this… I'd be.. **nice**, I guess. _"I don't want all this…" He whispered.

"… Don't worry. I told you. We don't have to have a huge wedding…" She whispered back, then she heard music playing.

"Kura! It's time! Let's go!" Sakura and Jin ran in.

She nodded quickly, then herself and Hiei stood behind the two. Kura smiled to him, taking his arm with flowers in her other hand. He smiled back.

Jin looked over to Sakura, a smile planted on his face. _Sa' looks right cute like that…_ He thought to himself, then she smiled back to him. "Let's go!" She whispered, then the two walked slowly down the aisle, passing everyone of their friends and parts of their family.

Kura and Hiei waited until Sakura and Jin were half way down, then they set out. It _still_ seemed to have no affect on their nerves. It **was** just the huge group of friends they had accumulated over the years, plus Shiori, Charlie, and Maria.

In one of the trees, Nadare sat comfortably combing through her thoughts. Then, she saw her brother. _Well… They're even walking down the aisle together.. I foresee it happening truly soon…_ She thought, blinking once as she held her position. No one could see her… except for Kuronue who had sensed her before anyone else could. It didn't bother him, nor Nadare. She just wanted to go unseen, and that had been her original plan. If Briar wasn't one of her few allies- one of her few friends- she wouldn't have even shown up.

Finally, once everyone were in their positions, it was time for the bride to make her march of beauty down the carpet. Briar came out, still being one to _not be nervous_. Kura and Sakura stood on one side of the alter, as Hiei, Jin, and Kuronue stood opposite of them.

The ceremony wasn't verbose. Koenma had shoveled down the core of the ceremony- which was good. No one wanted to sit there forever.

Kurama leaned over and exchanged a very romantic kiss with Briar, then they turned to everyone, smiling. Everyone stood up, smiling, and clapping for them. This was a day of cheer and smiles. Shiori had a smile, but she was crying. She was crying tears of joy. She was so happy for her son. She held onto Charlie and Maria as they stood in their chairs to see over everyone.

They decided, yesterday, that there would be no reception, but they'd be having a huge dinner party for everyone (except Shiori) would be gathering for in the Spirit World. Kurama and Briar would be getting together tonight with Shiori, they knew they couldn't leave for their honeymoon before they talked to Shiori.

Nadare was quick to leave, but not before Kuronue could get to her. He stopped her on one of the rooftops to talk to her.

"Well?" She asked, as they stood in their solitude.

"Well what?" He questioned back.

"Smart ass.- What do you want?"

"Just to talk…"

"Oh. What about?" She seemed to have an attitude with him. After 'wasting' an afternoon on something as humanly-degrading for her as a wedding-- even if it was for her friend.

"To see what drove you here. It's not as though you'd be found her with out _good_ reason." He answered, taking his tie off and undoing the top two buttons on his shirt. "Your unbridled attitude keeps you away from the Human World. Or did you happen to forgot?"

"Shut up." She growled. "I was here to see Briar… She's my friend… and I wanted to be here for her. I only-"

"You also wanted to check up on Hiei, no?"

Nadare started to pall Kuronue's senseless temporal yet verbose consultations. She rolled her eyes. "You're such an ingrate." Her hands slid into the dark regions of her pant pockets.

"Awe, don't be so odious…" He walked towards her, with a rather foreign expression on his face- One Nadare had never seen before.

"Get away from me." She said, trying to make it sound harsh and threatening but failed miserably.

He leaned towards her, placed a kiss on her cheek. She blinked once and he was gone. She stood still for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "_Ingrate._" Then, she was heading off back to Demon World.


	17. The Honeymoon for Two & Holiday for More

**Chapter 17: The Honeymoon for Two, and Holiday For More  
**The next weekend, after Briar and Kurama's wedding, the two Newlyweds were readying themselves for their honeymoon. Apparently, they were heading to the same beach as the one where everyone had taken a trip to a while back. This time, they were renting a much smaller condo. Sakura and Jin had showed up to 'help' Briar and Kurama get their things into the vehicle and see them off.

Everyone (K, B, Kura, Sa', J, and H) were outside saying their goodbyes to Kurama and Briar, even though they were due back in about 4 days.

"I hope you two have a wonderful time, bro'!" Kura kissed him on the cheek, then took Hiei's hand into hers. She smiled. "And be safe!"

"We will, we will!" Kurama assured everyone. "Yeah. Be safe." Sakura tried to be 'nice', yet she seemed a little grumpy today.

Hiei thought that the next four days would be a good chance to spend time with Kura. He smiled to himself, then gently pulled her closer to him.

Kurama grinned, seeing this, and made eye contact with Hiei. _Keep her safe while Briar and I are gone. _He thought, **knowing** Hiei hear it.

"Oy! You two need ta ge' goin'!" Jin started to rush them off.

"Bye, guys! We'll call ya later, and we'll see ya in a few days!" briar cheerfully said good bye then the two of them got into the car and drove away.

The four left behind exchanged looks. Kura, Sakura, and Jin smirked. "Woohoo! No Briar! No Kurama! This is gonna be **great**!" Sakura exclaimed. Jin and herself exchanged high-fives, then they went silent as they looked upon Kura and Hiei. Sakura put on a cute face, "Aaawww!"

Kura and Hiei had been embracing each other, which was sooo kwaii to any one else. They tried to ignore Sakura and Jin's taunting laughter and actions. Finally, they- Kura and Hiei- headed inside. "Bakas!" They yelled, then giggled about it once indoors.

Out, on the law, the 2 numbskulls were chuckling. All-of-a-sudden, they were seized by their shoulders. They turned around to set their eyes upon the quick, quiet, and dark Kurone. "What did we do this time!" Sakura whined.

He smirked. "Briar left some chores for you BOTH to do. AT HOME."

"oh, crap." Jin gulped, as Kuronue drug them back to the house. **This should be fun**.

Little did the wonder couple know, they were getting ready to clean the WHOLE, entire house, Kuronue was looking forward to basking in his laziness as they dusted, washed, and put things away in the House.

"Hm..." Kura looked out the front window. "I guess they wont be back any time soon."

"Oh, well." Hiei came up behind her and took her in his arms. "More alone time for us."

His words caused her to giggle. "Oh.. you're being awfully sweet today. Would it be because my brother, nor his new bride, aren't here for the next... 4 days?"

"Maybe. Or, maybe I realized I should be more affable towards you..." He kissed her on the neck once.

"Just realized?- Ha! C'mon! You're just sucking up! What do you want, Hiei-chan!" She joked.

"You." He whispered in her ear, delicately.

Carefully and slowly, she turned around- still in his arms. "You've got me." She giggled. "C'mon..." She unwrapped herself from his arms, took his hands, and led him into her bedroom.

**+ At Sakura's house +**

Already, Sakura and Jin were working up a sweat. Kuronue sat in the huge, comfy recliner in the living room, his headphones on and his eyes closed. _Ah, Relaxation._ He thought. _Thank you, Lord Koenma and all, for making Younger Siblings..._ He grinned, keeping his eyes shut, but he didn't close his "demon-meter" (as Sakura once called it). Ah, yes, Sakura's random names for things. Entertaining, they were also annoying at times.

"WHY? Why are you and me stuck cleaning while everyone else is having fun?" Sakura whined, throwing her sponge into the soapy water, which was being contained in a bucket beside of her feet. Even grumpier now than she was earlier, she looked to her fateful and loving fiancé, who seemed to be quite content as he floated around the room dusting. "JIN! BAKA!" She pouted.

"Huh?" He propelled himself to face her.

"Why are you enjoying this?"

"Oh..." He, guilty as charged, looked to the yellow feather duster resting in his hand, then floated over to Sakura. "... Because, it's better than not doin' anythin'!" He grinned, kissing her on the forehead.

Welcoming the kiss and thinking Jin was crazy, she rolled her eyes.

"Your bro' seems ta be enjoyin' this!"

"He's not enjoying _this_! He's just enjoying his R&R!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her brother, who was **still** listening to his CD player in the recliner.

"Ah, give 'im a break. You an' Briar are always gone.. He's always alone. At least he's enjoyin' his time here-- while we're here!" Jin tried to rouse her normal happy-go-lucky mood. It didn't seem to be working that much.

"Hmph. I don't think he's always alone." For her comment, Jin elbowed her in the side. He grinned, then messed up her short black hair. "What? I was just saying! I _know_ that Kura and Hiei aren't as innocent as they seem, therefore... Kuronue isn't as innocent as _he_ seems!"

"Let's just get this done. So we can go back, get the two little 'love chibis' and all go hang out." Jin started dusting again. Sakura began scrubbing the wall with the sponge again. "Damn crayon... Why did Yusuke and I have to go and color on the walls last week?" ((HAHA!LMAO!ROTFL!- Wait, I like coloring... . ))

A few hours went by, Sakura and Jin noticed that Kuronue had fallen into a warm and cozy sleep. The two knuckle heads smirked, but then Kuronue stirred. He quickly rose to his feet, pulling the ear phones from his ears, "You two are complete numbskulls. Did you _really_ believe that I was going to lay there and let you two do whatever? Ha." He exited and headed to his room.

"Grumpy ass." Sakura narrowed her eyes. Jin got a quick idea. "Let's go and get the two lazy-kins!" He took Sakura's hand, then they left the Demon World- heading for Human World.

**+ Back at the Apartment +**

"You know..." Kura said, buttoning up her light pink shirt. ".. I can't wait to get married." She left the top two buttons open, then put the tear gem back around her neck.

Hiei lay in the bed, upon his side, watching her, with a smile. "Yeah. I can't either."

Once Kura was done combing her hair with her fingers, she smiled to him. Slowly, she walked over and placed a kiss on his lips. He rested his hand on the back of her neck and tried to gently pull her closer. She playfully pulled away. "C'mon.. We've gotta 'stop being lazy' and go do something!"

"And what would that something be?" He questioned, not having any clue as to what she'd been planning.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I have a feeling that Sa' and Jin shall be returning **soon!**" She sang, taking a seat in the corner chair.

Hiei couldn't help himself but roll his eyes at his 'silly gal pal' (another Sakura-ism). Kura crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. She also rolled her eyes at him, and sang, "You better get dressed before they get here!" She was such a tease.

"How about I just resume dormancy, eliminating all possible odds of them walking into your room." He had a smug smirk resting on hi face.

"Smart ass!" She continued to sing, sitting cozily in the chair. She was tapping her foot on the invisible air, keeping eye contact with him.

"You caught me." He sank back down to where he was laying on hi face, half under the blankets.

"I'll just leave, so you can get dresses! Hurry!" She stood, and left the room. She made sure to shut the door.

"Hiya!" Sakura burst into the apartment's living room, causing (Kura) a laugh.

"Hiya!" She greeted, hopping up to sit on the bar top. "Hiya, Jin!" She saw the red-headed wind mater enter and immediately go over to the couch.

"Where's _Hiei_?" Sakura walked over and took a bottle out of the 'fridge'.

"Oh," Kura giggled. "He's in my room."

Sa' stopped, making eye-contact with Jin. "Oh.- What's he doing in there, huh?"

"Noneya!" She smirked, swinging her legs back-and-forth.

"ooooooh!" Jin taunted, then Sakura hopped up on the counter beside of Kura, nudging her in the side.

"What?" Kura questioned, in attempt to play dumb.

"Baka! You're horrible at the 'dumb' thing!" Sakura took a drink from the bottle.

"Only when I'm talking to you!"

"So.. what _is_ he doing in your room?- Meditating?"

"No," Hiei's almost sinister yet quite homey voice ran through their ears. "I wasn't meditating. And, I don't know why you tedious vessels always assume that I am meditating."

The three looked at him. Jin and Sakura were quite shocked to find that Hiei had no shirt on. "Well... " Jin started. "At least he has pants on."

Kura giggled, not really being phased by Hiei's shirtless entrance. Her eyes strayed to her slightly horrified friends- causing her to laugh a little more. "Hiya, stranger!" She greeted Hiei, once more taking on the roll of the dumb one.

Sakura, finally shaking herself back to normal, began in on a joke. She covered her eyes and yelled, "My eyes! My eyes!"

Hiei shot her a warning look, receiving a grin back from her once she had uncovered her eyes. "Sakura..." Kura shook her head. "Odd ball."

"Thankies!"

"Why are we all rallying in here?" Hiei growled. He didn't see the reason as ot why Sakura always had to bring the annoy-air with her everywhere she went. he rested against the wall closest to the bar.

"Who knows!" The Scott-Wind Master commented from the couch.

"Because! It's the Hot Spot! Not ever fun, but it's the Hot Spot!" Sakura looked around the apartment. _How long **has** Kurama been living here again?_ She asked herself. The apartment looked.. blah. _You'd think that, since Kura's been living with her big bro', the place would look a little more.. stylish, so you'd say._

"Uh.. Sa'? You're spacing out!"

"Just let baka-no-brain over there space out if she wants to." The fire demon commented.

Quickly, Jin rose ot his feet. "Wha' was tha' commen' abou'?"

Hiei's crimson eyes met Jin's blue ones. "Exactly what you think it means."

Kura sighed, "Not again!" She, then, hoped down from her place ont he countertop. "Fellas... C'mon! Chill out!- Jin... just ignore Hiei. - Hiei... c'mon! Be nice!" She put on a puppy dog face. Jin backed off. Sakura snapped out of her state. "Huh?"

"Oh, dear God!" Hiei exclaimed after everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Sakura... You're too much." Kura shook her head. Jin rolled his eyes.

"Sorry! . ! I just _totally_ spaced out! What were we talking about?"

"Nothing. Just don't mind it." Kura giggled.

"Ooooookaaaaaay! Anywho, what are we- all of us- gonna do?"

"Here's an idea: Why don't you two go anywhere but here?"

"Hiei!" Kura shot him a look.

"What?- I'm sick of this. Every time your brother and Briar are gone, these two _HAVE_ to be here.- We never have any **alone** time." He spoke, clearly getting his point across.

"Hiei!" Kura tried to stop him.

"Well," Sakura was quite emotional at this point: half infuriated, and have upset by his words. "If that's how you feel, you ungrateful bastard... then _we'll_ just go.- C'mon, Jin!" She quickly grabbed Jin's hand and dragged him out of the door.

"Hiei!" Kura was also infuriated with him. She began a stream of Chinese curses, then stopped herself to look at him. "Why? _Why?_"

He looked at her, he being unable to move. He'd never seen Kura like this before, and he felt horrible now. When he opened his mouth to speak, **she** wouldn't allow him to.

"Can you say 'anger management'!" She must've been quite mad, for she had her hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you?- And to think! **I love you**!"

"Don't say that." He sprang from his position against the wall, and quickly locked his arms around Kura's shoulders. "Don't say things like that..."

"So, I'm the only one who can make you go soft?- You disrespect my friend- MY BEST FRIEND- and you want me to forgive you that easily? The phone began to ring, and it looked as though Hiei wasn't going to let her go. "Hiei.. I **need** to get the phone."

"Are you still going to be mad?"

"Probably.- Let me go."

"Not if you're still going to be mad."  
"Fine! I wont be mad!" She was annoyed. "Just let me go."

"Fine." He grunted, releasing her.

**+ At the Beach House +**

"Hello?" Briar greeted the person who'd picked up the phone. "Kura! How's the home front?"

"_Um... It's... got some complications, but we're okay."_ She answered.

"Oh. Well.. Are you sure you're all okay?- Where's Sakura? I don't hear her amused laughter in the background."

"_She's out with Jin."_

"Where's Hiei?"

"_Uh... Put it this way: He's being punished.- I've got to go. call back later, okay? Bai."_ CLICK.

Briar hung up the phone also. Kurama questioned the confused look upon his lovely wife's face. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently- this is just an inference- but- apparently Hiei's in trouble with Kura." She reported.

"What has he done now?"

"Who knows. He seemed to have pissed you sis' off really good this time." Briar went and snuggled up to Kurama's side on the couch.

"He's just trying to get comfortable around her. You know, adjust. They'll be set as soon as _we_ get home." Kurama assured her, as he got comfortable on the couch.

"I hope so.- But, I do wonder what our Hiei-kins did this time."  
Kurama chuckled. "Like you said, who knows."

"Yes," Briar began as she closed her eyes. "Hiei seems to **_like_** pissing kura off sometimes."

"It's because he _knows_ she'll forgive him and they'll make up at the end of the day."

Briar nudged him in his side, but she was giggling and agreeing with him, still.

"What? It's a simple concept: Kura drives Hiei wild, and Hiei drives Kura crazy. That's their relationship in a nutshell."

"Is that how our relationship is?"

"Kind of." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah." She grinned.

"... You know something?" Kurama began, making sure that his arm position around her shoulders was comfortable to Briar. he softly stroked her hair, soothingly. "I bet Hiei picks fights with Kura for the-"

Briar budged him again in the side, already knowing what he was going to say. "Don't! I don't want to hear anything about that!- Has she told you anything?" her nosey side set in.

He laughed. "Are you crazy?- She never tells me anything... But those two are so easy to read." He looked to Briar, who sat up slowly. Her mouth had fallen open. "what?" He chuckled again, as she spoke. "I can't believe you just said that, Kurama-chan." She, after a momentary lapse in time, grinned and snuggled back up to him. "But, I love you... So, I'll forgive you..."

"Forgive me? For what?" **He** played dumb. ((Must run in the family, then. ))  
Briar looked up at him, cutely. "Just shut up and give me a kiss."

"That's more like it." Kurama bent down a little and began a long stream of kisses, shared with the love of his life. They were young, alone, married, and so in love... . 

**+ At the Apartment +**

Kura was pacing angrily around the living room. her green eyes seemed to have grown darker, her facial expression making it **clear** that she was pissed off. During the "storm", Hiei sat on the counter. All he could do was await her words, and hope that she'd forgive him. Finally, she stopped pacing and approached him slowly. "Why do you have to do that?- Hiei! They're your friends, too! You shouldn't treat them like that! I- I just... don't understand why you're so perfectly sweet to me, but you're crappy and mean to everyone else!"

"I just..." He slowly started, but stopped. Suddenly, he discovered he didn't have any words for her. Usually, he'd already be on his way to making everything okay with Kura again. At the moment, he was **no where close to that point**.

"I seriously don't get you sometimes!" She blinked, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know I love you, but.. you pretty much hurt my friends. Thanks."

He looked up to see her tears. He immediately jumped down and ran to her. He took her into his arms, holding her against his chest. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'll-- I'll change. Trust me." He tried to convince her. He really meant it, too.

"You _need_ to!" She pulled away. "Listen, I'm going to hang out with Sakura and Jin.- I think it'd be best if you stayed here."

"What?" Hiei thought she was crazy, then he noticed that she wasn't kidding. "Okay.- Whatever."

"If my brother calls.. **don't** tell him anything." Kura put her shoes on and started heading out the door, leaving Hiei alone.

**+ The Park +**

Sakura and Jin didn't seem too phased by Hiei's attitude at this point. They realized that it was just how he was, and he might not every change. They might as well get used to it. The two were happily taking a walk around the perimeter of the beautiful park. Their hands were clasped together and their fingers intertwined with each others. It was a peaceful day, it seemed. Nice, and sunny, with not a cloud in the never-changing sky. The were a slight breeze, but it felt wonderful.

"Ah," Sakura sighed. "I don't think even Hiei's callous attitude can even get me down, today! It's so beautiful out here!"

Jin smiled, nodding once. True, he was a 'Wind Master', but he could never admit how good the breeze felt upon his face. He couldn't even ignore the fact that the outside world _was_ exquisite on a day such as today. "Yeah. It's almost as beau'iful as you!" He spat, smoothly, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Aaaww! Such a romantic demon, you are!" She grinned back.

Somehow, Kura _knew_ exactly where to find Sakura and Jin. Usually, Sakura could be found in the Park of the city, or in the Demon World somewhere. Kura had taken into consideration that her friend might've headed to the Demon World, then she realized otherwise. _By no means would Sakura go to Demon World on a day like today!_ She grinned, thinking to herself as she walked under the Park's entrance. Quite unpredictably, a strong energy hit her- and it wasn't the wind. She froze in her tracks and looked up into one of the trees. "You can come out now.. I know you're there... Whoever you are.." _This energy is too powerful to be any one **I** know... "_**Come out. Now."**

"Now, now..." A dark voice said, as this "powerful" demon showed herself to Kura. She was about her height, and she had dark hair. She also possessed a cold stare.

"Who...?" Kura kept her eyes on this new apparition who she'd never seen before. "Who.. are.. you?"

Nadare folded her arms at her chest and looked at Kura. "I am Nadare... And, you must be Kura..."

"Y-yeah...- I've never met you before.. I've never heard of you before.-- What do you want?" Kura asked, feeling slightly scared.

"Hmph. I am one of your.. 'friend's' relatives... And, I highly doubt anyone's told _you_ anything about me.." She stepped closer, coming out of the shadow of the tree.

"And... what's that supposed to mean?" Kura questioned, not understanding what this Nadare vessel was getting at.

"You're weak. You're just pulling your friends down..." Her voice was cold, and hard-hitting to Kura's unaware body. "And, why don't you just give up on Hiei... He's never going to love you, truly."

"Uh!" Her mouth fell open. "What do you know?"

"Aaww. Is the poor baby's feelings hurt?" She taunted, then she seemed to get quite a laugh out of this.

"You bitch.- Just who are you? I don't care about your _name_..." Kura's fist clenched by her side.

Nadare took another look at the young demon and smirked. "I'm..." She began, knowing her statement will be hitting Kura hard. ".. Hiei's _older_ sister..."

"That's--!" Kura's eyes grew wider. "That's impossible! Hiei's only... got.. one sister.. And, Yukina's his twin.. You can't be!" Kura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You liar! You just want Hiei all for yourself!"

"Ha!" Nadare laughed, slightly ominous. "I just want you to leave him alone.."

"Why? I've never done anything to you.. And I've certainly never done _anything_ to Hiei, except love him!" Kura started to walk away, in the direction she felt Jin and Sakura were.

"Don't walk away from me!" Nadare commanded, but Kura didn't listen. She continued to walk away. Nadare, angered by this, jumped back into the tree she was in before she was called out. _That brat **wont** marry him... If I have anything to do with it. Yet, I doubt Briar will let me have my way.. Well, that will just have to change now, wont it?_

Finally, Kura caught up to her 2 friends. "Hey, guys!" She came up beside of them.

"Holy cow! You look like you just saw a ghost!" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, uh... It's night."

"Oh.-- So, where's Hiei?"

Kura looked at Sakura. "I thought you guys were severely pissed off at him, so I made him stay at home." She sighed.

"We're not mad anymore. We figured that it was just how he was." Jin commented.

"I feel so bad, now.- I scolded him like he was a bad dog or something."  
"Don't worry! I'm sure he's okay. I believe he'll understand where you're coming from." Sakura assured her, then changed the subject. "What had you looking so spooked?"

"Uh.. Well, at the entrance, this demon showed up. Her name was Nadare.- She said that she... was.. Hiei's _older_ sister. she said **he** didn't love me, and that I'm pretty much crazy for thinking that he'd love me." Kura seemed worried and troubled by the things on her mind.

"It can't be. Hiei's only sister is Yukina. The _only sister I know of_." Sakura said, trying to sort this out in her own head.

"I'm sure this 'demon' ain't nothin' fer ya ta worry abou', Kura." Jin threw in his 2 cents.

"Heh. Yeah, but the thing is... She **looked** like him.. And, she acted _just like he used to!_ Just like the old Hiei."

"Odd.- Listen! We'll call my sister and Kurama later and ask them about this Nadare character."

"okay."

"Cheer up!- C'mon! We'll go, get ice cream, then we can talk.."

"About what?"

"... Uh.. I no know!"

"C'mon, you two." Jin led them to the small Ice Cream Parlor right outside of the park. When they walked under the Park's Entrance/Exit, Kura was apparently the only one who felt Nadare's energy. Odd.

"_Three..."_ Jin was ordering as Sakura and Kura took seats at a table.

"Oh! Yeah! That's right! You and Jin are getting married! When is the wedding, anyway?"

"Hmmm.. I guess we haven't thought that far ahead yet!"  
"Sakura! We have school in about a month and a half!" Kura reminded her.

"Ooops! I forgot about that!" She grinned. "Wait!" Her grin fell off her face. "That means... this'll be your last year at school!"

"Uh huh!" Kura nodded.

"Aww. That means I'll be at that school with Yusuke and Kuwabara for another year after this one, with out you! AAAH!"

Kura giggled. "Yeah. But.. I believe you'll survive. I mean, I'm not gonna do anything else after... so, you can still come and visit me! Or, I'll come down and visit you."

Sakura shrugged, as she reached for the ice cream which Jin had just sat down on the table. He filled the empty seat beside of Sakura.

Kura looked at him. "You didn't have to get me anything..."

"It's okay! Jin's just bein' nice! No matter whether or not he didn't _have_ to get it for you!" Sakura grinned, then put a spoon on ice cream in her mouth. "Yummmmm!"

Kura giggled, then sighed. She didn't feel like eating anything right now.

"Aww! Cheer up! Hiei's probably just... getting over himself. He was a jerk to me, anyway.."

"yeah! But! If you two aren't mad.. then I should've have scolded him like that!" She wore a pouty-face, but she was really being serious (minus the pouty face).

Jin rolled his eyes. "It's not like you broke up with him or anything." He threw in.

"True."

"So..." Sakura took another bite of her ice cream.

"So what?"

"Why don't you go and get Hiei right quick? Then we'll _all_ have a day out together!- Oooh! The Carnival's in town! Teehee."

"Sakura? You're always in town." Jin smirked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That was a good one.. but, a mean one."

Kura giggled. "Why don't you guys- after we finish up here- go ahead and do whatever.. I think I'll just go and... stay at home..."

"And, do what?" Sakura asked, as Jin and herself were looking to each other.

"I don't know!" She giggled, seriously having no clue of what she was going to do once at home.

"Do you _ever_ know?" Jin asked.

"Oh, shoosh. I never said I was _that_ smart!" Kura pointed out.

"Yet, you claim to be smarter than Kurama!" Sakura pointed out, a grin still playing on her face. When she received a glare from Kura, she wiped off her grin, but giggled.

"Okay, okay. So, what? It doesn't mean that I use that 'smart' part of my brain outside of school."

"Okay. Point well defined." Jin and Sakura agreed with each other.

The three friends sat there for another hour and a half, just chatting and stumbling over just about all the good times they've ever had with each other. There weren't _that_ many good times, but there were still tons. Finally, they noticed that it was later than they thought it would be. They all agreed that they should get back to the apartment, even if it might end up in disaster. Hiei might be in rage-overload. On the other hand, Hiei might be quieted and calmed by now. They wouldn't know until they returned.

** At the Beach **

Briar was sitting out on the balcony, overlooking the never-peaceful, but always beautiful ocean as Kurama journeyed to call his sister. He dialed the number to his apartment, and waited. To his surprise Hiei answered the phone. "Well!" Kurama answered the greeting. "If is isn't everyone's favorite flamed fiend!- How goes the house sitting?"  
_"It sucks. Did you call to make fun of the fact that I'm stuck here?"_ He growled.

"Heh. No, I didn't. I called to see what was wrong. Briar told me that Kura was upset with y-"

"_I don't want to talk about that."_

"You, Hiei, are one inflexible being. You head is so thick, sometimes.- Just tell me what happ--" He was cut off by the noise of what sounded like Kura and two others entering into the room Hiei was in. "-Would that be my lovely and dear sister now?"

_"Hn. - Do you wish to grill her for the answers now?"_

"Yes, Hiei. If you don't mind." Kurama rolled his eyes.

_Kura took the phone from Hiei and greeted Kurama. "Hey, bro'!"_

"Hello.- How is your day going? Well, I presume."  
_"It's going… better…"_

"Do you want to tell me what happened?- Between you and Hiei, I mean."

_She kept quiet for a moment, then spoke quietly, "Could we just tall about this later?- I sort of need to go and apologize."_

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Call… NO. Better yet, just e-mail me… I'll check in the morning. Bye. Oh, and try to be nice to Hiei."

_"I will- You two go and have some fun."_ They both hung up. Kurama went to join Briar out on the balcony. He smiled at her as he say down, putting his arm around her.

At the Apartment +  
"Jin and me will be on the roof." Sakura said, dragging Jin out of the room and onto the roof top.

The air between Hiei and Kura was thick, and the tension was high. They looked at each other in the eyes. Kura stepped toward him. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake… I shouldn't have yelled at you.- I'm really sorry." She put her arms around his neck, and he accepted her. _Well, that was easy._ She thought to herself.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered.

She pulled away. "Let's go and sit with Jin and Sakura! The roof _is_ one of your favorite places, after all!"

He smiled, taking her hand. He allowed her to lead him.

_It was a miracle for Hiei to **not** be hostile, or even the least bit mad. But… it was a good thing Hiei-chan wasn't pissed off!_ It made Kura happy and that's all the Hiei cared about.

Jin and Sakura were relieved to see Hiei 'un-hostile'. "Well, well! If it isn't Hiei-kins!"

"Shut up." He growled as he and Kura sat down.

Kura looked up at the sky. "It looks like a raimei arashi…"

Alll 3 of them looked to her. Hiei put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"…" Sa and Jin exchanged looks, and Sa' said, "C'mon! We'll help you get over your 'fear', Kura! It'll be fun and easy!"

"_Fun for you_… And, easy for you guys, too!"

"Oy. It'll be easy." Jin gave her two thumbs up for reassurance.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded- agreeing to accept their help.

"All right!" Sakura 'fell' over on Jin. "Ack!" She struggled to get back to her sitting position.

"Sa'! You're such a dork!" Jin pushed her back to balance.

Kura giggled. "You guys are, like, perfect for each other." She rested her head on Hiei's shoulder.

"You and Hiei are PERFECT for each other, too!"

"So are Briar and Kurama." Jin added.

"Speaking of the two… What ever were they doing?" Sa asked Kura.

"Oh.. I don't know. Kurama didn't say anything."

"They were probably sitting around, sweet-talking each other." Hiei said, sounding quite sure.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not any different than what **WE** do all day." Kura poked him in the side.

Hiei slid his arm to her side and squeezed, tickling her.

"Stop it!" She said, through giggles.

Sakura and Jin though about tackling Kura, then they thought different. "She'd kill us!" Jin laughed it off, while Sakrua rephrased his comment. "She'd SMITE us!"

"You guys…" Kura, while smiling, regained her balance. "I wouldn't smite you, nor kill you! I'd just… hurt you really badly!- Just kidding!"

Hiei rolled his eyes-- at all three of them. "I don't know why you people speak sometimes."  
"What's that s'possed to mean, Hiei-kins?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, taking the small digital camera out of her pocket without anyone seeing her.

"Nothing!" Kura said, covering Hiei's mouth before he could say anything.

Beneath her hand, Hiei was smirking. He reached up and removed her hand from his mouth. "I was talking about you, too!"

Kura's mouth dropped open. Then, she quickly tackled Hiei, bringing him to where he was on his back. She sat on top of him.

Quickly, Sakura turned on the camera and took a picture--- or 10.

"Sakrua! I'm--- gonna---- get---- you!" Hiei got out.

"Hm… That didn't seem like much of a threat! He was laughing and smiling the whole way through his sentence!" Sakura and Jin smirked. "oh, Hiei!" Sakura sung. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere until Kura decides to get up… _if she ever wants to_." She teased. This was a great opportunity for Sakura to tease Hiei, and he not be able to pummel her.

Kura giggled at Sakura. "You know.. She's right!"

"I guess I'll just have to wait until you go to sleep to do anything, then. Wont I?" Hiei rested his hands on her thighs.

"Oh, heavens." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hiei and Kura.. sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN, COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES HIEI-KINS IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" Sakura couldn't help herself.

The two wonder couples were sitting upon the roof, still. Finally, Sakura brought up the fact that it was dinner time, as they all laid underneath the starry blanket of the night's sky. "I'm hungry!" She whined, a grin still on her face as she climbed to her feet; Jin also raising.

Kura smiled and looked up at the two. "I'll tell you guys what... You guys go ahead and go to dinner, and Hiei and I'll will promise to go with you guys some other time.- I think Hiei wants some of his 'alone time' he's been so deprived from lately." She winked.

Hiei rolled his eyes, knowing that it wasn't his fault for Kura's 'explanation' as to why she would suggest that her best friend and (Sakura's) her boyfriend go out to dinner... with out Kura, and himself.

"Okay. We'll hold ya to that promise!-- We'll see you guys later!" Sakura winked to her best friend, then took Jin's hand, leaving the roof.

Kura saw Hiei roll his eyes, and felt as though she should ask, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Hiei! Teeeeeeeeeeeell meeeeee!" She tried.

He rolled his eyes one more as his lover tried to get anything she could out of him. He wouldn't let her break his stone mind. He stood up, then leaned down to take her in his arms: to carry her downstairs.

"Meanie." She whispered, playfully, as she held onto his neck.

They (meaning Hiei jumping, and Kura in his arms) jumped to one of the branches of the Sakura tree beside of Kura's bedroom. Thank the Spirit World that the window was opened. Smoothly, the couple climbed inside. "No, what?" Kura asked, not climbing out of his arms. "I mean, Sakura and Jin are gone... Kurama and Briar are probably having fun at the beach."

"Yeah. They're probably having... 'fun'." Hiei smirked, (literally) throwing her on the bed, and watching her bounce up-and-down a few times.

"Weee!" She giggled, as she settled into peace atop the bed. ".. You're not hungry, are you?"

"Not really."  
"Positive?"

"Yes. I'm positive, Kura." HE sat down on the edge of the bed, removing his boots.

"You know, we need to go and hang out... like, over dinner... maybe, with Jin and Sakura... We can't break that promise that we made!"

"Look..." He turned to her. "... I promise that we'll go out with them... Maybe, on the night before your brother returns."

Kura looked quite disappointed, but she understood that it wasn't the easiest thing for Hiei to do: go out in public places amongst the Human World. "Alright.- We're NOT gonna break it!"

"I wont.- I haven't broken a promise, have I?"

"No. You haven't." She crawled over to him and climbed into his lap. "And, I'm grateful. Trust me."

"I do.- Now," He put his arm around her back and his other arm around the top of her thighs, making sure she didn't fall off the bed. ".. What shall we do?"

"I've got some ideas.. One in particular away for a second to get in a sentence, "This is one advantage of people getting out of the house." Then, she kissed him again.

Yes, and no distractions come with it. He thought, returning her kisses with his own.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. The two looked at each other and sighed. "Hold that thought." Kura climbed to her feet and picked up the phone from the base on her desk top. "Hai?"

"Hello, Kura!" Briar's voice echoed in her ears, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Uh. Yeah. Actually.. you are."

"And..?" Her smirk was apparent through her tone of voice.

"And?"

"And..?" Her smirk was apparent through her tone of voice.

"What would that be?"

"None of your business! That's what it'd be!" Kura turned a little defensive.

"Uh huh…" Briar seemed as though she just knew what her sister-in-law and her favorite 'wittle fire demon' were up to. "Kura.. I know what you're doing…" (she tried to hold in her giggles)

Kura was speechless (not to mention a little too easily dawdled). Quickly she hung up the phone. "…Okay… Apparently, Briar as ESP now..- She saw she 'knows what we're doing'."

"What?"

"I don't know! I'm just a little freaked out…" The phone rang again. Kura immediately picked it up. "Hai?

She could hear Briar cackling. "Kura? Are you okay?- Sumimasen! I just felt like playing an little prank on you!"

Kura growled. "What do you really want?"

"Just to check up on you guys!"

"Look," She began. "… we're not kids. We can take care of ourselves better than you think."

"We know. We know,- Where's my darling sister now?"

"Out. With Jin.- Listen. I'm in the middle of something, so I've got to go."

"All right. Well, have fun! I expect Kurama will call you in the morning! Bai!"

"Thank The Spirit World!" She threw the phone back onto her desk.

"Do they EVER cease calling?" Hiei asked.

"No.- I believe they think we can't take care of ourselves while they're away." She sat back down on the bed.

"Then, why don't they arrange for a 'baby sitter' if they're so damn worried?"

Kura shrugged. "Who knows."

"Now…" He looked to her. "Where were we?"

She grinned at him.

**yay! It's almost like a drop-off chappy! Muwahahaha! So infamous and scandalous! XD I'm okay. Actually, as I finish this chapter… I've been stricken with a harsh cold. Ick. I hate being sick. If I have a fever tomorrow… I get to go to the doctor. Woohoo. Not. Anyway… Yeah. We're totally nearing the end of this fanfic. Okay, I know it seems that it (the whole ff) is about Hiei and Kura, it's really not supposed to be. I tried- as the main writer- to incorporate the other characters as much as possible! See ya next chapter!**

** 333 Whitney (AKA- Kura)**


	18. Life in the Stressful Fast Lane

**Chapter 18: Life in the Stressful Fast Lane**

Within a snap of the fingers the summer had escaped like that. Briar and Kurama arrived him from their "beached" honeymoon to find everyone passed out around the apartment. Jin was sleeping on the kitchen floor, for some reason, while Sakura was found half in a recliner, upside-down. Hiei was the only one awake when the two walked in.

"Morning, Hiei." Kurama greeted as he looked at the over-all clean apartment.

"Yeah. Morning." He grunted, searching the apartment for something.

Briar noticed this and brought it to attention. "Hiei? What are you looking for?"

"Kura's ring... I don't know where it is." He moved Sakura over a little without disturbing her.

".. Did you look in Kura-kins' room?" Kurama asked and then he walked into his own room.

Hiei sighed then traveld back into his lover's room. where he almost instantly found the necklace with the ring he had been searching for. He put it around his neck and made his way back into the living room.

"So," Briar grinned. "Where's Strawberry Shortcake?"

He shrugged, clearly lying. He sat down on the couch. _I'm utterly worn out and tired,_ He thought._ But, why?_

"Maybe it's because you haven't slept in days." Kurama suggested as he walked out of his room and sat down beside of his friend.

"How would you know if I haven't slept in days?"

"All I had to do was call Kura. She told me you've been having trouble sleeping. She also said you wake up ever hour.- What's bothering you?" Kurama could sense something wrong within his frien even with out Kura alerting him.

Hiei sighed, slightyl annoyed. "I'm stressed. **That's all**."

"Aawww," Briar began offering her thoughts. "Hiei. What's there to be stressful about?"

"Everything." He closed his eyes to answer.

"okay... Why don't you find Kura and try to get some sleep?" Kurama was beginning to worry about hi freind, yet he knew Hiei wouldn't let him help; that was just how Hiei was. In truth, he _was_ beginning to lighten up, slightly.

"I don't know where she is, in here." His voice was filled with annoyance as he pryed his eyes open to narrow them at Kurama.

"She was in my room for some reason, but I moved her into hers.- I'll grant you **both** a day off. Not a thing nor a person will disturb you. I swear."

"Fine. Whatever." Hiei quickly exited, and closed the door to Kura's room once he was inside.

"What do you think is bothering him so much?" Briar asked, still standing against the wall beside of the door.

"My guess is... it's probably the fact that he's starting ot realize his future and fate are set."

"Meaning?" She took curiosity with her husband's words.

"Meaning that he's going through a transition from fre and slightly 'wild', to responsible and tamed."

"Ah. Yes. Now, I know what you're speaking of." She nodded. "You're also saying that Kura acts as a calm for him, right?"

"Exactly, my love."

"But," She sat down beside of him. "I still don't understand why he's so stressed out, if he wasn't lying."  
"It's just because hes making a number of huge changes and he thinks he can't handle them."

"You read people well, my Kurama-chan."

"Well, it's not only me."  
"You mean... some of that advice and counseling was from your sister?- You sneaky demon, you!"

He put on one of his chamring smiles. "Thank you. And, yes. She did have soemthing to do with my short speech."

"So, she's growing smarter than you?"

"I hope not." He joked.

Finally, around two o'clock in the afternoon Sakura and Jin awoke from their odd sleeping states. "Oh You're back!" Sakura yawned, upon seeing her sister and brother-in-law.

"Yes. We've been home for some time now." Kurama added after he sipped some of his warm tea.

"How long?" Jin inquiered, sitting under the window after entering the living room.

".. about 4 or 5 hours." Briar called from the kitchen.

"Oh, and you didn't wake us?" Sakura yawned again.

"No. We assumed you'd be greatly upset if we disturbed you from your slumber."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Where's Kura and Hiei-kins?"

"Sleeping."  
"Why?"

"I gave them the day off." He answered.

"Why?" She asked once more.

"Hiei hasn't been sleeping well, as Kura has told me."

Sakra contemplated within herself for a moent. _That's odd... They always seem to go to sleep.- OH! I know what K-chan is talking about! She told me how Hiei wakes up every hour: no getting a decent amount of sleep!_ "Oh, yeah!"

"She told you, too?" His green eyes floated to his sister-in-law. She nodded, and he blinked once. "Tell, Sakura. What is your view on the situation? I mean, Kura is your sister-in-law and Hiei is soon-to-be related to you, distantly."

"Well.. I just think they wear themselves out, trying to take care of everyone else."

"I've noticed that, too! Like," Briar's ears perked up. "Whenever we all go places! They're usually the last ot get to sleep, for they're makign sure everyone else is where they're supposed to be! It's quite cute, and _very_ responsible!"

"Responsibiliy.. Heh.." sakura gigglged at the throught of her own.

"Oh, Sakura!" Briar couldn't help but laugh.

"Well," Sakura rose to her feet, feeling a burst of energy. "I believe I'm going ot go... and have a fun jump or five!" Quickly, with out a person to stop her, she dashed out of sight.

"Oh, lordy." Jin yawned, stretching his arms out full span.

The thing they heard was Hiei yelling a loud stream of curses at Sakura, while then angrily following afer her- out of the room. He came out with nothing but his pants on; Kura was clinging to his neck with one arm and holding a blanket around her with her free hand. "Hiei! Stop! She was just playing around!" Sakura jumped into Jin's lap. "Save me!"

Hiei, half asleep and half pissed off, growled, "Everytime! EVERYTIME! Every damn time I try to get sleep _someone_ has to piss me off, keeping me **from** sleeping!" He stood still, narrowing his eyes, with anger, towards Sakura- who was trying to hide form him in Jin's arms.

"Hiei!" Kura held onto the edges of her blanket. "Please! Just go back ot bed! I _promise_ that there will be **no more distractions**! Okay, Hiei- chan?"

He looked at her, then to Sakura, and back to Kura gain. He nodded, placed a kiss on her lips, and then left the atmosphere to return to dormancy.

Kura sighed, "Sorry, Sa'!"

"Oh, it's okay!" She grinned, kissing Jin on the lips once. "I like pissing Hiei off, sometimes!"

Briar cleared her throat, giggled, then rolled her eyes. "Sakura, you're such a dork. One of these days, Hiei is going to end up nearly killing you for you persturing antics."

"Yeah, yeah. So you all tell me."

Kura tried to sneak away from her friends, but her brother instantly caught her with, "Are you comfortable in whatever you're wearing under your comfortable blanket, hm?"

She grinned. "Maybe…"

".. Just go and change."  
"Thanks, bro'!" Quickly, Kura headed into her room, somehow not disturbing Hiei-chan, got dressed, and came back out in pants and a tank top: both black. "Sorry, guys! I was really comfortable in my 'sleep wear'."

Sakura and Briar giggled with each other. "Sleep wear? Don't you mean your underwear! HAHA!" They continued to laugh in unison.

Kura's cheeks turned red. "Sh-sh-shut up, you guys!- And, even Kurama's laughing! W-T-F?"

Jin had joined in, also.

"Very funny, guys." Kura's cheeks were still slightly pink. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Briar and Kruama exchanged looks, then Kurama answered, "_You're_ coming with me, and Sakura's going with Briar."

"To do what?" Sakura sat up, still in Jin's lap.

"Oh, dear sister. 'Tis time for another bonding outing for us." Briar grinned.

"That means," Kura and Sakura exchanged looks. "We've done something."

"No necessarily." Kurama commented.

"Kurama-kun!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "You guys only want to talk to us if we've done something wrong."  
"Sometimes." Her sister giggled. _Yet, the only one who might return unhappy is Kura. Kurama has some quite… 'bad' news for her._ Briar said to herself, inside of her head.

Sakrua looked at her sister in attempt to figure out what she was thinking, but it was another failed attempt of hers. _Oh, how I hate when sibling bonding time occurs. Oh, how Koenma must be laughing his ass of at me._

Kurama couldn't help but to laugh at the thought he heard: Sakura's thought. He received looks from everyone sitting around him. "Sorry. Just a random fit of laughter."  
Kura 'whispered' to the other three, "Don't mind him. He has terretts!"

Briar looked back at her husband, but couldn't hold back her laughter. Sakura and Jin were laughing once more. Kura innocently smiled towards her big brother. "My b', m y b'."

"Yes, well…" He tried to remain reserved by taking another sip of his herbal tea. ".. you just remember how awful you treat me."

"OH, 'how awful _I_ treat _you'_?" She laughed. "You're full of it."

He smirked, only joking. "Thank you."

Jin stood up. "I think I'm gonna go back ta Demon World, an' check up on everyone.. I'll see _you_-" He exchanged kisses with Sakura. "-lata- I'll pro-lly see you guys tomorrow. Bai!" Jin left, and then there were four.

"Mesa thinks mesa should be allowed tosa go with hesa." Sakura tried, attempting to escape the grasp of 'bonding time'.

"Well, _mesa_ say no." Briar momentarily converted to "Jar-Jar-Sakura" language. "I think I just lost ten I.Q. points.

"Oh! Leave Sa' alone! Shesa bes special like that!" Kura threw the pillow from her chair at Briar.

"Shouldn't you be in your room with Hiei, or something?"  
"Doing what, might I ask."

"Anything. Staring and oogling over him. Cuddling with him…"

"Okay, Briar. You can stop now." Kura knew Briar was right, but she decided to let Hiei have his rest.

Sakura giggled again. She felt as though she was in a great state of euphoria.

"Hyper much, Sa?" Briar asked even though she was getting a kick out of her sister's high-like actions.

"Oh, yes yes."

"Oh, that's not good." Kura could foresee her friend's hyper behavior ending up with some form of yelling or clean up.

"So, Sakura!" Kura began, in attempt to lead her friend's minds off of her normal, 'evil' plotting-ways. "--- When's the wedding gonna be? I mean, we've only a few weeks until school starts again."  
"Good job." Sakrua sarcastically "thanked" Kura for bringing both subjects up. "Um.. I don't know!- Lordy, why do I have to think about this now?-- It's a G-R-E-A-T day! We-- as in Kura and I- should be out, doing something FUN!"

"Then _go_!" Briar shouted, still giggling.

Kura rolled her eyes. "Sakura… Are we going to do anything or not?-- If we're not, I'm----" She raised herself out of her seat and begun on her way back to her room, but her brother grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch. "Hey! NOT FAIR!"

"Oh, _dear sister_. You're fully mistaken if you think you're going to be allowed to go back to bed." He ruffled her hair.

"I wasn't going back to bed! I was going to go and cuddle with Hiei!"

"Nope! _You're not allowed!_" She said, allowing her to get up.

"Pft. Fine! But can you and I do whatever we're going to do? I wanna be here when my Hiei-chan wakes up!"

"Oh," Briar and Sakura began together. "How kawaii!"

"Shoosh."  
"Alright! Alright!" Kurama stood up. "We'll go."

'Woopee!" Kura jumped for joy. "I'll be outside!- See you two later! Call my cell if Hiei wakes up before I get back!" She put her shoes on, grabbed her hoodie, then stepped outside. She waited for her big brother on the front lawn.

"Don't upset her _too much_, Kurama-chan!" Briar kissed him on the lips.

"I'll try not to, Briar-chan." He returned the kiss.

"I'm **so** confused. What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked, over-hearing what they had said.

"I'll tell you when _we_ go out, or maybe when we're 'baby sitting' Hiei-kins!" Briar said, just after Kurama left.

"So, onii-san," Kura rested her hands in the pocket of her black hoodie as they strolled down the street. "What's up?'

_Oh. This is going to yield tears. I can feel it._ He cleared his throat, "Well, mei-mei… Briar and I were talking the other day."

"About?" Kura began to become suspicious of him.

"… About yourself and Hiei." He admitted.

"What about us?"

"…" His eyes shifted away from her. ".. about the living arrangements., at the apartment."

Kura was drawing a blank. "Wh-what about them?"

"Well," Finally, Kurama looked back to her. "Briar and I don't think it's appropriate that you two are sleeping in the same bed at night is--"

"Oh! But it's okay if you and Briar could before you guys were married?- Kurama! This isn't fair!" Krua was already over-reacting.

"Calm down! We just.. it's.. Kura! You two aren't anywhere near getting married, are you?"

".. Who cares!"

"I don't want anything to happen that might screw up your relationship!"

"And?" She crossed her arms at her chest. "What would that thing be?'

Before answering he looked into her eyes. "A child."

She couldn't believe what her brother had said. Her mouth dropped open. "What is wrong with you?"

"Look," He had had enough Mister Nice Guy. His voice went a little darker and his facial expression had grown more serious. "well all know that you two just don't sleep in that room, Kura."

Still speechless, her eyes began to burn with tears while listening to the truth he was spilling out.

"You _know_ something's going to happen if you don't take more caution! I think it's best if--"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" She yelled, then her voice went to a whisper. "If you want us out… We'll leave, Kurama. Spare me the BS!"

"We don't want you to-"

"**'WE'** don't, but _you_ do!" Fed up, Kura began back to the apartment.

Kurama sighed, "I knew this would happen!" He quickly caught up with her, grabbed her arm and brought her to stop. He forced her around to face him. "Listen to me Kura!"

"Why should I?"

"Because! I'm your brother and I say you have to!"

"Those aren't good enough grounds for me to be listening to you!" She stared at him.

"Just listen! Either you and Hiei get married… or chill out on the same-bed sleeping arrangements. That's all." He let go of her in hopes that she'd listen to him.

She shook her head. "Just.. leave me alone for a while."

"Calm down _now_, and I will."

She gave up. "Fine!"

"But, you're not going home. We're going to finish our walk." Kurama and Kura began on their walk again. This time it was quiet, and Kura didn't look at Kurama once. When they passed the park, a few of their friends form school noticed them. Kurama had to force Kura over there. Among those friends were 2 boys who were friends of Kura's, and 4 girls who- of course- fancied Kurama.

After the meeting, Kura and her brother began heading back to the apartment.

"Why did you do that?" She glared angrily while she slowly walked up to the door.

"You didn't need to be rude." He warned.

"Well, I didn't want to talk to Tomi and Nao for a reason."

"And what was that reason?"

"… what do you think?" She pulled the door open and walked inside, discovering her best friend and her sister-in-law were sitting in the living room playing cards.

Kurama filed in after her. "We're back."

"Welcome back!" Briar smiled pacing her hand of cards on the coffee table.

Sakura put her cards down also. "Welcome back, Kura-chan!"

"Thanks, Sakura." She forced a smile.

"What's wrong?'

"My brother."

"Oh." Sakura knew what she was talking about now. "Hiei doesn't know, just to let you know."

"Oh great!" Kura removed her shoes. "Is he awake yet?"

"He woke up a few moments ago, then went back into your room." Briar informed her. She settled into her husband's arms as he joined her on the couch.

"Oh. Okay.- Does his majesty still prevent me from seeing my love? _Still_?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just go." He told her.

"Kurama…" Sakura began once Kura was gone into her room. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"Just that she shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed unless they were married." He said simply.

"Oh. THAT really would piss a girl off- I mean! Being told that--- about ANYONE. Not just Hiei- ew." Sakura shuddered.

Briar couldn't prevent laughter. "Sorry." She apologized after she received looks from her husband and her sister.

"Well," Kurama stood up. "I', going to take a shower."

"Where ya goin' tonight? Got a hot date?" Sakura joked, but Kurama didn't answer her.

"Well.. for Krua- hopefully- Hiei _is_ the only one she would be upset about 'loosing' his company, I guess you could say." Briar pointed out.

"hey!" Sakura shot her older sister a glare. "You! Shoosh!" Then, she thought about something. What if Sakura and Kura had never fallen in love with Jin!

She had spaced out for a few moments, then her sister caught her attention. "You okay?"  
"Oh.. um.. I as just thinking about how it would've been if Kura and I had never fallen in love with Hiei or Jin."

Briar thought for a moment. Her husband walked back into the room (already taken his shower, apparently) and said something like, "It would be** normal** around here! That's what it would be like." And she laughed along.

"You're so mean, Kurama!" Sakura narrowed her eyes. Then, she heard a noise coming form Kura's room. Not knowing what exactly the noise was, she stood up. She heard it again. It sounded like something breaking and a scream.

Kurama and Briar stood up as well. "what was that?" Briar asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Kurama advanced toward Kura's room. He busted into the room and set his eyes on his baby sister who was sitting in the corner in a ball. Shards of glass lay at her feet as she cried softly into her own arms. Hiei had fallen weak in his knees and sat back on the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes on his lover. "What happened in here?" Kurama asked.

".. I.. she…" Hiei was unable to speak.  
"It… it was me." Krua confessed through her sobs. "I just… can't, Kurama. I can't sleep without Hiei by me. I can barely live without him!"

Hiei barely had any clue of what she was going on about. He looked to Kurama who had shut his eyes. He was shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but… what I said _goes_."

She lifted her head. "No. **NO**. You aren't bossing me around anymore!" Tears stained her cheeks. She glanced up at the broken window. "I'm **not** going to listen to you, just because mom and dad aren't around anymore!" She started to get up, and Hiei quickly went to her aid. "Be careful." He whispered speaking about the glass.

Kurama looked at her, unbelieving of what she'd just said to him. By now, Briar and Sakura were at the door. "Whatever, dear sister." Kurama said, in a slightly unstable tone. "If _you_ want to screw up something great that you have now-" His voice became louder, but Hiei cut him off.

"That's enough Kurama! Let her be!"

"Yeah Kurama! You're being really unfair!" Sakura broke out.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Alright," He sighed. "If that's the way you feel.- What about my wife? What does she feel?"

Briar gulped. "well.. it does seem quite unfair."

Upon hearing her thought, he pushed passed the two int eh door way and into his own room.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura questioned Hiei and Kura as they sat on the bed.

"Yeah. Don't worry about us." Hiei answered for the two.

"Well..." Sakura sighed. "Take care of her! I'm going to go and hang out with Jin.- Make sure she gets a good night's sleep! And, you need to, too, Hiei!- See ya." She walked out of the room, put her shoes back on, and then left the Human World to go and reunite with Jin in the Demon World.

The next week was full of passing each other with hateful glares, silence in the apartment, and very little movement outside of the bedrooms. Sakura stayed with Jin at her house where Kuronue had no problem putting them to work. Kura and Hiei either stayed in Kura's room or on the roof with each other. Kurama and Briar moved slightly more freely around the apartment.

Kurama stood on the balcony thinking to himself. Briar joined him and asked, "How much long with this protest continue?"

Kurama shrugged. "It'll stop whenever _she_ wants it to stop."

"Kurama-chan," Briar rested her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "You have your life, and she has hers. You have your way of thinking, and she has hers.- She's grown up enough to make her own decisions."

He knew his wife was right. He _should_ just give up. He can't boss his sister around forever, though he felt it was in her best interests. He sighed, "I know."

"You can't do this anymore." She kissed him once. "You know, I kind of miss her and Hiei... I know they're still _here_. It's just their actions and hilarious verbal arguments I miss." She giggled and then walked inside.

Sakura and Jin had told **no one** (save Kuronue) about the "surprise" they had for everyone.

That Saturday, everyone of their (good) friends gathered in the Spirit World. They had been instructed to wear "semi-formal" clothes, and meet in the Ball Room at 2:00 PM in the Imperial Palace.

Just as requested, everyone showed up looking nice. Kura and Hiei were the last ones to arrive. Kura wore a white, long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, a red neck tie, and some black jeans. Hiei was in his regular all-black attire. Briar was in a nice light blue shirt and a white skirt. Kurama wore a nice white shirt and black pants. Yukina and Touya were in their regular matching blue outfits. Everyone else looked nice, too.

Kura was growing quite impatient. "Where's Sakura? She told us to be here! She should be here, too!"

Hiei rubbed her back soothingly. "Just calm down. She'll be here."  
She looked at him and pulled off a smile. She looked around the room and noticed her brother was there. Her smile disappeared. "Why is **he** here?"

"perhaps it's because he's her sister's husband..." Hiei commented.

She narrowed her eyes at him then stuck out her tongue.

"You'd better put that back." He threatened with a grin.

Before Kura could comment, the Ball Room doors opened and in walked Koenma in his teenage form. He cleared his throat to say, "Will everyone please be seated in the first three rows of chairs?" He snapped his fingers and an alter-like area appeared with three rows of chairs. Everyone slowly flocked to sit down. Kura sighed, knowing what her friends were up to. "Why couldn't she just have a normal wedding?"  
Hiei chuckled. "She's special. She just didn't want everyone else to know." He allowed Kura to sit down first and then he did.

She giggled and whispered, "Yes. Well, we **all** knew that already!"

Next, everyone quieted down then Sakura and Jin entered. Sakura wore a long, black skirt and a black, button-up shirt. Jin was in a white long-sleeved button-up shirt along with black slacks.

The small "surprise" ceremony was cute. Thankfully, they got through the marriage ceremony without an disruptions.

"Yay! Now you guys are married!" Kura congratulated her best friend with a hug.

"'Tis wonderful!- Good way to get it done with out my sister's interference, eh?" Sakura smirked.

"I heard that!" Briar walked over. "Congrats, sis'."

"Thanks." She grumbled.

"Are you guys going on a honeymoon?" Kura asked.

Jin shrugged while Sakura answered her. "Probably not! We'll just have with _you_, **here!**"

"Yessss!" Kura smiled.

"No!" Hiei shook his head.

"Aw. It's okay, Hiei-kins! You can come, too!" Sakura pet his head, trying to mess up his hair.

He stepped away and fixed his hair.

An idea popped into Kura's head. "Hey! Why don't we go and visit some of our friends?"

"Like who?" Sakura was enjoying her friends' idea already.

"... Tyson?"

"Oh! We haven't seen those guys in FOREVER!"

"Oh, no, dear sister!" Briar jumped in. "We've only got a week and a half before school starts! I _know_ you haven't done your assignment for class."

Sakura sighed. "Damn you!"

"have you done yours, smart ass?" She stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah! 'Cause I didn't have any! Ha!"

Briar laughed. She had also been freed from homework over the summer. It was funny to see her sister suffering.

"Oh, man! I get to spend the first week of marriage doing homework! Ugh!"

Jin messed up her short hair and kissed her. "You'll live."

As they continued to talk, Kura and Hiei started to sneak away. Kurama noticed this from his place near Briar, but kept to himself. At that moment, he decided to give up on controlling Kura anymore. It _was_ her life. She can make her _own_ decisions.  
The two escaped the Imperial Palace and began heading back to the Human World. They held hands on their walk through the beautiful Spirit World. Their fingers were woven together. Kura had a smile on her face. She was happy like that: with Hiei. "I love you." Sweetly she said while she took her tie off and hung it around Hiei's neck. She giggled.

Hiei chuckled. He took her hand in his own again. "I love you, too."

"So... Do you want to go home now?" She smiled.

"Why? Your best friend just got married, and now you're going to just abscond her?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Not really the way I thought about it, but-- I just didn't think that you wanted to stay here. That's all." She kissed him on the cheek. She looked around them. The Gardens were just beautiful. "Fine... Let's go back. I don't want to hurt Sakura's feelings or anything."

"Alright. Come on." Hiei pulled her by her hand back to the Imperial Palace.

drop off! Kind of! Woo!


	19. New Occurrences

**Chapter 19: New Occurrences**

It was the first day of the new school year. Sakura and Kura were sitting on the front lawn, chatting lightly with each other. They had been at the school for about an hour and they still didn't know why they'd let the house so early. Kurama wasn't even ready to yet, but that was okay. Jin was in the Demon World with Touya. It is not as though he had anything else to do since Sakura was at school for the whole day. Hiei was probably sleeping. Kura could not tell what he was up to anymore. He was becoming slightly unpredictable as their lives grew and moved on. Briar was waiting for Kurama because she was definitely not at school. If she _were_ at the school, she would be pestering them to go ahead and start on their class work and whatnot. (Like that was going to happen.)

Kura and Sakura were in the middle of a random laughing fit. Some of the girls from their (Different) classes and started a conversation with each of them. They would glance at each other every now-and-then with looks of S.O.S.

"… and, I, like, saw this gorgeous guy the other day!" Taila said. Taila was the most girlish, annoying, and most guy-obsessed girl in Sakura's grade. "Oh! Wait! It was Kurama!" She looked at Kura.

Sakura just wanted to ball up her fist and hit Taila in the face, but she restrained herself. "You know," she started through her teeth. "Maybe you should think about whose brother you're talking about. I mean, I'm sure Kura could kick your--"

"Sakura! C'mon! We've gotta go!" Kura said, intentionally interrupting her friend. She pulled her off the ground. "Sorry girls! I have to go! See you in class!" Kura said to her "friends" while she pulled Sakura away.

"Thank you!" Sakura released a sigh.

"No problem! Let's get somewhere where **no one** will bother us!" Kura and Sakura began walking down the hallway. It was not long before Kura started to complain. "I really **hate** this uniform! I always have and I always will!"

Sakura laughed. Granted, the senior class' uniforms were… _different_ from the other grades. Everyday of this school year, Kura would have to put on an extremely short skirt and a rather uncomfortable shirt. Also granted, the shirt was more comfortable than the skirt. "I'm sorry… but!" Sakura started to grin. "I bet Hiei _loves_ it!"

Kura's jaw dropped as she hit Sakura in the upper arm. "Shut up, Sakura!"

Soon after they traveled to the sector of the school where their classes were, the first bell rang. Sakura went to her class where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayko were waiting for her. Yusuke was ready to goof around. To his surprise, Sakura was ready to get back at everything he was going to do.

Kura traveled into her classroom where her brother, who she had not spoken to in about 2 weeks, and Briar were waiting for her, along with the rest of the class.

After what seemed like forever, it was time for lunch. As usual, the group met up for lunch. This time, they decided to eat in Sakura's classroom. Luckily, they were the only ones there.

Briar sat down beside of Kurama who was across from his sister and Sakura. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kayko sat close by. Briar nudged Kurama in the side and gave him a look. He tried to ignore her, but she nudged him again. He cleared his throat. "Kura…?"

Kura stopped talking to Sakura and slowly looked at Kura with a weird look on her face. "Um… Yeah?" _Why is he talking--- Oh! I see how it is. Briar is making him._ She rolled her eyes once.

Kurama spoke once more. "We really need to talk."

Sakura looked at her sister. She knew what Briar was doing. She was _making_ Kurama talk to his sister.

"Do we have to right now?" Kura asked.

"No. I would prefer after school. If that's okay with you."

Kura thought for a moment. "Sure. Why not?" Then, she went back to talking with Sakura.

All-of-a-sudden, a piece of flying sandwich meat landed right in front of Sakura on the desk. She narrowed her eyes at Yusuke who was laughing hysterically. "You're gonna get it, Urameshi. You just wait."

"Sakura!" Briar started to warn. "Don't get detention on the first day of school."

Sakura grinned to her sister. "Oh… I'll try."

They all finished their food and conversations just before the bell rang for them to return to class.

After school, the group met outside the entrance into the schoolyard. Yusuke, Kayko, and Kuwabara decided to head on home, so they waved good-bye to Kurama, Kura, and Briar. The only one who was not present was Sakura.

"Where is she?" Kura asked as she pulled her skirt down a little to make it seem longer.

Briar shrugged. "She's probably got detention."

"Shall we go?" Kurama asked, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I'll wait for Sakura. Don't worry. See you two at home." She exchanged kisses with Kurama and then went back inside to wait for her sister.

The two siblings walked down the sidewalk in silence for about five minutes. Kura was impatient today, Kurama could tell.

"Okay! I'm here. What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"**We need** to talk about what happened about two weeks ago." Kurama corrected her.

"…" She looked at him. "Okay."

"Look," He sighed. "I'm sorry. I had to do it. You just don't know where I'm coming from."

"Um.. Your point?" She asked. "I'm grown up now."

"I know."

"Then why don't you just let the fact that you _once had_ to take care of me go? You really don't have to anymore. I have myself and I have Hiei… I also have Sakura."

"Kura!" Kurama sighed again. "I just don't want you to screw up your relationship with Hiei because you're so happy with him."

"Thanks for your concern. Maybe you need to get laid. Then you'd be more relaxed."

"Kura!" He said in surprise to what she had just said. "I really don't want to talk about that with you, nor with anyone else."

"What?" Kura said with a grin. She looked up and noticed that they were home. "Thank the Lord! I have tons of homework!" She said, talking about her bag full of homework assignments.

"We don't have _that_ much homework." He answered.

"I know, but I'm sure I'll have to help Sakura with hers!" She joked as they walked inside. Kura looked around. "No one's here."

"Briar-chan nor Sakura aren't here." Kurama closed the door.

Kura ran into her bedroom and dropped her bag on the floor just before she jumped onto the bed, where Hiei was just sitting up. She "landed" in his lap. "Hiya stranger!" She kissed him once.

"Well," He looked her over once. "Nice outfit." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"How was your day?"

"Boring. Yours?"

"Umm…. About the same." She grinned. "But Kurama and I are back on good terms. _I think_."

"Well, that's good, I guess." Hiei started to climb out of the bed only after making sure Kura wasn't going to fall out of the bed. "Was school 'fun'?"

"I guess. Sakura and I were accosted by a bunch of girlie-girls before school started."

"That's what you get when you go to school early." He teased as he opened the window to feel the warm breeze rush around his body. He took a deep breath. "You shouldn't be in school. It's a beautifully serene day, but you had to be stuck in that cement confinement."

Kura couldn't help but laugh at his "serious talk". She sat on the bed, holding her stomach and giggled. "Oh, come on, Hiei! It's not **that** bad!"

Hiei turned around slowly to look at her. She was so adorable when she laughed and smiled. He leaned against the windowsill and crossed his arms over his chest lightly, smiling. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah! Actually, it's quite enjoyable. At least it gives me something to do." Her giggling ceased.

He cleared his throat as though to ask, "What was that almost derogatory comment about?"

She stared at him for a moment then bit her lip. "Oh! That's not what I meant, Hiei! You know I'm never bored when I hang out with you. I just get bored when I'm alone. That's all I meant." She fixed her skirt to where nothing was being revealed. "I mean, c'mon! We always have… _fun_ together, right?" She looked at him with her sparkling green eyes.

He nodded, agreeing with her. He watched as she stood up and started to come towards him. He continued to smile. "You know… We should go somewhere."

"Where? I still have to do homework." Kura asked as she stood beside of him at the window, and looked out.

"_Somewhere_." Hiei replied as he took her hand in his.

"Seriously! I have homework I have to finish, Hiei! I don't want to start the school year off horribly! Do you know how bad that would be to my reputation as one of the top students at the school?" Kura said, seeming rather worried more about school than him at the moment.

"So, do you desire for me to just leave you alone until your next vacation from that horrible, revolting facility?" He dropped her hand and started towards the door.

"No! That's not at all what I want! I just need to get things in order for school then we can hang out!" She quickly ran over to him. She clutched his right arm in hopes to prevent him from escaping her company. "You know that I love you… but, I need to finish my schoolwork everyday before I do things… anything. That includes hanging out with Sakura, or Kurama or you… Okay?" She refused to let go of his arm.

He sighed, though he didn't really agree with her decision inside. He agreed to "chill out" until she was done with her homework.

She kissed him on the cheek before letting his arm go free. "I love you." She reminded him.

"Yeah. I love you, too." He half grunted as he climbed onto the bed to relax and stare at the ceiling.

Not soon after, Sakura and Briar showed up.

"We're here!" Sakura **had** to announce to everyone, though there were only about 3 people there when they arrived.

"Sakura! The whole Spirit World can hear you… _from here_." Briar informed her sister. Briar kicked off her shoes and then headed towards Kurama's room. She knocked on the door which was ajar. She peeked in and saw Kurama asleep. Apparently, he'd made an attempt to do his homework but fell asleep. "Aw. Kurama-chan! Wake up!" She called, shaking him gently.

Kurama opened his eyes a little and looked at Briar. "Did I--- did I fall asleep?" He asked as he sat up and was greeted with a kiss.

"Yep! But, I'm home now! You won't have to be bored!"

"I wasn't really bored… I was just exhausted already." He stood up.

"I'm sorry! It _is_ hard; the first day of school. It'll get easier! You know that!"

Sakura bounced into Kura's room where she only found Hiei. He was resting on his back and staring at the blank ceiling. Sakura thought Hiei might've pissed Kura off. She felt obligated to ask, "How did you piss her off, and where did she go?"

He sat up and narrowed his crimson eyes at her. "Why do you assume that _I_ pissed her off? What if she's out, on an exploration of some sort for that stupid educational facility Monster which now has complete dominion over her time and mind?" He seemed to grow angry with each statement he made to Sakura.

Sakura stepped back, giving him some room to breath. "Uh… I was just kidding…_ Kind of_." She whispered the 'kind of' to herself but received another glare from Hiei. "So," The light bulb went off in her head. "You're jealous of the fact that Kura is going to spend most of her time at School and working on schoolwork, rather than spending her time with you… Aren't you, Hiei?" She started to grin. "Aw! The Hiei-kins is jealous!"

"Get out of my presence in less than 10 seconds or I'll summon my dragon-" By the time he said 'my dragon', Sakura was already out of the room and yelling, "Hiei-kins is jealous!" For everyone to hear.

Kura had taken some of her school work, in a folder, to the park, along with a small blanket to sit on. She had decided having Hiei around would only break her concentration. At least it would if they were in the same room. She hadn't bothered changing out of her uniform before leaving the house. She walked into the park where the serenity was thick and enjoyable. Kura smiled and then sighed. _Thank The Spirit World! Somewhere where I won't have any distractions! _She had already spotted where she was going to sit: under a fully-bloomed Sakura Tree.

She spread out her blanket. Before sitting down, she felt the same energy she'd felt twice before: once at the Imperial Palace at New Year's, and then again at the park a few weeks before now. _Shit. If **she's **here again… I'm going to go off._

"Go ahead. Blow your top. It's not like it's going to matter. Someone like you would never be able to defeat me." The dark voice of Nadare was heard from above.

Kura looked up and narrowed her eyes. "What's your deal? I've never even met you before! Now, you're all 'I'm going to stalk Kura and scare her out of being with Hiei, who's my supposed brother'! What the hell!" Kura shot her mouth off. Her words just sort of escaped her mouth. She didn't have any control over it. She'd had enough of being stalked from the shadows for now reasons known to her.

Nadare's sinister laugh ran through Kura's ears as the threatening demon teleported to stand in front of her. She firmly stared into Kura's eyes. "You honestly think that had any effect on me? Your non-menacing words and unthreatening looks don't have any affect over me what-so-ever." She scanned Kura once, from the feet up to her head. "You're not exactly what I think Tomboe would choose for a life partner…"

Kura looked at her with a confused look. "_Tomboe?_- You're not talking about Hiei-chan, are you? If you are… that's a rather dim-witted nickname for him." Her smart ass remarks kept flying.

Nadare laughed. "Like I said… Your words have no influence over me. So just stop."

Kura shook her head. "You're awful. If Hiei _is_ your brother, as you say… then you wouldn't be shadowing me. You'd be letting him live happily… You'd leave **me** alone.- What's so special about me?"

Nadare looked at her as she contemplated her questions. "It's just the fact that he's my brother. I don't want anything to hurt him… and that includes you."

"What about Yukina?"

"What about her? I've already had a talk with Touya… many times." She rested her hands in her pockets.

"… Then why just shadow me?" Kura asked. She wanted to know why this Nadare was haunting her. "Hiei's happy-"  
"Exactly. He's happy. Every happy story has a bad ending, just like every bad story has a happy ending. For every action, there is an equal but opposite reaction, dear."

Kura folded her arms across her chest. "Your point?- Look… I can guarantee that _our _story won't end badly.- I'm not one to let good things get away." She started to sit down on the blanket to commence on her homework.

Nadare watched as the careless yet genuine soul sat down. She rolled her eyes as Kura started writing letters on the paper atop the book. "You really are set on concluding this chapter of your life and opening another one with my brother, aren't you?"

"Um.. Yeah! That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time." Kura answered with out looking up at her.

Nadare sighed, uneasy and angered.

"You're not a very happy person, are you?" Kura questioned, trying to further her information about this mysterious one who claims to be Hiei's older sister.

"Hmph." Nadare teleported back onto the tree branch above Kura. "Happiness is only a weakness harnessed by those who believe feelings are an authentic entity."

Kura giggled.

"What are you snickering about?" Nadare snidely asked.

Kura continued to write information on the piece of paper. "Nothing." She answered solemnly.

Nadare settled herself into a comfortable resting position with her back against the tree. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't run away in fear, you easily-frightened, weak-minded schoolgirl."

"You know," Kura began as she shut the book and threw it down beside of her. "You're not as vile and as insulting as you think you are… At least, not to me."

"Not anymore? Because, if I do recall, you were quite petrified the last few times I've made a small appearance."

"Who wouldn't be? You were trying to threaten me!" Kura looked up at her. "All you need is happiness. Which means you probably need to find someone… a life partner."

"Hn." a slight laugh and she opened her eyes. "A 'life partner' isn't anything I'm worried about. Trust me.-- Why am I even having this conversation with _you_? Why I am still in this disgusting world, anyway?"

"If you feel that way… then go back to the Demon World." Kura suggested. "Besides, maybe you just want to make sure I'm right for your so-called brother, _unless you're lying_."

"Why would I lie about something as serious as a sibling?"

Kura giggled and then answered in a fan girl-esque voice, "Maybe you just want **my** Hiei-chan aaaaaaall to yourself!"

_I think a piece of my brain just broke off._ Nadare rolled her eyes. The sounds of just about everything located in the Human World pissed her off. She wanted to kill every being and such from the dreaded place. "You're impossible."

Those key words made a piece of Kura believe that she really _was_ Hiei's older, never fore-mentioned sister. She giggled again. "You sound just like him." She rose to her feet and began gathering her things. "Well, I think I've spent quite enough time here.- Could you _try_ and not follow me around anymore? It's really creepy."

"Hn." She growled, then teleported somewhere, most likely the Demon World.

Kura shook her head. "What a most odd person…" She thought to herself. Just as she bending down to collect her things into her arms, Hiei's voice tapped into her mind.

_Where are you?_

_Oh, Hiei! I was just at the park. I'm coming home **right now**! _She headed towards the entrance/exit with a smile on her face.

_Well, Sakura began to blame me for your rather quick disappearance. She thought I pissed you off… again._

She giggled out loud. _'Again'? You haven't made me mad in… a while!_

_Yes, well… You **are** coming home right now, right?_

_Yes. Of course. I was just… uh…_ She paused for a moment. She tried to decide if she should tell Hiei about her run-in with Nadare. She remembered that Hiei most likely had no knowledge about her.

_You were just what?_

_I was just doing some of my homework!_

_Oh… And, you couldn't do that here?_

_Well, I **could**… but, I really needed somewhere quite to go… and the Park is beautiful this time of year!- I was doing an assignment for English._

_Okay. I believe you. Just hurry and get back here… Sakura has insisted on jumping up and down on your bed._

_WHAT? Oh! That's not cool! It was so neat!  
_He laughed, and she could hear it. _No. It wasn't._

_Okay. I lied! But, shoosh! I'll see you in a few minutes!_

The night went rather slowly. Dinner time came, and they had all made Hiei go out to eat with them. They went to the newest restaurant in town and received one of the most delicious meals they'd had in a long time. When they returned home, Kura and Kurama (for some reason) were the only ones with unfinished homework assignments.

"Hey, bro'?" Kura called from the living room floor, where she had tons of papers spread out. "Can you help me? I'm so lost on this assignment right now.."

So, Kurama waltzed over. Luckily, it was the same assignment **he** was stuck on. The only possible conclusion: call upon Briar, since she was done with all of her homework. Unfortunately, Briar didn't _have_ that assignment… She had done it before school and refused to help them since they were the "Top Two Members" of the class. Though this was torture, it was an easy assignment. Briar had concluded that the two were just over-thinking it. "Just relax and think, but don't think too hard!" She reminded them as she exited to sit on the balcony, under the stars.

Sakura was in Kura's room, playing Kura's Playstation 2. At the moment, she was in the middle of Kingdom Hearts and wasn't looking to come out any time soon. Hiei had been forced out and onto the roof since he didn't care at all about hearing Sakura play a humanistic, annoying "games". It's not as though he minded being on the roof, though. It was therapeutic.

After Kura and Kurama had finally figured out their witty yet puzzling assignment, and had finished the rest of their homework, everyone headed to bed. Hiei wasn't exactly ready to go to bed, but Kura was and she told him in the nicest way possible. "I'm tired and I need sleep." He wasn't disappointed, but he only half understood. He hated the fact that Kura had to go to school during the day, do homework in the afternoons and into the night, and then sleep. It was like washing your hair: lather, rinse, repeat. He rolled over, kissed her goodnight and then fell asleep.

The next few weeks were rather repetitive. Sakura had been found, every night, playing Kingdom Hearts in Kura's room. One night, Briar screamed at her and scared poor Sakura half to death!

Finally, the weeks ran by and they arrived at the first week-long break of the school year.

"Finally! A break! Woo! All this school stuff's got me all… discombobulated!" Sakura told Kura, as they walked home from school that Friday.

"Sakura… It's only been a month of school." She reminded her black-haired friend as they stopped to wait for the crosswalk light to change in favor of the pedestrians.

"Yeah! But it's been a long month! I haven't seen Jin, but three times! Thanks to all of this schoolwork and having to stay in the Human World tons… I barely get to see him!"

"You'll live!"

"No, I won't! At least Hiei has no other place to go! You get to see him all the time." Sakura joked.

Kura nudged her in her side just before the crosswalk light turned green for them. "Let's just get home! We can go out to eat! Yay!"

"I'm starving!" Sakura confessed.

"You're always starving!"

"… So?" She whined, just joking around of course.

"Goofball!" Kura said, then she noticed that they were almost home. "RACE TIME!" She yelled as she quickly darted to the door, ultimately beating Sakura there by forever. She jumped up and down. "Yay! I win!"

Sakura pushed past her and into the apartment. "You cheated."

Kura followed her inside, giggling. She kicked off her shoes. "Sakura. You'll live."

"Yeah, Sa'! You'll live!" Jin's voice was heard from the living room. Sakura immediately jumped into his lap.

"Yaaaay! You came!" They exchanged kisses.

"Aw! How cute!" Kura teased as she then headed towards her room.

"Don't get too comfortable with him in there." Kurama warned from the kitchen where he and Briar looked pretty comfortable in their own dream world.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll try not to!" Kura told him with out really paying attention to him. She was more focused on getting to Hiei. She burst into the room and greeted him. "Hiya stranger!"

"You're home earlier." That must've been his greeting to her.

"Hmph. Isn't that a lovely way of greeting me."

He grinned. "…"

"Okay.- Yes. I'm home earlier, only because Sakura and I couldn't wait to get home. We left the school as soon as we found each other!"

"I'm proud. No conversations with any of your human boyfriends?" Hiei joked as he walked over and placed a kiss on her lips.

She playfully punched him lightly in the stomach. "Dupe."

"Hey now! No need to be so hostile." He pulled her to his chest.

"I can be hostile if I want to!" She argued back, without any opposition to his force.

"Hey," Hiei began to pitch one of his propositions to her. "Why don't we quickly and quietly escape and head out on a small expedition of our own?"

"Well that _would_ be a good idea, but I think Kurama has something planned for us all. He told me not to get comfortable." She answered, pulling away from him to head to her closet. She heard him sigh heavily, and she knew exactly what that sigh was about. "I know we haven't had much time together lately, but I promise that we'll spend the majority of the week together, okay?" She pitched her own idea to him as she went through some clothes she wanted to change into.

"Hn. Fine." He sounded sour.

"No reason to be grouchy and sour, mister!" She told him, dragging out a red tank top and blue jeans. She made eye contact with him and then began pushing him out the door. "I have to change. I'll be right out!"

"You don't usually care if I'm in here when you changed." He commented just before she shut the door.

"I do now!" She joked. She quickly changed out of her wretched school uniform and into her more comfortable tank top and pants. After she was situated in her clothes, she emerged from the room. Hiei knew she wasn't aware of where he was. He quickly picked her up, off her feet. She screamed out of surprise. He carried her into the living room where everyone else was waiting for them, primarily. He put her down and smiled.

"Well, glad to see you two haven't begun your fighting rituals… _yet_." Briar said with a rather jocular grin upon her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, where are we going?"

"Out." Kurama sharply answered.

"Very funny."

"That's all he told us!" Jin and Sakura answered from the couch. Sakura had apparently changed out of her uniform as well.

Kura narrowed his eyes at Kurama. "It'd better not be anywhere stupid."

"Just relax. You'll have fun." Kurama and Briar assured them.

Indeed, they did have a wonderful time! They attended a rather wonderful dinner and then were set free in the arcade downtown. Kura and Sakura played DDR for quite a while. Kurama and Briar sat with Jin and Hiei. The two seemed quite bored during the conversations of which Kurama and Briar were having with each other.  
_Thank the Spirit World that Yusuke and everyone hadn't shown up yet._ Sakura thought as Kura and herself headed towards the table. She'd thought too soon. There they were: Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke was already hard at work on bothering Hiei. Kura quickly ran over and shooed him away.

"Yusuke! Come on! Leave him alone." She stuck out her tongue.

"Come on, Kura! Loosen up! We're gonna have a paaarty!" Yusuke waved over a waiter and ordered drinks for everyone.

Kura looked at Sakura who was practically drooling at the mouth. She shook her head then looked to Hiei. She then remembered the time when Yusuke had forced Hiei to drink quite a large amount of alcohol, and how drunk Hiei had gotten. "Hiei? No drinking, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. That stuff was disgusting."

"Kurama?" Kura turned to her brother. "You guys are in charge of taking care of Sakura if she gets drunk. I had to last time, remember?"

"Yes. We remembered that night quite well." Kurama grinned and sipped his tea. "You're not going to get drunk, are you?"

"Uh.. No. You're the only one who knows what makes me 'tipsy'! No one better know, Kurama." Kura warned him.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I think you're going to end up getting drunk, Kura."

After twenty minutes, Yusuke and Kuwabara were quite drunk already. Apparently, Briar and Kurama weren't paying attention like they should've been. That was a bad move on their part. Sakura was on her 8th Bahama Mama. Kura was sitting there, watching them. Hiei was regretting even coming with the group tonight. He sat with his arm around Kura's waist.

Kura was starting to loosen up, for an unknown reason. She'd drank before, yes; but she'd only been drunk once in her life, and her brother was the only one who knew why. Granted, Kura hoped Kurama hadn't told a soul or she'd have to kill him. Yusuke ordered yet another round of drinks for everyone and Kura started to protest. "I think we should stop and go home."

Yusuke grinned and walked over to her. He sat down a glass full of dark liquid of an unknown substance. "C'mon, Kura! Loosenupalittle!" His words were slurring together.

Kurama and Briar sat at the end of the table, watching them all. Briar looked to Hiei who was giving Yusuke a rather furious glare. She turned to Kurama to say, "I don't think Hiei's going to be a happy camper tonight."

Kurama nodded, agreeing with her. "I think Jin and Sakura will be rather… optimistic tonight." He said, referring to the fact they'd consumed quite a bit of alcohol.

Kura shook her head at Yusuke. "I don't want anymore."  
From across the table, Sakura was grinning. "Oh, come on, Kura!- Drink it. Drink it. Drink it.." She had Jin, Kuwabara, Yusuke and herself trying to compel Kura to drink the drink.

She looked to Hiei and shrugged. "Sorry." She apologized for how she would probably be acting later on because as soon as she took a inhalation of the drink's smell… she knew what it was.

Hiei rolled his eyes shut. "Here we go.-- I know how she's going to act later…"

Kura picked up the drink and then found herself drinking it rather fast. The drunk 4 cheered. She shook her head. _I can't believe they have a bar jointed with the arcade anyway…_

Two hours afterward, there was no telling who was the drunkest. Hiei, of course, was the only one at the end of the table who wasn't smashed. Kura was, to everyone surprise. Kurama and Briar stood up and began to rushed everyone out of the place. They made sure Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up home, safely, before heading back to the apartment.

"I think I'll take Jin and Sakura back _our house_. I'm sure Kuronue will be happy to 'punish' them in the morning. I'll try not to be too terribly late! I love you!" Briar and Kurama exchanged kisses and then Briar took the two numbskulls to the house in the Demon World.

Kurama looked back and saw Hiei trying his best to keep Kura on her own two feet. She was quite out of it. Kurama had to stop himself from laughing. It wasn't a funny matter, but it _was_ at the same time. "Do you need any help, Hiei?"

He grumbled something that came out to be, "No. She's my responsibility. I can handle it."

"She _is_ my sister-"

"Well, she _is_ my lover." He pointed out, as Kura spontaneously jumped onto his back. He mumbled to himself and then remained silent.

"You _don't_ have to take care of her all the time, you know." Kurama went on.

"Yes. _I do_." Was all Hiei could argue with.

Kurama shrugged. "Suit yourself." He thought to himself for a few moments, just as they arrived at the apartment's entrance. He thought about how Kura was feeling and what would ensue this night. He could hear Kura stumbling up the stairs. When he turned around, he saw Hiei holding her sides from behind her, trying to guide her safely up the stairs. "Do you need-"

"No! I'm fine. Just move." Hiei commanded, stopping Kurama from asking the rest of the question. He pushed past Kurama after he opened the door. He still held onto Kura's waist, guiding her through the house and into her room.

Kurama shut the door and sighed to himself. _Hiei will be having a time tonight._ He went into his room and shut the door. He figured out that Briar would, most likely, be staying with Sakura and Jin to make sure the two had been put to bed and sleeping soundlessly.

Kura was overcome by a wave of uncontrollable giggles as Hiei tried to convince her she needed to sleep. She was intoxicated and trying to fight against his words. He sat her on the edge of the bed to try and remove her shoes and socks. He was successful in that. "Hiei…" She began slowly, looking at him with drowsy eyes. He looked up at her. " I _don't_ want to go to sleep…" She tried to seduce him though she was drunk.

"No offense, Kura-chan," Hiei pushed her off of him gently. "But you're drunk and you need to go to sleep." He kissed her forehead.

Kura ran her free hand up Hiei's side and then rested it on the side of his neck. "C'mon… We haven't had much time together all week…"

He took her hand. "No. **You need sleep**. We'll have plenty of time to spend with each other over the week. Please…" He tried to gently assist her find her way under the covers."

Kura whined as she crawled under the covers, loosely. "You're… mean…" She mumbled with a slightly slurred accent as her head hit the pillow.

Hiei sighed. _It's not that I don't want to… It's just wrong. It's almost like taking advantage of her. _He removed his boots and then his shirt. He climbed into the bed after turning the lights off. He kissed her neck and then locked his arms around her and pulled her closer. She was already sleeping, thank the Spirit World. _Thank God. I didn't want to seem as though I'm taking advantage of her in this state. It would be wrong. _

It was good to know that Hiei was way different than he was before. In his old lifetime, he would've done whatever he wanted, but Kura had changed him over the years. It really wasn't just Kura. Everyone had helped him change, too. Kurama and Briar had influenced him on the matter of telling Kura how he felt. Kurama also helped with the patience Hiei was slowly gaining. Though she had put him through hell most of the time, Sakura had shown him that he should try to loosen up and have fun since herself and Kura always found a way to giggle over something or make a bad situation into an enjoyable one.

**The Next Morning **

Sakura woke up under three layers of blankets which were tightly binding her to the bed. She shook her head and tried to wiggle her way out. There was no use: she was definitely tucked into bed tight as a sailor's knot. She whimpered and then started to call out for help. "HELP ME, DAMMIT! SOMEONE!" A pain rushed through her head. "Ow! Dammit!"

Briar quickly ran upstairs to stand in the door and nonchalantly stand there. "Well, well, well! If it isn't sleepy head." She grinned as she received a glare from her little sister. "What have you learned?"

Sakura continued to keep her narrowed eyes on her sister. "I didn't learn anything because there was nothing to learn!"

"Sakura…" Briar said with an empty threat residing in her words. "What did you learn about drinking?"

Sakura sighed. "Fine!- I learned to never make my friends drink."

"And?"

"I also learned to never drink more than 3 drinks when I'm out with my friends." Sakura sighed again. _You suck, Briar. Your day will come._

"Alright. Would you like to get up now? I'm sure Jin is ready for you to pounce on him." Briar walked over and un-tucked Sakura from the bed.

Sakura jumped up and headed out of the room. "Pft. You're mean." She then stopped just before stepping out of the door and looked back at Briar. "Why _are_ you here anyway?"

"Well, someone had to baby-sit you and Kuronue _wasn't_ going to pay you guys any mind. If I had left you two with him… who knows what you'd be doing." Briar grinned again.

"Hey! Jin and I aren't like--" She cut herself and then presumed walking across the hall, into the guest bedroom of the house. She saw Jin sleeping soundlessly. She smirked, started to run at him, and then jumped onto the bed, immediately waking Jin up.

"What tha hell!" He jerked straight up and opened his eyes to find Sakura smiling at him.

"Morning!" She giggled and then greeted him with a kiss.

"Mornin'…" He answered, then yawned. "How long 'ave you been awake?"

"Um.. About 3 minutes!- Hey! How come you weren't bound to the bed like I was?"  
Jin shrugged and the stretched his arms out. "I guess ya sis' jus' didn' think ya were trustable when drunk."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot. Love you, too, Jin." Sakura climbed off the bed. "I think we should get back to the Human World, ya know! We've gotta see how Kura's night went." Sakura winked, jocularly.

Jin rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed with her. He walked over and kissed her on the lips. He took her hand in his and then the two headed down to where Kuronue and Briar were sitting in the living room, quietly.

As always, Kuronue was sitting in what he now called **_his_** chair. Briar was sitting on the couch. As soon as she saw the two lovebirds, Briar grinned and pointed them out to Kuronue. "And here come the two sleeping-late lovebirds. They're fully refreshed and ready for a full day of nonsense as always."

"Shut up you." Sakura warned her sister.

"Where are you going, dear sister?" Kuronue asked with his normal baleful tone.

"Back to the Human World to see how Kura is after her eventful night." Sakura reported as she started to put her shoes back on.

"You go on ahead… I think I'll stay 'ere." Jin told her then exchanged kisses with her again. He headed back upstairs to take a shower.

"Yes… Her night _was_ eventful, wasn't it?"

Sakura giggled as she stood up straight. "Of course it was! That was the first time I ever saw her drunk! It was interesting!"

"It was interesting because _you_ and Yusuke made it interesting." Briar pointed out.

Sakura giggled once more. "You've got that right!" Then, she plopped down on the couch. "Woo! No school for a week!"

"You still have to chill out on what ever you have planned for the week, Sakura."  
"Why? We don't have to _'chill'_ out on our plans! It's break! We'll have fun and not worry!"

"_We?_" Briar questioned.

"Kura and I." She answered simply.

"Kura and Hiei shall be spending time together."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I'm sure Hiei will be hanging out with us, too."

Briar shrugged and then left the room, walking into the kitchen humming to herself.

Sakura looked right at Kuronue and a smirk began to grow on her face.

Kuronue sensed his sister's eyes falling on him and looked to her. "No. Don't even think about it."

She retreated to sit with her back on the couch and pouted. "You're no fun."

Kuronue shut his eyes again. "I know. That's my purpose: to be 'no fun'."

"Damn you."

At the Apartment

Kurama had been awake for about an hour when he heard the first sign of movement in Kura's room. _I bet Hiei is awaking._ Kurama thought as he stopped by the room and peeked inside through the ajar door. He saw His sister in Hiei's arms, both were sleeping soundlessly. _Maybe they were just adjusting their positions._ He pulled the door completely shut. _Hopefully, nothing bad occurred after they went into her room. _He began to return to his room. He had no idea of what he was going to do.


	20. Surprises, Surprises

**Chapter 20: Surprises, Surprises**

Saturday and Sunday passed by rather fast. Hiei and Kura had been spending their quality time together. Jin and Sakura had been causing trouble at Chu's and Rinku's place. Kurama and Briar had taken a weekend trip to the Spirit World to hang out with Botan and Koenma. They'd even stayed their over night at the Imperial Palace.

It was already mid day and Kura was just now rolling out of bed. Her hair was messed up a little with a few knots, but nothing that a brush couldn't fix. She walked out of her room and looked for Hiei, but she couldn't find him. She walked into the bathroom and saw a sticky note stuck to the mirror. It read: _I'll be in the Demon World. -Hiei_. Kura shook her head. "That demon…" She ran back into her room to change and then emerged again with more appropriate clothes on (a t-shirt and pants). She made sure to grab the keys and then locked the door behind her. She started towards the Demon World.

"Hey Jin! Let's go and harass my sister and Kurama!" Sakura randomly said. They were on the way out of the door of "Kuronue's" home. Before Jin could answer her, she felt a weird energy. "Do you feel that?"

Jin nodded and then looked around. Kuronue came up behind them at the door. "Go on, guys. It's safe. There's nothing to worry about it."

Sakura looked at him for a moment then nodded. "See ya, oniisan!" Sakura returned to smiling and then herself and Jin started to head for the Spirit World.

"Why are we goin' to harass your sister?"

"Because I have nothing better to do." Sakura dragged him away from the house and towards the Spirit World.

To everyone's surprise, Briar and Kurama were actually getting ready to arrive at Kurama's apartment. They unlocked the door and walked inside. "I wonder where your sister and mine are!" Briar said. Then, the light bulb went off in her head. "How about we go and take a… nap?" She grinned and kissed Kurama on the lips once. "Hmm?"

Kurama, enjoying the thought, had to decline. "I think we should just sit and talk… about anything."

"Aww. Are you worried about your sister again?" Briar kissed his forehead.

"Not really.-- I think we should talk about Nadare."

Briar sat down on the couch, then Kurama sat beside of her. "What about her?"

"I believe she's been shadowing Kura again."

"Oh. Is that a bad thing?" She seemed rather oblivious to the facts.

"Well, I believe the two had a rather interesting talk to the other day. I assume Kura got to her a little more than anyone else has ever."

"Hmm… Maybe your sister just decided not to take her crap anymore."

Kurama took into consideration Briar's theory. He shrugged, "Maybe so." He put his arms around her and they sat together, talking.

On her way through the Demon World, Kura had seen a few things she'd thought she'd never have to witness again in her life. She saw some C-class demons feeding upon a dead Human who'd seemed to have accidentally wandered into the world. She'd seen huge puddles of blood. She'd passed dead nature as she headed towards the more tranquil region of the Demon World. There was the clearing where Kura loved to sit and think. She'd mustered to look in the clearing for Hiei. Turns out, she had figured out the correct location of Hiei. "Hiei-chan!" She called as she walked to him in the middle of the clearing. She threw her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought we'd go somewhere together." He answered.

"Like where?" She asked as she came to stand in front of him with his hand in her own two.

Hiei nonchalantly shrugged. "I don't want to ruin any surprise if there is one." He grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oooh! A surprise, you say!" Kura giggled. The gears in her head were turning as she tried to think of what exactly it was Hiei had planned for them? "Do you wanna let me in on this little surprise of yours?"

Hiei looked into her eyes and shook his head with a straight face.

"Okay, then I'm just staying here!" Kura sat down on the grass and folded her arms at her chest. She closed her eyes and sat in front of him.

Hiei looked down at her then sat down behind her with his legs spread where he could sit closer to her. He rested his hands on her shoulders then began to massage her lightly.

Feeling her muscles loosen, she dropped her arms into her lap and a relaxed smile grew onto her face. "Okay, okay! I'll go with you!" She caved in. She slowly laid back, forcing Hiei to lay back at an angle, also. He held himself up as Kura laid back on him.

"Good." He kissed the top of her head. "Then let's go."

She climbed to her feet. "What a way to ruin the moment!" She joked.

Hiei kept looking at her from his position on the ground. He grinned and then climbed to his feet. He swiftly placed a kiss on her lips and then slipped his hand into hers. "Let's go."

"Alright!" She agreed. They began walking through the Demon World together, hand-in-hand.

On the way to their destination, Kura and Hiei had walked into some rather interesting conversations with each other. At one point, Kura had Hiei laughing more than normal. She had brought up how herself and Kyo had once been best friends, and then she'd brought up how he had and still has a crush on her. Hiei had found this funny because he 1) hated Humans, 2) didn't exactly like Kyo, and 3) he'd found it funny that Kura and this orange-headed moron were once 'best friends'. Silly, yes; but funny.

They'd been walking for some time now. Kura was getting anxious. "Will you pleeeeeaaaaase tell me where we're going?" Right as she finished her sentence, Hiei stopped walking and turned to her. With her emerald green eyes, Kura looked up at the Imperial Palace. "We're in the Spirit World…" She said. "… why?"

Hiei sighed. "You'll see once we get inside." He started to lead her toward the Palace.

Inside the Palace, Sakura and Jin were waiting in one of the rooms. "I wish they'd hurry up!" Sakura pouted.

Jin chuckled. "Oh, Sa'. It'll be okay! They'll 'urry up an' get 'ere!"

"Yeah, well.. Hiei's so slow sometimes! I wonder why he just doesn't tap into his 'awesome power source of doom' and use his 'ninja fast skills' to get places quicker!" She exclaimed, maybe over-exaggerating some of Hiei's skills… maybe.

A moment later, the door to the room opened and in walked Hiei and Kura. Kura looked rather disappointed in Hiei. "I thought we were going somewhere! Some place we haven't been before." Kura let go of Hiei's hand and took a seat in the car beside of Sakura.

"Well! It's good to see you too, Kura!" Sakura smiled.

"Sorry, Sa'! Hiei has slightly disappointed me."

Sakura exchanged looks with Hiei and Jin then looked back to her dissatisfied friend. "Oh… Don't be so sure, Kura-kins!"

Hiei sighed once more, rather annoyed at the moment. _Why can't they be anywhere on time when **I** need them to be?_ He asked himself, concerning Kurama and Briar.

Kura identified the devious tone in Sakura's words. This made her rather suspicious. "Why? What do you know?"

"I know nothing." The black haired demon grinned.

There was a knock on the door and Kura rushed to get it, but Hiei arrived there first.

"Like I said, why can't Hiei use his ninja fast skills in times of need!" Sakura asked herself under her breath.

Hiei opened the door and revealed Kurama and Briar.

"Hello, Hiei-kins!" Briar greeted him, accompanying her words with a large grin.

"Hiei." Kurama nodded.

"Kurama? Briar? What are you guys doing here?" Kura questioned their presence.

"Just be quiet and enjoy this, okay, Kura-chan?" Hiei requested just before he left the room.

Kura looked to her friends and her brother. She was utterly confused. "What is up? What's he got up his sleeve?" No matter how many questions she asked, none of her friends would answer her. She finally gave up after five minutes of bugging everyone in the room. She sat down again and pouted.

Sakura finally started to giggle at Kura. "You're so bakana sometimes!"

Kura stopped pouting and giggled. "I know! Thaaaaat's me!"

Briar and Kurama shook their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Im_o_to… Don't be so anxious." Kurama warned his sister.

"But I like being anxious! It's fun!"

"Yeah! I agree!" Sakura threw in, dumbfounded.

"Sakura!" Briar sent her an empty threat through a glare.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Around ten minutes later, Kurama looked at his watch and 'decided' it was time to leave the room. They ALL left. Kura still felt rather annoyed because no one would tell her what was going on. All the way down the hallway, Kura had her arms crossed over her chest, glowering. As soon as they arrived at the Imperial Ball Room, Kura asked once more, "What the hell are we doing here!" Just as the word "here" came out of her mouth, Hiei came out of the room. He nodded for everyone but Briar and Kura to go inside. He looked to Briar and asked, "Did you get it?"

Briar grinned and nodded. She snapped her fingers ((much like Botan would)) and a bag appeared on the ground in front of Kura.

"Remind me to pay you later." Hiei told her.

"Don't worry! I will!- Well, see you two in a few minutes!" Briar entered into the Ball Room, leaving the two lovers together.

Kura looked to Hiei then back to the bag in front of her. "What is this?"

"One part of the surprise." Hiei smiled softly. "Good ahead… Open it."

Kura stared at Hiei for a moment, silent and still. Then she bent down and pulled out a rather beautiful black dress. She stood up and looked at with astounded eyes. It was strapless. It looked to go to Kura's knees. It was just overall beautiful. She was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Hiei asked in high hopes that Kura wasn't going to hit him or anything.

"No! I _love_ it!" She smiled brightly. "But what's it for?"

Hiei felt he should tell her the surprise he had in store, but he also thought it would be better to keep his mouth shut for a little long. "Go get changed and you'll see…"

Before heading back to the previous room, she placed a rather deep, passionate kiss on Hiei's lips. She giggled and then left Hiei waiting.

Before Hiei knew it, Kura was in her dress and looking lovely. He held out his hand for her to take, and as she did, they headed into the Ball Room where Kurama, Briar, Sakura, Jin, Touya, and Yukina were waiting. Koenma was in his touché, suave teenage form in front of everyone.

"Hiei… This isn't-----" Kura looked at him and went silent for a moment. "… Is it?"

"Surprise." He whispered and then began leading her down the aisle.

This was a huge surprise INDEED, one that she was the only one to NOT know about…. Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara don't count. Hiei didn't want them to come because they'd never let him live this day down. Though, Yusuke and Kuwabara probably WONT let him live this day down even though they weren't there to witness it.

The ceremony was cute, as Briar would say. Afterwards, everyone gathered back in the Human World at Kurama's apartment. As they all sat in the living room, Briar and Sakura mustered up an idea: "Why don't we all have dinner together!" Briar called out.

Kura had just walked back into the room because she had to change. She down beside of Hiei on the floor. "That sounds like a good idea!"

"Yeah. Touya and I don't have to be anywhere tonight." Yukina answered for herself and the other ice apparition.

"And Jin and I don't have any plans, really!" Sakura giggled.

Jin nodded. "Aye!"

"Alright! That's settled! Dinner it is!" Briar said triumphantly.

Kurama nodded then threw in his own two cents. "No drinking this time." His eyes floated to his sister-in-law.

Sakura grinned, trying to be coy and as though she was innocent. "Hai!" She waved to Kurama.

"That means you, Sa'." He announced.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it." Sakura sunk back into the chair.

Hiei rolled his eyes. He was married, his new wife was happy, and that's all he cared about. _Why can't I just stay here while _**they**_ go out to eat? I've done what I've been delaying… Now, why can't they let us be?_

"Hiei?" Kura interrupted his thought. She noticed something was lying on his mind. "Are you okay?"

He looked into her green eyes. He placed his hand on hers and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He leaned to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"So," She cleared her throat. "you're going to dinner with us… right?"

He thought for a second then nodded. "Of course. I won't leave you alone, Kura-chan."  
Around that time everyone heard Sakura yell out, "AWWW! Look at the cuteness between them!" And everyone awed. Kura blushed and threw a pillow at Sakura. It missed. "Muwahaha! You missed, K-kins!"

"Pft. Whatever, Sa'! Whatever! I'll get you later! You can count on that!" She grinned.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Briar asked everyone in general.

Kura and Hiei shrugged. "It's up to you guys." Kura told them. She never liked being put on the spot to make decisions like that.

"What about that new place in town? The one in front of the movie theater? I heard their service is wonderful and the cuisine is superb." Kurama threw in his insight.

"Sounds lovely!" Briar agreed rather quickly while everyone else nodded. "We should've went there last night when we were thinking about dinner." She added once she thought to herself for a moment.

"Yes, well…" Kurama chuckled. "I was rather tired. Sorry."

"'Tis okay."

While Briar and Kurama were making small talk, Kura and Hiei were whispering back and forth with each other. Sakura noticed this and started to pick on Kura. "Oooooh! What ish Kura-chan and Hiei-kins secretly planning? A romantic night, eh?"

Kura blushed and she narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "Sakura! I'm sooooooo gonna get you at dinner!"

"Yeah, well.. No drinking!" She warned, but Kurama started to add something after her.

"Actually, Kura and Hiei are allowed to drink."

"WHAT!" Sakura's mouth dropped open. "NOT FAIR!" She yelled.

"Well It's a special occasion for them." Kurama argued with her.

Kura and Hiei looked at each other and shrugged. "I think I learned my lesson last time I--"

Hiei cut her off. "I don't know. Actually I'd kind of like to see you like you were---"

Kura put her hand over his mouth. "You! Shoosh!"

Everyone already knew what he was getting at. They all laughed. Kura's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Hiei gazed at her beautiful face and smiled. He pulled her closed to him and brushed her lips with his. She giggled. "Cute." She replied in a soft tone.

"Thanks." He knew he couldn't do too many things around anyone else, for he had a reputation as a formidable badass who never grew soft towards anyone. Yusuke and Kuwabara expected Hiei to not even care about the ladies much less their feelings. Some didn't even consider Hiei to be isolated from everyone at every moment of the day.

Kurama kept his eyes on his sister and his friend. True, he enjoyed his sister being happy. Lately, he'd come to the conclusion that his sister _needed_ to be happy. She'd practically been forced to live with him and then, just a few weeks ago, he'd tried to keep Hiei and herself from each other on the grounds of the unmarried status. There was still a portion of him which didn't like the fact that his sister was married and getting ready to go into her own life sooner than he could know. His big brother complex was still present.

Holding back his tongue, Kurama turned to gaze at Briar who seemed to have noticed that her husband was spacing out. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

He showed his normal, charming smile and nodded. "I'm fine." He quickly turned his attention back to Kura and Hiei. He cleared his throat then asked, "So, you two, how does it feel?"

Hiei and Kura exchanged glances and smiles then looked to Kurama. Kura answered with, "It doesn't really feel that different… It just makes things more special from now on." Hiei nodded, agreeing.

Sakura and Jin "ooooohed" and laughed.

Kura thought it was cute, and Hiei was slightly annoyed.

"Well," Kurama stood up. "Shall we head off to dinner to celebrate yet another successful wedding?"

"Aye!" Kura and Sakura answered, jumping right up from their seats. Sakura jokingly hit Jin on the head right before he was to rise to his feet. "I'll get you, Sa'." He grinned and rose successful to his feet.

Kurama helped Briar out of her seat and slipped his arms around her waist. He brushed her lips with his and brought a smile to his face. "I love you."

"'Love you, too, Kurama-chan!" Briar smiled, taking his hand in her own. She lead him to the door.

Sakura got that gleam in her eyes, as though she was about to do something asinine. She jumped on Jin's back, giggling, and kissed him on the cheek. "Yaah!"

Jin shook his head and pacified Sakura by consenting to carrying her to the restaurant, or at least until he got tired of carrying her on his back. "Fine. Fine. You win!"

"Yay! Thanks, babe!" Sakura said into his ear while they left Kura and Hiei in the house.

"Hey! Kura! Lock the door!" Kurama yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Kura looked to Hiei. He wasn't smiling. He was sitting there with his gaze upon the carpet. She reached up with her right hand and brushed his cheek, enticing him to look up at her. She tried to make her smile as bright as she could. "Cheer up, Hiei-chan! It's only dinner. It can't be that bad.- All aside, we normally have fun! How can we not?" Giggling, she took his hand and started to head towards the door. Hiei walked out the door before her because Kura had to lock the door.

They joined up the group. They stayed towards the back with Yukina and Touya. To Kura's surprise, Hiei and Touya were able to hold a civilized conversation with each other. Herself and Yukina had decided to talk amongst themselves.

"So, Kura," Yukina began in her naturally charming and cute tone. "How does it _really_ feel to finally be married to the man you truly love?" She had to add a giggle at the end.

Kura blushed as she answered her friend's question. "Honestly…? It feels great! There's no pressure from Kurama anymore, it seems.- I'm just glad that Hiei wanted this and actually _surprised_ me with it! I had no clue as to what we were in the Spirit World for!"

"It was a rather big surprise to us all, actually. When Hiei came to Touya and myself and asked us to come for the 'surprise', I was taken aback! It didn't seem like the Hiei I knew… but it was adorable." Yukina admitted.

Kura sighed and gazed at Hiei up ahead with Touya. "Yeah, he's changed a lot… I just hope he didn't change _for_ me. Years ago, I fell in love with the Hiei who was a formidable badass. He never seemed to enjoy other people's company. I don't know why, but I fell in love with him from the first insult he gave me!" Kura laughed like a little school girl.

"That's so cute, Kura!" Yukina giggled with her.

Up ahead, Sakura kept looking back at her best friend and the other three of her friends who refused to walk with everyone else, apparently. She saw her best friend giggling and smiling with Yukina. Inside, she was a little jealous. She turned around and faced the same direction as Jin. She was still being carried on his back. "I hate this…" She grumbled.

"Hate wha', Sakura?" Jin felt compelled to ask.

"Kura hasn't been spending much time with me lately!" She pouted.

"C'mon, Sa'.." Jin was truly understanding when it came down to… er… everything! "… She's been really busy lately."

"She's forgotten me!"

"No. Trust me! I know she hasn't forgotten you! How could you? You're her **best friend**!- Just don't worry about anything. Everything will chill out in a few days."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah. I hope so." She closed her eyes to rest them all the way to the restaurant.

In the middle of dinner, Kura noticed that Sakura hadn't said anything to her. She felt rather bad, and as though she'd done something to cause Sakura to act like this. She cleared her throat and- from across the table- got Sakura's attention. "Do you and Jin want to hang out with Hiei and I later? I don't think I can go to sleep so easily tonight!"

Sakura shrugged. "Sure." She answered, then just went back to talking to everyone _but_ Kura. It wasn't that she was mad, she just felt… as though she was getting in the way.

Kura could hear Sakura's thoughts. True, it was rude to spy and rude to listen in on anyone's thoughts or words, but Kura was so bent on trying to find out why Sakura was acting the way she was. "Sakura?" She got her friend's attention again. They made ye contact. "You're not in the way of anything, just to let you know… I'm sorry if I seem to be ignoring you, but I'm not… Life's been rather--"

"Busy.- I know." Sakura's tone softened a little. "Sorry for being a jerk."  
"Sorry for not hanging out with you more!" Kura apologized.

"It's okay… We'll hang out tonight." Sakura confirmed.

"Good." Kura smiled. _Thank God! I don't know what I would've done if Sakura just stopped talking to me all together._

The rest of dinner was rather nice. No fights of any sort. Nothing but pleasant conversation. Sakura noticed that Hiei and Kura mainly talked to each other. She wasn't the only one to notice it, everyone else did. They all exchanged looks and thought it was "cute". On the walk home, the two were inseparable. Holding hands, kissing, cuddling as they walked (you know what I'm talking about! Don't make me sound like a dumbass). Sakura had taken the opportunity to snap pictures with her camera. Hiei was rather angry but only for a split second before he started being sweet with Kura again.

"Hey, Sa'?" Jin smirked. "Are ya gonna black mail 'im sometime?"

Sakura smirked with him. "Who knows! I just might have to!"

Hiei tried to threaten her but Kura would always do something to distract him from it.

Sakura gave a thumbs up to Kura since she kept her from receiving any more threats from Hiei. She could've handled it, but it was too cute to see Kura and Hiei acting that way.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Yukina and Touya said their goodbyes and went on their way to Touya's home (which he shared with Rinku, Chu, and Jin). Sakura, Jin, Hiei, and Kura ended up in the back yard of the apartment, where there was a swing set. Kura and Sakura each sat in one swing each while Jin and Hiei pushed them. It was fun, of course! Cute _and_ fun. They tried to make plans for the week, but they couldn't cease laughing or having fun to clarify the plans.

"Whatever happens will happen when it wants to!" Kura reminded them just before a chase, tickle fight commenced.  
**_­­­­­­­­­­_**

**Note from the Author**:  
_Oh, wow! The twentieth chapter is finished! Okay, okay! I admit it… it's not as long as some of the others, but hey! At least we've gotten this far! How impressive, eh? Anyway… this chapter would've been longer but the wonderfulness of _**Animazement**_ interfered with my 'work' (I.E. Working on this fanfic)! I believe we all had fun at the Convention! . More soon!_


	21. Swings, Water Balloons, and a Movie

**Chapter 21: Swings, Water Balloons, and a Movie**

The Human World was rather quiet tonight. Sakura and Kura were the first two to notice as they were swinging on the swings in the Park. Hiei was now "resting" in a tree just beside of the swing set. Jin was lying on his back in the grass, looking up at the starry night's sky.

"You know," Sakura started on about the quiet, awkward feeling. "It sort of feels like something's gonna go wrong."

Kura shrugged. "I hope nothing goes wrong."

From the tree, Hiei sat comfortably and kept his keen senses on the lookout for anything which might pose a threat.

Kura looked up and giggled. "C'mon Hiei! Nothing's going happen! I doubt anything in the Human World is going to happen."

He looked down at her. "You don't know that for sure."

"Oh! Be optimistic for once, Hiei-chan!" She smiled from her swing. Her hair was tucked behind her ears but it didn't help when she'd swing back-and-forth due to her moving through the air.

Hiei shook his head then when back to being the security man.

"Oye. Jus' le' 'im do wha' 'e wan's." Jin threw in his two cents about Hiei.

Sakura just giggled. "Funny. Jin? I don't think Hiei even listens to anyone anymore. He does what he wishes anyway!"

"Sure he does! No one owns him!" Kura replied.

"No, but.. I've got plenty of pictures of him so I own his soul!" Sakura laughed. She stopped herself from swinging by digging her heels into the sand below them. She had to let that comment "slip" because it was in her nature. She glanced up at Jin as he chuckled along and shook his head.

Kura giggled as well. She glanced up at Hiei again who was looking down at her once more. _If **I** can't have your soul… that means I have to die now! _She relayed her thought to him via telekinesis. Of course she was only joking.

Hiei let out a small laugh then went back to looking at the stars. He'd given up at keeping watch over the perimeter.

"It's a beautiful night, huh?" Kura questioned him.

Sakura got a gleam in her eye. A plan formulated in mind. She leapt off the swing and went to lay with Jin in the grass. They cuddled and gazed up at the starry blanket above them.

Hiei nodded. "It is."

"It's a good night to be outside…" She stopped the swing and rose to her feet. ".. to be with the one you love." She swayed from side to side a couple of times before she looked up to the branch where Hiei sat. Quickly, she climbed to the branch, With her beautiful green eyes, she made eye contact with his crimson eyes. "Hiya stranger!" She smiled.

Hiei grinned, shaking his head and offered her a place to sit in his lap.

The couple got comfortable quickly and began chatting. Sakura and Jin were making jokes and chatting from their spot in the grass. They must've been comfortable, or they hadn't really moved from their cuddle-y spot.

A top a building just outside the barriers of the park, Nadare and Kuronue stood in solemn darkness. They were watching Kura and Hiei. Nadare wasn't exactly welcoming to the fact that her brother was being so overly brusque with Kura. Kuronue could sense how Nadare was feeling by just standing her presence. "You really should relax, Nadare." He tried. "He's doing what he wants to do. He has his own life. It's not as though he's been living with you and he just ran off and get married with out permission."

Rather annoyed, Nadare turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "You're an idiot, Kuronue. Why did I even bother asking you to come?"  
"Maybe…" He began, his voice was rather charming and soothing. "… you wanted to be with someone on this considerably beautiful night."

"You jerk. Why would I want that?"

"Come now… You're not as bad ass as you think. There's a heart in there under your rough, tough exterior." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, revealing her face underneath the stars. "There.. Now I can see your beau--"

Nadare flinched and moved about half of an inch away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Why?"

"I'm _not_ going to end up like everyone else. I'm not going to let my so-called heart take hold of-" Before she could finish her sentence, Kuronue grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't exactly object. When Kuronue pulled away, he brushed her cheek with her hand.

"You didn't object, you know." He pointed out. "So, your heart already has a hold on you. You just don't want to admit it."

Nadare searched his eyes for tricks or schemes he might've been hiding. There were none. She shook her head and turned back to look at her brother and Kura in the tree. "Honestly, I don't like her."

"Why is that?" Kuronue stood beside of her, playing with a piece of her hair.

"She's too… human-like."

"Oh. Who isn't anymore?" He chuckled. "I just think you don't want someone so perfect for your brother to get to him and change him. Well it's too late for that. The Hiei you see before you now is the one who's changed over the years thanks to Kura, Sakura, Jin, Touya, Kurama, Briar, Yukina, and everyone else."

Nadare closed her eyes. "Yes. It's too late to save him."

Kuronue chuckled lightly. "There was never any danger to save him from."

"Perhaps you're right." Nadare turned to leave.  
"Are you ever going to talk to Hiei?" Kuronue followed her.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

The two disappeared into the night.

Jin started tickling Sakura. Sakura jumped up and tagged him. ".. You're it!" She began running from him. He jumped to his feet and pursued her.

Kura caught a glimpse of the two. She giggled. "Funny."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Just Sakura and Jin." She looked at him.

"Oh." Was his only verbal response. He rested his arm over her legs and the other was around her back to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"'Oh'? You're grumpy tonight. Aren't you?"

"No. Not grumpy. I'm just tired…"

"From doing what?"

He smirked, thinking of a very inappropriate response. That wasn't like Hiei at all. He must've thought pretty loud for Kura had hit him lightly on the arm. "shut up!" She warned through laughs. "That was totally uncalled for!"

"No. It wasn't."

"Aye! It was!" She argued, then gave up a moment later. She pressed her lips against his. "I love you." She said once she started to pull away.

He pulled her closer and kissed her neck a couple times. "I love you too."

Kura smiled as she looked up at the moon. Her mind was well into the thinking mood at this point. "Where do you want to live?"

"What do you mean? It's not up to me. You can choose." He had never even thought about. Before the two had gotten married, he had only been thinking about making sure he was going to spend the rest of his life with this girl. Now, all he thought about was Kura. No matter what he was doing. He could be sleeping but he was dreaming of Kura.

"Hiei! Come on! Where do **you** want to live?" She was annoyed with him, but she sounded that way. Kura didn't want to make it seem like she was in control in their marriage. She wanted equality. She wanted Hiei to give his two cents about things which involved both of them.

He sat in silence for a moment, trying to conjure a place he might want to live. She shrugged after a moment. "It's up to you."

She blinked and sighed, wishing she didn't have to make the decision as to where they lived by themselves. "The Demon world. How's that?"

"Are you _sure_ you want to live there?"

She looked at him, unbelievingly. "Why? Do you not want to?"

"It's not that."  
"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. I just want to make sure the Demon World is the place _you_ want to live." He held her close to his chest.

"Okay.- This time next year…. We'll be living in the Demon World." She giggled. She rested her hands on the one arm of Hiei's which was resting over her upper legs. As she thought to herself about eh future, she lightly stroked Hiei's arm with her fingertips.

He scanned her mind with his Jagan eye which was concealed under his bandanna. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he spoke. "How many children do you want?"

Her smile grew softer and she closed her eyes. "I'm not sure. What did you have in mind?" She felt him shrug. "I want at least two. One boy and one girl."

"You wouldn't be upset if we had more, right?"

"Of course not!" Her eyes popped open. "That might be fun! Maybe even better than having just two!"

Hiei nodded and started to kiss her neck again.

"You know…" She began, softly. She was enjoying every single kiss from him. ".. I don't think many things will change between us in the future."

"Really?" He stopped to look up at her face.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want anything to change because the way you and I are right now has made me the happiest I've ever been!"

"Uh huh…" He nodded, apparently wanting to hear more.

"It's true.- When you up and left all those years ago, I became so lonely, sour, and bitchy! Now, I'm so happy you're here!" She ran her fingers down his arm and squeezed his hand once her hand arrived there. "Do you--" Her voice became flirty as she changed topics. "-- still have that nifty, tattoo-looking thing on your arm?- I can't remember?"

He glanced at her, with a smirk on his face. "You'd think **_you'd_** know since you've seen me shirtless so many times."

Kura's mouth fell open. "Oh, my God Hiei! Shut up!" She was afraid that Sakura and Jin might've heard Hiei's thwarting comment about her. They would never let her live it down.

"What? They can't hear me." Hiei told her. At the moment, he cared very little about anything Sakura had to tease him about. "Besides, the things everyone else says doesn't matter."

"Huh?- Wait… _everything_ _everyone_ says _does_ matter!" She defended.

He shook his head. "I'll just stay quiet."

"No!" Her tone changed to sweet and cute. "Don't do that! If you do, Kura-chan will be lonely!"

Hiei gave her a look of question. She'd never really spoken in 3rd person about herself before, and Hiei **_didn't_** like it at all. He shook his head again. "If you _ever_ do that again, I'll make sure you never find me. Ever." He stared at her as she made a cute face at him, then he started to grin. He couldn't help himself.

"Aw! Look at Hiei-chan's smile!" She poked him in the side though it was un-phasing to him. "Why aren't you ticklish? It's not as fun!"

"Of course it's fun. I get to attack you and you can't do anything about it." He moved the hand which was resting on Kura's Back to her side. He looked into her eyes and sat still for a moment before he squeezed her side lightly but enough to make her squeal.

She jumped a little also. She felt herself start to fall off of Hiei's lap then Hiei quickly moved to catch her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat but she was safe, which was good. "Thanks." She placed a long kiss on his lips.

He finished off the elongated kiss with a "No problem" and then jumped down to the ground. He let Kura down to stand. They exchanged glances. "Now what?"

Kura looked around for Sakura or Jin but fund no sign of either of them. "I don't know. It would be rather…. _bad_ if we showed up at the apartment with out them."

Hiei slipped his hand into hers and weaved his fingers between hers. They began walking due to Hiei pulling Kura. "I doubt they're still here."

"Why do you say that"

"For one: there's no aura from either of them…"

Kura bit her lip. "Oh. Heh. True."

"And, two: we were in that tree for way too long. They've already planned something." Hiei nodded, already assuring her of Sakura and Jin's mysterious and jocular minds.

"Yes, but _what_ are they planning?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get back to the apartment." Hiei told her as they exited the park.

"You know," Sakura said as she came back with another roll of toilet paper and some more shaving cream from the bathroom. "I doubt Kura will think this is very funny."

"Yeah.. But we both do!" Jin said, spraying the shaving cream on Kura's bed.

Sakura threw the toilet paper on the floor. She heard the door open. "Shit! Quick! Put the cover back on the bed!" She threw the roll down and then herself and Jin got out of Kura's room.

Kura and Hiei met up with them just as they were exiting the room. "What were you two doing in there?" Kura asked.

"Nothing disgusting I presume." Hiei said, narrowing his eyes at Sakura.

"Hiei… Shut up." Sakura threw her small comeback at him.

"We were jus' hangin' ou' in ya room, Kura." Jin grabbed Sakura's hand. "We've gotta be goin'! See you guys tomorrow!" The two quickly left, heading to the Demon World.

Kura and Hiei walked into the room. Hiei flipped the light switch on. The light came on and they sat their eyes on a toilet-papered room. Kura's jaw fell open. Kurama and Briar were walking past her room when they stopped to look inside.

"Kura?" Kurama was flabbergasted also. "Do you care to explain as to why the interior of your room is covered in toilet paper?"

Briar tried to hold in her laughs. "Kura-kins? Did Sakura have something to do with this?"

Kura looked around her room and nodded. She started to walking amongst the sea of white tissue paper. Hiei stood by the door.

Briar and Kurama exchanged looks.

Kurama wanted to warn Kura about the bed. "Hey, imoto?"

Kura was a little annoyed. "Yes?"

"You might want to check your bed for anything… foamy."

Kura looked at him for a moment then rushed to her bed. She pealed back the blankets and saw the mass of shaving cream spread in her bed. "HOLY SHIT! I'm going to kill her!" She was a little more than just mad at the moment.

Hiei noticed her rather enraged look in her eye. "Kura-chan. Just calm down. It was just a joke."

"It went a little far, Hiei!"

"He's right, Kura." Kurama said. "Just let it slid."

"I'm not cleaning it up." She said. "I wont."

"Then.." Hiei walked over to put his arms around her. "We'll go and stay with them tonight. They can come and clean it up in the morning."

Kurama and Briar shrugged.  
"I'm sure Kuronue wouldn't mind." Briar threw in. _Oh, but what about Nadare? I think she'll be staying with him tonight… Oh well! Jo-Jo will just have to make it work!_

Kura rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll get some of my clothes and I'll be out in a minute."

Hiei, Kurama, and Briar left Kura to her lonesome. They went and sat down in the living room.

"So," Kurama started his regular questioning of Hiei. "How was your time with Kura?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fun. Why?"

Kurama shrugged. He was quite nosey when it came to his sister. "What did you two do?"

"Kura went to swing on the swing set in the park and I relaxed in a tree. We weren't doing anything you would deem wayward." He added.

"You guys went to the park?" Briar asked, trying to be an active part of the conversation.

"Yeah. Why is that such a big surprise?" Hiei sounded rather annoyed with all of the questions.

"It's not. We were just asking…" Briar assured him.

"Hn." He growled as he rolled his eyes.

Kurama looked to Briar once more before he spoke to Hiei again. "So, Hiei… How's life?"

Hiei looked the fox over a couple times. "What are you playing at? Why so many questions?"

Kurama shrugged. He was assuming the part of the innocent. "I'm just making sure I keep up with everyone…"

Kura walked out of her room with some clothes in a messenger bag. "Kurama… Why are you pestering Hiei-kins again?"

"I'm not…" Kurama defended. "I was just trying to have a conversation with him."

Kura rolled her eyes. "Okay… Well, we're going to leave now. We'll see you two in the morning."

"Oh. Trust me… We might not be the only ones you see in the morning!" Briar sang, enticing them to ask more questions but they ignored her. _It's going to be funny when **the family** gets here tomorrow!_

"Bai guys!" Kura and Hiei headed to Kuronue's.

Kuronue had to sleep through Sakura and Kura chasing each other around the inside _and_ outside of the house in the Demon World. It was a surprise he got any sleep at all. Jin sat on the roof most of the night, being entertained by his wife and her best friend. Hiei, on the other hand, decided to hang out in a tree. For some odd reason, he liked the idea of sleeping in a tree… It was funny.

Kuronue rose to his feet as soon as he opened his eyes to see the bright sunlight falling through his bedroom window. He stretched out his arms, full span, and then headed downstairs to see how many of the misfits he was supposed to be "babysitting" were awake. Also, he wanted to see how much damage they had caused. _I do think I'll make Sakura clean it up…_ He sighed and yawned as his foot hit the carpet at the end of the steps. He scanned the hallway- nothing was out of place. He moved into the kitchen and living room. Nothing was out of place.

He _did_ notice that the door leading to the side yard was open. He walked over to glance outside. He observed Hiei standing out in the yard. Kuronue wondered to himself what the demon could be doing, but it only looked as though he was enjoying the quiet morning to himself.

Kuronue stepped out into the yard and wandered over to where Hiei stood. "For the Demon World, this morning is actually pretty enjoyable."

_… And the peace is disturbed._ Hiei sighed, clearly annoyed with Kuronue's presence. "Yes. It _is_ if no one's talking."

Kuronue wasn't one to take low blows such as that. "Oh. Come now, Hiei… Why so hostile? You should enjoy the time you have to yourself. Once you have children with Kura… you'll barely have any alone time.."

"Are you _trying_ to scare me? If you are…" He narrowed his eyes to him. "It's not working at all."

Kuronue grinned. "I'm not trying to do anything. I'm just alerting you. Time's change…"

Hiei rolled his eyes and looked off into the distance.

Kuronue laughed inside, but held a silent grin on his face. "So, how is the married life?" He hadn't thought about how many times his brother-in-law had been asking the fire Demon that, but who cared? Kuronue was just making an attempt at a conversation.

Hiei's fist clenched in his pocket. He bit his tongue and tried to watch what he said. "It's… wonderful…" He said tightly.

Kuronue looked him over through the side of his eyes. "No complications?"  
"Besides everyone pestering me with questions about it… no."

Kuronue laughed slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to further the annoyance you already had."

Hiei kept quiet for a moment. He turned to go back into the house and then he saw a dark figure moving slowly in the trees. "Who's that?" He questioned. He assumed it was someone for Kuronue.

He turned and glanced at the fore-mentioned figure. _It's Nadare._ Unsure as to what to say, he blurted, "That's no one. Don't worry about it." His plan of trying to get Hiei to question him no further was foiled by Kura stepping outside, half asleep. _Shit. She's going to sense Nadare and then say something to Hiei._

"Hiei-chan?" She called, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Do you feel that?"

Hiei looked back to Kuronue before he answered Kura. The look in his eyes said: "If you know something you'd better speak up now." Kuronue was barely phased on the outside, but he was rather worried on the inside. Hiei started towards Kura slowly but then stopped when he realized she was walking towards him. "I felt it. Also, I see _it_." He answered.

Kura looked at the surroundings. She saw Hiei, then Kuronue, then she looked to the trees and saw the outline of the figure. That figure was exerting so much energy. It was a well-recognized energy, too. "It's her…" Kura whispered.

"Who?" Hiei asked. He was oblivious. This energy seemed somewhat familiar to him, but not familiar enough for him to identify it. "Who is it?"

Kuronue looked to Nadare, who was watching them from the shadows. She was now still. He grinned and then called out to her. "You can come out… _Nadare_."

"_Who?_" Hiei wanted to know who they were talking about. He watched as the dark being moved out of the shadows and towards them.

From the window above the yard, Sakura and Jin watched the group. "This should be most interesting." Sakura got out.  
Jin nodded, agreeing with her comment. "Hopefully, no one will end up physically hurt." He threw in, as he pulled Sakura close to him.

"I hope not!" She smiled, taking his hand in her own and continuing to watch out of the window.

Nadare arrived at their spot. She had a rather smug grin on her face as she sat her eyes on Kura. Kuronue put his arm around Nadare's shoulders and stroked her hair. "Hiei… This is Nadare…" He glanced at the fire demon. "… She's your older sister.."

Hiei had naught a clue as to what he should do for only a moment, then he rolled his eyes. "Is this some kind of pathetic joke?"

Kura put her hand in his to catch his attention. "It's not a joke." She told him in a reassuring tone.

Hiei didn't bother looking back to her; he kept her eyes on this Nadare being. "I have _one_ sister… I don't need some unwanted unknown coming into my life and telling me that she's my onēsan." He replied.

Nadare couldn't help but laugh at his cold response. "You honestly think that your little okusan is lying to you?" She felt the need to be a smart ass coming.

Hiei clenched his fist. "Don't you dare bring her into this."

"She's already involved in this." Nadare revealed.

Kura bit her lip and squeezed Hiei's hand.

Kuronue continued to stroke Nadare's hair. "Aye. She's been involved longer than you have, Hiei."

Hiei looked to Kura, trying to figure out why she never told him. "Kura..? Why didn't you say anything?"

She couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

Hiei turned back to Nadare and Kuronue. "What do you want, if you _are_ my onēsan. I've never heard of you so why should I believe you at all?"

Kura squeezed his hand again. "Hiei! Don't! She _is_ your onēsan! Just leave it at that!"

Nadare couldn't hold back her laughter. She was laughing at Kura. "Awww! Is Kura-kins scared again? How sweet…"

Kuronue shook his head. "Come, Nadare… be nice."

Hiei turned and began walking back to the house, with Kura following.

"Kowai, Hiei?" Nadare dared to ask, fearlessly.

The fire demon stopped, a grin beckoning on his face. "I'd never be scared of someone like you."

Kuronue held Nadare to his chest. "Just let them go… There's no need to fight." He relayed into her ear.

Nadare listened but only because she didn't want to deal with Kura anymore. "You were right… He _has_ changed."

Sakura and Jin ran downstairs to meet their friends. "Kura! Hiei! Good morning!" Sakura tried to brighten the room, but that didn't work for Hiei. He let Kura's hand fall to her side and he fell back into the chair. He grumbled to himself for a second.

"Morning, Sakura! Morning, Jin!" Kura smiled, trying her best to be as happy as she could despite the recent events.

"How are you guys this morning?" Sakura asked, being aware that Hiei might have a slight attitude **all day**.

Jin went into the kitchen to get something to drink and eat.

"Uh…" Kura hesitantly laughed. "We're doing alright! We're alive!- How about you guys?"

"I'm fully rested after our rather active night!" She grinned. "I don't _really_ have to clean up your room, do I?" She tried to pout and get her way out of it.

"Of course you do!" Kura said. She was smiling but she was one-hundred percent serious. "You should probably go and get on that!"

Sakura frowned. "Oh. Alright!" She looked into the kitchen at Jin who was eating a banana and drinking some milk. "Come on, Jin-chan! We've gotta go and clean up!"

"COMING!" He got out just as he stuffed the rest of the fruit into his mouth then he rushed off behind Sakura. They were both fully dressed and totally awake. They left Kura and Hiei at Kuronue's.

Kura looked to Hiei and bit her lip. "Sorry for not telling you. I thought about it… but I didn't think Briar wanted me to tell you."

He closed his eyes. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

To her, he sounded as though he didn't want to talk about it. She sighed. "I think I'm going to head home, also. I think you should co-"

"I'll be there in a little while." He interrupted her.

"Oh…. Okay." She nodded. She kissed him on the forehead then went upstairs to change right quick. When she came back down, she briefly told him "I love you" and then left for the Human World.

Nadare and Kuronue stayed outside for a while. Kuronue had talked Nadare into going for a short walk. They didn't want to bother Hiei anymore, though Nadare rather enjoyed it. She thought it was slightly harsh of her to piss Hiei off by insulting his okusan, but she didn't feel bad.

Sakura and Jin arrived at Kurama's apartment and immediately began cleaning up the mess of toilet paper and shaving cream in Kura's room.

"We don't have _that_ much to clean up!" Sakura grinned. Then, she snapped her fingers and the mess vanished.  
"Glad someone besides Botan has that ability." Jin let her jump onto his back. They then left Kura's room to discover Kura, herself, sitting in the living room with Kurama and Briar.

"Hello, you two!" Briar greeted them with a smile.

"What are you scheming?" Sakura questioned her sister.

"Uh…" The blond smirked. "Nothing harmful!"

Kurama cleared his throat. "We will be having some visitors."

"Really! Who?" Kura sat up, energetically.

Briar shook her finger at her. "You won't know until they get here!"

"Damn you!" Sakura pouted from Jin's back.

Kura giggled. "It'll still be fun, right?" She wanted to have fun today since her morning started out bad.

It wasn't long before the guests arrived. Sakura and Kura rushed from their video game to answer the door. They opened the door and a little blond boy jumped at them and hugged their necks. "Momiji!" The two girls squealed with happiness.

"Hiya!" He smiled back as he let them go. He started towards Kurama and Briar.

"Kyo! Haru!" Kura called as she smiled. She hugged them both.

"Yuki! And, Hiro-chan is here too!" Sakura hugged Yuki then messed up Hiro's hair a little.

"It's good to see you, too, Sakura!" Yuki smiled.

"Oh… Shigure's here, too." Sakura announced, not so enthusiastic.

Shigure grinned as he stepped into the house. He started to be dramatic, "Oh! You've hurt me deeply, young Sakura!"

"Oh! Shut up already!" Kyo demanded. "I've had enough of your damn bellyaching already."

Kura giggled. "Kyo! Be nice!"

Kyo's cheeks glowed red.

"So, how is everyone?" Briar asked the group. "How was the trip?"  
"It was okay. It would've been _better_ with out Shigure's complaining." Yuki answered.

Kyo sat down on the couch. Haru joined him. Momiji went around the house, examining every room.

"You guys didn't have any trouble finding the place, did you?" Kurama asked, pertaining to the Sohmas's journey to the apartment.

"Of course we didn't. Hatori drove us." Kyo answered.

"Hey! I could've safely driven!" Shigure plead, in his own defense.

Hiro laughed. "No. You couldn't have. We would've crashed before leaving the grounds."

Haru, Kura, and Sakura laughed. "Awww! Hiro! You're still a smart ass!" Kura joked. "That's so cute!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes to her. "Shut up."

"If you're gonna always be that way… You're gonna turn into another Kyo!" Sakura said, grinning.

Kyo _and_ Hiro narrowed their eyes to her. She held up a peace sign with her first two fingers.

Kyo rolled his eyes and then Kura came to sit between him and Haru. He smiled a little.

"Hiya, guys!" Kura smiled. "How are you two?" She asked both Haru and Kyo.

Haru grinned and answered truthfully. "I'm wonderful. School's even more fun since the curse was lifted!"

"Aww! That's good to know." Kura laughed. "You haven't been getting into any trouble with the girls, have you, Haru?" She lightly punched him on the arm.

His grin deepened. "Of course not!"

Kura turned to Kyo. She looked into his eyes for a moment. "And What about you? You haven't been getting into any trouble involving girls have you?"

Kyo shook his head. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. "- Where's your significant other at the moment?"

"Oh…" Kura looked around. "I'm not sure, actually! I think he's still--- uh… at the park…"

Sakura looked to Jin then to Kura. "Uh.. Where'd Momiji go?"

Everyone shrugged.

Sakura went into Kura's room and found Momiji. He was passed out on Kura's bed. Sakura giggled and then left the room. "When was the last time Momiji slept?" She asked Yuki.

"Well…" He thought for a moment. "I don't think he's had any sleep since yesterday morning."

"Well, he's sleeping in Kura's room right now."

"Is he really?" Kura thought it was cute. "Kawaii!" She giggled.

Kyo and Haru looked at her like she was crazy. Just as they looked at Kura, Hiei "poofed" into the room. He made eye contact with Kyo and instantly became annoyed.

"Hiei! So glad you could grace us with your presence today!" Briar welcomed him.

"Hn." He growled, his hands resting in his pant pockets.

Kura's smile grew. She looked happier now that Hiei was there. "Hiya stranger!" She stood up and hugged his neck. "Glad you could join us!"

"Yeah…" He mumbled. It wasn't exactly a response she was looking for, but it passed. He kept his eyes on the Orange Top.

Kyo closed his eyes and sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

Haru looked to him. In one glance, he could tell that Kyo was jealous and he wasn't going to let him get away with being quiet. "Aww. Is little Kyo-Kyo jealous? We can't have that! Oh, no!" He got Kyo in a headlock.

Kyo tried to get out of the headlock by pushing Haru away from him. Finally, it worked.

Sakura was laughing rather hard at them. "Haru! Give him a break!" She got out, between her laughs.

Briar, Kurama, and Shigure wandered out to the balcony to catch up with each other.

Briar began with, "Wow. Kyo hasn't changed _that_ much from when he was younger, has he?" She had a grin on her face. She leaned over the railing and looked out at the few blocks she could see from her position.

Shigure knew what she was talking about and he agreed. "Aye. He hasn't. It's odd, though."

"How so?" Briar turned around and looked at him.

"You'd think he would've given up on her when he heard she was taken a few months ago. " Shigure added on.

Kurama listened to what they were talking about. Granted, it _was_ about his sister, but he only knew little about the situation. He sat in the chair and quietly listened.

Sakura sat there for a few moments, in the tension between Kyo and Hiei. She waited for Kura to start a conversation which would ease the tension.

"Hiei… You remember Hatsuharu, right?" Kura tried to talk to him.

Hiei nodded.

"I think you two have a lot in common." Once more, she tried to get Hiei's eyes off of Kyo. Finally, she hit him on his upper arm; it got his attention quick. "Are you gonna just sit there, staring at my friend like you're going to kill him? Or are you gonna loosen up and relax a little?"

Sakura bit her lip. _Uh oh! That can't be good! Hiei's gonna be pissy all day now!_ She looked to Hiro who looked like he wanted to see a fight break out. "C'mon Hiro! Let's go get Momiji-chan up!" She dragged him into Kura's room.

Haru looked to Kyo. "You know," He muttered to his cousin. "You _could_ be helping the situation a little bit."

"And, how do you suppose I do that?" Kyo narrowed his eyes at him.

"How about _not_ being an ass!" Haru hit him on the head.

"Damn you, Haru." Kyo rubbed his head.

Hiei sat down against the wall and closed his eyes. _This is utterly ludicrous._

Kura rolled her eyes in frustration. "Anyway…" She turned to Haru and Kyo. "How was the trip up here?"

"Oh. You know! It was utterly horrible because of Shigure's annoying complaints." Haru chuckled.

"It was fine… Considering the fore-mentioned annoyance." Kyo confirmed.

"Ah. That's good."

About that time, Momiji, Sakura, and Hiro burst into the room. Well, it was more like Sakura and Momiji bursting into the room; Hiro just followed behind them. "Hey, guys! We should play a game!"

"What type of game?" Kura asked, very intrigued by her friend's idea.

Sakura and Momiji exchanged the "Trouble Makers' Glance" as it was come to be known as. "We were thinking something along the lines of Hide-and-Seek with Water Balloons."

"Ooooh!" Kura's eyes lit up. "Water balloons?- Sounds fun! You know what would make it even better?"

"What?" Sakura and Momiji's eyes lit up also.

"If we waited until a little later, just before dark! That way.. We'll have half of the game in sunlight and then half in the dark!" Kura giggled. She was into this whole idea of a water balloon fight while playing Hide-and-Seek. She looked to Hiei who instantly thought (loudly) _"NO"_. She shook her head. "Oh, no, Mister! You _are_ going to participate."

Hiei didn't like playing games. He never did. He didn't _want_ to play this odd game, but he decided he'd participate just to please Kura.

"Yay!" Momiji glomped Kura. "oh! And Kyo's gonna play, too!" Momiji declared.

"What! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kyo retrained himself pummeling his younger cousin. "Fine. I'll play."

"Yay!" Momiji danced around in a circle.

"Good!" Kura and Sakura declared.

"Haru? Are you gonna play, too?" Sakura had hoped that he would. It would make the game all the more interesting.

"Sure! Why not!" Haru nodded. "It sounds fun enough."

"Oh! Trust me! It will be!" Sakura had that mysterious gleam in her eye as she looked at Hiei, then to Kyo, and then back to Kura. "So… Kura, Kyo, Momiji, and me will go ahead and fill up the water balloons!" Sakura allowed Momiji to jump on her back and she took him outside. Kura and Kyo soon followed them.

On the way down the steps, the light bulb atop Kura's head went off. She grinned then jumped on Kyo's back. "Thanks for the ride, Kyo-Kyo!"

Thank God for Kyo's good balance. He was able to keep going down the stairs with out falling, all with Kura on his back. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll get you one day!" He threatened. He carried her to the backyard of the apartment where Momiji and Sakura had a 5 gallon plastic tub and about 300 empty, flat water balloons. Kura jumped off Kyo's back with a smile then waltzed over to the tub.

"Ready to fill 'em up?" Sakura asked.

"Aye! I am! But it might take us a while!" Kura replied.

"Oh. No. It won't. You see, you're going to go next door to use Nao's WATER faucet!" Sakura knew that Kura didn't exactly like to talk to Nao after school hours because, well, Nao has a crush on Kura and he tried something once. It had upset Kura greatly. Granted it had happened about a year and a half ago, Kura still held a small grudge against him.

Kura rolled her eyes and whined. "Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because! He'll tell me 'no'!" Sakura grinned as she started to fill up some of the balloons.

"I'll go with you." Kyo offered to Kura, noting her discomfort with the given situation. "I mean, if you want me to."

Kura thought for a moment then smiled to him. "Nah! It's okay. I think I can conquer this small quest." She took the extra plastic tub and four hand-fulls of empty water balloons and headed towards Nao's apartment which was just behind the fence. She found the three loose boards along the fencing and pushed them so she could get through. She saw Nao on his balcony and put on a smile. "Hey Nao!" She waved as she put the tub down on the grass.

"Oh. Hey, Kura-chan. What's up?" He leaned over the balcony's railing to see her.

"Nothing really. My friend and I are going to do something later and we need to fill up these balloons with water. I was wondering if I could use you faucet?" She answered and asked nicely.

"Sure! Why not! I'll help you if you'd like me to." He offered.

"No thanks! I'm good." She thanked him and then picked up the bucket to take it over to the faucet under the window.

As Kura was filling up her balloons, Kyo, Momiji, and Sakura were attempting to do the same in the yard. Momiji was supposed to be filling them up, as was Sakura, and Kyo was supposed to be tying them. As long as Sakura and Momiji couldn't really fill up the balloons with out bursting a couple every five seconds, Kyo wouldn't be tying any.

Kyo stood in front of the two and watched them. They were rather entertaining. If one balloon had a hole in it, they would throw it at the other one, then giggle. Kyo had to admit, this afternoon would be a rather interestingly fun one.

Kura could feel Nao's eyes on her but she made nothing of it. She continued to fill up the balloons, tie them, then lay them in the tub. It only took her thirty minutes to fill up 150 balloons. When she was done, she looked up to Nao (who _was_ still watching her) and smiled. "Thanks a ton! You don't know how much time you saved us." She picked up the tub and headed towards the fence.

Nao started to speak, stopping her from leaving just yet. "No problem! What exactly are you guys doing with those?"

"Oh.. Well, we're going to have a water balloon fight sort of." She giggled. "It's a long story!"

Nao laughed a little. "Oh. Sounds fun.- What are you up to for the rest of the week?"

"Um.." Kura felt a certain question coming up one of which she didn't want to face. She found it useless to think up some random, lame excuse to give him. She decided to just tell him straight up. "Look, Nao… You're really nice and everything, but I can't go out with you. Ever. I'm… already taken.."

The look on the young boy's face was of pure let-down. "You're already _taken_? By who?"

"You don't know him." She replied then she started to move the loose fence boards so she could return to the yard. "Sorry!- I'll see you later!" Then she disappeared. She saw Momiji and Sakura soaking wet as she returned to them. "Kyo? What happened to them?" She asked the only other dry one.

He shrugged. "Let's just say that they can't fill up water balloons." He told her over their giggling.

Sakura and Momiji finally finished off the last of the balloons and then helped Kyo tie them. "Kura! You're done! Yaaay!" Momiji pointed out to his counterpart Sakura.

"Woah! That was fast!" Sakura told her friend.

"Yeah… Well.. I worked fast. Nao kept watching me and I found it rather disturbing, but I didn't say anything." Kura grinned. "It wasn't hard, but you two apparently found a way for it to be."

Sakura and Momiji giggled with each other as Kyo rolled his eyes and sighed. "At least they didn't get me wet."

"They'll get you tonight! Don't be too optimistic!" Kura warned him as she hten started to go inside.

Kyo narrowed his eyes to his cousin and Sakura. They were smirking widely. Just to be extra cautious, Kyo decided to follow Kura inside. "I'm _not_ staying out here. I'm not gonna be an open target for them _before_ the real game even starts." He exclaimed, holding open the door for her.

"That's probably a good idea!" Kura agreed as she stepped into the air conditioned room. "Oooh! It feels WONDERFUL in here!" She couldn't help but giggle. She looked to the window where Hiei sat. She shook her head. _Why can't he just act normal for once? He knows I love him… I'm not going to be with anyone else but him!_ She thought while she ventured over to him. She climbed into the window to sit in front of him. "… How are you _now_?"

Hiei looked at her. "I'm… not as pissy." He admitted. "I'm sorry. I was just jealous. I'm always going to be jealous when it comes to you." He closed his eyes for a moment then he opened them to look out of the window.

"While that _is_ sweet, Hiei… You don't have to be jealous. I love _you_. I'll always be _with you_." She assured him. She rested her hand on his knee closest to the window. "I trust you Hiei. I don't think I have to worry about any other girls." She smiled. "So… don't you trust _me_ with other guys?"

Hiei sighed and nodded. "I do. I just don't trust the other guys."

"I just think that you don't trust Kyo. You let me go to school everyday, where _tons_of guys are." She had to giggle a little bit. "Hiei… Just don't worry. Kyo knows he can't do anything and he knows how to stop himself! Trust me on this one! I know him."

Hiei listened to her words and then smiled. "So.." He sat up, his face closer to hers now. "About this morning.." He was referring to his run-in with Nadare.

"Oh.. Um.. Maybe you should talk to Briar and Kurama about that!"

Sakura walked into the house and went into Kura's room. "I'm gonna borrow some of your clothes, okay, Kura?"

Kura called back, "Okay! But none of my nice clothes!"

"okay!" Sakura agreed. A few moments later she returned in blue jean shorts and a black t-shirt. "Aaaah!" She sighed. "That's better! Clean, dry clothes!"

Momiji stood near the door, trying to figure out what he should do about his wet clothes. Yuki stood up and went to help him remove his wet shirt. "As for your pants, Momiji," Yuki said. "I have no clue what you're going to do.."

"He could always borrow a pair of my old pants…" Kura offered from the window. "I think they're just right for him." She got up and went to retrieve the pants.

"Good. You wont have to walk around in wet clothes all night." Yuki told Momiji.

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault that I got all wet!" He told his older cousin just as Kura was walking back into the room with a pair of her black stretchy pants. "Here ya go, Momiji!"

"Thanks Kura!" Momiji hugged her briefly then ran into the bathroom to change into the pants.

"Okay…" Kura turned to jokingly warn everyone else who would be participating in the game later on. "No one else shall be wearing my clothes if you get all wet later!"

Kyo chuckled. "I doubt the rest of us could fit in your clothes, tiny one."

"Are you callin' me short?"

"Kind of. I'm also saying you're tiny in the waist." He added.

Kura rolled her eyes. "Okay.. Whatevs!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, but in a 'Wow, she's a dork, but cute' way.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Kura walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator then asked everyone in the house.

"I'm not." Hiei said, still looking out the window. A moment later, he stood up and walked out to the balcony with Kurama, Briar, and Shigure.

Kyo leaned on the countertop. "I'm good."

Yuki and Sakura sat down in the living room. Sakura sat down beside Jin who was sleeping. She poked his side. "Wakey wakey!" She told him as he opened his eyes. He smiled, lazily, and wrapped his arms around her.

Momiji bounced back into the living room, pestering Hiro near the tv.

Kura shrugged. She took out some fruit salad and then proceeded to grab a fork from the silverware drawer. "Yummy!" She said as she poked at a piece of strawberry.

**It was around 4:45 in the afternoon** when everyone began to get ready for the "game". Kura and Sakura changed into some comfortable clothes which were more suitable for the 'wet weather' they were getting ready to create.

Kura and Sakura were wearing their swimsuits underneath shirts and shorts they were wearing. Hiei was only wearing his normal black pants, which Kura found funny. She tried to tell him, "You're going to get soaked, Hiei. Why don't you just wear shorts?" But he refused to listen to her. Kyo and Yuki were wearing their gym shorts from school. Momiji, of course, still had on Kura's pants. Apparently, he was planning to take part in the water war with them on. Haru was wearing his gym shorts, also. Jin just wore his usual outfit.

"Hey, guys? Any of you gonna play?" Kura asked Kurama, Briar, Shigure, and Hiro as they got comfortable on the balcony over the backyard. They all grinned and shook their heads. They were ready to watch and be entertained. For kicks, Briar got out the video camera and the CD player. She hooked up the CD player to play an array of hits by Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. Once the music was up and going, she set up the video camera.

"Are you going to embarrass them later with that?" Kurama asked.

Briar grinned. "Of course I am!"

"Oh!" Shigure laughed. "I want a copy too!"

"Okiday!" Briar smiled. She focused in on the group as they were congregating on the lawn.

"Alright! Who's on whose team?" Momiji started, then he stopped. "Wait! Who are the team captains!"

"Why don't we play every man/woman for themselves? That makes it much easier!" Sakura added. "Oh. Let's just knock out the Hide-And-Seek part and just have a water balloon fight! Teehee…" She giggled.

"Alrighty! That sounds like a better plan!" Kura agreed.

Hiei stood beside of her. He didn't particularly care about what type of "game" they were going to play. He wanted to be doing just about anything else instead of this right now.

Kura nudged him in the side. "Cheer up! Smile!" She commanded in a pleasing tone. "Don't be the rain that ruins our parade!"

"Fine." He cracked a small smile for her.

"Alrighty!" Kura picked up a bunch of balloons and ran out into the yard. "The only two who are allowed to hit each other _in the face_ are Hiei and Kyo!" She grinned. "Let's go!" She threw the first balloon and it hit Hiei on the top of his head. The water ran down his face and neck then his chest and back. He picked up a balloon and started after her, but Haru and Sakura launched a double attack on him and got him. Kyo and Momiji started to douse each other with the balloons also, then moved onto everyone else.

It was easy to hit your target easily in the light, but now that it began to grow dark, there was only the moonlight to help each of them find their victims. They'd only used about half of the water balloons by now, which means there's still around 150 ready to be fired. All of those on the balcony were mystified and definitely entertained with their friends/family.

"Oh! I'd better turn the camera on night vision." Briar grinned.

"Dear," Kurama started, grinning also. "You're planning something aren't you?"

"Now, now, Kurama! The things I do don't _always_ have to have a reason behind them! Nor do they always play a part in future embarrassing of our siblings!" She reassured him with a kiss.

Shigure and Hiro sat in the other two chairs and made jokes about everything around them. Hiro was actually having a good time. )

Sakura had found a hiding spot behind the biggest tree in the backyard. She was trying to keep her ears _and_ eyes out for any clue of someone being around her. She thought she'd heard someone about two feet away, directly in front of her, so she threw a balloon. It popped on the fence. _Oh shit! That might've given me away!_ She stood still.

Funny enough, Hiei was sitting on the tree branch directly above her. He dropped three balloons simultaneously onto her head then moved to a higher branch once she started to yell.

"Damn you to hell! Whoever just got me _three times in a row _is going to get it!" She pouted for a moment then she _definitely_ heard someone a few feet away on the other side of the tree. She quietly snuck out from behind the huge tree and launched a balloon toward the being. SPLASH. She hit someone… Haru.

He turned around and warned her. "Sakura? Was that you? You're gonna get it!" He charged in her direction but he was hit on the top of his head by a balloon from the tree; it was Hiei again. "Dammit!" Haru still thought it was Sakura.

Kyo, Kura, Yuki ,and Momiji were dueling it out while Jin floated above them in the air, dropping balloons randomly as he felt the need. Usually, he dropped one atop one of their heads.

"Kyo! You're gonna get it!" Momiji warned as he threw another balloon in hopes to hit his older cousin, which it did. It hit him right in the stomach.

Kyo felt the balloon burst on his stomach and he launched one of his own. Then he launched a quick one on Yuki.

Kura was giggling as she launched one at Kyo then felt one hit her on the head. "JIN!" She growled. Then she felt one hit _her_ in the stomach. "KYO!" She growled again.

She could hear Jin laughing his ass off in the air above her. She could hear Kyo walking toward her and chuckling. "Oh no! You're not gonna get me again!" She readied herself for an attack of water balloons, but what she got was Kyo throwing him over her shoulder and racing over to where the sprinkler was set up and running. She felt the cold water hit the lower half of her body and then Kyo turned around to where the cold water was hitting her face. She was practically drowning. "Dammit, Kyo! Lemme go!"

Hiei heard his wife's voice and then used his Jagan to see what was happening. What he saw made him grow with jealousy. Then he remembered his small talk with Kura earlier. He had to trust her and her faith in Orange Top. He teleported to the other side of the sprinkler and began launching balloons on them both, mainly Kyo.

"Hey! Knock it off! Is that Sakura?" Kura kept her eyes closed as she tried to keep the water out of them.

Kyo stood there, taking the balloon hits. "Dammit all! I really shouldn't have agreed to join this game."

"If you can't take the heat.." Hiei said, victoriously. "Don't play the game.."

Kura giggled.

Kyo sighed. "Damn you." He muttered.

**Finally, it was 9:15 PM**, and Briar turned the outside light on. Momiji, Jin, and Sakura were already sitting on the grass, trying to either dry themselves off or just take a break. Kyo, Kura, and Hiei were _all_ grinning and laughing. "Hm.." Briar thought aloud. "That's interesting."

"What?" Shigure and Kurama stood up to look.

"Well, well, well. They _can_ get along." Kurama concluded.

Shigure laughed. "Ah. Love amongst friends!"

Briar shook her head as she turned off the video camera. "You know… In a few years, I'm going to make sure they see this tape."

"I'm sure it will be quite interesting to see how they all react to their entertaining childish behavior." Kurama assured her just before he walked into the house. Briar and Shigure followed him, leaving the younger ones to themselves outside.

"That was soooooooo much fun!" Sakura declared. Everyone agreed with her. They all began migrating inside to change their clothes. Sakura tried to open the door and found that it was locked. She tried banging on it a couple of times, but her sister- on the other side- stood their laughing and grinning. "Briar! Open this gorram door _now_!"

Everyone else stood outside, soaked to the bone.

Kura started to shiver as a slight breeze blew on the group. "Christ! It's cold!" She exclaimed. Hiei pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Though he might be sodden also, he was still warmer than the air. Kura smiled. "Thanks Hiei." She turned her head and kissed him once.

Kyo and Haru weren't really cold, more like agitated. They wanted inside so they could change into their dry clothes. Momiji didn't seem to care he was still wrapped up in his normal hyper attitude. Apparently, Jin had taken it upon himself to dry off by flying around for a few moments then landed beside of Sakura as she yelled at her sister from the outside.

"Sakura? Do you--- Oh. Never mind." Kura giggled. _You'd think one would realize that the front door would be open… Or my window. Oh! My window!_ She thought the realized she usually always kept her window open. She unwrapped herself from Hiei's arms then took his hand in her own. "Come on." She whispered as they walked off of the balcony, down the stairs, and to the front yard where the sakura tree was, outside of Kura's open bedroom window. She grinned to Hiei. "I doubt Sakura will think about my open window…" She said then she started to climb into the tree.

Hiei nodded. "I doubt anyone else will think about it either." He added, then climbing up slowly behind her.

Kura arrived at the branch closest to the window and quickly climbed into her room. A few seconds later, Hiei followed behind her. "Alright.. Now, to get out of these soaking wet clothes!" Kura exclaimed, grabbing some dry underwear, a dry bra, then a pair of pants and a tank top. "You have clean clothes right?" She asked Hiei when she returned from her closest.

".. Yeah…" He looked at her like she was stupid. Her lack of the inevitable was cute and it made him smile. He started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Last time you changed, you wanted me to leave. Remember?" He stopped walking and made eye contact with her.

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Hiei… It doesn't matter to me if you see me change or not." She took off her wet black t-shirt to wear she was wearing her bikini top.

Hiei rolled his eyes and then left the room, shutting the door after getting a dry pair of pants to change into in the bathroom.

Kurama noticed that Hiei was walking across the hall and informed Briar. "You see. My sister _does_ use her head some times." He exclaimed.

Briar giggled. "That was hilarious, Kurama." Then she returned to watching Sakura throw a hell fit outside. "This is utterly hilarious. If she'd use her head, then she'd know to go to the front door or Kura's window." She said the everyone in the room.

Kura totally changed into her dry attire and then walked into the living room to stand with everyone else. "Um… Do you think she's figured it out yet?" She asked Shigure and Kurama.

Shigure shook his head. "No offense to anyone, but Sakura _isn't_ exactly the smartest."

"I think Kyo's figured it out.." Kurama noted aloud as he watched Kyo walk off the balcony, down the stairs, and into the darkness to the side of the apartment.

The next moment, Kyo walked in through the front door. He shook his head furiously, trying to get some of the water out of the orange mess atop his head. "Don't worry. They're no where close to realizing that the front door's unlocked. Well, everyone except Haru." He'd said that everyone except Haru was far from figuring out because Haru had followed him and was now trying to get some water out of his hair too.

Hiei entered the room, now in a pair of black pants which looked more like "lounge around" pants than his normal pair of pants. He made eye contact with Kyo and then walked over to Kura, sliding his arm around her waist. "What have we here? A buch of monkeys behind the glass?"

Kura nudged him in the side. "Hiei! Though it may be factual, we must be nice to them."

Hiei's grin widened. He placed a kiss on Kura's temple ad then walked over to the couch, taking a seat on the furthest end and then lounging out with his feet up on the couch too.

Kyo went to change, then when he exited the bathroom, Haru went to do the same.

Finally, Briar gave up and let her sister, Momiji, and Jin inside the apartmet through the balcony door.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her sister. "You're so getting hurt next time we all do something together." She warned.

Kura laughed. "You know, Sakura… You could've just used the front door! I mean, Kyo and Haru did!"

Sakura's jaw dropped then she hit herself on her head. "Ah! I _knew_ something was fishy about Kyo and Haru leaving the deck!"

Hiei laughed from the couch.

"Hey!" Sakura shot him a look. "You! Shoosh!"

Hiei shook his head. "Kura and I just used her window. It's constantly open, if you forgot." He closed his eyes, seeming rather comfortable on the couch.

Kura giggled at their small "argument". Then, she offered Sakura a place to change. "My room's free."

Sakura nodded. "Thankies!" She skipped into Kura's room and changed within about 5 seconds. She came back out and smiled. "So! What's next?"

Briar sighed. _You'd think my sister wouldn't have any energy left after that_! She walked over and sat down in the chair by the window. "Don't you ever just want to go to sleep, Sakura?"

"Sleep? Why would I want to go to sleep?"

"Well… You've had a rather eventful day." Briar pointed out.

"So? When ahs that ever stopped me?" Sakura asked. Jin laughed behind her. Everyone knew Sakura only slept whenever she had nothing better to do or she was drunk to no end.

"Do you want me to get the tranquilizers?" Kura joked as she joined Hiei on the couch, climbing into his lap.

"No. That's quiet okay, Kura." Briar refused her offer through laughs. "Well, _I'm_ going to bed. I've had quite enough of today. Heh.-- Before I go.. What about the sleeping arrangements?"

"What do you mean _sleeping arrangements_?" Sakura asked, not fully aware of the Sohma's spending the night.

"Uh.. Sakura?" Yuki cleared his throat. "We're staying the night."

"Oh!" Sakura smiled her dorky, 'I'm retarded' grin. "Teehee! Sowwy!"

Momiji started jumping up and down. "Let's all watch a movie!" He suggested.

"Yeah!" Sakura joined in. "That's a great idea! And I know just what we should watch!"

Kura knew what Sakura had in mind. She couldn't object to the idea for sh absolutely _loved_ "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children". "Hey, Sakura! It's on my bookshelf!"

"Thankies!" Sakura rushed into Kura's room, got the DVD, and then started to put it into the DVD player.

"Okay.. I'll let Sakura get the sleeping bags for everyone. Night, guys!" Briar told them just before she went into Kurama's room.

"Night, Kura.- Good night everyone." Kurama told his sister, then his gang. "Oh. Shigure? You can sleep in the extra room if you'd like."

"Good! I don't think I can be asleep in a room full of hoodlums!" He joked as he went to go to sleep in the extra room.

"Thank God! He's gone!" Kyo exclaimed as he sat down on the sleeping bag Sakura laid out for him.

"Yeah. I was getting sick of him." Hiro replied as he was already laying down, getting comfortable in the sleeping bag beside of Kyo.

Momiji would be sleeping on the other side of Hiro. "Come on you guys! Shigure's not as bad as you guys make him out to be!" Momiji settled down in his sleeping bag.

Sakura placed Haru on the other side of Kyo, then Yuki beside of Haru. She grinned as she sat in the same chair as Jin with a blanket over them. She took the DVD remote and made sure everyone was ready to watch the movie. "Oh. Shit. Hey… Kura?"

"What, Sa'?" Kura looked at her.

"Could you get up and get the lights?"  
"Why me? Why can't you?"

"… Because I had to get the sleeping bags for everyone." Sakura grinned.

"Ugh!" Kura sighed then stood up. She went over to the light switch, turned off the lights, and then got back into the position she was with Hiei on the couch.

"Alright! Let's watch one of the best movies ever!" Sakura hit the PLAY button and everyone began watching the film.

It had only been about 10 minutes into the film and Kura was giggling every time Kadaj showed up on the screen. Kyo and Haru told her that she was crazy. "What?" She started to reply. "I love Kadaj! Well, not the way that I love my Hiei-chan!" She kissed him on the cheek. Then everyone settled down again.

The movie was mostly over, but there were still a few minutes left. As soon as Cloud was shot, Kura and Sakura started crying. Hiei and Jin looked at each other. Jin asked, "How come they never do that with us?"

"Maybe it's because neither of you have been shot!" Sakura pointed out.

Jin laughed and continued watching the movie.

Hiei chuckled and pulled Kura closer to him.

They finished the movie, and then turned off the TV to doze off. In the morning, the Sohma's would be going home and everything would return to "normal" for everyone else. They were only half way through their week-long break, then they'd return to school.


	22. School and stuff

**Chapter 22: School and stuff**

1:49 AM. August 4th, 2006 _Before y'all read this chapter I must confess something. My flash drive was utterly destroy which had the original chapter 22 on it, so I had to re-type this one. It's not as great as the original but I did the best I could. I'm sick because I also lost my huge Naruto fan fiction and my wonderfully written and newly begun Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. They were both wonderful but now they're dead. My laptop dropped off of the side of the bed, with the flash drive plugged into it, and the flash drive broke in half. I'm utterly sick. I also lost MY copy of my cousin's book and all of her pictures. It was a borrowed flash drive so now I must buy her a new one and express my deepest apologizes. I truly am sick right now, but I shall write this chapter. Tonight will be a long night. The only problem is… I can't quite recall how it started. Damn it. Damn it all. I'm so stressed right now._

Erica- I really wanted to use your idea of that game you guys played in Marching Band. I'll have to find someway to put it in another chapter if I can, or in this one if possible. I had it all typed out and everything! It was hilarious. But the disaster- the death of my flash drive- has hindered my ability to bounce back and re-type it all.

The school week had resumed and Kura was feeling utterly derelict. As she was sitting through her history class trying to pay attention to the lecture on Eastern Civilization during the 1800's, she found herself staring down at her paper; it was blank. She was supposed to be taking notes. She looked to her left to see Briar being prolific and taking notes; she already had three pages- front and back- full of notes. She could hear her brother's pencil moving across his paper as he sat behind her. _Am I the only one who's unable to pay attention?_ She sighed quietly. She looked down at her blank paper once more and then picked up her pencil. She rested her chin in her hand as her pencil slowly moved across the paper. Now it read- _Hiei_, with a heart around his name. She put her pencil back down and sighed. _I can't even concentrate anymore. Maybe Hiei-chan is right. Maybe I should quite school so he and I can get on with our lives together._ Kura looked to the board where the teacher was standing and continuing on with his lecture. Kura sighed again.

A few classrooms down the hall, Sakura and Yusuke were causing more trouble within their own classroom. The teacher had fallen asleep as she normally did; she was out cold. She wasn't the only one. Kuwabara had fallen asleep also. Sakura had pondered torturing him since it would be a rather pointless to do anything since he was asleep so she just settled for hitting Yusuke with V-darts, using a rubber band as a slingshot. Of course, Kayko protested their behavior, but she didn't try to stop them. She had found this an ideal time to do her homework. When herself and Yusuke had come to an agreement not to shoot things at each other for the rest of the day, Sakura sat at her desk, wondering what Kura was doing. _I bet she's not having fun.. as always! Her class is such a bore! No matter what! I can't see how she lives!_

Sakura met Briar and Kurama outside for lunch as the group normally did. She had been waiting for ten minutes until she finally asked Kurama and Briar were Kura was. They informed her that she had decided to hang in the classroom and do her homework. Sakura was starting to worry. _What if she's not feeling well? Oh no!_ Sakura sat down on the grass and leaned her back against the tree. She sighed. "She's feeling okay, right, Kurama?" She depended on her brother-in-law to tell her the truth.

Kurama shrugged. "One can't say." He replied with utter truth seeping through his voice- as usual. He had noticed that his sister didn't look like herself. He had sensed that her energy wasn't as bubble-y nor full of life as it normally was. He squeezed Briar's hand and smiled. "What do you say?"

Briar shrugged also. "Maybe she just needs a break!"

"But school hasn't been in session for that long! She can't be exhausted already!" Sakura argued. "Kura can go months without taking a break from school! Remember?"

Briar and Kurama laughed together but they agreed; they recognized Kura to be rather persistent when it came down to school. Just as they were each getting ready to comment further on the subject, Kura came walking out of the school with her schoolbag. Kurama, Briar, and Sakura exchanged glances. Kurama let go of Briar's hand and then walked towards her. "Kura…?" He called.

She looked up at him with her tired eyes. She tried to bring a smile to her face but it was a failure. She came to a halt and waited for her brother. "Yes, Kurama?"

Kurama scanned her over; she didn't look too well. "Are you feeling alright?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not. I'm going home." She replied. She'd already checked herself out and was just now heading toward the apartment.

Kurama sighed. "It's nothing serious. Is it?" He received a reassuring no from her and then he continued on. "You're rundown…" he whispered. "you should go home and go to sleep." He advised her. Sleep would do her good.

Kura laughed hesitantly. She nodded. "I will but only after I talk to Hiei.- Tell Sakura that I'll talk to her later, also." She didn't want to leave with out at least asking Kurama to explain her disappearance to her best friend. Kura hugged her brother and then ventured out of the schoolyard.

Kurama returned to his wife and his sister-in-law. Sakura stood up; she was interested in knowing where her best friend was going. Kurama informed her. "She's going home to rest. She… has a headache." He made her ailment up, but he wasn't exactly lying to them.

"I hope she'll be alright by the time we get home later." Briar said.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah. I do too!"

Kura was able to journey toward the apartment peacefully. She was beginning to grow even more tired than before, but she didn't let that hinder her journey home. When she finally arrived at the apartment, she opened the door and walked in. She dropped her bag in the chair as she headed toward her bedroom. She wasn't sure if Hiei was there or not; either way, she wanted to get out of her school clothes and into something more suitable for sleeping. She passed Kurama's room which was still. She then walked into her room. She didn't find Hiei anywhere. She shrugged. _Whatever. I'll just go to sleep._ She took off her blazer and draped it over the back of the chair at her desk. Next, she removed her knee-high socks and threw them on the floor. She walked to her dresser, took out an over-sized t-shirt. She smiled softly. _This shall be comfy._ She removed her shirt and then her skirt to only slip the over-sized piece of clothing over her head and comfortably onto her body. The shirt was about 3 times her size. Next, she found a hair-tie and put her hair into a quick bun. She climbed into the bed after shutting the room-darkening shades. She laid on her side, staring at the dark wall near her as she laid under the covers. Her eyes were growing heavier with each passing moment.

Hiei thought he heard someone in the apartment from the roof. He slowly climbed back down to the balcony and then snuck into the house quietly. He glanced around the kitchen and living room but there was no one. He walked into the living room and looked in the chair; he found Kura's school bag. "Oh. It's just her." He turned his head to look down the hallway. "I wonder if she's okay. She never misses class unless it's to go on vacation…" His curiosity was tearing away at him. He walked down the hallway and looked into Kura's room. He couldn't see anything due to the shades being down and the light being off. "Kura?" He called quietly as he slowly stepped into the room.

Kura was relieved that her husband was there. She closed her eyes and quietly said to him, "Isn't the silence nice?"

Hiei could tell that she wasn't feeling like herself today. He removed his boots and shirt just before he slipped under the covers with her. "Yes. It's lovely." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest as he laid on his side also. He kissed her temple and then rested his head lightly behind hers. "Are you feeling up to par?" He asked her in yet another hushed whisper.

"No. I'm not." She sighed and whispered back to him. She rested her hands on his arms. "I don't know if I want to keep going to school…"

"Then don't." He was quick to reply. He wouldn't have a problem with Kura being home all of the time. They'd be one step closer to really beginning their lives together. He waited for her to say something further but she never did. He kissed her shoulder and then continue to lie with her.

Lunch was over and now everyone returned to the second part of their day- more classes. Sakura's teacher was awake once more and was attempting to teach them. Sakura knew how that endeavor would end: the teacher would be sleeping, and she'd be out until an hour after the bell at the end of the school day. But at the moment, Sakura was sitting through a boring lecture about British literature. _Damn English Class._ She was doodling on a piece of notebook paper instead of taking notes. _Who needs notes!_ She grinned to herself and continued doodling.

After three more hours of sitting through class, Sakura was happy to hear the bell. She jumped out of her seat, grabbed her bag, and happily rushed out of the door to meet her sister and Kurama at the gates. Her smile was almost as bright as the sun. "It's Friday! And now school's out! Yaaaay!" She sang to herself.

Briar and Kurama could see Sakura who was eagerly waiting to leave the school grounds. With their hands locked together, the couple walked toward the waiting eager one. Briar giggled. "Sakura. Just calm down!" She commented when she saw her sister jumping up and down. "You do this every Friday after school."

"True but that's because I'm excited!" Sakura grinned as the three of them began journeying toward the apartment. "Thank God! We're _finally_ getting away from that school!"

"It's not as bad as you make it out to bed, Sakura." Kurama pointed out.

"You and Briar are the only ones who say that. Kayko doesn't count." Sakura narrowed her eyes but then giggled. She remained happy as they crossed the cross walk.

"Kura would tell you the same thing." Briar brought up.

"I doubt she thinks that way anymore!" Sakura pointed out in an up-beat tone. She knew her sister had no idea what she was talking so she felt the need to explain. "Lately it seems Kura has been having second thoughts about going to school, at least that's what I have gathered."

Kurama and Brair exchanged half confused, half curious looks. They shrugged and continued to walk in silence, save Sakura's happy humming.

Hiei hadn't been able to fall asleep. He laid awake with Kura in his arms; he'd been thinking to himself. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with Kura today; she wasn't her usual, happy self. This morning, he noticed that her smile wasn't as bright and her eyes were filled with a somber emotion; she had nearly left the house with out even greeting him. He pulled her closer to his chest. He tried not to wake her. He stared at the wall, though he couldn't exactly see it due to the darkened room.

Kura felt Hiei pull her toward his chest lightly. She opened her eyes ever so slightly and saw the darkness of her room. She knew the wall to be only a few inches away from her. She yawned silently and the closed her eyes again. She didn't want to get out of bed. She knew her brother would be home soon and he wouldn't like her sleeping in the middle of the day. _Who the hell cares about what he thinks right now. I need sleep. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday and there's NO school._

Hiei had been listening in to her thoughts like he did often, and she wasn't happy. Even her thoughts sounded depressed. _What's wrong?_ He asked her through thoughts.

She swallowed a breath and then began to turn over to lay on her other side; she faced him. Even though the shades were down she still looked to his face.

Quickly Hiei turned over, turned on the lamp on the bedside table, and then turned back to her. He gazed into her green eyes. _Seriously… what's wrong?_

Kura sighed. _I don't know why but I just want to get out of the Human World._ She brushed her hand across his cheek and then rested it on the side of his neck.

_Then let's leave…_ He had no problem with leaving with Human World; he really didn't. He stroked her arm lightly. _If you're worried about school… then don't. It's not important to us. We're demons, not Humans._

_I know but I thought I should finish it to show everyone that I **can** finish something that I started._ She felt as though she'd be a huge failure if she quit now.

_Who cares? I don't. I don't care if you finish anything… Then only thing I care about is **you**. I love you and, frankly, I think that you should follow your heart. I know I sound very mushy and everything, but what I'm saying is true._ He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." She smiled though still tired. "But I still feel like shit."

Hiei let out a laugh. He rolled his eyes. "You're hilarious, Kura-chan."

"I know. I know." She smiled a little.

"Oh. So you _are_ able to smile today?" He grinned and then kissed her lips.

She rolled her eyes and then returned his kiss with a few of her own.

Sakura, Kurama, and Briar had finally reached the apartment after a rather slow journey from the school. Sakura was enthralled to be at the domicile. She wanted nothing more but to get an afternoon snack and chill out. She walked in before the other two and threw her bag into the same chair Kura had earlier. She proceeded toward the hallway. Kura's door was open; she could see herself and Hiei cuddling in the bed. She quietly 'awed' to herself and stood against the wall to watch them.

From the door, Briar and Kurama laughed- Sakura was just odd and amusing. They kicked off their shoes and put their bags by the door. What they were going to do for the weekend was still up in the air. They sat down on the couch to talk about some possible plans.

Sakura kept watching Kura and Hiei and all of their cuteness. She thought that she should be quick and get the camera, which she did. She quiet crept away from outside of the door and then found her camera in her bag. She turned it on and grinned as she quiet walked back to Kura's door. She put the camera up to her eye but then she quickly took it away from her face when she noticed Hiei was standing inside the doorway, looking at her. She bit her lower lip.

Hiei had his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were narrowed to her. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked her.

Sakura giggled a little. "Oh. You know, just trying to get some pictures so I can frame you later!" She narrowed her eyes to him but continued to maintain her grin. She waved to Kura who was still in the bed. She had just sat up. "Hey, K-chan! Are you feeling better?"

Kura shrugged to her friend. "A little."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Don't _you_ have a husband to find and mate with or something?" In his mind, Hiei laughed but he kept a straight face.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You know…" She rested her hands on her hips. ".. Just because you and Kura do it all the time doesn't mean that everybody else does!"

Kura sighed, giggled a little, and then retorted with, "Sakura. That was rather uncalled for!"

Sakura grinned and shrugged. "My bad!" Then she stuck out her tongue to Hiei only to turn a moment later and head back into the living room to put her camera back into her bag.

Briar and Kurama had been talking about possibly going to a small party that one of their classmates was having. In fact, that classmate was one of Kura's "friends". Briar insisted that Kurama inform their sisters and then suggest that they bring Hiei and Jin along also. Kurama wasn't too keen on the idea of him doing it, but he decided that he would during dinner.

Sakura put her camera back into her school bag and then slumped down into the chair. She sighed and smiled. "Oh its wonderful to be home!"

"Aaaah." Briar smiled. "I see that you're already trying to torture Hiei."

Sakura nodded. "Of course!"

Hiei grunted from Kura's bedroom door and rolled his eyes. "Glad to know that I'm just here for your pleasure and amusement."  
Kura crawled out of the bed, put on some pants and a smaller t-shirt and then walked to the door. She stood behind Hiei for a second, quietly. A moment later she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. She smiled. "But Hiei," she began, playfully. "you're here for _my_ pleasure and amusement and you don't seem to care!"  
Hiei's cheeks grew slightly red. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Kurama, Briar, and Sakura laughing at him.

Kura giggled and then pecked him on the cheek. "You'll live. Everyone gets embarrassed and _you're_ no stranger to it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hiei sighed. He knew Sakura was enjoying him being embarrassed.

Sakura was cackling. She held her stomach. She felt tears from her laughter were streaming down her face. She wiped them off with her hand. "That was priceless! I should've snapped a picture of that!" She knew how much Hiei hated pictures. _Kura_ could barely get him to smile when they were taking pictures.

Hiei rolled his eyes once more. He didn't enjoy Sakura laughing at him every day but he tried to accept that it was a part of her personality. He would put up with it for as long as he had to just so he could be with Kura. He unwrapped himself from Kura's arms and then turned to her. "And just so you know…" he started to tell her, a grin on his face. ".. you are my source of entertainment and amusement."

Kura's jaw dropped. "Thanks. Thanks a lot." She playfully hit him on the upper arm. "You know," She lightly pushed passed him. "you're not funny." She told him, jocularly.

Briar looked to Kurama and whispered, "see! All she needed was to be with Hiei for a bit!"

Kurama nodded, agreeing with her. "Too right you are, Briar-chan." He looked to his sister who was no longer frowning like earlier that day, but was now smiling. Her eyes were lightening up now; not pale and somber like earlier. He was happy when he saw his sister like this; it meant everyone was going to be happy.

Kura pulled herself up to sit on the counter top. "So how was class after lunch?" She looked to her brother and Briar and asked.

Briar shrugged. "Same ol', same ol'. We just took more notes on yet another lecture."  
Kura started to groan about lectures. "Yes. Yet another mindless, meaningless lecture to keep our ears at bay. Why do they even try to lecture us?"

"Because, Kura," Kurama looked to his sister. "as students we must _learn_ things."  
Kura rolled her eyes. She was tired of being lectured and definitely tired of her brother lecturing her more than her teachers. "Okay. Okay. I get it." _Sheesh. Does he ever stop?_

Hiei walked to stand beside of her. "I think he just likes to hear himself talk." He retorted to Kura's thought.

She giggled, as did Sakura. Kurama looked at Hiei. "Thanks, Hiei. It's good to know that you're faithful."

Hiei laughed ever so slightly. "Who said I wasn't? I'm allowed to crack jokes every now and then."

Once more, Sakura was laughing rather loudly. Her face was red and she was clutching her sides. "That.. was.. priceless!" She got out through laughs.

Briar was giggling slightly. _It's not like Hiei to be this.. casual… nor playful._ She said to herself. She was beginning to like the ever-changing Hiei who was present right now.

Kurama shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Hiei was acting the way he was. He was so use to the strong, silent, antisocial Hiei. Hiei being slightly playful was so different. "So," He started as he stood up. "do you all mind going to dinner out on the town tonight? _All of us_." He looked to Hiei because he had a feeling his friend might want to try and weasel his way out of it.

Kura smiled. "That would be great! I'm starving! And Hiei will come too!"

Hiei nodded. Surprisingly, he actually wanted to get out of the house and go. He didn't have any protest.

Sakura agreed as well. "Sure! But I'm gonna call Jin-" POOF. Jin was suddenly standing behind Sakura. Sakura squealed slightly and then turned around. She hit him lightly on the arm. "Don't do that to me!"

Jin smirked. "I just do it because I love you, Sa'!" He snaked an arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips, making it all better. He looked to everyone else. "Did I hear something about dinner?"  
Kura giggled. "Yes! Kurama has insisted that we all go out to eat!" She smiled. "And you're coming too, of course!"

Jin nodded. "Aye-aye!" He pulled Sakura closer to his chest. He took her to the couch and they sat down. Jin asked how her day was and she answered, and the conversation continued on.

"Oh!" Kura just realized that she should probably change her clothes before she goes out in public. "I'm gonna change right quick! When are we leaving in?" She looked to her brother who normally had all of the information planned out.

"We will be leaving at…" He said slowly as he looked at the clock on the wall. "… seven o'clock."

"So that gives you half of an hour to do whatever it is that you do." Hiei alerted her of the inevitable.

"Thanks Hiei." She narrowed his eyes at him as she kissed him on the cheek and then hoped down to the floor once he moved for her. "I'll be out ASAP!" And then she skipped off into her room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura and Jin looked to each other and said, "It's going to take her forever."

"IT IS NOT!" Kura called just as the door shut behind her.

Hiei grinned while everyone else laughed at Kura's expense.

It was a miracle! Kura had only taken ten minutes to get ready and change into a different outfit. The group gathered and then left the apartment to venture off through the street-lit city. The group soon arrived to the main street's sidewalk and found it was rather crowded. Of course it _was_ a Friday night, but no one had ever seen it this congested in all of their years of living in the city.

Sakura and Jin were conspire with each other not even five minutes into the journey. They had decided to play Sidewalk Tag, but Briar quickly realized her sister was looking awfully suspicious so she grabbed her attention by quickly shouting out, "Sakura! Don't even think about it!" Jin and Sakura grinned to each other and then resumed walking together ahead of Briar, Kurama, Kura, and Hiei. Hiei and Kura were walking behind Briar and Kurama, creating small talk amongst themselves and holding hands cutely. They had been all week with barely seeing each other due to school for Kura. Kurama and Briar were just happy they were able to enjoy each other's company with out tons of girls obsessing over Kurama's "Suichi persona" through out the school day. Sakura was, of course, happy to be hanging out with Jin because she barely got to see him thanks to school, also! But she was able to hang out with him more so than Kura got to hang out with Hiei.

The restaurant they were trying to get to was one of the more nicer places in town, sort of. Okay, so that was a huge lie. The restaurant was the normal spot- the arcade-restaurant place Sakura and Kura loved. If anyone recalled it correctly, this was also the site where Kura had gotten drunk a few months ago thanks to Yusuke, Sakura, and even her brother (for telling Yusuke and Sakura about the only drink that made her that way). Teehee. D

Sakura and Jin looked back to Kura and Hiei. They grinned and then turned around to face forward and looked into the crowd ahead of them. Sakura started to giggle. "I can't wait to see Hiei with a bunch of kids runnin' around after him!"

Jin shook his head and kissed her on the temple. He rested his arm around her shoulders comfortably. "How many do you think they'll have?"  
"Oh," Sakura sighed. "I don't know! They'll probably have one for each of Hiei's limbs! How funny would that be?!?"

Jin shrugged. "I don't know. It would be… cute."

Sakura laughed a little more. "Yeah. Riiiiight! _Cute_? Hiei will probably be chasing after them all, in attempts to kill because they're annoying him!"

"C'mon, Sa'…" Jin gave her a doubtful look. "he'll come to love his children after they have them. Besides, he can't raise children and be bitter for the rest of his life."

Sakura sighed, continuing to smile. "Yeah. You're right! Well… at least I hope you're right!"

Jin thought a moment about Hiei pondering a very precise death for each of his children in the future. He just laughed it off and shook the thought from his head. He knew Hiei had changed more than anyone could know. _Ah, who knows! Maybe Hiei _can_ suppress his instinct to kill any annoying beings when he has his own family._ He found the image of Hiei and Kura with their own house and some children running around rather funny. It wasn't that he couldn't accept the fact that they would be able to take care of the children. It was the fact that he wasn't sure how many children they were going to have. Either way, the future will be hilarious but also full of more responsibility for every one of them. He looked over to Sakura, who was still in her own little world, and smiled. He pulled her closer to his side and pressed his lips against her temple. He was ready for Sakura to be done with her Human World schooling, but he knew he would have to wait for a year or two. He was patient enough.

Sakura was in her own world, indeed! Her mind was somewhere between flying squirrels and cotton candy. D She hadn't a worry in the world at this moment. She was with the man she loved and her friends and her sister.

The group finally arrived to where their waiter stood, ready to seat them. Sakura saw who it was and quickly turned around to Kura. "Kura! Be quick! Naō's our waiter!"

Kura sighed and made sure that Hiei and herself were holding hands. "Please," she began to plead. "save me."

Hiei wanted to laugh but forced himself to smile instead. "Don't worry, Kura-chan. He won't bother you anymore after tonight." With his crimson eyes he made stern eye contact with the young fellow as this Naō greeted them.

"Well, well! It seems that I just can't get away from you guys!" Naō joked. He made eye contact with Hiei who he'd only seen before. They'd never met. Naō was starting to feel slightly scared of this guy; he decided not to mess with him. He broke eye contact and then started to lead them to where they were going to sit. He had decided that he should give them a great spot: the only balcony seating the place had. It over-looked the beach which made for a beautiful view.

Kura squeezed Hiei's hand, smiled, and then pressed her lips against his right as they were passing by Naō to sit down at the table outside. Using his peripheral vision, Hiei could see Naō's discouraged face. He wanted to laugh but suppressed it and settled for a satisfied grin.

Sakura and Jin were giggling quietly with each other. They could tell that Hiei was enjoying Naō's misery all too much. Sakura could tell that Kura didn't want to be around Naō but she seemed rather at ease since her Knight in Shining Armor was there to protect her. She and Jin sat down beside of each other, across from Kura and Hiei. Sakura kept trying to get Kura's attention but couldn't, so she tried to look for something to throw at her.

Kurama and Briar could only be spectators to this festival of amusement. When Naō asked for what they'd like to drink, they answered of course, but then returned to paying attention to their siblings and what not. Naō asked Sakura and Jin what they wanted, and they answered as well. He was hesitant to ask Kura and Hiei but he did so because it was his job. Kura ordered for the both of them just so Hiei wouldn't insult her classmate. Kurama found this hilarious. He transmitted his thoughts to Briar. _Honestly, I find this too amusing. Even though Naō is a classmate of ours… this is all too funny._

Briar flashed him a smile. _Kurama-chan! You should really--- oh, what am I saying? It **is** funny._ She looked back to her sister, Jin, Kura, and Hiei. _Hilarious._ She really did find it funny. Kura seemed rather scared of Naō. Well, she didn't seem scared of _him_; it was more so his feelings that she was afraid of.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. No matter what she did, she laughed at Kura. She received that glare from her. It was the glare that said "you'll be paying for this later."

There wasn't much conversation during dinner. It was more of a time for everyone to just relax, which meant barely any humorous talk or anything of that nature which normally went on. It was sort of a date, a triple date if you would like to call it that. Kura and Hiei smiled to each other often and had mental conversations. Jin and Sakura had conversations with each other, aloud, and smiled and whatnot as well. Briar and Kurama had quiet conversations, with few words, but that was just how they conducted themselves. Naō kept his distance, though. He didn't want to be pushing nor intrude, and he just felt out of place; more so, he felt heartbroken.

When the group finally paid for their dinner, they sat on the balcony for a while to look at the moonlight reflecting on the calm ocean. Well, Kura and Hiei decided to go down and talk a walk on the beach. Jin and Sakura sat with Briar and Kurama. "Oh! If only we had the camera!! We could definitely get some snapshots of them in their kawaii-ness!!!"

"Somehow," Kurama laughed slightly. "I highly doubt Hiei would enjoy that."

Drop off! Hahaha! I got lazy...


End file.
